


The Team

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester leads a highly trained team of US Marshals.  They drive across the country in a large black semi.  A special car rides in the trailer, tricked out with the best technology the government has.  Also in the trailer are monitoring stations, weapons and living quarters for the team.  </p><p>Sam Winchester and Charlie Bradbury are the computer nerds.  Benny, Cole, Jo and Victor are deputy marshals.  They’ve worked together for two years and think of themselves as family.  Their boss, Bobby Singer, brings in Castiel Novak, an Army Ranger, an expert sniper and trained in the extraction of civilians, to round out their team.  Dean resents the man…just because…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With a special thanks to Angi - my editor, my friend, my muse.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

 

 

Dean flipped the switch on the dashboard. “Alright, Baby, let’s load up.”

“Please refrain from calling me Baby. My name is Chevrolet Impala, 1967 Model, US Marshal Service Code 6408.” The car’s new artificial intelligence software’s voice replied haughtily. Or as haughtily as artificial intelligence could sound. “If you must shorten my name, you may call me 6408.”

Dean, whose eyes were on the black rig coming up fast in front of him, grinned. “Sorry, you may be living in my car, but she will always be my baby. You’re just along for the ride, Dude.”

“We are locked on to Mobile Base,” the male voice informed Dean from the small speaker just over the radio. As Dean watched, the back of the semi’s trailer opened and a ramp dropped down. Dean felt the car accelerate without his guidance and he removed his hands from the wheel. The car adjusted its speed until the front tires hit the ramp. There was a burst of speed and Dean’s stomach lurched as the Impala flew up the ramp only to jerk to a stop in the portable bay.

“I will never get used to that,” Dean muttered. He figured it was how a fighter pilot must feel when he lands on an aircraft carrier. A controlled crash was what the navy pilots called it.

“The human body can withstand up to…”

“Shut up, Baby.” The voice stopped immediately. Dean grinned cockily and patted the top of the steering wheel. He got out of the car and looked around. He was still getting used to the Mobile Base. The solid black semi and its matching trailer were compliments of Uncle Sam. His team moved into it a couple months back. He still had no idea where everything was or how to even use the shower, but he felt pretty badass because his team was selected to man the rig.

He opened the door that lead to the front of the trailer and called out. “Honey, I’m home.”

His brother, Sam, and Deputy Marshal Bradbury looked up from their computers. “So, what did you think?”

“I think…if you or Bobby add one more freakin’ thing to my baby, I’m going to punch your face.” Dean plopped his lean form into one of the comfy chairs.

Sam and Charlie both gave him their patented bitchfaces. “What?” he asked innocently.

“How did 6408 perform?” Charlie asked huffily.

“Baby now talks. Talks, Charlie. I’m not comfortable with having a man’s voice coming out of my car. She’s a lady.”

“Nope, that dude looks like a lady.”

Dean gave her a blank look. “Did you seriously just quote Steven Tyler to me?”

His phone pinged and he glanced down at it. “Bobby wants a powwow.”  
Sam pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and the huge screen at the front of the trailer flashed on and there was Chief Deputy Marshal Robert Singer’s face.

“What’s up, Bobby?” Dean was probably the only US Marshal in the organization that called the Chief Deputy Marshal by his given name. The man in question was wearing a suit and tie and sitting behind his big desk in Arlington, Virginia.

“We’ve got some intel on Walker. He’s holed up in Vegas.” They’d been after Gordon Walker for over six months. He was wanted for trying to sell weapons and drugs to gangs from Texas to California.

“We’re just west of Albuquerque. What’s that, Sam, ten hours or so?” Dean asked.

Sam clicked his mouse a few times. “With this truck, we could do it in eight if the Chief gives us roadway clearance.”

“Bobby?” Dean looked back at the screen.

The older man rubbed his hand over his face and grunted once before he spoke. “The last time I gave you roadway clearance, you cost the Marshal’s Service twenty grand.”

“Hey, that was a fluke.” Dean gave the Chief his most charming smile. “Come on, Bobby, Jo’s driving this thing. Let her have some fun.”

“That truck is worth over two million dollars…one scratch, Dean, one scratch on the paint and I’ll take it out of your paycheck.”

“Ten-four, Bobby,” Dean said and gave him a mock salute. The screen went to black. “Tell Jo to get us to Vegas…like yesterday. I’ll call Benny and Cole.” Deputy Marshal Benny Lafitte was Dean’s Tactical Arms Specialist. Cole Trenton was their K9 handler. His dog, Whiskey, was a bite-drug dog.

Dean punched a few numbers on his phone and Benny answered on the first ring. “What’s up, Boss?”

“Got a possible location for Walker. Where are you and Cole?”

“Picking up supplies in Sante Fe. We planned on meeting the rig at the checkpoint later tonight, but I guess the plans have changed,” Benny said, his Cajun accent thick with fatigue. Benny and Cole had been on the road all night after pulling WitSec escort duty. “We can roll in ten minutes.”

“Good. We got roadway clearance. Track the truck and use your lights.” The Mobile Command Center Benny was driving was the size of a panel truck, but packed enough firepower to light up a small city. When people saw it with the light bar on top flashing blue, they tended to get out of the way. Dean knew his two deputies would probably be able to rendezvous with them in less than two hours. “See you in a few.”

Dean trusted his team. They’d been together for two years. At one time, they were based out of Lebanon, Kansas. Their spotless reputation for getting the job done got them more funds and Bobby hooked them up with this current gig. They still considered Lebanon their home base, but this Mobile Base let them go anywhere in the country with a full arsenal of weapons, electronic equipment that would make most branches of the military shudder and seven team members that would die for each other.

“Jo says she’s got this,” Sam informed him when he hung up his phone. “She says we’ll have to stop for fuel as soon as we hit Arizona and then we won’t need to stop again until we reach Vegas.”

Dean stood up and opened the huge weapons locker. He scanned some of the most powerful weapons the government had to offer. “We’re going to get the bastard this time,” he muttered to himself. Gordon Walker had been on the run for a while and every time Dean and his team got close, the son of a bitch caught wind of it and disappeared. It wasn’t happening again.

At the gas station, Dean got out to stretch his legs and to talk to Victor. Deputy Marshal Henriksen and Dean served in Iraq together and besides Sam, he’d known him the longest. Victor hated riding in the trailer. He said it gave him the heebie-jeebies, so he always rode in the cab with Jo. Jo liked the company, so it worked out great. Dean knew Victor was sweet on Jo, but he wasn’t acting on it. Dean wished he would. They would make a great couple.

“Bobby sent Sam all the info. We’re going to get him this time, Victor.”

“He’s gotten too cocky. I can’t wait to take his ass down,” his friend said quietly, looking around to see if they were being observed. They tried hard not to call attention to themselves, but a huge, all black rig brought some stares. They all wore civilian clothing when not on an active case and that helped to keep them under the radar.

“I’m running in to get some snacks. Want anything?” Dean asked.

“No, Jo has a stash of food in the cab that would rival any convenience store. How that girl eats like she does and still stays in shape is beyond me,” Victor chuckled. “Oh, hey, how’s your talking car.”

“Fuck you,” Dean flipped his middle finger and entered the store. Three bags of gummy bears, a bag of barbequed potato chips, a bottle of Mountain Dew and a cherry turnover later, Den emerged. The truck was still being fueled. With a two hundred gallon tank, it took a while. Jo was leaning against the pump laughing at something Victor said. Dean gave them both the finger, because he could. He walked around to the other side of the trailer and stepped on the pull-down ladder. Back inside the cool interior, he put his bag of snacks on the small table the team used for meals when they got the chance to eat together.

Just outside of Winslow, Arizona, Dean’s phone pinged. The message read, ‘Right behind you, Boss.’  
He went to the bank of what he liked to call gadgets on the front wall of the trailer and pushed the intercom button. “Hey, Jo, Benny and Cole are right behind us. What’s our ETA?”

“Way I figure it, we’ll be pulling into Sin City a little after 1630.” Dean looked at his watch, it was one o’clock now. Jo was going to make the run in three and a half hours. She had to be moving at least ninety miles an hour.

“Benny and Cole are on our six. I’m going to send them up ahead. They’ll be running hot, so they can clear intersections for you.”

“Tell that dumb Cajun not to slow me down.”

Dean laughed. “I’m going to tell him you said that.” Dean released the intercom button and then called Benny.

“Next chance you get, pull around and lead us through. Jo wants to make Vegas by 1630 and she told me to tell you not to slow her down.”

“She just wishes she could drive like me,” Benny said gruffly.

“Oh, and she called you a dumb Cajun.”

“I’ll show her a dumb Cajun.” Dean could hear Cole laughing in the background. Benny must have him on speaker.

“When we get into Vegas, we need to find a place to set up. I’ll get Sammy and Charlie on it. We’ll text the coordinates when we have ‘em.”

“Ten-four, Boss.”

Dean moved across the swaying floor like he was on a ship. “Hey, kids...” Sam and Charlie looked up. “Find me a place to park this monster in Vegas.”

While his team was doing their thing, Dean made his way into the bunk area. Once the truck was stationary, the sides expanded out and the area housed four bunks. The opposite side of the trailer did the same, giving them eight bunks total. He sat on the floor by their lockers. He had a call to return. The text from Anna was sent last night. Putting it off wasn’t going to make it go away. He read the message again.

Text from Anna/7:32 – I can’t do this anymore. Call me.

The thing with Anna had been easier when he was based out of Lebanon. He’d met her at the grocery store of all places. She was a strikingly pretty redhead and Dean used his charming good looks to get in her bed. He’d been on the rebound from his breakup with Balthazar and she was handy. It lasted three months before he’d gone on the road with the team. She’d wanted to put a label on their relationship before he left, but Dean couldn’t do that. He should have broken it off, but like an idiot, he’d told her that they could try the long distance thing. At first, he’d call her four or five times a week. After a month, it was once a week. Now two months into it and he didn’t answer her calls. He knew it was a shitty thing to do. Even shittier was that fact that they’d passed through Lebanon last month and stayed for three days at the bunker. He never called her. He’d thought about calling Zar to get some dick, but after the way they left things, it wouldn’t have worked out well. Zar was a drama queen and had an evil temper. He’d been the one to cheat, but damned if he was pissed at Dean for the breakup. He also worked in the district office and Dean had shit in the sandbox once, a repeat performance wouldn’t go over well with his supervisor, Samuel Campbell, or Bobby.

He scrolled through his phone and took a deep breath before he ran his thumb over the call icon. It only rang once.

“You called.” She sounded relieved.

“Yeah.” He was at a loss for words, luckily Anna wasn’t. Or unluckily, depending how you looked at it.

“I just…I need to know where our relationship is going, Dean. It’s been two months since I’ve seen you.”

“Look, Anna, I like you. I really do, but my job comes first. I told you that from the start.”

There was silence on the other end for so long that Dean took the phone away from his ear to check to see if he’d dropped the call. He winced when she said, “I love you, Dean.”

“Damn it, Anna.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I never made you any promises.”

“I guess this means we’re done then.” Dean knew enough about women to know Anna wanted him to say no and beg for another chance. He couldn’t do that to her.

“I’m sorry, Anna. Really. I just can’t be who you want me to be.”

“You’re going to wake up one day and realize you’re alone, Dean. Your job won’t welcome you home at night or give you children.”

“No, it won’t, but it’s my family. You are a beautiful and smart lady, Anna. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

"Goodbye, Dean.” He heard the catch in her voice and knew she was crying. He failed in every relationship he’d ever had. His life just wasn’t made for having a partner. The US Marshal Service’s elite Fugitive Investigative Strike Team didn’t make relationships easy. Benny was the only one of them with a stable home life. Andrea was a good woman and she kept the home fires burning. She may only see her husband one or two weekends a month, but somehow they made it work.

“Goodbye, Anna.”

To relax and ease the stress, Dean pulled his guitar out from his locker and strummed it. Soon, he was lost in the music.

“Dean, we’re rolling into the outskirts of Vegas,” Sam said, from the doorway. Dean glanced at his watch. Jo was right on time.

“You find a place for us to hole up?” Dean put his guitar back into its case and snapped the lid shut.

“Yes. I sent Benny the coordinates. We should be there in about twenty minutes.”

“Alright.” Dean stood and stretched. His stomach rumbled. He needed more gummy bears. The whole team would eat together once they were settled. He grabbed one of the bags of candy and looked over Charlie’s shoulder at her monitor.

“I already printed out the file the Chief sent. It’s in the com room,” Charlie informed him.

“Uh huh, but your screen is right here,” he smirked and held out the bag of candy. She reached for it, but he snatched it away. “You fall for it every time.”

“Asshat.”

The trailer swayed and Dean could feel uneven ground beneath the wheels. “We must be at our home for the night.” Charlie stood up and stretched. Sam joined them just as the truck shuddered to a stop. The two of them began pushing buttons and flipping switches, so Dean backed away. All this technology freaked him out. He opened the door and looked out at a huge empty lot. There was a fence topped with razor wire on one side, but that was all Dean could see from his vantage point. He jumped to the ground. The Mobile Command vehicle was parked next to the cab and Benny was already ragging on Jo about something. Jo was like everyone’s irritating little sister. She was a pain in the ass, but you got into a gun fight, everyone on the team knew she’d take a bullet for you.

He saw Cole about twenty yards out. He was letting Whiskey get some exercise. The dog had been cooped up in the truck for the last twenty-four hours. The huge German Shepherd was racing around in circles.

Dean heard the hydraulics and watched as the sides of the trailer slowly expanded outward, outriggers lowered to the ground to stabilize the expansions. It still amazed him how the trailer tripled in size with a flip of a switch. “Everyone in for a briefing…five minutes,” Dean called to his team. He turned around and went back inside. The place looked huge now. There was a kitchen area, a bathroom/shower area and even a small crime lab where the team could match ballistics and run fingerprints if necessary. Dean didn’t know how any of that shit worked and he didn’t want to know. That’s what he had Sam and Charlie for.

Five minutes later, the entire team sat around going through the file that Bobby sent. Dean pointed to a map Charlie had on her screen. “We got a witness that says he’s been staying here.”

Sam clicked a few keys. “It’s one of the small casinos. Named Barefoot Bay.”

“What’s the plan, Boss,” Cole asked, eyes not leaving the folder on the table in front of him.

“Bobby has local law enforcement watching the place. When he goes to his room for the night, we’ll get a call. Victor and I will hit the room. Cole, you and your mutt will be outside in case he tries to go through the window. Benny, I’ll need you and Jo to keep your eyes out for any of his goons. But first, we’re going to get some real food.”

***  
In the Eastern Time zone, in an office in Arlington, Virginia, a man wearing the uniform of the US Army sat across from Chief Deputy Marshal Singer. The ranger insignia along with the sniper ribbon impressed the Chief. “Novak, your commanding officer said you were the best. That’s what I need for my team.”

“With all due respect, Chief, I have a year left in my enlistment and I don’t see how I can help you while I’m still stationed at Fort Benning.”

“Let’s just say that the Marshals have officially borrowed you. If you fit with the team, you will be offered a permanent position with the US Marshal Service when your enlistment is complete. If you want it.” The chief wasn’t stupid. He’d done his homework. Castiel Novak was the best sniper the Army had to offer. He was also an expert at civilian extraction. He was set to make a career as one of the elite airborne infantry known as the Rangers until a fight broke out between Novak and one of his men. The file on Singer’s desk had the details of the fight. The Army wanted to discipline the man, not for coming out publically, but for putting the other enlisted man in the hospital. The other sergeant called Novak a faggot and refused to have his back during an altercation in Afghanistan. The other guy was up on charges for endangering the life of his unit. The charges against Novak were a lot less traitorous. It was a bad situation that the Army wanted to wash their hands of. Novak’s skills were just what his team needed. Of course, he’d have to get past Dean. The boy was like a son to him, but damned if he wasn’t a stubborn son of a bitch. He was just like his daddy in the sense.

“What is this special assignment?”

“Two years ago, I put together a highly specialized team of men and women, they were the best in their fields. This Fugitive Investigative Strike Force has been equipped with the best technology the government has to offer. Two months ago, I decided to make it mobile. The team has a fully outfitted semi with living quarters, crime lab and armory. They also have a Mobile Command Center. I want you on my team.”

“I don’t think that I’m…”

Bobby stood up and held out the man’s file. “Son, you put a kid in the hospital. In my opinion, the jackass deserved it, but the Army doesn’t see it that way. You have two choices. You can return to Fort Benning and spend the remainder of your career sitting at a desk pushing papers until you get fed up and quit or you can take my offer. Your time and grade will be factored in. After a year, you will have the title of Deputy US Marshal…and Son, just so you know, we have a better retirement plan.”

“When would you need an answer?” The sergeant hadn’t taken his eyes off the file in Bobby’s hand.

“Now.”

Blue eyes widened. Bobby smirked. “What can I say? I need you.”

“I’ll need to get my stuff packed up…put things in storage…get out of my lease.”

“You will meet the team in Lebanon, Kansas, in seven days. I will have everything sent to you by courier.”

“Yes, Sir.” The man stood and almost saluted Bobby, but caught himself. Nope, the poor boy was going to have to unlearn all that military crap or Dean would chew him up and spit him out.

“Let’s swear you in and I’ll take care of the rest of the paperwork.” Castiel Novak raised his right hand and repeated the words to protect and serve. Bobby handed him his badge, the circular ring with the silver star in the middle. Novak took the badge, looked at it briefly and then tucked it away in his pocket. Bobby hoped one day, the younger man would wear it as proudly as the team he was getting ready to join.

Long after the sergeant left, Bobby leaned back in his chair going over his decision. Lucifer Pellegrino had left the WitSec program and had gone rogue. No one knew where to find him, but rumors were surfacing that the assassin wanted to go back into business. Bobby couldn’t let that happen. Orders from up the food chain were to take the man out, however they could. Lucifer wasn’t the name WitSec gave him. From what they’ve found out so far, he’s ditched not only the program, but his new name. Lucifer was just like his namesake…bad news…an evil son of a bitch. He’d used kids as human shields, kidnapped women and sold them to the highest bidder and other unspeakable things that Bobby didn’t even want to think about.

***  
Castiel got off the military plane and walked across the tarmac. Singer’s offer was a good one. He knew the Army would give him desk duty details that would be designed to make him quit. His brother, Gabe, wanted to make the Army into the bad guys. Turn it into a ‘Big Gay Nightmare’, but Castiel knew his homosexuality had nothing to do with it. They saw him as a loose cannon now. Yeah, he’d put the bastard in the hospital. Not for calling him a faggot, no, Castiel put him in the hospital because he’d endangered the whole mission and the lives of his men. The other man was facing a court martial, Castiel should count himself lucky.

He got into his Mustang and put the top down. He drove off the base and straight to his brother’s bakery. As usual, Gabe was in the kitchen. When Castiel walked in, his eyes lit up. “Hey, Lil Bro, how’s it hanging?”

“I got a job offer.”

“You have a job,” Gabe said, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“The US Marshal Service wants me to join a team of…” Castiel shrugged, “…I guess they’re like a SWAT team.”

“Don’t you have a year to go before you can get out?”

“Apparently, the Army would love to see me take this job and will let me serve out my enlistment while I’m on loan to the Marshals.”

“Are you going to do it?” Gabe handed Castiel a cookie because his brother still assumed dessert would fix any problem.

“I already have.” At his brother’s look, Castiel shrugged. “I didn’t have a choice, Gabe.”

Later that evening, Castiel stood in the middle of his apartment. The Chief had wasted no time. An email was waiting for him explaining everything. He’d be living on the road, so he had to travel light. Tomorrow, he’d start packing and put all of his stuff in storage. As a Ranger, he was used to packing light. Living like a nomad was second nature.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean nodded once to Victor, who stood on the other side of the closed door. He held up his finger, than another, on the third one, they both hit the door with their booted feet. The door exploded inward. “US Marshals, everyone freeze.”

Gordon Walker sat on the couch with two nude women at his feet. It looked to Dean like Walker was getting some double action on his dick. A dick, Walker was shoving into his pants. The women screamed and tried to cover themselves. 

Victor went around the suite and made sure those three were the only inhabitants. “Clear,” he called out, returning to Dean’s side. 

“Ladies, why don’t you put your clothes on while we have a conversation with Mr. Walker?” Dean said quietly. His gun was still trained on Walker’s head. Walker didn’t move an inch. They’d had a few run-ins before. Dean had a reputation for being a quick draw and a lethal shot.

Once the women jumped to their feet and began pulling on their clothes, Benny and Jo appeared in the doorway. “We’re always late for the party,” Benny said dryly.

“Jo, when these lovely ladies finish dressing, could you take them down to the locals. We don’t have anything on them, but if they’re hanging out with our old friend Gordon, I doubt they’re the church going kind.”

“Ten-four, Boss,” Jo said, motioning her head so the women followed her out. 

“Face down on the floor, Walker,” Dean growled. Victor took out his handcuffs, but Dean beat him to it. “He’s mine.”

Dean holstered his gun and knelt with his knee in the middle of Walker’s back. He got a perverse pleasure out of hearing the man's grunt of pain. He roughly pulled the man’s arms up and back as he clipped on the cuffs. He hauled the fugitive to his feet.

Once outside, the local district’s deputies were waiting to take him into custody. “Nice work, Winchester,” one of them said. Dean couldn’t remember his name, but he was vaguely familiar. 

“Thanks. Y’all take care of him now.” 

On the ride back to the rig, the adrenaline left Dean and suddenly, he was just fuckin’ tired. He called Bobby.

“We got him, Bobby. He’s in the hands of the Nevada District’s boys now.”

“Good job, Dean. You get some sleep and we’ll schedule a meeting for tomorrow morning at oh-eight hundred.”

“Ten-four, Bobby.” Dean hung up his phone and rubbed his eyes. 

Back at the rig, the team didn’t hang out and knock back a few. It was late…or early, depending how you looked at things. Dean crawled in his bunk and closed his eyes. It didn’t take him long to sink into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Dean cursed the shower. With his hand clutching the towel around his waist, he called out. “Someone come in here and turn this Goddamn thing on.”

“Don’t get your towel in a twist, Dean…it’s not brain surgery,” Charlie said, pushing him aside. “I’ve already showed you this…how many times now?”

“Just shut up and turn it on, Charlie.”

“Watch me. I’m not showing you again. You can just stay dirty.” Charlie flipped a switch. “This turns on the water pump.” She pushed a button. “This is the instant heat for your hot water. Give it about thirty seconds to heat up.”

“Why is it called instant heat if it takes thirty seconds?” He received a glare from the feisty redhead.

“The rest of the shower is pretty self explanatory. Adjust your knobs to get the right temp and then push this button to turn on the spray.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Dean said with a grin. He dropped his towel and stepped inside the small cubicle. 

“Damn it, Dean. I’m poking out my eyes now.” Dean would have never done that to any other female Deputy Marshall. Mainly because he’d be up on sexual harassment charges before he could even blink. But Charlie and Jo were different, besides Charlie played for the other team and she didn’t care anything about his junk. Jo would have made fun of him…somehow…someway.

At exactly eight o’clock the next morning. the entire team gathered in front of the huge screen. There was a loud ping and then Bobby appeared. “Morning…I want to start by saying that you did a great job. Walker is behind bars and will be facing arraignment on Monday.”

“Now, if you will open the file I sent you this morning…” Bobby paused and waited for the team to open their tablets. Dean was balanced on the back legs of his chair, rocking back and forth. Dean stared down at the name. Lucifer Pellegrino. His eyes shot up to Bobby’s and Bobby nodded slightly.

“Lucifer Pelegrino is in the wind. His WitSec handler got a call from him three days ago and that’s the last anyone has seen or heard from him. He was last living in Oklahoma City. He had a job as a data clerk under the name of Barry Fleming. I don’t need to tell you that this asshole is dangerous. If I had my way, he would have been sent to prison after turning state’s evidence…but the idjits who sit in the big offices decided his testimony was worth witness protection. Now, they’re eating crow. We need to find him and take him out. By lethal force if necessary.”

“So, we’re heading to…” Dean looked at the file again. “…Oklahoma City.”

“Yep, but first I need you to touch base in Lebanon.”

“Any reason?” Dean asked. “We can go straight to Oklahoma City…”

“There is a reason. You will be picking up your newest team member.”

“What?” Dean squawked. The front legs of his chair banged on the metal floor.

“Castiel Novak is a decorated Army Ranger. His is one of the best snipers the army has to offer. He’s also well versed in civilian extraction, which might come in handy since Pellegrino likes to kidnap and hold hostages.” Bobby tapped a few keys on his computer. “I just sent you his file.”

***  
Bobby could see the anger on Dean’s face. Dean thought of the team as his family. A new member…one that he didn’t have a say in choosing, wasn’t going to go over well. The file he sent them was an amended one. Novak’s disciplinary file was removed. If the soldier wanted to share the information, he could. It wasn’t Bobby’s place.

“If he’s so good, why is the Army letting us have him?” He might have known Dean would get to the heart of the matter right away.

“He just got back from the Middle East. A rescue went bad. Novak wasn’t to blame, but the Army wants to sit him on the bench. He’s too good of an asset for that.”

“We don’t need a sniper, Bobby. Jo and Benny are both skilled marksman…hell, Jo could take out someone from a hundred yards.”

“Novak has taken the enemy out at eight hundred yards, Dean. Jo and Benny are skilled marksman and an asset to the team, but Novak is a trained sniper.”

“Bobby, we don’t need…”

“Winchester…” Bobby saw his godson visibly flinch at the use of his last name. Bobby only used it when he meant business. “…it’s done. You will get to Lebanon and pick up Novak before heading to Oklahoma. I will be feeding you intel as I get it. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Dean wasn’t meeting his eyes. The cocky little bastard was used to getting his own way. He was deserving of it, damn, the boy was one of the best US Marshals in the service. Bobby just needed to take him down a notch every once in a while. 

“That’s ‘Yes, Sir,’ to you, Winchester.” Bobby saw Dean’s entire team wince. 

“You are all dismissed except for Winchester.” Bobby waited until the team cleared the area. “Dean, you know I hate to ride herd over you and your team, but son, you need to treat me with a bit more respect in front of your team.”

Dean frowned and hung his head. “I know. I’m sorry, Bobby. It’s just…fuck…we don’t need a Ranger on the team. He’s probably a cocky asshole.”

“Sounds like someone else I know. Now, get your team on the road. I’ll check in with you when you get to Lebanon.”

“Out.” Dean said and flipped the switch. The screen went dark.

***

Castiel parked the Mustang at the coordinates the email had given him. He looked around. The dirt road was unmarked and the building seemed to be quite old. Chief Singer informed him that the place was once an old bunker for some secret society that was now defunct. It was now the home of the Fugitive Investigative Strike Force. He sat in his car and flipped through the folder again. He had a short report on his new team members. 

Bradbury, a computer specialist. Harvelle, marksmen and driver. Henriksen, ex-military, Tactical Arms Specialist. Lafitte, Tactical Arms Specialist. Trenton, K9 officer, trained in drug sniffing and law enforcement. Winchester, team leader, decorated marksman. Winchester, computer specialist.

He wondered if the two Winchesters were related. He finally opened the door and grabbed his duffle. The instructions said he was text when he arrived. He punched out the number given to him and typed in ‘I’m outside.’

While he waited, he looked around. There were two huge bay doors towards the back of the building that looked newly constructed. The information Chief Singer sent mentioned a full size semi and a large Mobile Command Center truck that traveled together. The semi contained the living quarters and the labs. Castiel assumed the trucks were stored behind those doors.

A rattling noise brought his attention back to the old, rusty door in front of him. It swung open with a squeal making both Castiel and the tall man wince. “Damn, this thing needs some WD40. We never use this door, usually we enter in through the bays. Oh, I’m Sam Winchester…you must be Castiel Novak.”

Castiel held out his hand and Sam shook it. “Yes. Chief Singer told me to check in with Dean Winchester…a relation?”

“My older brother. Yeah, he’s down in the library. Just a heads up…his bark is worse than his bite. We’re happy to have you on the team.

He decided that he liked the younger Winchester. Sam led him down a staircase and into a large room. He heard laughter coming from his left. He followed Sam towards the noise and was pleasantly surprised to see a nice, warm room with wall to wall bookshelves. In the center of the room was a long wooden table with softly glowing lamps. There were five people sitting around the table. All looked up at him. All the faces were inviting except for one.

“Castiel, that’s Jo, Charlie, Victor, Benny and Dean. Everyone, this is Castiel Novak.” Castiel received a few smiles and a couple of waves. “Cole and his dog, Whiskey, are out in the woods. You’ll meet them later.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Castiel said politely. The glare from the man at the head of the table didn’t make him feel welcome. 

“If you want, I can show you to your room,” Sam offered. 

“You can do that later. I need to go over a few things with him first,” the man introduced as Dean said sharply. Castiel heard a sigh come from Sam and then the others stood and walked out of the library. As they filed by him, he was patted on the arm and given a few more smiles.

Castiel dropped his duffle on the floor and walked forward. He didn’t sit. For the next year, this man seated in front of him would be his immediate supervisor and for some reason, the man already disliked him.

They stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Winchester was challenging him and Castiel wasn’t going to back down. “What kind of name is Castiel?”

“I was named after an angel.” 

The man snorted. “An angel…who can take out someone at eight hundred yards.”

“Easily,” Castiel said with a touch of arrogance. If this guy wanted to be a dick, Castiel could give just as good as he got.

“Sit.” The order was barked out and Castiel sat at the opposite end of the table, putting eight feet of wood between them. 

“Let’s get a few things straight. I have the perfect team. I don’t need some GI Joe to come in here all gung-ho, thinking he’s better than everyone because he’s a fuckin’ Ranger. I’m the boss. I make the rules and you’ll follow them. Capisce?”

“Yes, Sir.” The last word was laced with sarcasm and he knew Winchester picked up on it by the flash of anger in those emerald green eyes of his. Damn, if the man wasn’t drop dead gorgeous. It was just his luck. 

Winchester pushed his chair away from the table so fast that the legs screeched across the floor. “We work as a team here. If you can’t be a team player then you’ll be booted out.”

“Got it…Sir.” Castiel just couldn’t help dicking with the arrogant asshole. He didn’t want to be here any more than Winchester wanted him here. He had no choice.

Winchester went to the entry of the library and yelled, “Sammy.”

Sam came around a corner. “Damn it, Dean, do you have to scream loud enough to raise the dead. We have intercoms, you know.”

“Show Novak his room and brief him on the schedule. I’ll be in the kitchen.” With that, the elder Winchester stomped down a dim hallway.

“Your brother seems to have taken a dislike to me.”

“Yeah, remember…barks worse than his bite. He’s just sore because the Chief didn’t give him a choice in your transfer to the team. He can’t really stay mad at Uncle Bobby, so he’s going to put it all on you. He’ll lighten up. He can be an asshat sometimes, but you wouldn’t want anyone else covering your back.”

“Uncle Bobby?” 

“Chief Singer and our dad were best friends…went up through the ranks together. Bobby helped raise us after mom died and then when Dad was killed in the line of duty, Bobby took us in. Well, he took me in. I was a senior in high school. Dean was already enlisted in the Marines.

“And you both decided to follow in your father’s footsteps?”

“Yeah, I went to college, majoring in computer science with a minor in criminology. As soon as I graduated, I joined up. Dean had gotten back from Iraq by then and was already a deputy marshal. He started out in WitSec, but his supervisors saw a lot of potential and he was transfered to fugitive operations and now, here we are.”

They had been walking down a long corridor and Sam stopped. He opened a door. “This will be your room. We’ll be pulling out at seven o’clock in the morning.” Inside the room was a single bed, a dresser and a bookcase. There was a small closet to the left of the door. There was a large box on the bed. “This contains is your BDUs, utility belt and all your other gear. You’ll get with Benny after dinner and he’ll sign out your weapons.”

“Do we eat together?”

“Yeah, whenever we can. Sometimes, when we’re on the road, it’s harder, but we try to stay together as a team…we’re family. Dinner is usually around six. When you’re ready, you can come on out to the rec room. We’re usually in there hanging out.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“See you in a few.” The door shut behind Sam and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. He just needed a few minutes alone. This was going to be hard…he wasn’t wanted here…he wasn’t wanted back at Fort Benning either. He had to make the best of it. He was a sniper…not a job he could do in the real world. Well, he had a year to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life. He opened the box and began pulling out his uniform for the next twelve months. Three pair of black cargo pants, three black t-shirts, three black long sleeve work shirts, a Kevlar vest with US Marshall emblazoned in bright yellow across the back and front, a utility belt with gun holster and handcuff holders. Castiel checked the sizes, all correct. Curious. Then he remembered the questionnaire Bobby had him fill out and send back. The black lace up boots were similar in build to his combat boots. There was a black baseball cap also sporting the words US Marshal. 

“Well, I guess this makes me a US Marshal,” Castiel mumbled to himself. He’d arrived at the bunker dressed in jeans and a white button down. He was going to wear his regulation BDUs, but he didn’t want to set himself apart from the team. He was military, they were not. Now, or at least for the next year, he was one of them. He needed to fit in with this team…this family. Castiel doubted Dean Winchester would allow that to happen.

He’d noticed that the entire team wore civilian clothes, jeans seemed to be the uniform of choice. Without bothering to change, Castiel left his room and found his way to the rec room by following the laughter. He entered the room and a large German Shepherd stood up and barked loudly, teeth bared. Castiel froze. “Whiskey, nein.” The man Castiel assumed was Cole stood and walked towards him, the dog close to his side. Cole held out his hand. “Sorry about that, he’ll get used to you.”

Castiel shook his hand and nodded. Cole took his hand and held it to the dog’s muzzle. “Freund.” 

The dog sniffed Castiel’s hand and went over to a large pillow and laid down. Castiel noted that along with Cole, Sam, Charlie and Victor were present. At Castiel’s questioning look, Sam said, “Jo and Benny pulled kitchen duty with Dean tonight. We take turns.”

“Do you know how to cook?” asked Charlie, patting the couch beside her. Castiel sat.

“Yes. My brother went to culinary school and he made it his goal in life to teach me everything he learned. He owns a bakery in Columbus, Georgia.”

“A bakery? Can you bake…like pies and cakes?” 

“I learned from the best,” Castiel replied and Charlie grabbed his face between her hands.

“Marry me…have my babies?” Castiel wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond, but Sam helped him out.

“Charlie has a sweet tooth. You make desserts and you will have her eating out of your hand.”

It didn’t take long and they all were asking Castiel questions about his life and he responded in kind.

“Are all of Whiskey’s commands in German?” He asked Cole.

“Yeah, he was bred and trained in Germany.”

“He’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. He’s the best.” Castiel saw the love for the dog in Cole’s eyes. 

“Chow’s on.” Jo called from the doorway. Everyone got up and Castiel followed them into the dining area. The table was set for eight. Castiel stood back and waited for everyone to sit before taking the last chair. He found himself between Jo and Sam. Unfortunately, Dean sat across from him. 

A big plate of pork chops and an array of side dishes were passed around the table. Castiel waited his turn and took a small amount of everything. He ate quietly, content to listen to the conversation around him.

“Novak, you’re on KP with Sam and Charlie.” Castiel looked up from his plate. Conversation ceased.

“Charlie and I got it, Dean. It’s Castiel’s first night,” Sam said to his brother.

“If he wants to be a part of this team, he needs to do chores like everyone else.” Dean’s tone was cool. Minutes passed and no one spoke. The sound of forks scraping plates was the only noise. 

***  
Dean knew his team wasn’t happy with him. They were all giving him the silent treatment. Well, that was fine. They could just be pissy. They’d get over it.

Leave it to Charlie to break the silence. She never could stand tension on the team. “Castiel’s brother owns a bakery and he taught Castiel how to bake pies and cakes and stuff.”

Pies? Son of a bitch. Dean could cook just about anything, but baking was his downfall. He’d tried and failed so many times, he’d given up. If his team wanted dessert, they had to settle for something from the store. 

“Can you make bread pudding?” Benny asked enthusiastically.

“I can. I can do a whiskey sauce too.” The guy’s voice was low and husky like a three pack a day smoker. Benny was looking at Novak like he hung the fuckin’ moon.

“He’s mine, Benny. I’ve already asked him to marry me and have my babies,” Charlie teased. Dean noticed Novak was blushing. He better not take Charlie’s normal flirty behavior seriously. Dean was protective about Charlie and Jo. 

“Novak, before you start KP, come to my office.” Dean stood up and left the dining room. He heard the footsteps behind him. Dean’s office was once a bedroom, but he’d brought a desk in and turned it into a small office. He used it mainly for private phone calls and to keep old case files. “Shut the door.”

Dean waited until he heard the distinct click before he turned around. “Just a warning…Jo and Charlie are off limits. I don’t approve of entanglements between members of my team.” It wasn’t really true. He was kind of hoping Victor would finally get the balls to ask Jo out. Novak didn’t have to know that though.

Cool blue eyes stared back at him defiantly. Dean saw a muscle tic in the man’s jawline. A jawline that was covered with a five o’clock shadow that was pretty damn attractive. If he’d met the guy in a bar, Dean would have tapped it in a heartbeat. That pissed off look was looking pretty damn good on him.

“You have nothing to worry about, Winchester. While Charlie and Jo are very beautiful women, they don’t have the necessary parts for me to want an…entanglement.” Dean sat. He blinked up at him. Bobby forgot to mention that little fun fact. 

“Oh…well…in that case…” 

“Don’t worry, Winchester, none of the men on your team have anything to worry about either,” Novak said coldly. “But if you have an issue with my sexual orientation, take it up with Chief Singer and perhaps he can remove me from your team. It would give you the perfect excuse to get rid of me.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck who or what you like to screw. And just so we’re clear, I don’t need a reason to get rid of you.” Okay, so that wasn’t really true either. Bobby made it pretty damn clear that Novak was to be a part of the team. The man had only been with them a couple of hours and Dean was lying about anything and everything. 

“If that’s all, may I be excused to do my ‘chores’ now?”

“Yeah.”

The door wasn’t exactly slammed, but it was shut a bit more forcefully than needed. Dean ran his hands over his face. He was set to hate the man before he even arrived. Now that he was here, all he could think about was how fucking hot he was. And fuck if he wasn’t gay. Did Bobby do this shit on purpose? Was Bobby just fucking with Dean? 

Dean stayed in his office, as cramped as it was, because he’d pissed off his team and he didn’t want to see Novak any time soon. After the twenty-second game of solitaire, only winning one, Dean stretched his arms over his head and decided to make a break for his room. He could read or play guitar. Any other time, he’d be in the rec room with his team. As he made his way down the hall, he heard raised voices and narrowed his eyes. Was Novak causing problems? He quickened his step and rounded the corner. Everyone was sitting around the library table playing Cards Against Humanity. Dean loved that game.

“You are nasty, Castiel,” Jo said, face red, but grinning from ear to ear.

No one had noticed him yet, and he checked out the large stack of cards in front of Novak. Figures the guy would be winning. He was an expert marksman at eight hundred yards, he could bake a pie, he’d won over Dean’s team in a stupid game and he was fuckin’ gorgeous. The bastard.

He was hoping to make his escape before anyone saw him, but he wasn’t so lucky. “Dean, want to play? Castiel is kicking our asses, but maybe you can give him a run for his money.”

Blue eyes stared at him defiantly. “No, we’ve got an early morning. I’m going to bed.” He turned to leave but called over his shoulder, “We’re pulling out at seven. I ain’t waiting on anybody.”

A collective groan sounded behind him. He grinned in spite of his issues with his newest team member. He undressed down to his underwear and crawled into bed. He opened the latest Tom Clancy he was struggling to get through, but after reading the same paragraph three times and still not remembering what he read, Dean dog-eared the page and put it back on his nightstand. The bedside lamp off, Dean lay in the total darkness of his windowless room. Sleep was a long time coming. He knew his childish behavior was pissing off his team and he wasn’t about to hide every time the man showed his face. He had to snap out of this. He didn’t have to like the guy, but he couldn’t alienate his team.

The next morning, he hit his snooze bar a couple of times. When he finally got to the showers, he saw steam from one of the stalls. He wasn’t the only one running late. “Someone is about to see Dean Winchester’s sweet ass,” Dean called out dropping his towel on the bench and walking by the occupied shower. 

“I’ll make sure I close my eyes,” came the last voice Dean wanted to hear.

“Yeah, sorry…thought you were one of my team.” As soon as the words were out, Dean knew he’d been out of line.

***  
Castiel closed his eyes. Winchester’s words stung. He turned his back on the aisle between the shower stalls, so he would not see the team’s leader walk by.

“That didn’t come out right…look, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for speaking the truth. You don’t want me here. You’ve made it painfully obvious. Perhaps you should call Chief Singer and tell him I’m not a good fit.” Castiel spoke to the cool tiles in front of him. He heard the shower start next to him. He glanced over and could see the top of Dean’s head over the partial wall. He was trying desperately not to imagine the man naked, just two feet from him, a tiled wall the only thing separating them.

“I’m not calling Bobby.” The words were clipped and cool.

There was nothing to say, so Castiel finished his shower and grabbed his towel off the hook. He dried himself quickly and pulled on his Army PT sweats. Bare chested, he went back to his room.

After he dressed in the black BDUs, he went to the dining room. A few of the team were already gathered. He went up to Benny. “Are you ready to assign me my weapons?” He’d been supposed to get with the man last night, but the CAH game came up and they’d put it off.

“Oh, yeah. Come on, let’s go to the armory.” Castiel followed Benny down a long hallway and then down a staircase. “You’ll need a sidearm and a rifle. What do you prefer?

“I like the M24.”

“Good choice. Best sniper rifle out there.” Benny pulled a key from around his neck. First he punched in a code on a keypad and then used the key in a standard lock. The steel door swung open.

Castiel looked around in awe. The room looked just as well armed as any military munitions facility. One wall held steel shelving units filled with ammunition, while the other walls held racks and racks of weapons. Benny held out a Glock 17. Castiel took it, broke it down quickly and inspected it. When he was satisfied, he put it into the empty holster at his waist.

The M24 was factory new. Benny laid it on the table in the middle of the room and stacked the ammo around it. He also gave Castiel two boxes of bullets for the Glock. “Keep these with your gear, the Mobile Command Center has ammo for the road. You’ll probably want a better scope for your rifle, just give me the info and I’ll get it for you. Follow me and I’ll show you around the trucks.” Benny looked at his watch. “We still have about twenty minutes before Dean starts yelling his ass off.”

“Does he do that a lot?” Castiel asked as casually as he could.

“What? Yell? Hell, yeah, but his bark is…”

“Worse than his bite,” Castiel finished. “So, I’ve been told.”

Benny looked at him and shrugged. “Look, Brother, Dean hates change. I don’t think it’s anything personal. Dean’s not like that. Give him some time. And look, don’t ever doubt that he’d take a bullet for anyone on this team. That includes you.”

“Right now, it wouldn’t surprise me if he was the one firing the gun.”

Benny laughed and led the way to a huge garage the size of a warehouse. A black semi gleamed in the fluorescent light. Next to it was another black truck with the words ‘Mobile Command Center’ in gold letters on the side. “Usually Cole, Whiskey and I are in this one.” He pointed to the smaller truck. “Jo drives the rig with Victor riding shotgun. Charlie and Sam are in the trailer doing their own thing. Dean is in there with them unless he’s in the Impala.”

“The Impala?” Benny grabbed the handle of the rollup door on the back of the trailer and gave it a heave. The large door rattled open and a showroom quality Impala sat in a sparkling diamond plate area. Castiel whistled. “What year? ’69…’70?”

“She’s a ’67. Dean’s baby. She was his personal car, but Dean wouldn’t give her up for a company car. The tech guys have dolled her up a bit on the inside. Her engine might be original, but there are a few more horses under the hood. Plus tons of electronics.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Castiel murmured.

“That she is.” The unmistakable baritone caused both men to turn around. Dean stood several feet behind them, dressed in a suit and tie. “You got him squared away?” Dean asked Benny.

“Yeah, Boss.” Benny held up the sniper’s rifle that he’d been carrying. Dean nodded. 

To Castiel, he said, “Glock stays with you at all times. Your rifle can be stowed in the Impala for now. And get dressed for interviews.”

Castiel’s eyebrow rose. “Interviews?”

“We’re taking the Impala and going to Oklahoma City. The rig and the MCC will follow. We’ll meet in the dining room in ten minutes to go over the case.” Winchester turned abruptly and left them.

“How does one dress for interviews?”

“Suit," answered Benny.

“Fuck.” Castiel packed a few sets of civilian clothes, but no one mentioned him needing a suit.

In the dining room, everyone else was dressed in their BDUs. Dean gave him a piercing look but didn’t comment on his lack of a suit. Once everyone was seated, Dean turned on a large TV mounted to the wall. A picture of a man appeared in the screen. “We saw this earlier, but I want to get Novak up to speed.” Dean spoke quickly. “Lucifer Pellegrino. Arrested in 2013. Turned state’s evidence and was released into WitSec. Given the name Barry Fleming. He’s gone rogue. He’s considered armed and dangerous. We have to find him a.s.a.p.”

“What was he arrested for, Dean?” Jo asked, her eyes locked on the screen. 

“Pellegrino was a paid assassin. He’s known for taking out fifteen targets, probably a lot more that we don’t know about. He’s a dick, people. He’s used kids for shields.”

There were a few murmurs around the table. Dean continued, “I’m heading for Oklahoma City, where he was last employed under WitSec’s supervision. I’ll do a few interviews. See what I can find out. The rest of you will follow. Charlie and Sam will be doing searches for other possible sightings. Any questions?”

“Is Castiel going to be with us?” Cole asked.

“No, Novak will be with me.” Castiel couldn’t miss the startled looks from the members of the team. Neither did Winchester apparently.

“Don’t freak out. He’s safe with me.”

“Alright, folks, you heard the boss. Let’s pack up and move out,” Victor said. The team scattered. Castiel sat where he was, unsure of what he was expected to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean waited until everyone was gone before addressing his newest team member. “Didn’t I tell you to dress for interviews?”

“I was not informed I needed a suit. I thought I was brought aboard as a sniper.”

“You were, but you can’t just sit around with your thumb up your ass waiting until we need a sniper. You will be a part of this team – that means interviews, stakeouts, whatever the fuck comes up.” Dean frowned at the way the black t-shirt was clinging to the man’s chest and arms. 

“Understood. But I still don’t have a suit. Perhaps you can let me trade places with another team member until I can arrange to get one.”

“Not happening. We’ll stop in Wichita and get you fitted up. Grab your gear and meet me in the garage.”

Dean left the dining room and went to his own room to grab his duffle. He closed the door and leaned against it. Seeing Novak’s naked ass in the showers this morning was not the way he needed to start the day. He knew he fucked up by saying what he did. He’d apologized for it, but he knew it was probably still on Novak’s mind. He’d tried hard to keep his eyes averted when he walked by the opening of the shower stall, but fuck if he didn’t glance over. Thank God, Novak was facing the wall or he would have gotten a look at the other man’s junk. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Dean had been attracted to someone he worked with. Take Balthazar for example. Zar worked at the district office in dispatch. They met in the breakroom, had a few nights of great sex that turned into a year long relationship until he caught Zar in bed with another man. Zar begged him not to leave. Promised it would never happen again. Right, like he’d believe that. The jerk got mad at him for not accepting his apology and it made things a bit tense when he had to check in at the office for awhile. Recently, they’d shared a nod and every once in a while, Dean thought about calling him for a booty call, nothing else, no dating. He’d stayed single for a couple of months and then met Anna. She helped get Zar out of his system. He promised himself never to get hooked up with someone he worked with again. Attraction aside, he couldn’t get involved with Novak. It would be a huge fuckin’ mistake. 

Dean tossed his duffle into the trunk of the Impala. He climbed into the driver’s seat and inserted the key. “Good morning, Marshal Winchester.”

“Morning, Baby. Why don’t you back your sweet ass out of the truck.”

“Ass. Any of several hoofed mammals of the genus Equus, resembling and closely related to the horse, but having a small build and longer ears, usually a term used for the domesticated donkey. Or a common word to describe a person’s buttocks. Marshal Winchester, I have neither one of those.”

Dean rolled his eyes. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. “Just back out of the truck.”

The car rumbled to life and Dean heard the metallic scraping of the ramps going down. Dean put the car in reverse and sat back. The car’s new brain drove it down the ramps and idled once it was on the floor of the garage. “Ramps up.”

He watched the ramps disappear into their slots under the bed of the truck. He saw Novak enter the garage and walk towards him. “Pop the trunk.”

“Yes, Marshal.” The trunk made a soft thunk and it opened. Now, that could come in handy. He wondered if the car could bring him a beer.

Dean waited until Novak put his bag in the trunk and shut it. The back door opened and he slid the large carrying case that held his rifle into the backseat. He took the passenger seat. “Marshal, we have a passenger.”

Dean would have given his next paycheck to have a picture of Novak’s face. He laughed. “Yeah, this is Marshal Novak. He’s going to be riding with us.”

“Good morning, Marshal Novak. Could you place your thumb on the screen to your left?” Dean pointed to the small computer screen mounted on a bracket. Novak did as he was instructed, still looking warily at the dashboard.

“Master Sergeant Castiel James Novak, United States Army. Date of birth, August 20, 1974. Stationed at Fort Benning, Georgia. Decorated with Army Achievement Medal, Army Commendation Medal, Army Distinguished Service Medal, Army Good Conduct Medal, Army Soldier’s Medal for Heroism…”

“Can you shut him up?” Novak interrupted.

Dean laughed. “He’s was on a roll. Made you sound like you were all that and a bag of chips.”

“Marshal Winchester, shall I continue?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ve already read Novak’s file.”

“Very well. What is our mission today?”

“First, we’re heading to Wichita to buy Novak a suit and then we are going to Oklahoma City.”

“There is a Brooks Brothers store on Thirteenth Street in Wichita. Is that acceptable?”

“Sure, but listen, I’m driving. You just hang on for the ride.”

“Very well, I shall disengage control.” Dean backed the car out of the garage. The bay door stood open as the others readied the trucks. Novak wasn’t talking or asking questions, so Dean popped in a cassette and the opening rift of Led Zeppelin’s Black Dog filled the car. They were an hour into the drive before Novak’s silence drove Dean crazy. He snapped off the radio.

“I apologized.”

Novak turned towards him, head slightly tilted in confusion. “What?”

“I fucked up this morning and I apologized. Could you lay off the silent treatment?”

“I wasn’t intentionally giving you the ‘silent treatment’.” Damned if the guy didn’t do air quotes. “I just don’t have anything to say.”

“Fine,” Dean snapped and turned the music back on, louder this time. 

“We are entering the city limits of Wichita, if you proceed to US 81 and take Exit Eight,” Baby said loud enough to be heard over Bon Scott belting out Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.

Dean followed the Impala’s directions. “Where to now?”

“If you would like me to engage my navigational…”

“No,” Dean snapped. “Let’s get one thing straight, I’m the driver. You are just along for the ride. Just sit back and shut your cakehole.”

“Marshal Bradbury explained that you would be like this. I believe she used the terms stubborn, egotistical, emotionally constipated…”

“Can you shut the fuck up? I’m going to kill Charlie,” Dean muttered. He heard a noise from the passenger seat and whipped his head in that direction. Novak was facing the side window, but his shoulders were shaking. “Are you laughing?”

Without turning around, Novak shook his head. “You are. You lying motherfucker. You both can just kiss my ass.” Dean was so not pouting. 

He drove on down the road and realized he was lost. “Where are we?”

“You ordered me to shut my cakehole. I believe that is a euphemism for keeping silent.” There was another snicker from the other side of the car.

“Fine. Just get us to the freakin’ store.” There was a clicking sound and Dean sensed the controls were taken from him. The car turned left and a half block later, parked cleanly into a slot in front of the well-known men’s clothing store.

“Show off,” Dean mumbled under his breath. They entered the store and a stocky, balding man in a nice suit met them at the door. 

“Good morning, my name is Zachariah. What can I help you with today?”

“He needs a suit, dress shirt, tie, shoes…everything,” Dean answered before Novak could respond.

***  
Winchester was a control freak. Castiel liked being in control. The man may be his boss, but he wasn’t going to dictate every facet of his life.

He followed the clerk through the racks of men’s clothes. Winchester trailed along behind looking bored. 

“Any color you prefer?”

“Black,” Winchester said. Castiel pointedly looked at the clerk. 

“Gray.” Winchester pursed his lips and stared at Castiel intently.

“Black,” Winchester insisted.

Castiel gave the clerk his warmest smile. “I will be the one paying for it, so you can get me the gray.”

Winchester huffed and stormed off to look at ties. Zachariah watched his retreating back and shrugged. “Let me measure you. Could you step on the fitting platform?”

Castiel stood up on the raised dais and the clerk ran the measuring tape up his inner leg, the back of his hand nestled against Castiel’s balls briefly. Castiel looked towards the ceiling. He remained still while the man’s pale hands wrapped the tape around his chest, his upper arms, his waist and his neck. “You have strong biceps. You must work out.”

“Some.” 

Winchester had moved closer, a couple of ties in his hand. He’d obviously heard the clerk’s comment because he was wearing a smirk. “Yeah, Cas has a great body, doesn’t he?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. And since when did he have a nickname?

“Oh, he does.”

“I picked out these ties. I think blue will bring out the color of his eyes, don’t you?” Castiel ground his teeth together. Winchester was fucking with him.

“He has beautiful eyes. I think any of those ties will look fabulous on him.”

Two could play at this game. “I trust your judgment, Honey. I just want to look good for you.” To the clerk, he said conspiratorially, “He’s just insatiable.” And yes, he gave in to the stereotype and feminized his voice a bit.

Winchester seemed to choke on his own spit. He glared at Castiel and tossed the ties on the counter. With a low growl, he vanished into the racks of suits. “You are a beautiful couple. You both could be models.”

The game stopped being fun once Winchester disappeared. “Are we done?”

“Yes. Let me just get some things together. You and your…boyfriend…can pick out a shirt while you wait.” The clerk walked towards the racks of pants. Castiel jumped down from the platform and went in the direction Zachariah had pointed. He skimmed through the shirts, settling on a plain white one. Hooking the hanger over his finger, he looked around for Winchester. The deputy marshal wasn’t in sight.

Once Castiel was fitted with a new suit, shirt and shoes, he handed over his credit card. He had to admit, it wasn’t a bad look on him. “Save your receipt. We get a clothing allowance,” Winchester said from behind him.

“You work together too?” Zachariah asked, brandishing a pen for Castiel to sign the credit card slip.

“Yeah.” Winchester moved his jacket to the side and the clerk’s mouth dropped open when he saw the marshal’s star affixed to his belt.

“How exciting. Working in such a dangerous field…it must make…things…interesting.” 

Castiel knew what ‘things’ the clerk was hinting at, but before he could explain he’d just been fucking around, Winchester said, “It’s never boring, is it, Babe?”

Winchester was infuriating. Castiel wanted to punch the smug little bastard in his gorgeous face. He was beginning to hate those sexy as fuck freckles.

Castiel slammed the passenger door. He waited until Winchester was buckling his seatbelt before he rounded on him. “I hope you found that amusing.”

Winchester glanced at him, a sardonic smile on his lips. “I thought it was funny. I was just trying to get the stick out of your ass.”

“I’m not the one with the stick up his ass,” Castiel voice rose. “Making fun of the gay guy is pretty fucking low, even for you, Winchester.”

Winchester sputtered, “What? What the fuck are you talking about? I was just teasing you because the guy was obviously into you.”

“Yeah, obviously all gay people want to fuck each other,” Castiel growled.

“Homosexuality is a romantic attraction, sexual attraction or sexual behavior between members of the same sex or gender. I do not believe a homosexual male or female is automatically attracted to all other homosexual males or females.” Both men stared at the speaker on the dashboard.

“Thank you, Mr. Webster,” Winchester said sarcastically.

“That is not my name, Marshal Winchester. My name is Chevrolet Impala, 1967 Model, US Marshal Service Code 6408, or you may call me by the nickname you gave me, Baby.”

“You call him ‘Baby’?” Castiel asked, disbelief written all over his face. He could get a lot of mileage out of that bit of information.

Winchester pursed his lips and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “This was my car, my baby. I wouldn’t give her up, so Bobby and Charlie and a bunch of think tank asshats gave her artificial intelligence. She may sound like a guy, but underneath it all, she’s still my baby.”

“I have no gender, Marshal Winchester,” Baby interjected in the masculine voice that Castiel found amusing.

“Yeah, whatever,” Winchester muttered. “Let’s get out of here. We’ve wasted enough time already. Plot the route to Oklahoma City.”

The screen suddenly took on the look of a standard GPS. “Would you like me to navigate, Marshal Winchester?”

“No, just let me drive my own damn car,” Winchester answered and backed the car out of the parking lot. The two and a half hour drive down I-35 was the same as before. Loud classic rock music that prevented any type of conversation. Not that Castiel wanted to converse with the marshal. He watched the scenery fly by the passenger window. He felt like a fish out of water. Suits, interviews, cars that could talk…it was crazy. 

As they neared the city, the car interrupted the music. “Marshal, it is almost twelve-thirty. Neither of you have eaten, would you like me to find a place with your favorite food?”

“Charlie programmed in my favorite food? Crap, what else did she tell you about me?”

“You are an Aquarius, you like sunsets and long walks on the beach. You are allergic to cats. You are very organized. I believe the term Marshal Bradbury used was anal retentive.” Castiel tried and failed to stifle his laugh.

Winchester pointed his finger at Castiel. “You just shut your cakehole.”

Castiel tried to contain his grin. Seeing Winchester being taken down a notch or two by artificial intelligence was funny.

“You are also fond of classic rock and roll music and pie, though Marshal Bradbury did not program your favorite flavor. Would you like me to store your favorite type of pie in my database?”

“No, you don’t need to know shit like that,” Dean said, pushing his foot down on the gas to get around a slow moving motor home. “Just find us a place that makes a decent cheeseburger.”

Once the car expounded on the many different restaurants available in the vicinity, Winchester just rolled his eyes. “For the love of God, just pick one close by.”

***  
Dean was so ready to get out of the car for awhile. He loved driving alone. He could do it for hours and hours, but for some reason, riding in the same car with Novak was driving him batshit crazy. The first part of the trip, the guy was obviously still holding a grudge despite Dean’s apology. Then there was the whole fiasco at the store. Dean had been trying to lighten the mood, but now Novak thought of him as a raging homophobe. Maybe he should have come clean about being bi. Too late now, the moment had passed.

They pulled into a tiny little family restaurant just within the Oklahoma City limits. Dean sat silently for a few seconds, long enough that Novak turned to stare at him. “Look, if you aren’t going to accept my apology, just tell me to fuck off, but we have to work together…”

“I will accept your apology on one condition,” Novak’s gravelly voice really did something to Dean’s insides. 

“Alright. Lay it on me.”

“I’m the outsider here. I didn’t ask to be on your team, but we are both stuck with each other for the duration. I just want the chance to prove my worth.”

Dean met his eyes. He was good at reading people. His job made that mandatory. What he saw in Novak’s eyes disturbed him. He wondered if Novak felt like an outsider in the military too. A gay man, even with the new rules on homosexuality in the armed forces, could face a lot of opposition. Dean saw loneliness in those breathtaking blue eyes and felt ashamed of his behavior. Novak was right. He didn’t ask to be assigned to Dean’s team. He gave the man a brisk nod. “Maybe we could start over.”

The man’s smile took Dean’s breath away. Abruptly, he yanked the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. If Novak picked up on Dean’s quick case of nerves, he didn’t say anything.

Inside the restaurant, a young woman seated them near the back. Dean tried to take the seat facing the door, but Novak got it first. Dean didn’t sit with his back to any doorway and he looked around. “Can we sit over there?” Dean pointed to a larger table with two chairs facing the door. The hostess shrugged and put their menus on the larger table. 

“Is there a reason why you want to sit next to me?” Novak asked innocently.

“I just can’t sit with my back to the door. This way we are both facing…” Dean realized that with the way they were sitting, it looked like they were a couple. “…fuck.”

“Don’t worry, Winchester. I would never make a move on you.” Dean wouldn’t want him too, so why was he feeling disappointed at Novak’s words.

“Good to know,” Dean said quietly. “And it’s Dean.”

Novak looked back at him and said, “Castiel.”

Since Dean was on duty and getting ready to interview a WitSec handler, he settled on a soft drink instead of beer. Novak…Castiel…Cas ordered the same.

“So, what’s the plan? Cas asked, absentmindedly playing with his silverware.

“We’ll go meet with…” Dean paused and took out his phone. He scrolled through until he got to his notes. “…Jodi Mills. She’s Pellegrino’s handler. We’ll go through his file, interview people he worked with…see if we can find out where he went. Then we go from there.”

The waitress picked that time to come take their order. Dean was happy to see Cas wasn’t ordering rabbit food like Sam and Cole. He didn’t understand how they could keep their strength up with the way they ate. Once she left with two orders for burgers and fries, Dean continued, “This guy’s bad news. We’ve got everyone looking for him. Orders are to take him dead or alive.”

“Sounds a bit like a western movie.”

Dean laughed softly. “When I was a kid, I used to watch my dad dress for work. Back then, he wore a cowboy hat. Some marshal’s still do.”

“Sam told me your father was killed in the line of duty.” Cas seemed genuinely interested and since they’d put their animosity aside, Dean felt like he could share a small part of his family history.

“Yeah, Sammy was a sophomore in high school. I was in the Marines, involved in the evacuation of U.S. citizens out of Lebanon and Israel. Dad was escorting an informant…someone didn’t want the guy to talk…Dad and another deputy marshal were taken out along with the witness.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a long time. Sam and I have done pretty good for ourselves.”

Two plates of food were put down in front of them and they both ate with gusto. Dean tossed money on the table when they were done and they got back into the Impala.

Dean put the key in the ignition and Baby’s voice came out of the speakers. “Where to now, Marshal Winchester?”

“District Office.” The screen lit up and the GPS engaged.

“Would you like me to…”

“I’ll drive,” Dean said huffily. He caught Cas’ smile out of the corner of his eye. Dean drove the car easily through Oklahoma City’s downtown traffic and pulled into the parking lot in front of a nondescript brick building. They got out of the car and entered through the glass doors.

Dean paused inside the cool interior and took in the layout of the building. There was a manned desk in front of him. “Marshal Winchester to see Marshal Mills.”

“One moment,” the older, black man said before pushing a few buttons on his phone. “Marshal Mills, there is a Marshal Winchester here to see you.” He hung up. “Take the elevator to the third floor, hang a left and you’ll see the WitSec offices. She’ll be waiting on you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jodi Mills stood just inside the glass door with the words Witness Security in two inch metallic gold lettering plastered across its center. Dean pushed the door open and held out his hand. “Marshals Winchester and Novak.”

They exchanged pleasantries for a few seconds and then Mills led them into her office. “Chief Singer told me you were coming. I just don’t know what I can tell you that I haven’t already put in my report. Pellegrino was a loner. He never made friends. His phone bills were clean. He hated the program, did from the start. I think he wanted to live the same lifestyle he was used to, but he was forced to live modestly.”

“You checked his cell records too?” Dean asked, casually leaning back in the chair, legs sprawled out in front of him. Castiel was momentarily distracted by those legs. He’d noticed the marshal was bowlegged. His thighs were muscular and Cas was imagining them parted for him.

“Cas…Cas…Novak.” Startled out of his fantasy, Castiel looked up sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and stood because Dean was standing.

“We’ll be interviewing his co-workers and then I’d like to take a look at his apartment.”

“We’ve already done that, but feel free. After you finish with the co-workers, give me a call and I’ll meet you at the apartment with the keys.”

Once they were in the elevator, Dean looked at Castiel. “Interview 101, pay attention. Where did you go in there?”

“I was just distracted,” Castiel answered, feeling the heat on his face. He hoped Dean wouldn’t see he was blushing. This wasn’t going to work. He couldn’t keep lusting after Winchester. If he picked up on it, there would be trouble. Straight men didn’t like getting hit on by gay men. And he couldn't afford to burn any more bridges.

“Whatever, just don’t let it happen again. Interviews are probably boring as hell for you, but it’s part of the job.”

“It won’t happen again,” Castiel promised.

“Yo, Baby, find the address for Crestline Mortgage Company.”

“Very well, Marshal Winchester.” The screen pinged and brightened. “Crestline Mortgage Company is located five point two miles from our present location. Can I assume you will be driving, Marshal?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the car’s touch of sarcasm. He’d read about artificial intelligence learning styles of speech and even thought processes, but sarcasm was new. And funny.

“Yes, I’m driving. You’ve been hanging out with Charlie too long,” Dean said to the car.

“Marshal Bradbury is an interesting individual. She wants to program me to play video games.”

“I’ll bet that would give Bobby a freakin’ stroke,” Dean said with a laugh. “Two million dollars in technology and you’ll be able to defend Moondor.”

Castiel was suddenly lost. “Moondor?” 

Dean grinned over at him and Castiel forgot to breathe for an instant. “Yeah, Moondor. It’s a…” Dean took both hands off the wheel for an instant and waved them around like he was trying to pull a word from the air. “…it’s not a real place, but…you’ll have to ask Charlie about it. She does the whole LARPing thing…” At Castiel’s lost look, Dean shrugged. “Don’t sweat it, Charlie will give you quite the education if you let her.”

“LARP is live action role playing, Marshal Novak. Marshal Bradbury is the queen of Moondor. Marshal Winchester is her loyal hand…”

“Shut up,” Dean shouted loud enough to startle Castiel. He looked at the man, wide-eyed.

“…maiden.” Castiel caught the last word and laughed so hard he snorted. Dean looked like he was ready to take a crowbar to the car.

“One time…one freakin’ time…I swear it was only one time,” Dean mumbled, staring out the windshield.

“Baby, what does a handmaiden of the queen wear?” Castiel couldn’t let this go. 

“Marshal Bradbury took this picture,” the A.I. said and a picture of Dean laughing flashed up on the screen. Dean started rapidly punching buttons and only succeeded into running the big car off onto the shoulder of the road. 

“Please don’t take this wrong, Winchester, but you look pretty good in tights.” Castiel watched in amazement as Dean’s face turned a nice shade of pink.

“What can I say…I’m adorable.”

Castiel shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Maybe Dean wasn’t such an asshole after all. He was listening to Baby’s voice giving Dean directions to their destination when he struck him. Baby’s A.I. voice. It was so familiar, why didn’t he notice before? “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, as he took the next left like Baby instructed.

“Baby’s voice…it’s the guy that plays Sherlock Holmes. The newer one, not Basil Rathbone…it’s on BBC…” Castiel sometimes hated his lack of pop culture knowledge. He didn’t watch much television, but Gabe forced him to watch the first episode on Netflix and he was hooked. He secretly liked the homoerotic subtext between the two actors.

“You mean Benedict Cumberbatch?” Dean asked. Dean’s eyes widened. “Charlie,” he roared. He pulled out his phone and swiped his thumb across it a few times.

“Bradbury, I am going to kick your ass.” Castiel couldn’t hear her response, but he could use his imagination. “What’s wrong? You want to know what’s wrong? You programmed Baby to sound like fuckin’ Sherlock…”

Castiel watched Dean’s face, the poor man looked like he was going to have some sort of seizure. “Yes, I’m just now noticing…okay, no, it was Cas that noticed…Cas…what does my giving him a nickname have to do with…bite me, Charlie….just bite me…whatever…you’re changing that shit as soon as you can…got it…yeah…I love you too.”

***

It was bad enough that Baby sounded like a man and now, to add insult to injury, Charlie had made him out to sound like the voice of the dude that played Sherlock. Her and her crazy ships. And that crack she made about him giving Cas a nickname…’rainbows and unicorns’…what the hell? 

The Crestline Mortgage Company was housed in a small brick strip mall, sandwiched between a Chinese takeout restaurant and a shoe store. From the car, the two men observed the place. Plate glass windows allowed the world to see inside. There were a few desks and people sat behind computer monitors. There was a closed door in the back wall. “Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean said, popping the latch on his door. Cas followed him across the parking lot. 

Everyone in the room looked up with they walked through the door. A bell jangled above the entrance and Dean wondered why they needed it since there was no way someone was going to sneak past four manned desks. 

A hot looking woman in a brown suit stood up. “Can I help you?” 

“US Marshals Winchester and Novak.” Dean held up his badge and Cas fumbled in the pocket of his blazer until he located his. God, he was going to have to teach the guy how to carry a fuckin’ badge. Cas held it aloft like Dean. He glanced over and frowned. He reached out and flipped Cas’ badge over. Cas turned a bit red, but Dean got back to the business at hand.

“Someone was already here and we told them everything we know about Barry,” the woman said, confusion mixed with worry was etched on her face. Dean’s eyes dropped to her gold nametag. Bela Talbot.

“We’d just like to see his desk, where he worked…talk to the employees to see if he ever mentioned someone’s name or a place. Anything may help,” Dean said imploringly and this was why he was good at his job. His expression was warm and invited people to share their innermost secrets. 

“It’s just back here, but I don’t understand. The other officers took his computer, there’s nothing…” Her voice faded as she opened the back door. It opened into a large room that looked like a call center. There had to be twenty desks lined in rows. Heads bobbed and nodded as they talked into headsets and typed rapidly on keyboards, their eyes glued to their monitors. Dean observed the room, taking in everything.

“Barry’s desk was here,” the woman said, pointing to an empty desk in a far corner. “The officer…ur…marshal that was here before told us not to touch anything.”

Dean opened drawers and ruffled through post-it notes and other paperwork. The woman stood by, hands fluttering nervously. 

“Ms. Talbot, how well did you know Barry Fleming?” Cas’ question brought Dean’s eyes up. He looked at Cas quizzically. He was getting ready to cut him off and finish the questioning himself, but there was something in Cas’ eyes and Dean let him run with it.

“Barry…oh…not very well,” she said, her eyes shifting around the room. “He was a loner.”

Dean’s eyes flicked from Talbot to the young woman at the next desk over. She was obviously listening to their conversation even though her headset was in place and her fingers flew over the keyboard. Dean gave Cas the briefest of nods. 

“And Barry worked here for how long?” Damn if the guy wasn’t good at questioning people. His voice was low and husky, eyes a piercing blue that felt like he was looking into your soul.

“A year.” 

“So, in a year’s time, you never talked to him about what he did on the weekends? Never had lunch? Inquire about his health?” Cas’ questions were rapid fire and Dean saw a twitch on the younger woman’s face. They were going to have to question her. She knew something. He didn’t want to do it in front of the Talbot woman though. 

“I told you that I didn’t really know Barry,” Talbot said defensively. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a business to run. She waited as if to show them out.

“Yo, Cas, will you go with Ms. Talbot here and get copies of Barry’s employment records while I finish going through his desk. Bela Talbot looked torn. It was obvious that she didn’t want Dean left back here alone. Cas’ instincts were great. The Ranger rested his hand on Talbot’s elbow and guided her back to the front office. 

Dean placed one of his cards on the young girl’s desk. “What’s your name?”

“Becky Rosen.”

“Becky, I don’t want to get you in any trouble with your boss, so how about you call me when you get off work.”

Becky took the card and slipped it into her purse. She looked back at him. “How bad of a person is Barry?”

“The worst,” Dean answered honestly.

“I get off at five.”

Dean joined Cas in the front office. He was standing by the Talbot woman while she made copies. The woman was bitching. “I’ve already made a copy for the other marshals. Don’t you even talk to each other?”

“Yes, ma’am, we talk to each other, but you see, this case calls for the ‘A’ team. And we always get our man…or woman.” Yep, she just got a bit paler. 

Back in the car, Dean grinned at Cas. “Good job in there. She definitely knows something.”

“She was lying,” Cas said, tapping his fingers softly on his thigh. He’d never admit it, but the gray suit made Cas’ eyes even prettier. And the way those slacks were hugging his thighs… Dean mentally shook himself.

“The little blonde is supposed to call us after five. She knows something too, but didn’t want Talbot to find out she’s letting us in on it.”

Cas looked at the clock on Baby’s computer screen. “It’s only fifteen hundred, we have time to check out his apartment.”

“Uh huh.” Dean tossed Jodi Mills’ card across the seat. “Call Mills and have her meet us.” He put the key into the ignition. “Hey Baby, get me Barry Fleming’s…a.k.a. Lucifer Pellegrino’s last known address.

“WitSec File 2013342 lists Barry Fleming’s address as 1113 Randolph Place, Apartment 24. I will program it into my GPS system." Dean waited until the screen lit up with a map and pulled into traffic.

***  
“Marshal Mills, this is Serg…Marshal Novak.” He had to remember he wasn’t a sergeant here. “We are on the way to Pellegrino’s apartment. Could you meet us there with the keys?”

Mills agreed and Castiel moved to pocket his phone. “We need to get you a phone.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I have a phone.”

“Our phones have super-duper, Secret Squirrel shit. I’ll have Bobby send one by Fed-Ex. Oh, that reminds me. I need to give you lessons on wearing and showing your badge. Gotta tell you, Cas, upside down makes you look like a dork.”

Castiel turned his face away. That wasn’t his brightest moment. “Sorry.”

“Just clip it to your belt.” Dean pulled his jacket away so Castiel could see where it was attached. “Then you can just pull it up when you need to show it.” Dean demonstrated while he was stopped at a red light. Castiel pulled his own badge from his pocket and clipped it onto his belt. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean glanced over and winked at him. “Stick with me, Kid. I’ll make a marshal out of you yet.”

Mills stood outside a dingy looking apartment building. Castiel wrinkled his nose. Without thinking, he muttered, “No wonder he ran, this place is a dump.”

Dean roared with laughter and Castiel grinned as the other man bent over to grab his knees. He liked the sound. Mills eyed them both with dark, unblinking eyes. “Care to share the joke?”

“Nah, Cas just told me a very inappropriate joke,” Dean lied easily. Mills shrugged and led them up a flight of stairs. She stopped in front of the door marked 24 and unlocked it. She stepped aside to allow them to enter. They fanned out. Castiel really didn’t know what he was looking for, so he headed to the kitchen. “Hey, Cas…Mills.”

Both Castiel and Mills met Dean in the narrow hallway. Dean gestured to the bathroom. To Mills, he asked, “You guys noticed the tampons under the sink?”

Mills’ mouth opened and closed. Castiel felt bad for her. She slowly shook her head. “Unless Pellegrino grew some lady parts, your boy had a girlfriend.”

Castiel was going to mention Bela Talbot, but Dean’s look stopped him. 

The rest of the apartment turned up nothing and they stood by the Impala until Mills drove away in her unmarked sedan. “Why didn’t tell her about Talbot?”

“I’m territorial, Cas. I don’t like people shitting in my sandbox. Witsec had their chance with this bastard, now it’s our turn.” Castiel didn’t understand and said so.

“Aren’t we all on the same side?”

“Sure we are.” Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the car. “It’s like this, Cas. I’ve been where Mills is right now. She lost her man. She’s pissed. She wants to find him and prove something to herself. When a cop or marshal gets a mindset like that, they tend to do stupid stuff. Pellegrino is a monster. We’re trained to hunt the monsters.”

Satisfied with Dean’s answer and understanding the reasoning behind it, Castiel nodded. “Should we head back into the direction of Crestline?”

Dean glanced down at his watch. “Yeah.”

Inside the car again, Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “Tired?”

“Just a little stiff. I’m not used to riding around in a car all day.”

“Your mobile living quarters has a massaging showerhead and it would relieve sore muscles.” Castiel looked from the car’s speakers to Dean. Dean had an amused look on his face.

“Thank you, Baby. I will be sure to try that.”

“You are quite welcome, Marshal Novak.”

“I’m feeling a bit jealous, Baby. You never talk to me about massages,” Dean teased.

“Jealousy is a human emotion. It is the act of being jealous. An Intolerance of rivalry or unfaithfulness. I am incapable of being unfaithful, Marshal Winchester, but if you would like, I can discuss the different types of massage and find you a masseuse in the immediate area.”

“No, thanks, Baby. If I need a massage, I’m sure I’ll be able to find someone on my own.” Castiel was good with his hands. A few of his past lovers had complimented him on the way he gave backrubs. What would it back like to rub Dean’s tired muscles?”

“Very well, Marshal Winchester.”

“Hey, Baby, call Sam.” Traffic was picking up and Castiel was glad to see both of Dean’s hands on the wheel. The sound of ringing echoed in the car. After the second ring, Sam’s voice came on the line.

“Dean, did you finish your interviews?”

“We got one more to do. Where are you guys?”

“We’re parked at the fairgrounds, just off I40. A motorcycle was involved in a traffic stop just outside of Phoenix. He was let go, but when they put the guy’s info in the system, it was registered to Barry Fleming.”

“Phoenix, huh? Alright. Looks like we’re head back towards Arizona. Cas and I’ll meet up with you in a couple hours and make plans.”

“Ten-four. Jo is whining about having pizza tonight, why don’t you pick it up on your way in.”

“Sounds good. Talk to you later, Sam.” 

Dean pulled the big car into a small park. “We’ll wait here until Becky calls.”

They sat in silence for awhile and finally the tapping of Dean’s fingers on the steering wheel drove Castiel crazy enough that he had to speak. “Do we have a plan for when we catch up with Pellegrino?”

Dean let out a long breath. “Depends on the situation he puts us in. His M.O. is to take hostages. If he does that, we do what we can to keep them alive. I guess that’s why Bobby brought you on board. If we have to take him out, so be it.” 

Dean’s phone rang. He looked at the screen. “It’s her.” He answered. “Marshal Winchester….sure, Becky, we can find it. See you in a few.”

He dropped his phone on the seat between them. “Let’s roll. Baby, need an address for Rocky’s Sports Bar.”

“Rocky’s Sports Bar is located on Western Avenue. Calculating address now. Rocky’s is well known for their Round the World Beer Club featuring one hundred and seventy-eight different brands of beer.”

Dean’s face looked almost orgasmic and Castiel’s huff of laughter made Dean smile. “What can I say, I love a good beer. Too bad we’re on the clock.”

Even at five-fifteen, the bar was noisy. Castiel was the first to spot Becky waving at them from a table near a huge wall of glass. Behind the glass were shelves of beer, all hundred and seventy-eight brands. Castiel was impressed.

Castiel waved the waitress off when she came to get their order. They sat down opposite of Becky. Even though the bar was loud, Becky’s choice of spots buffered most of the sound.

“I don’t want to get fired, but I just wanted to do the right thing, you know?”

“We appreciate it, Becky. And you can trust me. Ms. Talbot will not find out you spoke to us,” Dean assured the woman.

“Okay, Barry and Bela had a thing going. They tried to keep it hush-hush, but I saw them both getting out of her car in the mornings and once, I left something at my desk and came in after everyone had left, but Bela’s car was still there. All the lights were off and I thought it was weird, but then I heard them in the back room. They were…uhm…doing it.”

“Having sex?” Dean asked.

“Yes. When Barry stopped coming in to work, Bela didn’t seem all that upset and I overheard her on her phone one day in the ladies room. She was talking to him…at least I think it was him. She mentioned meeting him in San Francisco.”

“Becky, you’ve been a big help. Thank you,” Dean said, standing up.

Outside, Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, which caused his pants to pull tight over his ass. Castiel stared. “Told you once that I had a sweet ass, Cas.”

Flustered and ashamed at being caught, Castiel looked away and mumbled an apology. 

“It’s cool, Cas. I like window shopping too, even if I don’t intend to buy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Catching Cas staring at his ass was unexpected and disconcerting. Oh, Dean was smooth about it, even teasing the man a bit, but did it mean Cas was attracted to him? After their rocky start and the still tentative working relationship, how could he be? Dean had been a complete ass. Well, okay, you could be physically attracted to someone that you hated. And why was he even thinking about this? Don’t shit where you eat – hasn’t he been down that road before?

They road in silence for about five minutes. Dean just drove, not asking Baby for directions, not caring where they were going. He knew Cas had been embarrassed at being caught looking and when he risked a glance over, the Ranger was looking out his window as if he found the city streets fascinating.

“Cas, look, Dude, don’t sweat it. I’m gorgeous, people can’t help looking at me,” Dean said, going for humor again. He couldn’t see his face, but he could almost feel the man rolling his eyes.

“Marshal Winchester is physically appealing. His facial construction is very symmetrical,” Baby said matter-of-factly.

“See, even the car knows,” Dean said, shrugging. “What can I say, it’s a curse.”

Cas finally turned around, he wasn’t smiling, but his blue eyes danced with amusement. “What a nice curse to have.”

“Marshal Novak is also aesthetically pleasing. While his face is not as symmetrical, the color of his eyes is what poems are written about.”

Both men gaped at the speaker. “Baby, what the hell, Man?”

“Marshal Bradbury updated my facial recognition software last night to include Marshal Novak’s description.” Dean couldn’t bring himself to look at Cas. The guy was probably mortified. Dean sure as hell was.

“Yeah, well, uhm, whatever…find us a pizza place between our location and the rig.”

“As you wish, Marshal Winchester. Calculating. There is a Joey’s Pizzeria on North Sheridan 4.82 miles before the entrance to the fairgrounds. Shall I activate my GPS?”

“Yeah, sounds good. And get them on the line.” There were a few seconds of dead air and then a ringing came from the speakers.

“Joey’s Pizzeria, delivery or takeout?”

“Takeout.”

“Go ahead with your order, please,” said the bored voice of a teenager.

“I need five large pizzas, one vegetarian, one cheese only and the rest pepperoni.”

“That will be $52.37. Your order will be ready for pick up in fifteen minutes. Can I have your name, please?”

“Winchester.”

“We will reach our destination in approximately seven minutes,” Baby informed them. Dean followed the GPS directions until they pulled up in front of the small restaurant.

“We got some time to kill, want to go in and grab a beer?” Dean asked Cas.

“Okay.” The silence from the other man was driving Dean crazy. So, he was embarrassed by both the ass thing and Baby’s…the corner of Dean’s mouth quirked upwards…description of his looks, but he needed to get over that shit. Maybe a beer or two would help.

They stepped inside and a college aged kid approached. “Table for two?”

“Yeah. We’re waiting on a takeout order. Can you bring us a couple of beers while we wait?”

“Sure thing. What’s your name and I’ll check on the order for you?”

“Winchester.”

The boy disappeared and Dean looked around. It looked like a nice family restaurant, small, but clean. Cas was staring at his hands. Dean sighed loudly, causing the other man to look up. “Cas, one thing about the team you gotta learn…we joke around and tease each other a lot. We’re like family. You can’t let yourself get your panties in a twist every time someone rattles your chain.”

“You are my supervisor, Dean, and I was caught ogling your…your ass. It isn’t the best way to fit into the team,” Cas said, still staring at his freakin’ hands.

“Cas, seriously, don’t use the word ogling.” Dean saw the twitch of Cas’ lips. Cool. “Now, come on, drink up.” Dean pushed one of the beers over to Cas and watched until the man took his first sip. Dean picked up his own glass and drank the cold brew.

“Your pizzas are being boxed up now,” their server said. He put the bill on the table and walked away. Dean took out his debit card and quickly finished his beer. They went to the register and Cas picked up the pizzas while Dean signed the receipt.

***

Castiel knew Dean was really trying to put him at ease, but he felt like he’d taken two steps backwards in trying to fit in. They pulled through a set of chain link gates and Castiel got his first look at the set up. The semi’s trailer expanded out to triple its size.

“Baby, take us up.” Castiel watched in fascination as two ramps came out of the back of the trailer and the Impala pulled right up to them and as if on an invisible tracking cable, the car rolled up the ramps. “Wait until we do this on the fly,” Dean said, grinning.

“What?”

“Baby can load up when the truck is moving. The first time we did it, no lie, I almost barfed.”

“Marshal Winchester used more foul language than he normally does and his heart rate accelerates to an alarming level,” Baby interjected, making Castiel laugh.

Once inside the mobile garage, Dean opened a steel door and led Castiel into the main living quarters. He saw a table and put the pizzas down. “Pizza’s here,” yelled Dean and the sound reverberated in the trailer. From the side compartments, the team emerged. Most of them anyway. Castiel knew from his brief tour, the side panels were where the sleeping quarters were. Everyone seemed to mill around without rhyme or reason, but the longer Castiel watched the more the team looked synchronized. Charlie and Benny were pulling paper towels and plates from overhead compartments, Jo and Victor were setting out bottles of beer and sodas. Sam and Cole were missing.

“Is there something I should be doing?” Castiel asked Charlie when she put the paper towels on the table.

“Nope…wait, yeah. Go outside and yell for Sam and Cole. They took Whiskey for a run.”

Castiel opened the door and stepped down the ladder. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted for Sam and then Cole. He waited for a few seconds, ready to call again, when he saw movement over by one of the fairgrounds barns. The two men and the dog neared, all moving at a steady jog.

After they greeted him and stretched a bit, Castiel asked, “Do you run every day?”

“We try,” Cole answered. “Why, you run?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great. We’ll make sure to let you know when we go and you can come with us,” Sam said, heading towards the door.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, pleased to find something in common with the men. Back inside, the chaos of having eight people in a small space eased as everyone took slices of pizza and sat down to eat. There were only four chairs at the table, but everyone seemed to be sitting on the carpeted floor or the bench seats on the side panels. Castiel eased down on the floor next to Charlie. He whispered, “Why Sherlock?”

Charlie grinned and replied softly, “Dean’s secret celebrity crush.”

Before Castiel could wrap his brain around Charlie’s revelation, Dean started talking. “Alright, let’s get everyone on the same page. Pellegrino has been sighted in Arizona. Cas and I found out today that he has a girlfriend here in Oklahoma City and that they may be getting ready to meet in San Francisco. I’ll talk to Bobby tonight, but my plan is to leave Victor and Benny here to tail the girlfriend. I’ll get with you two later with the details. Charlie, you’ll need to arrange for a rental.” Charlie nodded her understanding. “Sam, you get a tap on her phones. I want a tracking device on her car.”

“Ten-four,” Sam said with a quick nod.

“Oh, yeah, Charlie, get Cas a phone and program it for him.”

There was a lot more discussion on everyone’s duties and Castiel felt left out. It seemed that Dean assigned tasks to everyone but him.

“Okay, everyone needs to get some rest, because the next few days are going to be long ones,” Dean said, stuffing pizza into his mouth.

With the whole team pitching in, cleanup only took a few minutes. “Castiel, if you’ll get your bag, I’ll show you your bunk and locker.” Castiel smiled at Benny.

“Thanks, I’ll just need to get my stuff from the car.” Castiel opened the door. The sound of his boots on the metal flooring echoed in the chamber. He was almost at the trunk when he realized that his duffle was locked inside. He’d have to get the keys from Dean.

“Is there something I can help you with, Marshal Novak?”

Surprised, Castiel jumped about a foot. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to startle you.”

“Yes…well…uhm…I just need my bag out of the trunk.” Castiel heard a distinctive clunk and the trunk opened with a whine of hydraulics.

“Thanks.”

“You are very welcome, Marshal Novak.” Castiel got his bag and returned to the living quarters. Benny and Victor were in a deep conversation with Dean, so he waited. Benny saw him and held up one finger. Less than a minute later, Benny was ushering him into the sleeping area. area. Four bunks were against the outer walls.

“You’re stuck with a top bunk, I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine.” Castiel took in the thick mattress and the bedding folded neatly on top.

“Your locker is right here. You can buy a combination lock if you want to, but none of us bother.”

“I don’t think I will need one,” replied Castiel. As close as this team was, he didn’t think theft would ever be an issue, not that he’d brought anything worth stealing.

“Alright, well, I’ll leave you to get unpacked. We’ll probably all be out in the living area until lights out.”

After Benny was gone, Castiel put his clothing and toiletries in his locker, then he made his bed with the military precision he was taught in basic training. He noted the small shelf built into the headboard and he put his books and his framed picture there. The picture was of him and Gabriel the day he got orders to Iraq. He looked at the bunk below his. Whose was it? Thinking the personal touches would give him a clue, he bent down and looked at the headboard. Sitting on the shelf was a picture of a family. A bearded man, pretty blonde, a little boy and a baby.

Back in the living area, Dean was strumming a guitar. He and Cole were singing ‘Simple Man’, a Lynyrd Skynyrd song. Dean had a beautiful voice and Cole harmonized well with it. Castiel made his way over to the group and sat on one of the bench seats. Charlie was lying on her back, her head propped on Benny’s lap. Jo was sitting in one of the desk chairs. Sam and Victor were leaning against the bench seat Castiel chose to sit on. When the song ended, Charlie waved her hand in the air. “Another one, boys.”

 

Cole looked at Dean and shrugged. “What about ‘The Weight’?” Dean nodded and began to strum his fingers across the strings.

**_I pulled into Nazareth, I was feelin' about half past dead_ **

**_I just need some place where I can lay my head_ **

**_"Hey, mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?"_ **

**_He just grinned and shook my hand and, "No", was all he said_ **

Cole came in on the chorus and Castiel found himself humming along. He missed his guitar. Not knowing what his life on the road with the marshals would be like, he’d packed it with the rest of his stuff and it was now in Gabriel’s garage.

“You play?” Benny asked when the song was over.

Castiel looked up. “What?”

“You were moving your fingers like you were playing chords, I figured you must play,” Benny said. All eyes were on Castiel now.

***

“I can play a bit,” Cas said shyly. Sure he could play, Dean thought sourly, was there anything the man couldn’t do?

“Can you play us something?” Jo asked, smiling brightly.

“I didn’t bring my guitar.”

“Dean will let you borrow his.” As one, all eyes turned to Dean. He’d look like a real douche if he said no. Not that he would have, but still…nice of his team to put him on the spot.

Dean stood and handed Cas the guitar and watched as the man’s long fingers picked softly at the strings for a second or two. Then he ripped out the Capricho Arabe like it was nothing. Dean’s eyes narrowed. He’d been practicing that piece since he was in his early twenties and still didn’t have it down.

“Holy shit,” exclaimed Sam. Everyone clapped and hooted like the man just…just…fuck, the man did just play one of the best pieces for the classical guitar and did if flawlessly.

“Do you know anything from this century?” Dean asked casually. He wanted to see how talented Cas really was.

“My brother plays a lot of modern music and I’ve picked up a few songs here and there.” Amazing enough, Cas didn’t come across as bragging, he was just stating fact. Dean couldn’t really fault him for that.

“Play something and sing. I bet you have a great singing voice,” Jo gushed. Yep, she gushed. Victor needed to step up his game…not that Cas would be interested in Jo.

“Not really,” Cas responded with a shrug. Cas seemed to be thinking about what to play. Finally, he began and Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut. The man’s voice was awesome. Smokey, like aged whiskey. Dean could picture him in a dimly lit bar, spotlight on him…he watched, mesmerized while Cas’ fingers moved over the strings.

**_Sitting here wasted and wounded_ **

**_At this old piano_ **

**_Trying hard to capture_ **

**_The moment this morning I don't know_ **

**_'Cause a bottle of vodka_ **

**_Is still lodged in my head_ **

**_And some blond gave me nightmares_ **

**_I think he is still in my bed_ **

**_As I dream about movies_ **

**_They won't make of me when I'm dead_ **

Dean didn’t miss the pronoun switch. He noticed the others didn’t either. As far as he knew, he was the only one Cas told he was gay. Not that his team would have an issue, hell, they all knew he was bi.

**_With an ironclad fist I wake up and_ **

**_French kiss the morning_ **

**_While some marching band keeps_ **

**_Its own beat in my head_ **

**_While we're talking_ **

**_About all of the things that I long to believe_ **

**_About love and the truth and_ **

**_What you mean to me_ **

**_And the truth is baby you're all that I need_ **

An image of Cas waking him with a kiss appeared front and center in his mind and he tamped it down. Just because he was fuckin’ perfect didn’t mean Dean wanted to get him in bed. It would spell disaster for the whole team.

**_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses_ **

**_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_ **

**_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_ **

**_And lay you down on bed of roses_ **

 

**_Well I'm so far away_ **

**_That each step that I take is on my way home_ **

**_A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night_ **

**_Just to see through this payphone_ **

**_Still I run out of time_ **

**_Or it's hard to get through_ **

**_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_ **

**_I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_ **

**_Baby blind love is true_ **

Cas had his eyes closed and Dean wondered if he was remembering a past love. Who in their right mind would let that man go?

**_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses_ **

**_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_ **

**_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_ **

**_And lay you down on bed of roses_ **

 

**_The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry_ **

**_The barkeeper's wig's crooked_ **

**_And she's giving me the eye_ **

**_I might have said yeah_ **

**_But I laughed so hard I think I died_ **

Before Cas could finish the song, Dean stood up and went to the computer that controlled the secure Skype connection. He pretended to be working, but he was still listening. When the song ended, everyone rained praise down on Cas. Dean finally cut in, “I need to talk to Bobby about tomorrow’s plans.”

Cas carefully laid Dean’s guitar back in its case. Everyone else stayed where they were as the call went through. Bobby looked tired. Dean walked him through the info they’d gotten and told him about the plans for the following day. Bobby approved of Dean’s strategy and told him to stay in touch.

It didn’t take a brain surgeon to know that Cas would be sleeping right above Dean. After all, it was the only bunk left. Dean was dreading it though. Everyone was getting ready for bed, someone was taking a shower and Dean stayed out in the living area. He’d wait until everyone was down for the night before heading to bed. Sam came up behind him and he quickly shut down the game of solitaire he was playing. “Busy, I see,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Just winding down.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Dean groaned inwardly when Sam sat on the other office chair and rolled it closer.

“Do you ever get lonely, Dean?” Dean looked up.

“What? Lonely? Hell, no, I got six…seven people around me all the fuckin’ time.”

“No, I mean…” Sam hesitated and Dean got nervous. “…for something like Benny and Andrea have.”

“You mean marriage? Fuck, no. What Benny and Andrea have is…fuckin’ awesome. She’s a fuckin’ saint. But our life isn’t conducive to relationships, Sam, you know that.”

“It would be if we found someone that understood the life we lead. Another marshal maybe.”

“Yeah, that worked out well for me, didn’t it,” Dean snapped.

“Balthazar was a jerk, Dean. You can’t let one rotten relationship ruin…”

Dean stood abruptly, shoving the chair back. “Enough, Sam.”

Later that night, acutely aware that Cas was only touching distance away, Dean tried to get the image of Cas’ long fingers dancing on those strings out of his mind. Why was he seeing them dancing across his skin?  He went back to his talk with Charlie about Baby’s voice while Cas was unpacking his stuff. She’d acted all innocent with those big eyes of hers. “It was just facial recognition software, Dean, I’m not sure what you mean. Baby can’t vocalize opinions on someone’s looks…are you sure he said Castiel was dreamy?”

“He didn’t say he was dreamy…he just commented on his eyes…some shit about poetry…”  Even his car thought Cas was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Weight was written by Robbie Robertson. It was originally performed by The Band, but has been covered many times.
> 
> Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses was both written and performed by Jon Bon Jovi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter started off light and then got funny and then...all hell broke loose. There is criminal violence and something sad happens...no MCD or even a minor character death...nothing dies. But it does get a bit tense. Hold onto your panties.

Castiel had been somewhat embarrassed about the impromptu jam. He’d been playing the guitar since high school. His mother paid for the lessons and made him perform at church. When he joined the Army, he never played another religious song. His mother and her church turned him away when he came out to her. He never stopped believing in God, he just didn’t want anything to do with organized religion. While he failed to grasp most pop culture references, music was always a constant in his life. He could listen to something a couple of times and play it by ear. It was a gift that he was thankful for, but playing for an audience, even a small one, still made him feel inferior. 

When he finally hoisted himself up onto his bunk, Dean was still in the other room. Not that he was paying attention to the whereabouts of the man…it was just an observation. 

Being in a bunk reminded Castiel of summer church camp and later, basic training. He didn’t mind at all. He lay there, hands clasped behind his head, thinking about how this group of strangers had welcomed him…well, Dean hadn’t…but today, in the car, they seemed to put their rocky start behind them. He seemed to be a bit distant tonight though. Had Castiel done something wrong?

With only two showers, one on each side of the trailer, Castiel had to wait his turn the next morning. Sam strolled by with his towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping. “You can go next, I think Dean is talking to Bobby.”

Castiel grabbed his towel and shaving kit and stepped into the small cubicle. Charlie had given him a quick tutorial and within seconds, hot water sluiced off his back. He was right in the middle of shampooing his hair when a loud banging caused him to open his eyes. The suds ran down into his eyes and he cursed…loudly.

“Cas…you kiss with that mouth?” Dean’s voice could be heard over the shower spray. “Hurry the fuck up.”

“I just got in here,” Castiel shouted back. Irritated, he tried to rinse the shampoo from his eyes. He soaped up quickly and rinsed off. He turned the water off and stepped onto the foam rubber mat. When he was dry, he flung open the door, holding the towel tightly around his waist. Dean stood there looking innocent. 

“You didn’t have to rush,” Dean said with a smirk. Castiel didn’t fail to notice the way Dean’s eyes quickly roamed over his body. It was then that Castiel remembered what Charlie said about Dean’s celebrity crush. While he shaved in the outer cubicle, he argued with himself about Dean. Surely if he was into men, he would have said something…after all, Castiel informed Dean he was gay…but did straight men crush on male celebrities? Maybe they did, Castiel wasn’t a straight man, so he wouldn’t know. Well, it wasn’t as though he could come out and ask either. And it wasn’t like he cared one way or another. Dean may be hot enough to spread on a cracker and eat, but he was still Castiel’s supervisor. Off limits. Definitely off limits.

When Castiel was dressed in his black BDUs, he found everyone else milling around the living area. Charlie signaled to him and he made his way to her desk. “Let me have your phone.”

“Why?”

“It will take a couple of days to get your new phone in and have it programmed, so I need to put our numbers in your phone.”

Castiel handed his phone to the woman and she slid her finger across the screen. “You don’t even have this password protected,” she said, looking at him accusingly, like he’d just killed someone.

“I didn’t think it was necessary…” Again, he got the look and he quickly shut his mouth. He stood shuffling his feet until she was finished putting the team’s numbers into his contact list.

“Alright everyone, let’s get this show on the road. Cole, you take Benny and Victor to pick up the rental and then follow the route until we all rendezvous in San Francisco. Benny, you and Victor will tail Talbot. Keep us in the loop. Sam has already arranged the tap for her cell and office phones, if we hear anything, we’ll let you know. Bobby had some intel this morning. It seems like Pellegrino’s kid from his first marriage is living in San Francisco with his mother. There’s a good chance he’s going to try to take the boy. Bobby’s got the mother under police protection, but shit like that hasn’t stopped this guy before. We need to get a move on it. Cas and I will be going ahead, the rest of you will be following fast and hard. Bobby’s given us road clearance again. Any questions?”

When no one spoke, Dean pushed off the wall he was leaning on. “Okay, let’s roll.” 

Castiel’s rifle was still in the back of the Impala, so he didn’t have any equipment to gather. He snagged Benny’s arm before the big Cajun left the trailer. “When do you think we will get the scope?” He’d shown the other man the type of scope he used in the Army and Benny acted like it was no big deal to be able to acquire a military grade scope.

“The Chief said he’d have it delivered to the District Office in San Francisco. You’ll pick it up there when you get into town.”

“Thanks, Benny.” Castiel took a few seconds to say goodbye to everyone and then he followed Dean to the car. He missed the speculative look from both Sam and Charlie. He also missed Dean flipping both of them off.

***

Dean had a quick conference with Bobby early that morning. They went over expenses and Bobby made him trim some expenses. Cas’ new scope cost a fuckin’ arm and leg, but Bobby was adamant about keeping that in the budget. A few things were cut for this month. Bobby said he’d approve them next month. When Dean finished talking to Bobby about the team’s expense report, he went back to the bunk area. Sam and Victor were both in various stages of dress, that left Cas in the shower. For the men, five minutes showers were the norm and just for shits, he banged on the door. He was just rattling the guy’s chain, but two minutes later, the door burst open and Cas stood there in all his glory. And glorious it was. Water still beaded on his chest and his hair was sticking up in every direction. The man’s skin was still pink from the hot water and while the towel covered the man’s hips and thighs, his calves were really muscular. 

Damn if the man wasn’t hotter than shit when he was pissed off. Dean reminded himself to piss him off more often…that shouldn’t be a problem.

After Dean gave out the last minute instructions, he went back to his room to grab his gun and holster. Cas was talking to Benny about something and Dean looked down at that ass in those tight pants. He averted his eyes quickly. Sam and Charlie were both looking at him like they knew exactly what he’d been thinking about…hell, he didn’t even know what he was thinking about…he flipped them off and headed to the car.

He let Baby back them out of the trailer and plot a course for San Francisco. Even with road clearance, the drive would take them almost two days, with a brief stop to sleep. “Hey, Baby, calculate the time it will take us to get to Barstow, if we’re doing 95.”

“From our location to Barstow, California, which is a distance of 1219 miles, traveling at 95 miles per hour, we should arrive in thirteen hours. We have enough fuel to get four hundred miles. Calculating the time to refuel and take care of human needs, we could possibly arrive in fifteen hours.”

“You plan on making Barstow in fifteen hours? Are you crazy?” Cas asked incredulously. 

“I’ve been called worse,” Dean said with a smirk and then pulled the blue light out from under his seat. He opened the window and fastened it with the strong suction cup. His baby didn’t have a siren, but the blue lights would make most people get out of his way. Local law enforcement would be given instructions to leave them alone.

After leaving the city limits behind, Dean pushed the aftermarket button on the dashboard. Baby’s original engine was in great shape, but she couldn’t take high speeds for long distances without overheating. The new technology the government put under her hood, gave them the added boost for high speed travel. He pushed in his cassette of Led Zeppelin and soon they were cruising down I40 doing 95. Dean grinned at Castiel’s face. “Don’t sweat it, Cas. I’ve been driving this fast my whole life. You gotta live a little. Take life by the horns.”

“I’d rather drive at a sedate speed and get there alive,” Cas yelled over the music. 

“Sometimes, you just gotta take a chance, Cas.” Using more secret squirrel technology, Baby’s computer reset traffic lights so they were green at every intersection. Dean saw Cas relax after awhile. He turned down the music.

“Where’d you learn to play the guitar like that?”

“My mother paid for lessons when I was in junior high. It was a way to escape.”

Dean glanced over. “Escape?” From Cas’ look, he’d let that slip out accidentally. When Cas didn’t answer him right away, he played the guilt card. “Come on, I told you about my family history…spill.”

“Nothing to spill…really…super religious parents who were scandalized by having a gay son. They threw me out the day I turned eighteen. I couldn’t afford college, so I joined the military. End of story.”

“That’s fucked up,” Dean said and meant it. Dean’s mom died before he ever even thought about sex of any kind, but he knew she would have been okay with him being bi or gay. John Winchester may have been a lot of things, but he wasn’t homophobic. Cas’ parents were assholes.

“It’s in the past and I’ve moved on.”

“Have they?” 

“Dad died a few years back. Mother sent word that I wasn’t to attend the funeral because of what her church friends would think. That answer your question?”

“Well, you got a new family now,” Dean said, eyes on the road. He didn’t want Cas to get any ideas that he was a sap. Neither man spoke for a long time.

“We are low on fuel, Marshal Winchester. Shall I find a gas station?”

“I can read a gas gauge, Baby,” Dean said irritably. Now every time the A.I. talked, Dean pictured Benedict Cumberbatch in that stupid sheet in the second season. A naked British guy was under his hood. Talking to him about his gas. Dean couldn’t help it, he tried not to laugh and it came out more like wheezing. Cas was looking at him with concern.   
“Dean, are you alright?”

“Marshal Winchester, shall I take over the controls?” 

Dean just waved his hand at Cas, because now he really was laughing. Cas was now looking at him like he was a total lunatic. “Sorry…just…gas…naked guy…” And he was howling again. 

It took Dean about ten more miles to get his laughter under control. “Now can you tell me what is so funny?”

“You said you watched a few episodes of Sherlock, right?”

“Yes.”

“Did you see the one where he was at Buckingham Palace in the sheet?” Dean asked, starting to giggle again.

“I seem to remember that,” Cas said warily. 

“He was naked under the sheet…right…so now I’m picturing him naked under the hood of my car,” Dean snickered. All he got from Cas was a lifted eyebrow. “Come on…it’s funny…” Blue eyes blinked slowly.

“Okay, now, think of naked British guy talking to us about gas…get it? Gas…farts…” 

“How old are you again?” Cas asked, still straight faced. How did the guy not find that funny? Farts were always funny.

“Stick. Up. Ass, Cas. That’s all I’m saying,” Dean replied, still grinning. And just as Cas was turning back to his window, Dean caught the slight smile. “Hey, Cas, what do you call a person that doesn’t fart in public?”

Cas would not look at him. “I don’t know, Dean.”

“A private tutor,” Dean finished the joke and laughed. “What did the maxi-pad say to the fart?”

“I swear you are a five year…old.” Yep, Cas was trying hard not to laugh. 

“You are the wind beneath my wings,” Dean wheezed out between fits of laughter. “Come on, Cas, I know you’re laughing.”

Cas finally turned around and he was biting his lip, trying his damndest not to smile. “I will not sink to bathroom humor, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth to tell another joke, but the sound of his phone stopped him. “Baby, take over driving, please.” He hated giving up control of his car, but at 95 miles an hour, he’d rather be safe. He frowned at the screen.

“As you wish, Marshal Winchester.”

“Hello, Bobby. What’s up?”

“Law enforcement has a tail on the motorcycle registered to Fleming. He’s in Santa Fe. How far away are you?”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “That doesn’t make sense, our intel puts him heading to San Francisco.”

“We’ve been known to be wrong before, Dean. Now, where are you?”

“We’re just outside of Amarillo now, at our current speed…we can be there in… Baby, help me out here.”

“At our current rate of speed and ideal traffic conditions, we will reach Sante Fe, New Mexico, within two hours and fifty-six minutes.”

“Get that, Bobby?”

“Yeah. I’ll make sure the local cops keep him in their sights. I’m putting Cole and the dog in a chopper and I’ll have them put down at your location as you near Sante Fe. Novak with you?” 

“Yep,” Dean answered. 

“Good. Nothing like get his feet wet early. Let me know when you get close and I’ll feed in the coordinates.”

“Ten-four, Bobby.” Dean dropped his phone onto the seat between them. “You ready for this?” He asked Cas?

***

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Cas said dryly. He’d always had a cool head, even in battlefield conditions. He hoped he wouldn’t blow this. “Why is he flying Cole and Whiskey in?”

“Back up. No offense, but you’re still green. If this goes south, we’ll need help.”

“No offense taken.”

The time for jokes was over, he watched Dean’s expression and knew the man was going through all possible scenarios. He did the same thing when he was on a mission. They rode in silence, each man deep in thought.

Strangely enough, the time flew by as quickly as the miles. 

“We are currently twenty-eight miles from Sante Fe, Marshal Winchester. Shall I locate a landing zone?”

“Go ahead and send the info to Bobby.”

Less than a minute later, Baby responded. “There is a pasture coming up on our left in approximately four minutes. Chief Deputy US Marshal Singer has informed me that the helicopter will be touching down three minutes after our arrival on the scene.”

Dean began to slow the big car down and pulled off the highway. The pasture was more desert than grass and Castiel couldn’t imagine anything living behind the barbed wire fence. They got out of the car and leaned on the hood. Castiel heard the distinct sound of rotor blades and a dark shape approached from the east. The black helicopter designated with the Homeland Security logo touched down lightly about fifty yards from where they were parked. With his eyes shielded from flying sand and debris, Castiel squinted at the new arrival. Cole, dressed in black BDUs and a Kevlar vest, jumped to the ground and lifted Whiskey down. They jogged to the fence and the chopper lifted off.

Once they were in the car, they exchanged what information they had. Castiel could feel Whiskey panting against his neck. He turned in his seat and came face to face with the dog’s wet nose. “Sorry, he picks up on my moods and he knows we’re getting ready to work. He’s just a bit excited.”

“Yeah, well, don’t let him drool on my seats, Trenton,” Dean said with no heat to his words. He picked up his phone and then dropped it. “Baby, get the Chief on the phone.”

“Of course, Marshal Winchester. One moment.” Castiel heard the phone ring once before the Chief’s voice boomed out of the speaker.

“Alright, boys, it’s play time. The motorcycle has been parked outside of a house for the last hour. There hasn’t been in movement, but there is another car in the driveway. So, he might not be alone. I just sent 6408 the address. Keep me posted.”

A GPS screen appeared on the car’s dash and Baby said, “We will arrive out the destination in approximately eleven minutes with current traffic conditions.”

When they reached the small, quiet neighborhood, Dean pulled over and asked Baby to give him a satellite image of the house. The three men looked at the house. “I’ll pull up here…” Dean pointed to a house three doors down. “…we’ll park and go in on foot. Cas, you take your rifle and set up here…” He pointed to a storage shed at the back of the property. “…and cover the back. Cole, you and the dog are with me. We’re going to go up to the front door and say hi.”

Castiel checked his rifle quickly and slung it over his shoulder. He moved up the next door neighbor’s privacy fence and once he was near the shed, he hefted himself up and over. He knelt down and looked through the scope. Once he had his sights set, he moved his eyes up to take in the back of the house. There was one door and four windows. He waited.

The sound of a shotgun blast had him ready. The back door burst open and a man ran out. Castiel aimed for his right knee and squeezed the trigger. The man dropped. He assessed the situation. The shotgun had flown out of the man’s hand, but Castiel wasn’t taking any chances. He kept his rifle aimed at the man and stood up. “Keep your hands where I can see them,” Castiel shouted before taking a step into the open. Dean charged through the back door, his Glock trained on the downed perp. 

***  
Dean had done this hundreds of times. You knock, announce yourself, wait and then kick in the door. He wasn’t prepared for the shotgun blast that took out the door before he even raised his fist. The yelp sent a wave of nausea through his gut. “No,” Cole yelled beside him.

There was no time to second guess himself, he kicked the splintered wood and the door came off its hinges. He rolled through the opening, his Glock fanning the room before he’d even landed. He saw movement in the back of the house and called out, “Freeze, US Marshals.”

He heard a door being flung open and banging against a wall. “Take him down, Cas,” he mumbled to himself as he ran through the house. He heard Cas calling out and then a loud pop. When he reached the back door, the guy was on the ground holding his leg and Cas was standing, rifle pointed at Pellegrino. He grabbed his cuffs and moved forward. When he knelt down to put on the cuffs, his eyes widened. It wasn’t Pellegrino.

Things happened pretty fast after that. Basically, all hell broke loose. Law enforcement vehicles screamed to a stop in front of the house and Dean had them call an ambulance. Cas had taken out the man’s kneecap. He’d follow him to the hospital and do his interrogation there. He’d been a decoy to get them off Pellegrino’s trail. Son of a bitch. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins and he was almost bouncing on his feet. It was then that he noticed Cas kneel on the front porch. Cole? Dean’s heart stopped. He took three steps and then he saw Cole, tears streaking his face. No. The handler picked up the dog and stepped off the porch, not even looking at Dean.

Cas ran towards Dean. “Call Baby and have him find an emergency vet. The blast entered Whiskey from the side. It’s bad, Dean.”

Hands shaking, Dean used his special app to call the car. The local police stared at the car strangely when it pulled up without a driver. Cas helped Cole load the dog and Dean got behind the wheel. “Baby, get us to the closest hospital. Call an emergency vet.”

“The closest hospital is Christus Saint Vincent. It is approximately five miles from our current location.”

“Get us there,” Dean said, not trusting himself to drive. This was his fault. If Whiskey died it was on him. “Now, get me a vet on the phone.”

“Doctor Sanchez’s office,” a young woman’s voice said.

“I need to talk to the vet now.”

“I’m sorry, but Dr. Sanchez is with a patient.”

“This is US Marshal Winchester, you need to get him on the phone right God damn now.”

“Yes…Yes…Sir.” There was a pause, Dean closed his eyes. Cas was staring at him. Cole was crooning to his dog, telling him to hold on.

“This is Doctor Sanchez.”

“We are on our way to Christus Saint Vincent emergency room with a gunshot wound…shotgun…get in your car and call the number I give you.”

“I’m sorry, you do realize I’m a vet, don’t you?”

Dean gritted his teeth before answering. “We are on the way to the emergency room with a US Marshal K9.”

“Can’t you bring him here?”

“Fuck…listen to me…the K9 is a federal marshal and the hospital is closer. You get your ass in your car and call me. When we get there, you will give the ER staff instructions to keep this dog alive until you get there. Do you understand?”

“Yes. What’s the number?” Dean rattled off the number. 

“Give me a description of your vehicle.”

“Why?” 

“Just fuckin’ do it,” Dean felt Cas’ hand on his arm and he didn’t fight the man when he took the phone out of his hand. 

“Doctor Sanchez. This is Marshal Novak. Give me the make and model of your car.”

“It’s a blue Toyota Camry.” 

“Thank you. Once you are in your car, call the number Marshal Winchester gave you and a local police car will be escorting you.”

“Oh…okay.”

Cas hung up the phone and looked into the back seat. Dean couldn’t do it. He looked out the windshield and for the first time in a very long time, he prayed. Cas got patched through to the local PD and arranged for an escort for the vet. Baby pulled into the emergency entrance. Dean stayed in the car while Cas ran inside. He came back with a gurney being pushed by three members of the ER staff. He must have explained the situation because none of them batted an eye when Cole and Cas lowered Whiskey down. 

He passed off the phone to Cas when the vet came on the line. He stayed by the car. Five, maybe six minutes went by and Cas came out. He was covered in blood. Whiskey’s blood.

“It’s all my fault,” Dean muttered under his breath. Cas must have caught his words though because he stepped closer.

“Dean, you couldn’t have known…”

“It’s my God damn fault, Cas. Cole wanted a Kevlar vest for Whiskey and I…I…kept putting it off. It’s due to come in next month. Next fuckin’ month…” Dean pulled back his fist and hit the brick wall that separated the parking lot from the entrance. Pain exploded through his entire body and he bit back a sob.

“Dean…”

“Leave me alone, Cas. Go back inside…to Cole.”

“Cole is in with Whiskey…” A blue Camry came to an abrupt stop next to them and without a glance, phone to his ear, the vet ran through the doors.

Cas didn’t go back in. He just stood next to Dean. Occasionally, Cas’ phone would ring and he’d turn away and talk softly to whoever it was that called. Dean assumed it was Bobby…or one of the team. He didn’t care. He kept focused on the wet, dark splotches on Cas’ shirt and pants.

Dean lost track of time. Cas finally got off another call. “Dean, they took the perp to another hospital. He’s got a guard on him until we can get there. Bobby says to take care of…Cole…first.”

As if hearing his name, Cole strode out of the doors. He came right up to Dean and Dean saw the fist coming, but didn’t flinch. He took the hit to his jaw. Cas grabbed Cole. “Knock it off, Cole.”

Dean’s hand came up to his jaw. Cole had pulled the punch or else he’d be hurting a lot more than he was. Cas held the other man and whispered, “Is he okay?”

“Vet says he’ll make it.” Cole’s eyes met Dean’s. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“I deserved it, Cole. I’m so sorry…it’s my fault.”

“Yeah…and no. I should have pushed harder for the vest.” 

Dean shook his head. “No…my fault.”

“Not everything that goes wrong is your fault, Dean,” Cole said and dragged Dean into his arms. “He’ll be okay.”

Dean tilted his head and looked at the pink and orange sky. It was getting late. They needed to regroup. Pellegrino was still in the wind. He met Cas’ gaze over Cole’s shoulder and he saw something flicker in the other man’s eyes. Something warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame both Angi and I for the dog drama. It was her idea, but I made it happen. Alas, we are probably both in the doghouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is being Dean, guilt-ridden, but trying to cover it bravado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the U.S. Happy Thursday to everyone else.
> 
> My lovely and brave editor (Angi) finished proofing this for me sometime after I fell asleep last night and I decided to post it early before the family begins to arrive. Hope everyone has a great day.
> 
> With the family here, you probably won't get another update until Monday. I'm sorry.

For the next fourteen hours, the team came together whether it was in person or via phone. Dean refused to enter the hospital to see Whiskey. Once the dog was stable, the vet arranged for transport to his office where he was better equipped to monitor him. Castiel stood by Cole as both the vet and the ER doctor explained Whiskey’s injuries. The door slowed down the velocity of the shotgun blast. Whiskey took the brunt of it on his left side, but the pellets only pierced his skin by an inch or so. Castiel stared at the clear vial where the pellets had been dropped. There looked to be ten or twelve. It could have been so much worse. Had they kicked open the door before the perp, a man by the name Jim Morgan, the damage would have been more extensive and the team may have lost one of its members. Cole went with the vet and Castiel promised to come get him once they made plans for the night. 

Outside, again, Castiel gave Dean the update on the dog’s condition and gently informed the man they needed to go interrogate Morgan. Lips pursed, eyes hard, Dean nodded. The other hospital was smaller and they flashed their silver stars. They were led to a private room where a local police officer stood guard.

Jim Morgan was a very unhappy man. Dean set the tone for the interview and Castiel followed his lead. “How’s the knee?” Dean said with a smirk, reaching down to pat the man’s leg, right below the bandage. The man gasped in pain. 

“I’m not talking without my lawyer,” came the reply through clenched teeth.

“Cas is a great shot, huh? Lucky for you, he wasn’t aiming for your heart. Cas, could you have hit his heart from where you were?”

“Yes, the left atrium is the perfect spot,” Castiel said dryly.

“See, ain’t he great?” They got silence and sullen expression. Dean propped his hip on the bed, jostling the man’s leg even more. “They giving you good painkillers?”

“I want my lawyer.” 

“See, here’s the deal. You are currently under arrest for shooting a US Deputy Marshall. Now, you can play nice and give us information on Pellegrino, or you can lawyer up and let me tell you, a lawyer ain’t gonna be able to help you get out of this. You’re looking at a twenty year minimum.”

“I didn’t shoot anyone…”

“Ahhhh, see that’s where you are wrong. You shot a federal officer. Four legs or two, it don’t matter. That dog you shot has a badge just like mine.” Dean held up his star. “Twenty years…what are you now? Thirty-five? Thirty-six? You’ll be…what…Cas…do the math.”

“Sixty-five. He can collect social security,” Castiel deadpanned. Dean appeared to be fine on the surface, but Castiel picked up on the tension in the man’s posture.

“See, Cas is the smart one. He does all my ciphering. Oh, and the shooting…did I already say you were good at shooting?” Dean poked the man’s thigh, but his face turned up to Castiel’s. Castiel wasn’t sure if they were doing good cop, bad cop, but he was playing along.

“Yes, Dean, you informed Mr. Morgan that I was a good shot.”

Dean tapped the side of his head. “Memory like a steel trap. Now, where were we?”

“You wanted him to tell you what he knew about Pellegrino,” Castiel knew by Dean’s grin he was acting his part.

“Yep, that’s it. So, Jim…can I call you Jim?” Dean gave the briefest of pauses. “Jim, talk to me. I’d hate for you to be an old man when you get out of federal prison.”

“He just gave me the bike and said to ride around,” Morgan said petulantly. Dean’s spiel about shooting a federal officer had hit its mark. 

“That’s it, huh? So, why’d you shoot at us?”

“He said not to get caught.”

“Now, see, that’s unfortunate for you. You not only got caught, but…damn, attempted murder of a Deputy Marshal. Not good…not good at all.”

“Not good at all,” Castiel repeated, shaking his head sadly. Dean barely hid his grin in the fake cough.

“You said if I helped you…you could fix things.” The man pulse rate began to elevate according to the monitor next to his bed.

“Cas, did I say I’d fix things?”

“I don’t seem to recall that, Dean.”

“Fuck you, Man…fuck you,” Morgan growled angrily. 

“You have a way of getting in touch with Pellegrino?” Dean asked, leaning back on the bed, shaking Morgan’s bad leg once again.

“I ain’t telling you shit.” 

Castiel held up the bag that contained the contents of Morgan’s pockets. “Cell phone, Dean. Charlie can work her magic.”

“It’s amazing what we can do with technology nowadays. And if we find something on here, well, Jim, that makes you an accessory to all Pellegrino’s crimes.”

Dean stood up and made a show of stretching. “Come on, Cas, let’s get that to phone to Charlie.”

They made it to the door and Castiel had the handle in his hand before the man called out, “Wait.”

Dean turned around and Castiel stayed by the door, hands in his pockets. “Look, I’m hungry and tired, if you got something to say, you need to hurry it up.”

“Pellegrino was driving a dark green pickup…one of the big ones. He said something about his kid. That’s really all I know…wait…he’s got an old lady somewhere. I heard him on the phone with her. He was meeting her on the eighth…not sure where.”

“Jim, you done good,” Dean said, a tight smile on his lips. “You just better pray that dog makes it.”

“But…but I told you stuff. Can’t you put in a good word for me?”

“I don’t think anyone will listen to me, Jim.” Dean pushed open the door and Castiel followed quickly. They could hear Morgan screaming obscenities until they got to the elevator. Once the metal doors slid closed, Castiel looked at Dean. 

“What now?”

“Now, we find a place to sleep a few hours and head to San Francisco. Bobby’s got people on the boy and his mother. If Morgan was telling the truth, the eighth is Thursday. That gives us two days.”

“We need to stop by the vet’s office and pick up Cole. He needs to eat and get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Dean said shortly. The jovial ‘good cop’ was gone now.

“Dean, Cole doesn’t blame you.” The doors opened to the main lobby. Dean strode out and Castiel hadn’t known him long but he recognized the angry set of his shoulders.

***  
Dean was tired. His hand was throbbing and his jaw wasn’t much better. Dean knew that Cole had been pissed off, but he didn’t blame Dean for what happened to Whiskey. Dean blamed himself though. It was his team. He was responsible for each and every one of them, even that stupid mutt.

He yanked open the car door and before he could slip inside, he saw the blood on the backseat. He stopped and slammed the door closed. Cas paused, hand on the door. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Not a fucking thing.” Dean walked a few feet away, but the Ranger was right behind him. “Leave me alone, Cas. Just give me a fuckin’ minute, is that too much to ask?” Dean couldn’t look at him. Cas was being so Goddamn nice…he didn’t know how fucked up Dean Winchester was. 

“Dean, talk to me.” The gravelly voice was right behind him…right in his personal space. Dean rounded on him and Cas let himself be slammed against the brick wall of the hospital. Dean held him, fist curled around his collar, faces inches apart. Dean wasn’t looking at the man’s eyes…no, he didn’t want to see what was there, instead his eyes locked on to Cas’ lips. They were slightly parted, just waiting to be…

The kiss was hard, angry…Dean tasted blood, but he didn’t know who it belonged too. Cas was giving back, just has hard…hot…tongues and teeth. Suddenly, Cas wasn’t kissing him anymore, he was stiff, his hands pushing against Dean’s chest. With a feral growl, Dean pushed away from Cas, turning and dragging his fingers through his short hair. “Fuck.”

“Dean, what…”

“Shut up, Cas…just don’t…” Dean marched to the car, his half hard cock uncomfortable in his cargo pants, and climbed in, eyes averted from the mess in the back seat. “Get me the directions to the vet’s office where Whis…the dog went.”

“Doctor Sanchez’s office is located at 902 East Steel Avenue. Calculating. The route is on my screen. Shall I…”

“I’m driving,” Dean snarled.

He was very aware of Cas’ silence in the passenger seat. His hands were so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white. The bruising and scrapes on his right hand ached.

“Marshal Winchester, will Deputy Marshal Whiskey be alright?” Dean inhaled sharply. He bit down on his lip and winced. The kiss made his lips tender. The kiss…Cas probably hated him…or worse, felt sorry for him.

“Whiskey is going to be fine, Baby,” Cas answered, his voice deep and even. Dean was pissed the guy could be so cool, like Dean didn’t just molest him against a wall.

They turned left on Zafarano and Baby broke the painful silence. “There is a large pet superstore coming up on our left. I believe when a comrade is injured, it is customary to buy them a gift.”

“What the…” Dean started.

“You are correct, Baby. It is customary,” Cas said politely, like he was talking to a real person. 

“Jesus,” Dean said huffily and turned into the parking lot. He reluctantly followed Cas into the store. A girl in a blue polo smiled at them. Dean didn’t smile back. There were birds and furry little rat-like creatures everywhere. Cas was looking up and Dean followed his gaze. Big signs hung from the ceiling…cats, dogs, small pets, birds, reptiles…Dean shuddered. Retiles…snakes…he needed to stay away from that section. Cas was on the move. They were getting stares. Both in their black BDUs, guns at their side, mysterious dark stains on Cas’ clothes…Dean guessed they didn’t get many armed US Marshals in the pet store.

Cas stopped in front of a wall of toys. Dean frowned. At the way Cas was eyeing shit, they’d be here all night. While the Ranger was occupied with all the choices, Dean could observe him. His mouth was swollen and bruised looking. Dean had done that. It was probably his blood Dean had tasted. A perfect ending to a shitty day. Cas bent down and picked up a bag of brown somethings and tucked it under his arm. Then he picked up a red rubber thing. The package said ‘Kong’. It was the same one that Cole had for the dog, but Cole’s…or he should say the dog’s…was kind of chewed up. Cas turned to him. His eyes were guarded. “Are you going to get him something?”

“He’s a dog…he won’t care…” Cas’ eyes narrowed and Dean snarled, “Fine.” He looked up and down the display. He saw a brightly colored box with the word liver and treats on it. It sounded disgusting, so the dog…he wasn’t going to say his name because that would make him real…make him too fuckin’ real…the dog would probably like them. He saw a stuffed squirrel and snatched it up. “Happy now?”

“Peachy.” The word was laced with sarcasm. Dean would be lucky if Cas didn’t file a sexual harassment complaint on him. God, Bobby would have his ass. He should apologize. 

Instead, he walked away. “Did you find everything you were looking for?” the perky blonde asked when Dean put his purchases on the counter. He gave her a nod. When Cas laid his down too, she giggled. “Did you get a new puppy?”

“No,” Dean’s answer was short. He just wanted to get out of here. He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He’d let his team down today and almost lost one in the process.

“No, our team member was injured today, so we wanted to get him a few things,” Cas’ answer was nicer, then again Cas was nicer. Dean was a dick.

By the way her face fell, she must have picked up on the fact that the team member was a dog and asked as she motioned for Dean to run his card through the small console. “Oh, no. Will he be okay?” He punched in his pin number.

“Yes, he’ll be fine,” Cas replied.” Dean took his receipt and the plastic bag from the girl and ambled to the door to wait for his partner…Cas…once the dust settled, Cas wouldn’t want to be his partner anymore.

It was dark by the time they pulled into the vet’s parking lot. The lights were on inside. Dean figured it wasn’t every day the place took care of a federal marshal, so someone was staying late. “You can go in and get Cole.”

“You don’t want to see Whiskey…I’m sure they’ll let us see him.”

“No. I’m the one that…”

“Are you always this much of a martyr?”

Dean spun around in the seat, fists clinched. “Fuck you.”

“No, fuck you, Dean. Morgan shot Whiskey. It wasn’t your fault. Maybe if the dog was wearing a vest, he wouldn’t have been hurt, but we can’t know that. Cole has forgiven you. Isn’t that enough? Or do you just like shouldering the blame for everything that goes wrong?”

Dean’s hands relaxed and then tightened again. “Why are you…why do you care? I fuckin’ molested you…and you…didn’t…even…”

“What, Dean? Didn’t fight you off?” Cas looked away and the seconds ticked by. Just when Dean thought he’d lose his mind, Cas said, “I’m human, Dean. You’re…attractive…very attractive.” He shrugged. “I just thought you needed it…not sure why a straight guy would even…I was shocked, I guess.”

“Not straight,” Dean mumbled softly. Cas’ eyes came back to his, mouth open in surprise. “I’m bi.”

“You are an asshole,” Cas exclaimed and wrenched the door open. He was gone before Dean could move. He sat, not sure what to do now. The knock on his window made him jump. Cole stood there. He rolled down the window. “You ready to find a hotel?”

“Castiel said you bought Whiskey some presents.”

“Cas has a big mouth,” Dean muttered, but seeing Cole smile after all he’d been through lightened Dean’s mood.

“He’s awake. The doc said he’d be stiff and sore for a while, but I can take him home tomorrow. I already talked to Sam and they can have the rig here by lunch tomorrow. I’ll catch a ride with them. Bobby has assigned someone from the Oklahoma City office to drive the MCC to a rendezvous point near the California border.”

“That’s good…great.” Bobby took over the planning for his team while Dean was having a pity party. 

“Come on in, Dean,” Cole’s voice was soft and low, like he was talking to a wild animal. And didn’t that make Dean feel fuckin’ special. 

Dean got out of the car and side by side, he and Cole walked across the asphalt parking area. “Castiel looks like he got hit in the mouth,” Cole said conversationally. 

“Did you ask him what happened?” Dean said, just as conversationally.

“Yeah. Funny thing…I might not know him well yet, but I think he lied to me.”

“Huh…what did he say?” 

“He said he ran into a door. He doesn’t come across as a clumsy guy.”

“Maybe he just tripped or something.”

“Looked more like he was kissed…hard.”

Dean licked his lips. “Strange.” Dean thanked God that they’d arrived at a sterile looking room. The dog…Whiskey…lay on his side on a large metal table. He lifted his head slightly when they walked in. Dean felt the air leave his lungs. He really was okay.

“Hey, Boy, Dean got you a present too.” Cole rubbed the dog’s ears. Dean saw the Kong on the table next to the dog and the bag Cas had bought was on a chair. Dean caught the words ‘pigs’ ears’ and his lip curled in disgust. They sold shit like that? And dogs liked them?

Dean passed Cole the plastic bag. Cole took it and brought out the squirrel. He laughed and sat it next to Whiskey’s nose. The dog licked it. The handler took out the box. “You can’t have these yet, Whiskey, doctor’s orders.”

“Yeah, where is the doc?” Dean asked, looking around.

“He’s in the back checking on a few other patients. You really scared the shit out of him.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I just couldn’t let anything hap…” He stopped, eyes focused on a poster about heartworms. Didn’t they look gross?

“Marshal Trenton, if you will help me get Whiskey into a crate, we will leave him to sleep. My staff will open up at eight and I’ve written orders for them to release him to you whenever you get here. Here is the care sheet.” The doctor’s voice brought Dean’s eyes up. The middle aged Hispanic man looked tired and he was eyeing Dean nervously. 

Cas and Dean stood to the side while Cole and the vet carefully moved Whiskey to a large crate in another room. Cole tucked the new Kong and the squirrel next to the dog and gave him one last pat before telling Dean he was ready to go.

Without asking Baby for help, Dean found them a cheap motel near the vet’s office. He went in and got three rooms while Cas and Cole waited by the car. When he was done with the paperwork, he came out and gave the other men their cardkeys. Dean didn’t waste any time locking himself in his room. He undressed down to his underwear and then with a groan, he took those off too. It wasn’t often he got to sleep naked, close quarters with six, now seven roommates made it difficult. He could hear the television from the room to his right…Cas’ room. 

He stared at the ceiling. There was a light brown water spot dead center over the bed and he decided it was the shape of a crab. The bedspread smelled musty and he tried not to think about what was on it. At least the sheets were clean. His imagination decided it was going to fuck with him…images of Cas in bed right next door…his face rough from not shaving…lips under his…the kiss…the damned kiss.

Dean rolled onto his stomach, trying to ignore the heaviness between his legs. If he thought about something else, it would go away. Baseball…when was the last time he watched a game? Not that he cared about baseball…what sports, if any, did Cas like? Probably tennis or something like that…

Just one stroke, just one…he moaned softly and arched his back. Fuck it. He spit into his palm and wrapped his fingers around his cock. When was the last time he got off? Back at the bunker…before Cas came…Cas…those fucking eyes looking at him, warm, like a summer’s sky…or when he was pissed how they looked like a storm at sea…and wasn’t he a poet? He choked off a laugh. Baby was right, the man’s eyes were what poets wrote about. His hand was moving faster now, slit leaking, making it easier…

His orgasm ripped through him, leaving him gasping and dazed. It took him a few minutes, but finally the cooling cum on his belly forced him to get out of bed. He washed quickly and headed back to bed. He’d sleep better now. He closed his eyes and…what the hell? Just a small sound, hardly noticeable. Cas’ television was silent now. 

He’d deny it to his dying day, but Dean got up on his knees and put his ear to the wall. There it was again, a moan. Was Cas jerking off? It took Dean a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He was a freakin’ pervert. He flopped face down on the bed and tried to force the image of Cas, naked, writhing on the bed, hand wrapped around his cock, out of his head. 

Thirty minutes of Angry Birds on his iPad and he was still seeing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but holidays mean family and I just didn't have the time to write. Back at it now. Hope you enjoy.

By the time Castiel locked himself in his hotel room, his blood pressure was probably at critical mass from trying to keep his cool.

Dean’s kiss floored him. Physically and mentally. It was angry and bruising. The man had drawn blood. Castiel didn’t fight back. Stress does strange things to people and he thought Dean wasn’t thinking straight…it was a way to blow off steam. And fuck if he wasn’t being what he accused Dean of being – a martyr – taking it from Dean like that. Right. Like he hadn’t wanted it. Wanted more. The was so much passion in that kiss. Passion that wasn’t directed at him, unfortunately.

In typical Castiel fashion, he was set to ignore the elephant in the room. At the car’s suggestion, they’d stopped at a pet store to get Whiskey a gift. Dean was in a mood, so Castiel gave as good as he got. _Operation Ignore The Kiss_ was in full swing, or at least until Dean asked why he cared…after ‘molesting’ him. Then the asshole released that small tidbit of information. Dean was bisexual. So, instead of a straight man kissing him because he was stressed out, a bi man had kissed him…why? Because he was gay and handy?

Castiel’s mind was messed up now. He liked his life to be black and white. Dean had made him see things in shades of gray. Attraction to your superior was one thing, acting on it was another. Dean’s confession didn’t change that. The brief time in the car when they were getting along was over. He was back being the outsider.

Frustrated, Castiel turned on the television. He wished he had a book instead. He flipped channels until he settled on a show called Bones only because there was a hot guy on it. He’d never watched the show before. The character was all talk and bravado…like someone else he knew. He stripped for bed and settled against the stack of pillows in his boxers. There was a lull in the dialog as the female lead examined a femur and that’s when Castiel picked up on the steady thunk of a headboard against the wall. Dean’s room…Dean’s headboard… “Kill me now,” Castiel muttered and turned up the volume a bit. He stopped caring if the killer was the man’s girlfriend or his boss.

All he cared about at that moment in time was the vibration he could feel through the wall…and yes…he had his hand on the wall. He snapped off the television before the hunk and his wife could solve the crime and…there it was…the rhythm changed and then the soft gasp. Castiel’s own cock was rock hard. Dean might not have been fantasizing about Castiel, but Castiel was definitely thinking about Dean. With one hand wrapped around his cock, he cupped his balls with the other and gave them a gentle squeeze. Before his brain was too far gone, Castiel shoved a pillow between the wall and the headboard. At least Dean wouldn’t be able to hear him. Flat on his back, knees bent, his hand moved up and down…two fast strokes and then one tug…repeat…just the way he liked it. He bit his lip to keep from groaning…eyes tightly shut…picturing Dean…damn the man. The loud sigh escaped as he got closer to his release. His balls tightened and the liquid heat seemed to envelope his whole body. He tried to bite back the moan, but it felt so good…so damn good.

The alarm jarred Castiel out of a deep, dreamless sleep. He quickly showered. While he shaved, the thought of the way he was going to handle this ‘thing’ with Dean. Not that there was an actual thing between them. Bi or not, Dean wasn’t his biggest fan and Castiel wasn’t going to factor Dean’s sexuality into the equation. He would do his job, no more, no less.

He was zipping up his pants when someone banged on the door. He flung the door open and Dean stood there. There was a long pause as Dean stared at him. “Good, you’re up. We leave in five.”

“Fine,” Castiel moved to shut the door, but Dean caught it in his hand. Frowning, Castiel turned and went to grab his t-shirt. He didn’t want to deal with Dean half dressed.

“We need to talk.” Dean’s words stopped Castiel, t-shirt gripped in his hands. He didn’t turn around. After a second, Castiel pulled the shirt over his head.

“So, talk,” he said as he put his left arm into his sleeve. Dean didn’t speak, so Castiel finished putting on his BDU shirt and began to button it.

“I don’t want what happened between us yesterday to interfere with our job.”

“It won’t.” Better to be direct. He pulled the web belt through the loops and buckled it.

“Could you turn around, please?” Castiel let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned, at the same time holstering his sidearm. He was surprised at how tired and vulnerable Dean looked.

“Dean…”

“Cas…look, I’m sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “This team means everything to me. They’re my family and I can’t lose their respect. If you go to Bobby and he slaps a sexual harassment charge on me…then…fuck…they’ll look at me differently. I’ll do whatever you want, Cas. I’ll assign you to the truck so you won’t have to be partnered with me. You want out, between the two of us, we can find a good enough excuse for Bobby. Anything.”

Castiel straightened to his full height, even if he was an inch shorter. “If you and I have a problem, Dean, I will handle it. I don’t run to the top brass with my issues. Obviously, you regret your actions and that’s good enough for me. As far as the partnering thing goes, it’s your decision, but I think…I thought we worked well together.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Cole asked, leaning against the open door, an amused look on his face. Panic lit Dean’s face and Castiel wondered how much the other man had heard.

“No, Dean and I were just discussing today’s schedule,” Castiel lied.

“Yeah…we’ll drop you off at the vet’s and I guess Bobby’s got all that arranged. Cas and I will head for San Francisco and scope out the situation.”

***  
Cole watched the Impala pull away before heading into the vet’s office. He had his cell in his hand before he cleared the doorway.

“Lafitte.”

“Benny, I think Dean and Castiel have something going on.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah, Castiel looked like someone really worked over his mouth yesterday and they’re both tense as hell. Then this morning, I walked in on them in Castiel’s room…”

“God, please tell me they weren’t doing the horizontal tango.”

“No, dumbass, they were just standing there staring each other down. I overheard Dean say something about sexual harassment. But Castiel didn’t look to harassed, if you get my drift. I think Dean and Castiel did the dirty and now Dean’s running scared.”

“Why would he be scared? It’s not like any of us care about shit like that. Dean could do a lot worse than Castiel. He’s someone who can understand our life.”

“Unless he’s just afraid Castiel won’t put up with him. The man is so emotionally constipated, he wouldn’t know a good thing if it bit him in the ass.”

***  
Benny hung up a few minutes later and looked across the seat at Victor. “What was that all about?”

“Cole thinks that Castiel and Dean had sex and now Dean is in full panic mode.”

“Can’t say I didn’t see that coming. Jo said she gave it two weeks before they were going at it. Something she called UST.”

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“Unresolved sexual tension.”

Benny grinned and told Victor about Castiel’s bruised lips and the conversation that Cole overheard. The two got back to their job – watching Bela Talbot. The woman had loaded two suitcases into her car earlier that morning. The tracking device was already installed, so even if they lost her in traffic, Charlie could keep up with her location.

***  
**Text from Victor/9:21 – Cole thinks Dean and Castiel did IT.**  
**Text from Jo/9:22 – HOLY SHIT.**  
**Text from Victor/9:23 – Must have been good too. Cole says Castiel was rocking some swollen lips.**

***  
Jo buzzed Charlie on the intercom. “Hey, Charlie, can you pick up? I need to talk to you privately.” Charlie shrugged at Sam and picked up the handset.

“Okay, what?”

“Victor told me that Cole thinks Dean and Castiel are bumping uglies.”

“No way…really? I am so shipping those two. The UST is so thick between them.”

“And….” Jo gave a dramatic pause. “…Castiel was covered in hickeys.”

“What…where they could be seen? Damn it, Jo, make this truck go faster. I want to see them before they fade.”

“Almost to Santa Fe. ETA to San Francisco is seventeen hours, with layover for sleep, we should roll into town around 1100 hours.”

“Cool. Peace out, bitch,” Charlie hit the end button and put the handset down. She realized Sam was staring intently at her. “What?”

She got a cocked eyebrow. “Spill.”

“No can do…it’s a woman thing,” Charlie said innocently as she logged into the Impala’s AI program. Her fingers flew over the keys.

***  
Despite Cas’ assurance that he wasn’t going to Bobby, Dean was still on edge. They’d been on the road for three hours now and neither one had said much at all. Baby seemed to be doing all the talking. Of course, Dean was thinking about how Cas looked that morning, hair wet from the shower, cargo pants and boots – no shirt. The guy was fucking gorgeous. He obviously needed to stay far away from the Ranger during shower time.

He’d been so relieved when Cas hadn’t opted to take the assignment to the truck and even happier that he didn’t want off the team. He wasn’t going to examine why he was so happy about it.

“Albuquerque is the highest metropolitan city in America.” The damn car sounded like Wikipedia.

“We are entering Arizona. Should I find a place for lunch?” At Dean’s muttered affirmative, Baby asked Cas what he wanted to eat. Cas? Really, it was his fucking car. Dean glowered at the highway as his car and his partner discussed food.

“Marshal Novak, what is your favorite type of pie? Marshal Winchester loves pie, but I have no input on his favorite.”

“I like apple and blueberry.”

“There is an old English proverb that says the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Would you agree with that, Marshal Novak?”

“I’m not sure. Just because you can cook doesn’t necessarily mean someone’s going to fall in love with you.”

“Love is a human emotion. I cannot compute emotions.” Dean rolled his eyes. This was escalating to chick flick level.

“Most humans don’t understand what love is either,” Cas said softly and Dean felt a pang of something in his chest. Yeah, some son of a bitch did a number on the guy. Dean needed to get them off this topic.

“Hey, Baby, how about you finding us a good rib joint. I could handle some good barbecued ribs.”

“Is that acceptable with you, Marshal Novak?” The traitor. The car needed to remember who changed her…his oil.

“That’s fine, Baby.” _That’s fine, Baby._ Dean huffed and followed the car’s directions to a restaurant that specialized in ribs. When they walked in, they got a few stares. The all black BDUs and the sidearms were imposing. Add the fact that Cas was hot and that had the women drooling. Dean sullenly slid into a booth.

He watched as Cas smiled at the young waitress, politely telling her he wanted a sweet tea. They both looked expectantly at Dean. “Same.”

After she left, Cas asked, “Are you going to be like this all day?”

“Like what?” Dean asked, not looking up from the menu. Yes, he was being an ass again. Cas brought that out in him.

“Like a spoiled child that didn’t get their way.”

“I’m not…” Cas was giving him a look, head tilted sideways, like Dean’s words were important. “Fuck.” Dean slapped the menu closed. “I just…”

“Dean, if we are going to work together, we need to put what happened yesterday afternoon behind us. If you can’t do that…”

“No…I mean, yeah…okay, here’s the thing…yesterday was stressful for many reasons…” Cas nodded sagely and Dean went on, “so…can we just start over?”

Again with the head tilt thing that was just cute as fuck. Dean wondered where that thought came from. Men weren’t cute, puppies were cute. “How would we do that, Dean?”

“Hell if I know,” Dean said and shrugged. “Got any ideas?”

Cas picked up the menu and held it so only his eyes were showing over it. “Well, if you do decide to kiss me again, please be a bit more gentle. I had to lie to Cole.”

Dean’s eyes widened and then he saw the crinkles at the corner of Cas’ eyes. It was a joke. Dean chuckled. “I’ll try to remember that…you told him you ran into a door, Dude. Couldn’t you come up with something better than that?”

“Not at the time, no.”

The waitress arrived with their drinks and took their orders, a full slab and fries for Dean and sliced brisket with a baked potato for Cas. Dean’s phone interrupted his disparaging remarks about Cas’ choice of meal.

“What’s up, Jo?”

“We’re set to arrive in San Francisco around 1100. What’s your ETA?”

“We’re about thirty miles east of Flagstaff. I want to hit Fresno by 2100. We’ll catch a few z’s and then get on the road early. We’ll probably beat you by three hours or so. Cas and I will go to the district office and see what they can tell us and then do a drive by Pellegrino’s ex’s house.”

“Have you heard from Victor and Benny?”

“Yeah, got a text earlier this morning. Talbot is on the move…right on time,” Dean informed her.

“How’s Castiel?” Dean held the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

“Fine,” he answered. “Why?”

“Just wondering how you two were getting along…road tripping for the first time.” Dean was going to kill Cole. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Everyone on the team probably knew about Cas’ swollen lips.

“We haven’t killed each other yet. I guess that’s a plus,” Dean said, winking at Cas.

“That’s…good….real good,” Jo said a bit too perky.

Yeah, she was fishing. Cole was a dead man. That reminded Dean. “You get Cole and Whiskey?”

“Duh.” Stupid question.

“How is he?”

“Who, Cole or Whiskey?”

“Both.”

“Cole is doing good. Whiskey is currently being spoiled by Charlie. She is hand feeding him, Dean.”

The waitress set the platters down in front of them and Dean’s mouth watered. “Gotta go, Jo. Lunch has arrived.”

“How is Whiskey?” Cas asked before cutting into his brisket.

“Jo said he’s being spoiled by Charlie, but I’ll bet all of them are fawning over him.” Dean had sent a text to Bobby and Whiskey’s new vest would be waiting at the district office in San Francisco.

***

Castiel’s little joke about the kiss broke the ice and they were back to talking again. Lunch was pleasant and he enjoyed watching Dean eat. The man was a messy eater who talked with his mouth full, but Castiel wasn’t put off by it. He found it amusing. He ate his ribs with so much enthusiasm that Castiel wanted to smear barbecue sauce all over his body and pray Dean was still hungry.

The rest of the ride to Fresno was nice. They spent a lot of time talking about music. It was the one thing they had in common. Dean even told Castiel to have Gabriel send his guitar to the Lebanon address, so when they got home, they could play something together.

Baby had been silent since before lunch, seemingly okay with letting the two men talk. Neither man seemed to notice the lack of his travel guide commentary.

Dean pulled into a Best Western just off the interstate. They both grabbed their bags and entered the lobby. “One room, two beds,” Dean told the clerk. Castiel’s pulse quickened. It was all well and good to act like they were just partners, but Castiel’s attraction ran deep and sharing a room wasn’t going to be easy. What could he say though?

They rode the elevator in silence and Castiel followed Dean down the hall. It was a typical hotel room, better than last night’s by a long shot. Castiel tossed his bag on the first bed and sat down to untie his boots. Dean turned on the television and then peered out the window. “Nice pool.”

“I’m good, but if you want to go…”

“No, just sayin’.” He turned and unbuckled his belt. He wrapped the strap around his holster and sat it on the nightstand. “We should get some sleep. I want to be on the road at the ass crack of dawn.”

“Fine by me.” Castiel stood up and sat his boots against the wall. He stripped off his shirt, t-shirt and pants. He rummaged in his bag for his shaving kit and when he stood up, toothbrush in hand, Dean was staring at him – still very much dressed. “I’m just going to go brush my teeth…” Castiel closed the bathroom door and leaned against it. He wasn’t stupid. What he saw on Dean’s face was lust. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? It wasn’t like he stripped down on purpose. Being in the military, he’d lost all sense of modesty. When you shared a barracks with twenty other men, the shy and bashful ones got the most ribbing.

Hiding in the bathroom wasn’t a good plan, but it was the only one he had. He brushed his teeth. He flossed. He wet a washcloth and wiped down his pits. He pissed. He sniffed the samples of shampoo on the counter. The banging on the door made him yelp in surprise.

“Did you fall in? Christ, Cas, I have to take a…”

“Almost finished,” Castiel called out. He counted to ten, plastered a smile on his face and opened the door. Dean was still in his pants and t-shirt, but now he was barefoot. He brushed past Castiel and slammed the bathroom door.

Castiel quickly turned off all the lights, leaving the television to illuminate the room. He crawled under the covers and thought about pretending to be asleep when Dean came out, but that would be childish. He was a US Ranger for God’s sake. He could handle this…this…whatever it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between the two men, but will Dean's rule about not dating co-workers stop them from acting on their attraction to each other?

Dean watched Cas strip down with a mixture of blatant fascination and horror. He hadn’t thought about the room situation until they were in the elevator. Why didn’t he request two rooms? Why? Because when he traveled with any other member of the team, they shared a room. He’d even shared a room with Jo once, because he didn’t look at Jo the way he looked at Cas. He didn’t get one room last night because Cole was with them and either Cas or Cole would be the odd man out, so three rooms seemed like the right decision. Tonight, he’d made the wrong decision.

The boxer briefs the Ranger was wearing were navy blue and really hugged his ample package. Dean already knew Cas had a great ass from his brief glimpse in the shower, but it was so quick that he hadn’t bothered to take a look at Cas’ legs. Damn. Just…damn.

That’s when everything went to shit. Cas up and locked himself in the bathroom…yeah, because who wouldn’t after being stared at by a sex crazed lunatic. Dean sat on the end of his bed and pulled off his boots and socks. He wiggled his toes in relief. And he waited. And waited. Unable to stand it any longer, Dean banged on the door because he really did need to go. He heard Cas yelp and almost laughed hysterically. He’d kissed the guy so hard, he gave him a bloody lip and now he was looking at him like he was the last slice of pumpkin pie on a Thanksgiving table. Can you say sexual harassment? He’s single-handedly freaked out a US Ranger. Not many people could brag about that.

When the door opened, Cas was wearing a smile…okay, it was more like a grimace. He tried to get around Dean, who was stupidly standing right in front of the door, and their arms brushed. Dean slammed the door and leaned against it. His hand cupped his hardening cock. “Fuck,” he hissed. He did his thing and washed his hands and then he stared at his image in the mirror. He didn’t look sex crazed, but he sure as hell felt like it. He would shower in the morning, but he wanted to get the road sweat off, so he took off his t-shirt and wet a washcloth. He wiped down his chest and neck and then his armpits before tossing it on the floor. He looked at Cas’ used washcloth hanging neatly over the edge of the bathtub and feeling guilty, he picked his up and hung it next to his partner’s.

Praying Cas would be asleep, Dean opened the door. The television was the only light in the room. Some news program was playing quietly. Cas was lying on his back, hands at his side. He was awake. Their eyes met and held. “This is fuckin’ nuts,” he muttered.

Cas turned on his side facing the wall. “I will inform Chief Singer that I wish to go back to my unit in the morning.”

“What?” Dean sank down onto Cas’ bed. “No. You’re part of my team now. You can’t just run away. I promise I can keep it in my pants…Jesus, Cas…”

Cas spun back to him so fast that Dean almost fell off the bed. “What are you talking about, Dean?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“I’m attracted to you and while you may find me mildly attractive, you don’t like me. I make you uncomfortable, so I should go.”

“Mildly attractive? Seriously, Cas, you’re fuckin’ hot. I’m the one that kissed you. I’m the one that can’t seem to keep my eyes…wait…you think I don’t like you?”

“I seem to put you in a foul mood on a regular basis,” Cas said, sitting up so the sheet pooled at his waist, leaving his chest bare. Dean’s thoughts went south…then he forced his eyes back to Cas’.

“So, I’m moody…it’s not you…okay, well, maybe…but it’s because you’re driving me crazy.” At Cas’ confused look, Dean decided to go for broke. “Let me put it this way…if you weren’t on my team, I’d do you in a heartbeat.”

Now, Cas looked pissed. “That didn’t come out right. I’d still like to do you, but I’d take you out too. Get to know you.”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

“But, I’m on your team and that’s not allowed?” Dean’s own words came back to bite him in the ass.

“Well, there aren’t any written rules about it,” Dean hedged. “But, I tried the whole dating a co-worker thing and it went to shit. I’m not doing it again.”

“You dated someone on the team?” Dean could almost see Cas trying to figure out which one of the team Dean dated.

“No, never a team member,” Dean exclaimed, horrified. “ It was someone who worked at the district office. It was great…he was great for a few months...well, it lasted a year. Long story short, he cheated and now, the whole thing’s awkward.”

“Oh. I understand,” Cas said softly. “We should get some sleep.” He lay back down, making a show out of getting comfortable.

“Just like that? That’s all you got to say?” Dean asked incredulously. At least the guy could pretend to want to try a relationship. Dean could let him down easy and they’d go back to being partners…friends.

Cas blinked up at him. “What else is there to say, Dean? We find each other attractive, but we can’t get involved with each other. I don’t see what else we can discuss.”

Dean stood abruptly and threw the t-shirt still in his hands towards his bag. “Fine, just so long as we’re both on the same page.” He stripped off his pants and got into bed.

***  
After Dean’s revelation and their discussion, Castiel understood the man more. He’d dated a co-worker. It didn’t work out and he was gun-shy. Castiel could relate. He had a story of his own about loving someone you shouldn’t.

Dean flicked off the television and the room fell into darkness. The sounds of traffic outside muffled by being a few floors up and the heavy draperies. A few minutes ticked by. Cas sensed that Dean wasn’t asleep.

“I fell in love with Michael right out of basic training. I was stationed at Fort Bliss. He was a doctor. We met at a 5K run. I moved in with him after two months. Everything was great. Then I got deployed to Iraq. It was a fifteen month tour. He didn’t want me to go. He even went so far as to concoct a plan to falsify my records giving me a medical discharge.”

Castiel was grateful Dean didn’t interrupt while he collected his thoughts. “I never even considered it. I just asked him to wait for me…he told me he couldn’t love someone who put a job before him.”

“Serving your country isn’t just a job,” Dean said quietly.

“He didn’t understand that. I spent the first month in Iraq taking stupid chances and then I got a letter from him. He was getting married and buying a new house. He found a few things of mine and wanted to know what to do with them. It was nothing important to me. I never answered the letter. He met and got engaged to someone else in less than two months. He couldn’t have loved me.”

“He didn’t deserve you.”

Castiel smiled in the dark. “You don’t really know me, Dean.”

“You have a big heart. You’re strong, stubborn and smart. My team liked you from the start. That tells me all I need to know.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

Castiel thought the morning would be awkward, but it wasn’t. They took turns showering, both taking care to dress behind the closed door of the bathroom. They were on the road by six.

“Good morning, Marshals.”

“Morning, Baby,” Castiel said automatically. The idea of talking to a car wasn’t nearly as ridiculous as it once was.

“I have plotted our route to the San Francisco district office. If we continue at the current speed, we will arrive in three hours and seven minutes.”

Five minutes into the trip, Dean pushed a cassette into the tape deck. The opening chords of Bon Jovi’s ‘I Believe’ filled the car. Castiel began to hum along.

“I trust both of you slept well,” Baby’s voice overrode the song. Dean reached over and turned down the volume. He gave Castiel a ‘what the fuck’ look. Castiel shrugged.

“We slept very well, thank you, Baby,” Castiel answered because, really, that was the polite thing to do. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Marshal Winchester, there is a Supreme Bean coffee shop coming up on your left in one point four miles.”

“Yeah, thanks, but we’ll just stop at a gas station once we’re back on the interstate.”

“Marshal Novak would probably prefer the Supreme Bean.”

Castiel looked from the screen to Dean and mouthed the words, ‘The gas station is fine.’

“Are you sure? We can hit up someplace fancier if you want,” Dean said, already following the directions on the GPS screen.

“There isn’t really a need, Dean. Coffee’s coffee.”

“That is not what you disclosed to Marshal Bradbury. You informed her you have a weakness for Vienna coffee.” Castiel thought back quickly. When had he talked about coffee to Charlie…oh…the night they played Cards Against Humanity.

“That true, Cas? Got a weakness? What the fuck is a Vienna coffee anyway?” Dean asked, his voice teasing.

“Vienna coffee is a double espresso with whipped cream infused with cinnamon, Marshal Winchester.”

“Thanks, Baby. So, you think we should get Cas one of these fancy-assed coffees?”

“I think it is an excellent idea, Marshal Winchester.” Dean laughed and turned into the parking lot of a small but busy coffee shop. Castiel had no choice but to follow Dean through the door. The aroma of coffee and baked goods filled Castiel’s nostrils and he groaned. It seemed like forever since he had one of his favorite coffee drinks.

At the counter, Dean smiled warmly at the barista. “I want a black coffee and one of those pastries right over there.” Dean pointed to a tray of Danishes. “And my partner here would like a Vienna coffee and…what do you want to eat, Cas?”

“One of those would be fine,” Castiel said, pointing to the same tray.

“Name?”

“Winchester.” The barista gave Dean the total and Castiel reached for his wallet, but Dean brushed his hand away. “My treat. You can catch the next one.”

“I’ll call your name when your order is ready.” Dean and Castiel stepped out of the way so the next person could order. Dean leaned casually against the wall and his eyes roamed over the crowded shop.

“Thank you for this, Dean,” Castiel said, noting the looks they were getting from several women. Dean did look good in his BDUs. Castiel was trying his damndest not think of his partner like that. They seemed to come to an understanding last night. Nothing could or would happen between them. Friends…that’s all they could ever be.

“No problem, Cas.”

“Winchester.”

Dean straightened and nudged Castiel. “Come on, Princess, let’s get on the road.”

“Princess?” Castiel grabbed his cup and the bag containing their pastries.

“Yeah, anyone who drinks all that fancy crap must be a princess.”

“Ass.”

Dean was still laughing when they reached the car.

Castiel settled into his seat and took his first sip. He moaned in pleasure. At Dean’s strangled sound, he turned. Dean was staring at him, coffee poised a couple inches from his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t make noises like that.”

“Like what?”

“Sex noises?

“I wasn’t making sex noises, Dean. I was merely paying homage to a great cup of coffee.”

“Just don’t do it anymore.” Dean looked so flustered that Castiel grinned. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Castiel stated, still smiling.

“You were thinking it though,” Dean growled and balanced his cup against the steering wheel as he backed out of the parking lot.

“How could you know what Marshal Novak was thinking?”

“I just know,” Dean remarked sarcastically.

“There is documentation that people who are in long term relationships learn to anticipate their mate’s thoughts and desires. While you have not known Marshal Novak that long, it is possible to…”

“Shut up,” Dean shouted at the car. Both men stared straight ahead, neither one risking a look at the other. Castiel was the one who finally leaned forward and pushed the cassette back into the player. There was a whirring sound and then ‘ _Bed of Roses_ ’ began to play and it took Castiel’s thoughts back to the night they sat around in the truck relaxing. It was only a few days ago, but it felt like longer.

***  
What was up with his car getting all weird on him? _Marshal Novak would probably prefer the Supreme Bean._ And if he remembered correctly, the last song that was playing when they went into the coffee shop was ‘ _I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead_ ’, how did it skip two songs to play the song Cas was singing the other night?

Friends and partners, that was it. And he damn sure wasn’t going to let his car push him into more. When the cassette ended, Dean punched the eject button and fiddled with the radio dial. He picked up a country station out of Franklin, it wasn’t what he wanted and he found a pop station out of Modesto. Definitely not. He settled for an oldies channel out of Patterson.

Dean was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and singing along with ‘ _Light My Fire_ ’ by the Doors. He’d like to light Cas’…stop…just stop.

“How close are we?”

Dean glanced down at the screen. “We got another hour. Why? You got stop?”

“Yes.”

“There is a gas station with facilities in one point three miles,” Baby informed them.

Cas all but jumped out of the car when Dean rolled to a stop at the pumps. Dean gave him a funny look, but shrugged and slid his credit card into the reader. While Cas was using the facilities, Dean pumped in filled the tank. When songs made him think of sex with Cas, he was screwed. He was so screwed.

Cas came back with two bottles of water. Dean was already waiting in the car. He took the water and said thanks. “We’re running a bit behind schedule. I wanted to be at the district office by 0900, but we aren’t going to make it.”

“You’re not going as fast today,” Cas commented.

“Nope. Got a text from Benny. Talbot spent the night in Arizona, so she’s a day behind us anyway unless she really pushes it. Jo and the rest of the team are about three hours behind us. Cole picked up the MCC truck already and he’s right behind ‘em. Other than stop a the district office to pick up a few things and see what intel they got, no sense in rushing.”

They settled back and listened to the oldies station until it faded out. Dean found a hard rock station out of Oakland and he turned it up loud. Cas seemed to be okay with it. They passed through the city and Cas sat up straighter to enjoy the view as they crossed the Bay Bridge. Baby plotted their course through the winding streets until they turned onto Golden Gate Avenue. The imposing building stood out from the smaller office buildings around it. Dean pulled into a visitor’s slot and shut off the engine.

The lobby was filled with cheap furniture and a reception desk. Dean walked up to the desk. “Marshals Winchester and Novak. I need to see your district chief.”

The middle aged woman behind the desk nodded and picked up her phone. A few minutes later, Dean and Cas were walking down a long hallway. A balding man of about forty stood when they entered the large room filled with desks. “Chief Stafford.” He held out his hand and Dean was reluctant to shake it. He and Stafford had a history, even though the man probably didn’t realize it.

“I have a few things for you.” He pointed to two boxes on a desk. Dean pulled out his pocket knife and slit the tape. The first box, the smaller one, held a cell phone and a long, narrow box. He held the phone out to Cas and carefully opened the longer box. Inside was Cas’ scope. Chief Stafford whistled. “Damn, that’s military grade. Big bucks.”

Dean handed it off to Cas and smiled. “Cas is the best shot the military has to offer, that’s why we have him.”

He was already opening the other box. “Whiskey’s vest,” Cas murmured.

“Now that your presents are opened, you want to get down to business?” The man was being a condescending bastard, but Dean just gave the man a cocky smile.

“Sure, let’s hear what you have and then when my team gets here, we’ll clean up this mess.” The district chief’s face reddened and hoped the jerk popped a blood vessel. He outranked Dean, but Dean’s status as a task force leader overrode rank.

“Pellegrino’s wife and kid live in a decent neighborhood.” He walked over to a large monitor and pulled up what looked like an aerial shot of a housing development. “The boy goes to a private school about two miles from the house.” He pointed to a large building on the photo. We’ve got marshals and local law enforcement watching both of them and so far, it’s been quiet.”

Dean studied the photo and then he turned his attention back to Stafford. “You can go now, my team will handle things from here on out.”

Stafford bowed up to his full height which was still two inches shorter than Dean. Dean kept his face devoid of expression. “You may be Singer’s golden boy, but this is still my district.”

Dean casually pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Let me see if Bobby can clear this up.”

The district chief snarled and turned on his heel, leaving the two marshals alone. Cas was looking at him strangely, but Dean got right down to business. “Cas, if you were going to watch the house for a clean shot, where would you go?” Cas stepped closer and took the mouse to zoom in. His eyes roamed over the screen and then he pointed.

“Here. By the looks of things, it’s less than two hundred yards. The rooftop would give me a clean shot of both the front and rear doors.”

“Good. You’ll set up there once we have a visual on Talbot. She’ll lead us right to Pellegrino. My guess is they’re going to snatch the kid and make for the border. Once the boy is safe out of the country, Pellegrino will open for business again. Jo and I will be in one of the neighbors’ houses. Victor and Benny will be tailing Talbot, so they’ll be most likely to get an eye on Pellegrino first. We’ll put the rig and the MCC behind the school and Cole will be there in case something goes down there. He’ll have Charlie and Sam for backup if needed.”

As they left the building, Castiel turned to Dean. “Talking to a superior like that would have gotten me booted out of the military.”

“Stafford is a sorry son of a bitch,” Dean muttered.

“You know him?”

“I know of him. He was on the case when my dad got killed. He was just a deputy marshal then and he left his post to go chase some skirt. The perp passed right by him while he was trying to get some pussy.”

“Why is he a chief then?”

“His daddy was a senator for the great state of California,” Dean bit out. He’d gotten the whole story from Bobby a few years back. He’d wanted to bust the man in the face, but out of respect for Bobby’s position, Dean stowed his feelings. Seeing the man today brought all the hate and grief to the surface. His dad might not have been perfect, but John Winchester loved his sons.

“Oh…Dean…”

Dean gave Cas a half smile. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. Bobby outranks him and he gave me and my team the authority to override his orders. He knows it and it burns his ass.”

“So, that’s why you treated him like that. Good to know.” Cas nudged Dean’s shoulder with his own and Dean grinned.

“I’m a badass, Cas.” Cas laughed. When they got to the Impala, Dean watched as Cas took his rifle case out of the back seat. He set it on the trunk and opened it. With a few quick moves of his hands, the old scope was removed and tossed into the case and the new scope was mounted. Cas raised the rifle to his shoulder and looked into the scope. Dean scanned the parking lot quickly. “Jesus, Cas, we’re in front of a federal building…can you at least try to not look like a terrorist?”

Several marshals in the parking lot stopped suddenly and hands dropped to their holsters. Dean held up his hands, pointed to the gold lettering on the back of Cas’ shirt and grinned. “Nothing to see here.”

Cas didn’t respond since he was now pointing the rifle at several different targets until he seemed satisfied at the range. He lowered it and Dean popped him on the back of his head. He glared back at Dean. “What was that for?”

“Next time you go all Rambo on me, warn me.” Dean waited until they were in the car again before adding, “You looked pretty badass yourself, Princess.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fast paced and just a warning for the squeamish, the sex is angry - NOT NON-CONSENSUAL.

The two bickered back and forth the whole way to the school where the team was supposed to meet. Castiel argued that he was wearing a full US Marshal uniform and he didn’t understand why Dean and all the bystanders got upset about his rifle.

They were the first to arrive but both Jo and Cole sent a text they were only ten minutes out. Benny and Victor were still on Talbot’s tail and she was already in California. Dean and Castiel got out of the car and stretched their legs. The parking lot was full of faculty cars, but there was a stretch of grass where Jo could park the rig.

When the big semi pulled around the school, Dean waved them over and pointed. Jo expertly parked and shut off the big engine. Jo jumped down from the cab just as Cole drove up in the MCC. After a few traded greetings, the four opened the side door and entered the trailer. Charlie and Sam both looked up. “Anything new?” Dean asked, lowering himself into a chair.

Castiel was tired of sitting, so he remained standing. “Talbot has been talking to Pellegrino. We triangulated his phone between these three towers,” Charlie said as she pulled up the big screen. All of them looked up at the aerial map of the downtown San Francisco area. She used a stylus to mark the location of the ex’s house and the school.

“So, he’s within ten minutes of each place,” Dean said, studying the screen closely. Dean outlined the plan to the team and while he was doing that, Castiel noticed Whiskey laying on a large, new looking dog bed. As he neared the dog, his tail thumped against the metal floor.

“Victor and Benny will tail Talbot until she meets up with…with…”

“Hey, Boy, how you feeling?” Castiel dropped down on his haunches and ruffled the dog’s ears. He was happy to see his and Dean’s gifts on the bed with the convalescing canine. It took him a second to realize that Dean had stopped talking. He turned around and Dean was staring at him and the rest of the team was staring at Dean.

Charlie and Jo looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, while Cole was just grinning. Sam just looked confused. Castiel straightened and Dean shook his head. “Right…uhm, Cas will be positioned…positioned…here.” Dean pointed to the rooftop they’d picked out.

Once Castiel was standing with the group again, Charlie seemed very interested in his neck for some reason. Castiel looked at her quizzically, but she just frowned at him and then made some strange facial expression in Jo’s direction. Jo shrugged.

“Is there something you want to share with the class, Charlie?” Dean asked, leaning his hip against the counter.

“Me? Nope. Carry on,” she said innocently. Too innocently. Castiel tilted his head and studied her.

Dean finished the outline of the plan and before she could react, the team leader had her by the arm and was pulling her out the door. “Can someone explain what’s going on?” Sam asked, staring at the closed door.

Jo and Cole looked at each other and then down at the floor. Cole mumbled something, but the only word Castiel caught was the word ‘kiss’. He groaned. Sam’s brow furrowed into two deep lines. “Cole? What the hell, Man?”

“IthinkDeanandCastielkissedandItoldBenny.BennymusthavetoldCharlie.” Castiel heard all he needed to hear. He followed Dean and Charlie. They were standing against the Impala. Charlie looked like she was pleading with Dean and Dean…well…Dean looked pissed.

***  
“Let me get this straight. My brother and Castiel kissed?”

“I’m pretty sure they did.” Cole spilled the whole story to Sam and Sam pushed his long hair out of his eyes.

“So, the whole team knows?”

“I just told Benny,” Cole admitted.

“Victor told me and I may have let something slip to Charlie,” Jo said quietly.

“And he mentioned sexual harassment? Castiel didn’t look too mad…in fact they seem to be getting along…oh…” Sam stopped talking.

“Did you see how flustered Dean got when Castiel bent over to pet Whiskey?” Jo exclaimed, excited now that Sam knew the story.

“Yeah, he couldn’t even form a complete sentence,” Cole said, chuckling.

Sam smiled and then the smile disappeared. “Look, I would love for Dean to find someone worthy, but if we push this thing, Dean will be a stubborn ass just to spite us. They won’t stand a chance. We’ve got to keep cool.”

“You’re okay with it then?” Jo asked, one eyebrow rose in question.

“Castiel seems like a great guy and he would be someone Dean could relate to, but if he smells a setup…” He shrugged.

“What can we do?”

“We just need to act normal and let nature take its course,” Sam answered her. By the way his brother reacted to Cas’ ass, it wouldn’t be long before his brother…well, some things, Sam just didn’t want to think about.

***

Dean, their fuckin’ team leader, was telling them the plan and then Cas had squatted down on the balls of his feet, those pants pulling tight across that ass and his train of thought derailed. He was trying to pull his mind back to business, but Charlie and Jo were acting all weird and Cole was grinning…the sorry motherfucker. That’s when Dean knew that his whole team knew about the damn kiss.

He finished going over everyone’s duties, but inside he was seething. He grabbed Charlie unceremoniously around her bicep and all but dragged her out of the truck. Once they were outside, she dug in her heels. “You’re bruising the goods, Winchester.”

Dean released her arm like it had burned him. He cupped his hand around the back of his neck and massaged the tense muscles there. “Sorry. Goddamn it, Charlie…what the fuck? Did Cole run his mouth to everyone?”

“Jo told me that you and Castiel were…were…” She made a circle with her thumb and forefinger. With her other forefinger, she pushed in and out of the circle.

Dean growled and rolled his eyes. “For the record, and you can tell every other member of this team, Cas and I are not fucking.”

“But you kissed?”

He scrubbed both hands over his face. There was no use lying. Apparently, his friends…his team…his fuckin’ family all thought he was screwing Cas. “I kissed him.”

Charlie’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ before it broke into a grin. “I knew it. You want to hug him…you want to kiss him…you want to…”

“Knock it off, Charlie. I kissed him. I was pissed off and I did something stupid. We talked about our…our attraction to each other and came to a mutual agreement that we could not get involved.”

Charlie’s face fell. “But Dean, you deserve…” Dean held up his hand, stopping her words.

The sound of the door slamming shut had both turning towards the truck. Cas was coming towards them.

“Dean, don’t blame Charlie. Cole told Benny his suspicions and I think the story got embellished upon. Charlie, I simply ran into a door and it bruised my lips and…” Dean made a cutting motion across his throat and Cas stopped talking. “You told her.”

Dean winced and nodded. “I told her the truth and now Charlie here is going to make sure everyone knows the truth, isn’t that right?”

Charlie nodded, but she gave Castiel a soft smile. “It’s nice that you tried to protect Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t need protecting…Jesus, Charlie. We were trying to cover our asses. It was a mistake. A huge fuckin’ mistake and that’s it.”

Cas turned and stomped off in the direction of the rig. Charlie glared at him. “Way to go, Asshat.”

“What did I say?” Dean was confused. What was Cas’ problem?

“You kiss the man and then tell him it was a huge fucking mistake. God, you’re dense. What if the tables were turned, Dean? Think about it.” Then Charlie marched off, all five and a half feet of redheaded temper.

If the tables were turned and Cas kissed him and said it was no big deal, Dean wouldn’t be pissed…okay, maybe a bit disappointed…a little hurt…son of a bitch. He stared at the door to the rig. And this is why you don’t sleep with co-workers.

His phone rang and he picked up. “Yeah,” he snapped.

“Damn, Boss, who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?”

“My whole fuckin’ team,” Dean snarled. Benny was silent and Dean sighed. “From now on, if anyone on this team wants to know the answer to a question, ask…don’t fuckin’ fabricate shit behind my back. I’m nnot sleeping with Cas.”

“Okay, that’s…good…I guess. Not that I give a shit. I just called to tell you that Talbot pulled off at a rest area and has been on her phone for the past five minutes. Can Charlie get a reading on Pellegrino’s location?”

“Shit. Okay…thanks.” Dean shoved the phone in his pocket and ran to the truck. He burst in and was met with silence. Sam, Charlie and Jo were whispering, Cole was sitting next to Whiskey on the floor and Cas…Cas was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Just great. “Charlie, Talbot’s on her cell, see what you can get.”

Charlie raced for her computer and her fingers flew. Dean watched the bigger screen and saw the ping. “Where, Charlie?”

“Corner of Church and 20th. It’s a park.”

“How far from here?” Charlie clicked a few more keys.

“Ten minutes…less, if I can access traffic lights.”

“Do it. Cas…Cole…come on.” The three men ran through the door and piled into the Impala. Before Dean could even turn the key, Baby spoke.

“Marshal Bradbury had given me the coordinates and has cleared the traffic signals.”

“Get us there fast, Baby,” Dean said, happy to let Baby take control in the unfamiliar city. The car screeched out of the parking lot and was soon weaving in and out of traffic at breakneck speed. Dean just held on. He noticed Cole was in the passenger seat, not Cas and he looked in the rearview mirror. Cas was loading his rifle methodically, even though the car was jostling them all.

***  
Used to loading his weapon in helicopters and humvees, it only took seconds for Castiel to have the rifle loaded and ready for action. He put Dean’s cutting words aside. The mission came first. He really thought he could do it – keep Dean as a friend, but those words hurt. Dean may find him attractive, but the kiss meant nothing. Once Pellegrino was in jail or dead, Castiel would be gone. For his own sanity, he had to leave.

The Impala’s tires squealed as it rounded the corner onto Church Street. “Facial recognition software activated,” Baby informed them.

“Come on…find the bastard,” Dean whispered, hand already reaching for his sidearm. Cole’s was also drawn by the time the car came to a halt. They waited.

The A.I. software made a clicking noise and a man appeared on the screen. He was walking along a path, wearing red t-shirt and a navy blue windbreaker.

“Baby, get local law enforcement here a.s.a.p. Tell them the situation. We need to find the bastard before any civilians get hurt. Cole, take the left, Cas, the right. We need to fan out.” Dean opened a small case under his seat. He passed out headsets. “Keep them on.”

He noticed Cas looking at his strangely and remembered he’d never used one before. “Get out, Cas, and I’ll show you how to use it.”

The three men exited the car. Cole had his headset on and with a nod from Dean, veered off to the left of the park, gun in hand.

Dean set the headset in place and turned on the switch. “It’s voice activated. You’ll be able to hear Cole and I and we’ll be able to hear you.” He patted the man’s arm and felt ashamed when Cas didn’t meet his eyes. He’d fucked up. But for now, Pellegrino came first.

Cas and Dean fanned out and Dean’s eyes scanned the park for a blue jacket. Since it was a school day, the park wasn’t crowded. Those that were there saw the three armed men and ran for cover. “Got him,” Cole’s voice crackled over the radio. “He’s exiting the park. Over near the playground.”

Dean heard sirens. Lots of them. He spoke into his headset. “Baby, give the locals instructions. Let them know the description and that he’s exiting the park near the east entrance.”

“Notifying local law enforcement now, Marshal Winchester.”

Cas came towards him from the right and they both jogged towards Cole’s position. “Cole, you still have eyes on him?”

“Yeah, Dean, he’s getting into a…fuck…he knows we’re onto him…he’s grabbed a mother with a stroller…damn…”

Cas swore. He passed Dean, long legs reaching a runner’s stride in no time. Dean was in shape, but Cas was faster. Dean saw Pellegrino shoving a young, screaming woman into a white SUV. The stroller was left on the grass. Cas was kneeling and pulling his rifle off his back. He was aiming. The SUV turned right instead of left. If he’d gone left, Cas would have had a clean shot at the driver, but with him going right and over the sandy playground, Cas was faced with the victim. “Fuck,” Cas roared. He took aim again.

“Go for the tires, Cas,” Dean shouted. But Dean knew the SUV was moving too fast and there were cops running towards the stroller. Cas lowered his rifle. Dean put his hand on the man’s shoulder, but Cas pulled away. Dean felt like he’d been slapped.

As the team leader, it was up to Dean to try to make sense of the cluster-fuck. The baby was unharmed, and a BOLO was issued for the SUV. They’d lost the element of surprise and now, Pellegrino knew they were gunning for him. He had a hostage.

A very long hour later, the tired men got into the Impala. Cas, again, choosing the back seat. Dean called Benny. “We lost him and he’s got a hostage. Pick Talbot up and bring her to the district office. It’s time to play hardball with Pellegrino’s bitch,” Dean growled.

The rest of the afternoon didn’t get any better. The father of the baby was located and he was currently in an empty office at the district office. Dean felt for the man. The local marshals had also picked up Pellegrino’s ex and son. They were currently in a safe house.

Benny and Victor took Talbot in custody. The woman was a cold bitch, not uttering one word, despite Dean’s best efforts. He’d finally offered her a deal. She talked and they would only charge her as an accessory to kidnapping. She gave Dean a smile that made his skin crawl. Dean had taken the woman’s cell and left a voicemail.

“This is U.S. Marshal Dean Winchester. I have your girlfriend. I also have your boy and your ex in a safe place. Call this number if you want to deal.” There would be no deal. By late afternoon there had been no word. Charlie had Talbot’s cell hooked up to her fancy software and if Pellegrino called, they’d all know it.

There was no sign of the SUV, it was like it disappeared into thin air. The local cops had given chase, but lost it in the heavy San Francisco traffic. The team was gathered in the trailer, going over every scrap of intel they had. Cas was listening but didn’t offer any words. The later it got, the more agitated Dean let himself get.

“Cas, can I see you for a second?” Everyone stopped talking. They would have had to been stupid not to pick up on the tension between them. Charlie gave him a thumbs up when Cas got up and walked to the door that led into the garage where the Impala sat plugged into the charging station.

Cas leaned against the car, arms crossed over his chest. “Cas, look…” Words failed him and he just stood there staring into those blue eyes that had come to mean something to him.

“I’ll stay until Pellegrino is caught, but that’s it. I can’t be here anymore.”

“Bobby won’t let you quit,” Dean said, grasping at straws.

“He won’t have a choice,” Cas said, voice raised in anger.

“So, you’re going to run away? Is that it? The princess doesn’t get what he wants and he turns tail and runs…”

Dean didn’t see the fist coming until it was too late. He took the hit in the stomach and he doubled over. He came up swinging and caught Cas in the solar plexus. It gave him enough time to spin the Ranger around and he landed heavily on Baby’s hood. Dean was on top of him and he hauled back his arm to hit again, but he couldn’t. Cas was glaring up at him…waiting to be hit. Dean did the next best thing, he brought his mouth down hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, he’d learned his lesson. God, he tasted so good. Distracted by Cas’ lips, he wasn’t expecting Cas to roll him so his back was on the cool metal. Cas’ eyes were dark with anger…or lust…Dean couldn’t be sure which.

Dean reached up and clawed at the buttons of Cas’ shirt. Ragged breaths echoed off the steel walls as they all but ripped each other’s clothes off. Dean groaned as Cas’ erection pressed against the cotton of his boxer briefs.

***  
Castiel had nothing to lose so he lashed out. He got the first hit, but Dean’s blow knocked the wind out of him. He gasped and found himself on his back on the hood of the Impala. He waited for Dean to hit him again, but the Marshal hesitated and then they were kissing. The kiss was angry and hot. When he felt Dean’s grip loosen, he pushed him over and held him still with his strong thighs.

He was running on adrenaline and desire, not caring about the future. He was living in the moment and at that moment, he wanted to be inside Dean. That’s all he could think about. Clothes were ripped, bruises were left, teeth were used. They were rutting together like animals.

“Glove box…” Dean gasped, before resuming his bites along Cas’ collarbone.

“What?” Castiel’s mind wasn’t firing on all cylinders. His hands cupped Dean’s now naked ass and he could feel the wet, sticky evidence of their arousal between them.

“Lube…condoms…” Castiel let go of those firm cheeks and Dean moaned in frustration. Castile opened the door and almost ripped the glove box door off its hinges. Papers spilled to the floor…a handgun was shoved aside…fuck, didn’t the man ever clean out…his hand found the small, white tube…

“Marshal Novak, is there something I can help you with. Your heartbeat is well above average and there has been activity…”

“Shut…up…” Cas said through gritted teeth. The last thing he needed was the car learning about the birds and the bees.

“Shall I call for assistance?”

“No,” he shouted. “No…we…Winchester and I have it under control…don’t…call…anyone.” He finally found the condoms. He left most of the contents of the compartment on the Impala’s floor.

Dean was where he left him. Naked, bowed legs spread, chest still heaving. The marshal snatched the lube out of Castiel’s hand and coated his hand with it. When Dean reached under his thigh to touch himself, Castiel felt his knees weaken. He stood, breathing like he’d just run a marathon, and rolled the condom down his shaft. Dean was watching him, eyes hooded. “Fuck me.”

“You can’t be ready…”

“Make it hurt,” Dean said, his voice guttural with need. Castiel mounted him, using his legs to spread Dean’s thighs wider. He reached down and gripped the base of his cock and brought it to Dean’s slick hole. “Now, Cas.”

Castiel closed his eyes and pushed in. The head of his cock breeched the tight muscle and he stopped. Dean hands were digging into his shoulders. They were both panting and Castiel opened his eyes to stare down at Dean. Dean gaze was defiant, his lip curled and he growled. “Fuck. Me.”

He snapped his hips forward and Dean met him halfway. They both released groans, whether Dean’s was pain or pleasure, he didn’t know. His thrusts were hard and fast, with Dean giving back, lifting his hips only to have them pressed down against the car’s hood over and over.

“Fuck…” Dean’s fingers were clawing at his back now…blurring the lines between agony and euphoria. “Cas…damn…” Dean jerked and his back arched, his sweaty skin making a squealing sound against the black surface of the car. Castiel released the tight hold he had on Dean’s hips and wrapped his fingers around the velvety smooth skin of Dean’s cock. He’d barely touched it when he felt the first spurt of hot cum. Dean cried out under him, hips bucking as he emptied himself between them.

Castiel felt like his cock was in a vice, squeezing…his balls ached…hot electricity coursed through his veins and he shouted, filling the condom with his own cum.

In the silence that followed, as both men trying desperately to control their erratic breathing, Baby’s voice rang out. “I am detecting high pulse rates. Marshal Novak…Marshal Winchester…should I call for an ambulance?”

Dean’s laugh expelled Castiel’s spent cock and he quickly pulled off the condom. “No…don’t call…we’re okay…”

There was a pause and then, “Did you have sexual intercourse?”

Dean was now wheezing with laughter, his arms thrown back, neck arched and even though he was covered in sweat and cum, Castiel thought he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Castiel bent to retrieve his briefs and Dean stopped laughing. He sat up, not in the least ashamed of his state of undress. “Cas, you okay? For our first time, I gotta admit, it was a bit…out there…but…”

“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel was anything but fine. He’d had a taste of forbidden fruit. Now, he had to walk away.

The marshal slid from the car and picked up his own underwear. He pulled them up, wincing slightly. “I hurt you.”

“I asked you too, Cas.” Dean’s smile was warm…friendly. Then he picked up a pair of cargo pants. Castiel wasn’t sure if they were his or Dean’s. Dean shook his head at the broken zipper. He scratched his head. “Our walk of shame is going to be one for the record books, Princess.”

As if he could read Castiel’s thoughts, Dean’s smile faded. “Hey, no one in the trailer is going to care. I think they were secretly betting on this.”

“You have a fine team, Dean. A loving family…” Castiel stopped before he embarrassed himself by choking back tears. He’d miss Dean, but he’d miss the rest of the team too. The last twenty-four hours, he felt like he belonged.

“Once Pellegrino is done, the team is taking some vacation time. You, me…and the talking car…”

Castiel’s smile was forced, but Dean didn’t seem to notice.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter contains violence associated with criminal activity. Without leaving a spoiler, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING, DON'T PANIC and that's all I can say at this point.

Dean knew something was off with Cas, but had no idea what. What started out to be a fight, turned into hot, angry sex and while Dean was feeling bruised and battered, he was happy. Okay, so happy was a bit of a weird word to describe how he was feeling. He felt de-stressed. And hey, he had sex with Cas…and fuck, if it wasn’t just as fantastic as he’d imagined…minus the anger, of course. He couldn’t wait to find out what it’d be like when they weren’t mad.

Both men dressed silent. Dean’s zipper was broken beyond repair and half the buttons on his shirt were scattered on the floor. His t-shirt seemed to make it out okay, Cas’ was torn at the neck. Cas’ zipper made it, but the button to his pants was among the casualties. His shirt was ripped at the seam. Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly opened the door.

The entire team looked up from where they were sitting and stared. Dean could only imagine what they looked like. Cas’ hair on a good day looked like he’d been fucked senseless…now, Sweet Baby Jesus… No one spoke, but the amused looks told him everything he needed to know. Without a word, he strolled across the trailer and went into the bunk area. He assumed Cas followed him and then he heard the bathroom door shut behind him.

He needed a shower too. He could wait for Cas to finish or he could go back out there and use the shower on the other side of the trailer. Nope, better to just lay low. He stripped of his shirt and t-shirt, then wadded them into a ball. He’d be buying new BDUs very soon. He sat down on his bunk to wait.

Cas emerged about ten minutes later, freshly showered with a towel around his waist. Dean stared at the expanse of warm, pink flesh and bit back a moan. Yep, the next time they had sex, it would be slow and easy. He wanted to taste every inch of that skin. “Hope you left me some hot water.”

“Charlie assured me that the tankless heater worked fast enough that the entire team could shower in an evening.” Dean wasn’t sure what he expected, but Cas’ cool, almost clinical, tone wasn’t it.

Dean wasn’t much for romance, but right now, he wanted to kiss Cas and tell him how much he was looking forward to the Pellegrino thing being over. He wanted to kiss him and tell him that first kiss, even as angry as it was, meant something. He moved towards him with that goal in mind, the door banged open and Sam skidded to a halt. “Pellegrino is calling in.”

Dean ran to Charlie’s computer and with a nod, he picked up Talbot’s phone. “Winchester.”

“Marshal Winchester. You have my son and I have a very scared young mother.” Dean saw that his whole team was gathered around listening to the conversation. Charlie was typing frantically.

“Why don’t you let the woman go, Lucifer, and then we can talk.”

“Why would I do that? This woman means nothing to me. I can kill her now.” Dean heard a soft sobbing in the background and rage tore at his gut.

“Yeah, you could, but then you’d never see your son again.”

“You and your stupid WitSec program can try to hide him away, but I’d find him. I will keep her alive until tomorrow at noon. I want my son, Winchester. My son for the woman. Those are my terms.” The phone clicked.

“Tell me you got something, Charlie.”

Charlie shook her head. “I’ve got a three tower triangulation, but not a pinpointed address.” The bastard knew they were trying to trace his location and he didn’t stay on the phone long enough.

“Can you pick up any traffic or airplane noise…something we can isolate?” Dean asked softly.

“I can try,” Charlie said, already at work.

“We don’t negotiate,” Benny said matter-of-factly. He was right. The US Marshal Service did not negotiate in hostage situations. They would go in with all the firepower at their disposal and hope for the best.

“That means we have to find him,” Dean told the assembled group. He had to call Bobby to talk about Pellegrino’s deal.

As he suspected, Bobby said no to the deal. Dean could fake it and try to take Pellegrino out before he could harm the hostage, but there would be no trade. He was so freakin’ tired. “I need to grab a shower. Can someone get me some strong, black coffee. It’s going to be a long night.”

When he was done with his shower and dressed in another set of BDUs, he joined everyone else. Jo passed him a mug of coffee and he inhaled the scent before taking a sip of the bitter brew. “Okay, talk to me, People. Ideas?”

“I’ve isolated a few sounds, but not sure it will help us,” Charlie said. At his nod, she played the taped conversation without Pellegrino’s voice or the crying of the woman.

Dean heard traffic and… “Is that a bell?”

Cas moved up. “Play it again, Charlie.” She obliged and Cas smiled. “It’s a cable car.”

Sam began punching the keys on his computer. “There are only three remaining routes, two from Union Square to Fisherman’s Wharf and one along California Street.”

“Overlay the triangulation from the call,” Dean told him. All eyes were on the screen as Sam matched up the two grids. It narrowed it down to a three block radius. “Charlie, get the exact time of the call and find out the locations of all the cable cars in the area.”

Charlie’s fingers danced over the keys as Sam began pulling up city maps. “Only one was in the triangulated area at the time of the call.” She told Sam the coordinates and a circle appeared on the screen.

“That’s it, that’s as close as we’re going to get,” Sam said.  
“Print copies, Sam. I want everyone pouring over this. Find places that he could hide. Hotels can be knocked off the list – he wouldn’t risk it. It would be a private house or an abandoned property.”

As the sheets printed, Dean passed them out. Soon everyone was engrossed in their work. Dean’s eyes fell on Cas. He had a yellow highlighter and he was going from the paper in front of him to a Google Earth app on his phone.

As the sun was coming up, they’d narrowed it down to eighteen possibilities. “He’s probably gotten rid of the SUV by now,” Dean said to no one in particular. Then to Cas, he said, “Cas, this is your expertise. Civilian extraction. Give me your thoughts.”

Cas eyes were on the Google Earth map on the big screen. He stood and walked to it. “Altra Plaza Park.” Cas pointed. “I would let him believe we are bringing the boy. Plan on a hostage exchange here.” Again, Cas pointed. “I would station myself on this rooftop and that would give me most of the park as my target range. Bring in a government vehicle with blacked out windows. He will have to believe the boy is inside. We’ll need a negotiator and once Pellegrino shows himself, I can take him out.”

Dean took another sip of his fourth…maybe fifth cup of coffee and stepped closer to study the places Cas had pointed to carefully. “Fine. Everyone okay with that?”

“Who will be with you in the car, Dean?” Victor asked, eyes on the map. The team hadn’t mentioned their walk of shame, everyone’s mind was on getting Pellegrino. The jokes and the teasing would come, but not tonight.

***  
Castiel was okay as long as he had something to do. He had his mission. Rescue the hostage and take out Pellegrino. He’d table his future plans until this was done. He envied this team. And for a short time, he was a part of it.

As he laid out his plan to them, he felt Dean’s eyes on him. That Dean accepted his plan without question made Castiel feel good.

“Who will be with you in the car, Dean?” Victor asked. Castiel’s eyes narrowed. Why did Dean have to be the negotiator? They had professionals that did this all the time.

“It’ll be you and me, Buddy,” Dean said, grinning at Victor. How could he be so casual about this? Castiel’s fist clinched painfully. “Jo will be set up here. She doesn’t have the range Cas has, but she can get another angle from here.” Dean pointed to a church across the street from the park.

A short time later, Dean came up to Castiel. “I want to go have one more shot at Talbot. We’ll be back in plenty of time to get ready.” Castiel followed Dean into the garage area and got into the passenger seat.

“We’ll get him, Cas,” Dean said softly as the car back down the ramps. “Baby, get me Bobby.”

“As you wish, Marshal Winchester.”

“Singer.”

“Yo, Bobby. Guess you got the heads up on our plan?”

“Yeah, I just got off the phone with Sam. We’ll have to have Stafford’s men all over that park and the surrounding area.”

“Fuck,” Dean muttered.

“I know how you feel about the man, but we need the manpower. Your team is the best, Dean, but we need more bodies.”

“I know,” Dean admitted grudgingly. “I’m going to grill Talbot again. See if I can get something out of her. Pellegrino didn’t even ask about her. She won’t be too happy about that. Maybe she’ll roll on him.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Bobby agreed. “Let me know. And Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

“Always.” Dean disconnected the call.

“I think we should get a negotiator to go into the park, Dean,” Cas said evenly.

Dean glanced his way. “I can handle it, Cas. I’ve done shit like this before.” Dean smiled at him. “Don’t worry about me, Princess, this will be a walk in the park.” Dean snickered. “See what I did there? ‘Walk in the park’…we’re going to be in a park…”

Castiel frowned. He was not in a joking mood. Dean would be risking his life. “Dean…”

“Come on, Cas. You need to lighten up. I’ve been doing this a long time.”

“Marshal Winchester has an exceptional record, Marshal Novak. His risks are calculated and I have computed the odds of a negative outcome at forty-eight percent.”

“Those aren’t the greatest odds, Baby,” Dean muttered. Castiel’s hands clinched into the muscles of his thighs.

When they walked into the district office, Stafford was waiting in the bullpen. “Winchester, Chief Singer informed me of your plan. My men will be stationed around the perimeter of the park, as well as dispersed in a three block radius. We are using local law enforcement as well.” The man’s words were stiff, but professional.

Dean nodded, “Thanks, Stafford. We’re here to question Talbot again. Can you bring her out of holding and put her in an interrogation room.”

Stafford turned to a marshal who was sitting at one of the desk. “Take care of it, Lyle.”

Dean’s phone rang. He looked at the screen and then at Cas. “Charlie,” he informed Cas.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean’s face became serious. “Patch him through.” There was a pause and then Dean said, “Pellegrino, we’re ready to deal.”

Dean paced the floor as he listened. Castiel watched him walk to the bank of windows and back. He remembered those bowed legs wrapped around him, driving him deeper, urging him faster. He closed his eyes, counted to ten and then brought his mind back to the mission.

Dean was still talking, but with his back to Castiel, he couldn’t make out all the words. He assumed Dean was setting up the meeting. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and his smile was hard. “He bought it.”

Talbot was sitting at a metal table, her manicured hands handcuffed on top of it. She looked at them coldly.

“Bela…seems like your boyfriend wants to skip town with his kid…not you…just his kid. Shame too, I bet you made a cute couple.” Dean had slipped into his jovial, good copy routine.

She didn’t speak and even managed to look bored. Dean took out his phone and sat it on the table. He tapped it a few times and the conversation with Pellegrino from the night before began to play. Castiel saw her left eye twitch. That was a tell.

The recording ended and Dean sat, his fingers tapping out a tune on the table. “I would like to speak to my attorney…privately.”

Dean pushed the large, black telephone towards her. He opened her file and punched in the number for her attorney before he rose. “Come on, Cas, let’s grab some coffee.” To Talbot, he said, “You have ten minutes. Then we walk out of here and all the charges stick.”

In the hall, Dean leaned casually against the wall. “Think she’ll talk?”

Castiel shrugged. “Maybe. The tape upset her.”

“Yeah, I picked up on that.” Dean looked at him and Castiel could not look away. “You’re good at this, Cas. I’m glad you’re on the team.”

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot.” And it did, but Castiel had developed feelings for the man standing in front of him. Feelings that had no chance of going away as long as they worked together. Castiel nodded towards the coffee machine. “Did you want some?”

“Not really.” Dean looked at his watch. “Five more minutes.”

Castiel leaned up next to Dean, a foot apart, careful not to touch. They stood silently, watching the movement around the room. Stafford was in a glass walled office on the opposite side of the room. He was on the phone. “Your father would be very proud of you, Dean.”

Dean shifted and glanced over briefly. “Maybe…” He shrugged. “Dad wasn’t big on words. I never heard him say that he loved me. I know he did…I guess…but it would have been nice…”

Castiel hung his head, eyes focused on his boots. If Dean were his, he’d never stop telling him that he loved him.

“It’s time.” Dean pushed off the wall and opened the door. Talbot looked up, said goodbye to her attorney. Dean and Castiel sat in the chairs opposite her. “Well?”

“My attorney advised me to help with your investigation.”

“Must be a smart man.”

“Woman.”

“Even better,” Dean said, smiling. “Everyone knows women are the smarter of the species.”

“Luc will stop at nothing to get his son. He has friends. They have helped him acquire a house in Belize. Once we had the boy, we were to go to a small airfield in San Rafael. There is a plane waiting. We were supposed to be there tomorrow night at nine.” Dean nodded, making notes on the legal pad in front of him.

“You got names?”

“No.” Castiel believed her. Pellegrino kept her in the dark because she was expendable.

“Where were you supposed to meet him when you got to town?”

“He never said. I was supposed to call him when I got into the city.” Dean stood up and picked up the legal pad.

“Thanks, Bela.”

“When can I go?”

“Go?” Dean cocked his head.

“I helped you…” For the first time, the woman looked vulnerable. Castiel felt sorry for her. The man she loved betrayed her.

“I can’t make any deals, Bela. I can tell the judge you helped, that’s all.”

Dean turned away and opened the door. They left her sitting at the table, pink fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palms.

“She is another one of Pellegrino’s victims,” Castiel said as the door shut behind him.

“Yep. But she didn’t start out that way. Don’t feel sorry for her, Cas. She was going to help that monster kidnap his own son. She didn’t give us a whole lot.”

“No, but we can pick up his accomplices.”

***

The black sedan belonged to the motor pool of the district office. The windows were blacked out. Dean drove the Impala and Castiel followed in the other car.

They met at the rig and everyone got their game faces on. At eleven-forty, everyone was in place, but Dean and Victor. They would not pull into the park until the clock struck noon. Cas was on a rooftop and if he knew the man at all, the rifle’s scope was already trained on the park.

The alarm on Dean’s phone beeped and Dean pulled out of the driveway where they’d been waiting. He pulled into the park and pointed the car facing west. His back would be to Cas. The area was deserted except for the undercover marshals and cops disguised as college students studying on blankets and couples at picnic tables. All civilians had been warned away.

“It’s show time,” Dean said, nodding towards the white pickup truck coming towards them. Dean got out, leaving Victor in the back seat. His Kevlar vest was heavy and hot and he felt sweat trickling down his back. The truck stopped and the door opened. After a full minute, the hostage got out of the driver’s seat, Pellegrino was right behind her, his arm around her neck. He was using her as a shield.

“Show me my son.” Dean held out his hand in a placating manner.

“He’s in the back seat. He’s scared. His dad is out here holding a gun to some poor woman’s head. Come on, Dude, let her go, so your son won’t think you’re some kind of monster.”

Pellegrino shifted so the gun was pointing at Dean. It exposed more of his head and shoulders. “Come on, Cas, take the shot,” he whispered, barely moving his lips. Dean didn’t hear it the slightest sound, but Pellegrino jerked and a bright red dot appeared on his forehead as he crumpled to the ground. The woman screamed and ran to Dean. Dean caught her and murmured, “You’re okay.”

That’s when his radio crackled to life. “Got a shooter on a roof.” There was the popping sound of gunfire and dread washed over Dean. The hostage forgotten, Dean spun around. Victor was out of the car and running towards Pellegrino, gun drawn. Dean could have saved him the trip. Cas’ shot was fatal. Cas…he had to talk to Cas.

He heard sirens and then the MCC squealed into the parking lot of the park. Cole jumped out. He ran to Dean, hands out. “Dean, Cas…”

“No. Fuck…no…”

Dean didn’t remember what happened next. He was vaguely aware of Cole driving at breakneck speed through the crowded streets. His hands were shaking and he looked down at them. His hands were always so steady. Finally, he got up his nerve and tried to speak. It came out as more of a croak. He cleared his throat. “What…what happened?”

“One of the local district guys saw Cas…he was a rookie, Dean. He thought Cas was aiming at you.”

One of Stafford’s men. This was all Dean’s fault. If he would have told the man their plans, he would have know Dean was putting a sniper on a rooftop. He was just being a dick to the man and now…now, Cas had been shot.

“Cas was hit in the leg. The femoral artery. He was losing a lot of blood…” Cole trailed off, hanging a left, barely staying on the four wheels. Dean grabbed onto the door handle to stay balanced.

The hospital was in front of them. Dean was out of the MCC before it even stopped. He ran through the doors of the ER and Sam caught him in his arms. “Dean…he’s already in surgery.”

How had Sam beat him here? Already in surgery. Losing a lot of blood. Dean’s thoughts raced and he let his brother support his weight.

One by one, the team joined them in the waiting room. Dean didn’t talk. He stared at the doors that led to the operating rooms. Every time they opened, he stood up. Only to sit down again, when it wasn’t news about Cas.

The minutes ticked by. He felt a hand in his and looked down. Charlie’s pale hand was in his. He turned glazed eyes towards her. “I think I love him,” he whispered.

“You’ll be able to tell him soon,” she said softly, smiling and leaning against him.

A man in scrubs came through the doors, blood stark on the green fabric. Cas’ blood. Dean stood on shaky legs. Charlie and Sam were on each side of him, offering support. The rest of the team stood as well.

“I’m assuming you are with Castiel Novak.”

“We’re his family,” Dean said and the doctor looked around at the faces and nodded slowly.

“He’s going to be fine,” Dean sagged in relief and Sam’s strong arms held him. “He lost a lot of blood. The bullet was a through and through. It entered in the posterior midthigh, hit the femoral artery and exited here,” the doctor said, pointing to his own thigh to a spot just south of his junk. “Someone on the scene was smart enough to pack the wound and that probably saved his life.”

“When can I see him?”

“He’s in recovery and will probably be asleep for the rest of the night. You can come back in the morning…”

“No. I need to see him now.” Dean’s voice was steely and the doctor gave him a brisk nod.

“Very well. I’ll send a nurse to take you to him.”

Dean watched the doctor’s retreating back. “Dean, sit down before you fall down,” San said, trying to guide Dean to a chair.

He pulled away. “I’m fine. Just have to see Cas.”

Jo’s voice was firm and she stood toe to toe with him. “Dean, you aren’t going to be good for him if you’re like this. Take a minute. Breathe. He’s okay. He’ll be okay.”

Nodding, knowing she was right, Dean sank onto the chair. He looked around at his team. They were all so solemn. “He’ll be fine,” he said, his voice stronger now.

***

Castiel set up his rifle and turned his baseball cap backwards. He rolled up his sleeves and got down on his belly. He trained the scope on the park and swept it over the area. Not used to the Kevlar, he shifted uncomfortably. He quickly got up on his knees and took the vest off. Then for good measure, he took his shirt off. He could move better in just the black t-shirt. Once again, he got down on his stomach and sighted the rifle. He saw the scene unfold. Dean had his back to him. Pellegrino was holding a gun against the woman’s head and then he aimed it at Dean. Castiel’s finger twitched on the trigger…he aimed and fired. The target fell backwards. Dean was safe. The hostage was safe.

He felt the pain before his mind registered the sound of the shot. He jerked his head around, dropping his rifle.

“Stand down…stand down, you stupid motherfucker.” Castiel blinked against the sweat that was rolling into his eyes. He was starting to get cold…why was he sweating…who was yelling?

Stafford was on his knees next to him. He tried to talk…say something…where was Dean? He was rolled onto his back and he felt pressure on his leg. The pain was blinding white and he gasped.

“Easy. Easy.” Stafford’s words were soft and Castiel tried to focus on the man’s face. He turned away and Castiel couldn’t see his eyes anymore. “ Goddamn it, get me an ambulance.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered.

“Winchester is okay. You’re going to be okay.” Castiel’s field of vision began to narrow until everything was black.

When he awoke, it was to beeping sounds. He groaned. His leg was throbbing. What happened? “Dean?” His voice was ragged…his throat sore.

“I’m here.” Castiel turned towards the voice. Dean sat next to the hospital bed. He was in the hospital. It all came back in glowing Technicolor.

“Pellegrino?”

“Dead,” Dean said, his hand was holding onto Castiel’s. Dean looked so tired. Dark circles were under his eyes and his skin was pale, making his freckles more pronounced.

“Someone…” Castiel licked his dry lips. “Someone shot me?”

“Yeah. Friendly fire.” Castiel closed his eyes. “Go back to sleep, Cas. I’m not leaving you.”

“Stafford…”

“He saved your life, Cas. I guess that makes us even.” Castiel faded out after that.

The next time he woke, Dean’s head was on the bed and he was sound asleep. A nurse was changing his IV bag. She smiled at him and nodded towards Dean. “He hasn’t left your side since you got out of surgery.”

Castiel watched Dean sleep for a long time. His hand reached out to touch the short hair on his head. How was he going to walk away from him?

Dean was still asleep when the six remaining team members quietly entered his room. Castiel put his finger to his lips. Charlie and Jo came close and kissed his forehead. “You okay?” Jo whispered.

“I think so,” Castiel said softly. Dean stirred and blinked. His eyes, his beautiful eyes, met Castiel’s and he smiled.

“You’re awake.”

“So are you.” Castiel said, smiling.

Dean became aware of his team and he straightened up, but his hand remained wrapped around Castiel’s. “Guys, can you give us a minute?”

“Sure,” Charlie said, patting Dean’s shoulder. “Take all the time you need.”

Castiel watched them file out of the room and his eyes went back to Dean. Dean looked down at their hands. “I said the kiss didn’t mean anything…”

“Dean, you don’t have to explain. I’m a big boy…”

“You’re a dumbass.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. Dean had a very callous way of letting someone down.

“That first kiss…God, I was pissed off at the world and you…damn, you are so fuckin’ stubborn…but I wanted you…I wanted you, Cas. But now…” Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and stood up. He ran his hands through his hair and paced the room like a caged tiger.

“Now?” Castiel prompted.

“I want things…I want more than just a quick fuck against the car…not that I would say no to that…but, Cas, I want you.”

“What happened to your rule about dating co-workers…unless you don’t want to date…”

Dean’s face showed confusion and then Castiel’s meaning hit him. “Fuck, do you think I just want you as a fuck buddy? Seriously?”

Castiel shrugged because he really didn’t know what to think anymore.

“God, you really are a dumbass. I want us to be…us…” Dean groaned. “I’m not good at this shit…”

His mind was reeling and his heart was beating so fast the machine began to give a high-pitched shriek. A nurse ran into the room and Dean looked ready to faint. “Cas, what’s going on? Is he okay?” Dean asked the nurse.

She didn’t answer, just took Castiel’s pulse and then she slipped a blood pressure cuff around his arm. “I’m fine.” She squinted at the monitor. “I’m fine,” he repeated. She wasn’t listening to him.

“Cas, I swear to God, you better not die on me. I fuckin’ love you, Princess.”

The nurse’s lips twitched into a smile and she removed the cuff. “I think he’s just having a normal reaction.” She backed away and still smiling, she left the room.

“You love me?” Castiel couldn’t believe it. Dean loved him.

“Yes. I don’t know when or how it happened, but I can’t imagine life without you.”

“Dean, you…”

Dean held up his hand. “You don’t have to say it back. I get that I was a real dick and I’m not expecting you to feel…those…feelings, but I want you on my team. I want you to be part of my family.”

“I fell in love with you when you stopped to get me a Vienna coffee even though you didn’t want to stop at that fancy coffee shop.”

The smile on Dean’s face told Castiel that everything was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out. This isn't the end. We still have to get to the "serious" stuff. Cas must recover, they have to settle a few things, maybe take a few days off to "play"...don't worry, I'm so not ready to end this story yet.


	12. Chapter 12

The nurse came in about seven-thirty to give Cas his next dose of painkillers. She made sure her patient was comfortable and asked him if he needed anything. Cas just shook his head. About ten minutes later, Cas had a wide grin on his face. “I can see the Milky Way on your face.”

“Huh?” Dean looked at him quizzically. 

“Freckles…like stars…you’re so pretty.”

“You’re high,” Dean said, watching Cas drawing pictures in the air with his finger.

“We had sex on top of Baby.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, we did, Princess.”

“We shouldn’t have done that, Dean.” Cas looked forlorn all of a sudden. 

“It’s okay, Cas. I’m sure Baby is fine.”

“Nooooooo,” Cas whined. “We can’t do that…Baby saw us naked.”

“Cas…seriously…it’s okay.” Only now Dean began to wonder. The car picked up on the fact they’d had sex. Was there a video? He knew Baby had cameras located in different places. God, had Charlie seen it…or Sam…oh, God.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Babe?”

“You’re so pretty.”

“Yeah, you said that before. Thank you, Cas.” Dean face was feeling warm. Cas wouldn’t remember any of this, but still…

“I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nail”

Okay, so Cas couldn’t carry a tune when he was drugged up. But damn, did he look adorable. He was still pale from the blood loss and the shadows under his eyes looked like bruises. 

“I want to.”

“You want to what, Cas?” 

“Lay you down on a bed of…roses…” Cas’ eyes fluttered closed and Dean smiled softly. Since Cas was out, Dean figured he ought to get back to the rig and check in…maybe catch a few hours of sleep. He kissed Cas’ forehead and ran his hand over the stubbled jaw, before stepping away from the bed.

As he made his way down the hall, he saw Sam sitting in the waiting room. “What are you still doing here?” Dean glanced at his watch, it was five past eight.

“We’ve been taking turns. Figured you’d need a ride back eventually. How’s Castiel doing?”

“He’s good. Sore.” Dean grinned. “When the painkillers kicked in, he was talking crazy, Man. Told me my freckles were like stars in the Milky Way…who says shit like that?”

Sam smiled. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

“Well…yeah…took me almost losing him to figure it out though.”  
“Dean, Castiel seems to be a great guy, but…” His brother looked uncomfortable.

“But what, Sam?” Dean couldn’t keep the edge out of his tone.

“You’ve…we’ve all just known him a few days.”

“Yeah, so what…haven’t you ever heard of love at first sight?”

“Yes, Dean, I have…but it wasn’t love at first sight. You could barely stand to be around him. I know you, Dean. You’re a risk taker. Sometimes you go into things halfcocked, guns blazing…”

“That’s not what this is. Cas understands our lifestyle. Weren’t you the one who was telling me to find someone that understood the way we live, Sam?”

Sam sighed in that put out way he had, before answering. “Yes, but I didn’t expect you to jump the first person you met. Do you think you might be confusing lust and…and…whatever this is you think you feel for Castiel?”

“Let’s drop this before one of us says something they can’t take back.” They stepped through the automatic doors to the parking lot. Baby sat under a street light. Dean held out his hand and with a shake of his head, Sam tossed him the keys.

“Good evening, Marshal Winchester. I have been updated on Marshal Novak’s condition and I am glad he will make a full recovery. With an injury like his, intercourse will be difficult for two to three weeks, but not impossible.”

“Shut up…shut up…” Dean hissed, but Sam was already trying to hold back laughter. 

“Did I say something inappropriate?”

“Baby, just stop talking,” Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean whipped the car out of the hospital’s lot and drove towards the school. Since he hadn’t been told differently, he assumed the rig was still there.

Sam, the bastard, was still laughing. Dean’s best bitchface was not deterring him. “Not a fuckin’ word to Charlie or anyone else on the team, got it?”

“Sure, Dean…not a problem.”

“That goes for you too, you miserable hunk of metal,” Dean snarled.

“There is no reason to be rude, Marshal Winchester.” And boy, did the British voice sound snippy.

Inside the rig, everyone wanted an update on Cas and after he was done, he asked about what he’d missed.

“Stafford’s men are staking out the airstrip and will be ready tomorrow night to pick up the accomplices. The hostage has been reunited with her husband and baby. It turns out the guy that shot Castiel had only been with SFPD for a month. He wasn’t one of our men like we first thought,” Benny informed him.

Dean yawned and stood up. “Thanks for holding down the fort, Guys. I’m going to get some sleep.”

“So, you want to tell us what’s going on between you and Castiel?” Jo asked from her seat on the floor next to Victor.

“We’re together,” Dean said matter-of-factly. That’s all he could tell them right then. He and Cas hadn’t even talked about their plans. “I will see y’all tomorrow.” He pushed through the door separating the main area to the sleeping extension.

He was sitting on the side of his bunk, setting his alarm when Victor came into the bunk area. He looked up at his friend questioningly. “Dean, I don’t want you to take this wrong, God knows you deserve some happiness, but you aren’t rushing things…are you?”

“Rushing things?” Dean shook his head. “No, I don’t think so, Victor. He loves me.” 

“I just don’t want you both to confuse all this stress for something deeper. It’s normal to want to cling to people you almost lose, but you haven’t known each other for very long.”

Dean knew Victor was trying to be a friend, but his words pissed him off coming so soon after Sam’s. “I’m not confused, Victor, not in the least. Yeah, it took almost losing Cas to figure out my feelings, but they were already there.”

Victor nodded sagely. “Then I’m happy for you, Dean.”

After Victor left him alone, he lay down and got comfortable. He loved Cas. Didn’t he? Sure, they’d gotten off to a rocky start, but now he couldn’t imagine the team without him. Despite the way Dean had treated him, Cas loved him. Cas loved him, he’d said so. While in pain, coming out of sedation, influenced by pain meds. What if Victor and Sam were right? 

He finally slept, a deep dreamless sleep and when his alarm woke him, he was disoriented. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The small lights embedded in the metal ceiling offered just enough illumination to see to get around. With no outside light, the trailer would be pitch black without them. He stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. Cas’ bed. He’d have to switch when Cas got out of the hospital. There was no way Cas would be able to climb up with his bum leg.

He slipped out of his bunk and got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his locker. He was still officially on duty, but he wasn’t on an active case. He stared at the shower and went through the steps Charlie showed him. He grinned when hot water flowed from the shower head.

Twenty minutes later, he’d showered, shaved and dressed. It was early, but Dean knew Bobby would already be awake.

He sat down at the computer and pulled up his email while he waited for Bobby to pick up. “Morning, Boy, you’re up early…what is it there…six?”

“Yeah, just wanted to check in before I left for the hospital.”

“How’s Novak?”

“Good. He’s still in some pain, but the doc says he’ll be able blow the joint in a couple of days.”

“I’m glad. It could have been a lot worse. I’ll make sure he has an airplane ticket and we’ll get him home.”

“What? Why would he need an airplane ticket? He’s going to be riding with us.”

“Come on, Dean, the boy is going to need time to recover. He won’t want to be dragged all over the country.”

“Cas is going to be with us, Bobby. He’ll want that. Besides, we just got two felons off the streets in less than a month, we’re taking a week off.”

“Last time I checked, I was still your boss. I don’t recall giving you vacation time,” Bobby was gruff as usual, but Dean could hear the affection in the man’s voice. “Cas, huh? So, you going to let him stay?”

“Didn’t think I had a choice in the matter,” Dean said innocently. Dean steered the conversation back to business and he promised Bobby he’d have the report to him by Monday. He got ready to sign off, but Bobby stopped him.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you and Novak are hitting it off. I knew he’d be an asset to the team. He handled himself well.”

“He did,” Dean said with a nod. 

“Take a week off. Don’t include your drive time either. Talk to me when you get back in Lebanon.”

“Yeah, yeah. Gotta go. See ya.” Dean stared at the black screen for another minute before standing and going into the garage. Baby stood under the hum of florescent lights. “Ready to go for a ride?”

“I’m always ready, Marshal Winchester.”

Dean waited for the A.I. to back them down the ramps. “What is our destination?” 

“The hospital,” Dean stepped on the gas and pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

“You are going to visit Marshal Novak.”

“I am,” Dean answered, pulling out into early morning traffic. Was traffic always this bad in San Francisco?

“Are you in a romantic relationship with Marshal Novak?”

Dean stared at the dashboard screen. “I guess.” Even to Dean’s ears, he didn’t sound convincing.

“A strong affection for another based on sexual desire is sometimes mistaken for the deep rooted admiration based on attachment, devotion and long term endearment.”

“Not you too,” Dean muttered. “Can you just…not talk for a while.”

“As you wish, Marshal Winchester.”

As he walked across the asphalt towards the front entrance to the hospital, Dean felt a churning in his stomach. He was beginning to have doubts. The doubts weren’t about his feelings towards Cas, but Cas’ feelings towards him. 

***  
Castiel stirred and moaned as the pain in his leg made itself known. He looked around. It was still dark outside. He wondered what time it was. There was a plastic bag across the room that he assumed held his personal belongings. His phone would be inside. Probably dead by now, since he hadn’t had time to charge it. 

He bit his lip as another wave of pain hit him. He hated the feeling that pain medication gave him. It was like he had no control. The whole time he was in the Army, he’d relied on over-the-counter painkillers when he was hurt. 

With his mind clear for the time being, he thought back to yesterday’s events. The shot that took Pellegrino down, Stafford kneeling over him…Dean…Dean had been here. Sleeping, at one point. Everything else was fuzzy. He’d have to talk to Dean, let him fill in the holes. 

When the pain got too much, he pressed the call button. A nurse came into his room. “Pain meds wear off?” 

“Yes.”

“You were due twenty minutes ago, but we had an emergency. I apologize,” she said as she emptied a syringe into the IV port. 

“It’s okay…what time is it?”

“It’s only four. Go back to sleep.”

The sun was shining when he awoke again. Dean was standing at the window looking out. “Dean?”

Dean turned and his smile seemed forced. “Hey, Buddy. How you feeling?”

“Good, I guess. How long have you been here?”

“About a half hour. Didn’t want to wake you.” Dean stayed by the window. Their eyes held, Castiel’s questioning and Dean’s unfathomable. 

The door opened and a doctor strode through. “Mister Novak, glad you awake. I’m Doctor Simmons, I did the surgery on your leg yesterday.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, not know what else to say.

“Just doing my job. I’m not sure how much you’ve been told…” The doctor glanced at Dean and then back to Castiel. “…but I want to go over everything with you.”

“I haven’t told him anything, Doc,” Dean supplied. Doctor Simmons nodded. 

“The bullet entered the back part of your thigh and exited just to the left of your groin. It hit the femoral artery. While your blood loss was substantial, the quick thinking of someone at the scene probably saved your life. We went in and repaired the damage to the arterial wall and gave you a transfusion. You’ll probably be sore for the next week or so. No strenuous activity for at least a month, but if you stay off it, you’ll be able to return to full use of the leg after that. I want to keep you another twenty-four hours. If there isn’t any sign of infection, you’ll be out of here tomorrow morning. Any questions?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I think that covers everything.”

“Alright. Have a good day and I will see you in the morning.” The doctor left, letting the door shut behind him.

“What does Chief Singer want me to do? Go home?”

“He’s given the whole team a week’s vacation, so I thought you’d want to stay with us while you recover. We’ll make sure you stay off it. That is…I mean…you don’t have to…Bobby said he’d fly you home if you want to…you know…go.”

“Vacations aren’t usually spent taking care of a shooting…” Castiel stopped before he said the word victim. He hated that word.

“You haven’t been on a vacation with the team yet,” Dean said, genuinely smiling for the first time since Castiel awoke.

“Perhaps it would be better…”

“Stay, Cas. Let us take care of you,” Dean’s voice was pleading. Castiel watched the man’s teeth bite his lower lip. Something was wrong. “Now, I’ve got to run some errands. Do you need anything? Books, magazines, snacks…cause we both know hospital food sucks, don’t we?”

“I would like my book. It is on my headboard. And I guess I will need a change of clothes for tomorrow. I would imagine my clothes aren’t fit to wear.”

“Yeah, you’re tough on your gear.” Castiel thought back to the night in the garage and by the flush to Dean’s skin, he was remembering too. Dean just clapped his hands together. “Okay, well, I’ll probably be back sometime this afternoon. The team will probably come parading through soon. Don’t be afraid to hurt their feelings if you need them to leave you alone.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Castiel assured him. Long after Dean left, Castiel stared at the closed door. Things had been tense between them and Castiel had made his decision to leave. His feelings for Dean were strong. It was crazy. How could you almost hate someone and then…when had his feelings changed? He began to fall for the man when he’d stopped at that fancy coffee shop to get Castiel his favorite type of coffee. Yes, he was falling. It was crazy. It took months before he felt that way towards Michael. Love at first sight was for bubblegum romance novels and fairy tales. Besides, it wasn’t love at first sight, more like intense dislike.

The door to his room burst open and Gabriel, looking like he’d just crawled out of bed, rushed into the room. “Fourteen years in the Army, two tours of the Middle East and you didn’t even break a nail. Less than a week with the Stormtroopers and poof, you take a bullet. I can’t let you out of my sight for a minute, can I?”

“Gabriel, why are you here?”

“That’s all you have to say?” His brother was at his bedside now, glaring down at him.

“Hello,” Castiel tried for levity. 

“Yesterday, I was working on a wedding cake for the Collins’ bridezilla of a daughter’s wedding. Twenty sugared flowers in and I get a call from some guy that says my brother has been shot and since I’m the next of kin listed in your file, he thought I’d want to know.”

“I’m sorry they bothered you, Gabriel. As you can see, I’m fine.” Gabriel, being Gabriel, frowned and snatched the chart from the end of Castiel’s bed and began to read…out loud.

“Patient brought in via ambulance with gsw to left thigh. Severe blood loss. Transfusion of O Positive, two pints. Surgery to repair femoral artery…yada yada yada.” He looked up and hung the file back where it belonged. Then he lifted the sheet and then, much to Castiel’s embarrassment, his brother lifted his gown. Castiel tried to bat his hands away. “Damn, got awfully close to the family jewels, huh?”

And that is when Jo, Charlie and Cole entered the room. Castiel wanted to a hole to appear so he could disappear into it. “Are we interrupting?” Charlie asked, clearly amused.

“My brother was being his normally charming self,” Castiel muttered. “Gabriel, these are members of my team. Charlie, Jo and Cole. Guys, this is my brother, Gabriel.

***

Dean walked past the front desk and down the hall. He knew his way to the bullpen. Stafford was in his office, the door was open. A few of the marshals looked up from their desks, but no one spoke. He took a deep breath. He wasn’t looking forward to this.

He knocked on the doorjamb and Stafford looked up. He tossed the pen he was using down on his desk, but didn’t stand or speak. “Stafford, I wanted to come…thank…you…” God, that was a hard word to say. “…for what you did for Cas. The doctors said you saved his life.”

“I’m just glad he’ll be alright, Winchester.” They remained staring at each other and finally Stafford blew out a long breath and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Dean reluctantly sat. He’d wanted to say thank you and leave. “When you first got here…I didn’t put two and two together. It was only after you acted like your shit didn’t stink that it registered. Your father was John Winchester.”

“Yeah, he was,” Dean said, bitterness surfacing despite the fact that his man was the reason he’d gotten to see Cas that morning.

“There’s nothing I can say to right that wrong. I was young, stupid and…entitled.” The man’s smile was rueful. “My stupidity got a good marshal killed. I’ve never forgotten that day.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s done. What you did yesterday…we’re square.” Dean stood. He’d about had all he could take of making nice with the man. 

“You were the first person he asked about.”

“Huh?” Dean paused.

“Novak. Blood was pumping out of his leg and he was losing consciousness fast…going into shock, but he wanted to make sure you were okay. You must be a damn fine leader for one of your men to feel that way. Now I know why Singer took a snot-nosed kid and put him in charge of the task force.”

“Thanks again, Stafford.”

“Maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll never have to cross paths again,” Stafford said, a smile on his face.

“If we’re lucky,” Dean said, matching the smile.

He drove back to the rig. The team was sitting around and the talking stopped when he came in. He looked around the room. “Got something to say?” He sound belligerent, but he knew they were talking about him and Cas.

“What’s the game plan now, Boss?” Cole asked.

“We’re going to head back to Kansas, once Cas gets out of the hospital. Once we get there, we have a week’s vacation on the books.”

“Is he going home?”

“No, he’s coming with us. He can recover just as fast with us. He can use my bunk and we can help him out if he needs it.” Dean was met with silent stares. “What?”

“You’re giving him your bunk?” Jo asked, mouth agape. 

“He can’t very well get on the top bunk now can he?” Dean said sarcastically.

“Dean, is Cas okay with that…I mean, he’s going to be recovering…” Charlie let her sentence trail off.

“We’re his family,” Dean declared. Of everyone, he thought Charlie supported him. Dean left the room before things could get even more awkward. He found Cas’ book and then he opened the man’s locker. He pulled out fresh boxers, jeans and a olive-drab t-shirt. He remembered socks and then tucked all of his stuff into his duffle. For good measure, he added Cas’ toiletry kit. He may want to shave and put on deodorant. He lifted the bag and that’s when Charlie came into the bunk area. He groaned.

“If you’re going to lecture me about moving too fast with Cas, save it.”

Charlie sat down on his bunk and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Have you ever known me to lecture?” At the shake of his head, she continued. “We’re your friends and family, Dean. They’re worried about you.” 

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but she held up a hand. “Your relationship with Cas is your business, but good or bad, it affects the team. They have a right to be worried.”

He knew she was right, but it still rankled. He sat down next to her, Cas’ bag dangling from his hands. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

She tilted her head to look him in the eye. “I worry something so hot will fizzle out.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, Charlie,” Dean said, starting to get up. Her hand caught his wrist. 

“I don’t doubt your feelings. Not at all. But…” The dramatic pause pissed him off a bit. “…but, you are hot-headed, self deprecating and stubborn as hell. If you love him and want it to work, then you have to work at it. You can’t be with Castiel like you were with Anna. You won’t be able to ignore him and hope he goes away, Dean. He’s a team member.”

Dean knew she was making a valid point. “I get that, Charlie. I do, but I never felt like this about Anna. Hell, I never felt like this about Zar either.”

She smiled at him. “I really believe in a once in a lifetime kind of love. I think Castiel might be yours.”


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel had only been by his bedside for three hours and already Castiel was praying for a slow death, either his or his brother…it didn’t much matter at this point. The man had made passes at every nurse on the floor. He’d put the television on the home shopping channel and then set the remote on the other side of the room. He peered over the nurse’s shoulder as she redressed his wounds and gave a running commentary like he was announcing a football game. He longed for the pain medication he’d turned down earlier that morning.

“Gabriel, for the love of God and everything holy, please change the channel,” Castiel was not above begging as he watched a woman who resembled Tammy Faye Baker hawk a set of earrings made of faux sapphires for only $19.99.

“Casanova , Christmas is only four months away. My girlfriend might like a pair of those.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Why are you always so negative?”

Before Castiel could come up with something to say, the door opened and Dean strode in carrying his duffle. He stopped and eyed Gabriel up and down before putting the bag on the tray table. “I brought your book, a change of clothes and your shaving kit.” He looked from Cas back to Gabriel expectantly.

“Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Dean Winchester, my…boss.” They shook hands and Gabriel plopped back down in the chair beside the bed, leaving the other chair across the room for Dean. Dean looked at the empty seat and then carefully sat on the edge of Cas’ bed. 

“Boss, huh?” Gabriel asked, pointedly looking at Dean’s ass on the bed. “Castiel said you were a dick.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “Gabriel, can you at least try to act like you have common sense.”

Dean chuckled. “What can I say? Your brother brought out the worst in me.”

“Past tense?” Gabriel asked. “So, what, you two are buddies now?”

“Something like that,” Dean responded, his hand coming to rest on Castiel’s calf. Castiel saw the understanding dawn on his brother’s face.

“You move fast, Winchester.” Gabriel’s tone was condescending and Castiel saw this going to hell in a handbag.

“Gabriel, this really isn’t any of your business,” Castiel said softly, praying his brother would back off.

“Oh, really, see, that’s where you’re wrong, Little Brother. A commanding officer starts doing the nasty with my brother and it becomes my business.”

“I’m not his commanding officer. I’m the team leader, but we work together. This isn’t the Army,” Dean said coolly. Dean’s eyes narrowed and he glanced at the television. “Cas, why are you watching this shit?”

The overly made up woman had been replaced by a much more normal female. This woman was holding up a pair of red fuzzy slippers. “Gabriel stole the remote.”

Dean looked at his brother and sighed dramatically. “Dude, your brother is in a hospital bed with a hole in his leg and you force him to watch a home shopping channel. That’s cold.”

“Obviously, you don’t have a little brother. He was a royal pain when he was little, he must pay the price now.”

“I do have a younger brother, but I would never…” Dean stopped. He looked heavenward. Someone upstairs might smite him if he lied. “Okay…I see your point.”

“Dean, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Castiel lamented.

Dean looked around the room and spotted the remote over by the window. He walked over and flipped the power button. The room was gloriously silent. “You eat anything for lunch?”

“They brought me a tray…”

“The crap they brought him was disgusting,” Gabriel interrupted. “He at his green beans and mashed potatoes. I wouldn’t let him touch the mystery meat.”

“They give him Jello?” Dean asked Gabriel. Castiel wondered when the conversation got so out of control.

“Yeah, but it was green.”

“Son of a bitch. The green sucks,” Dean acted like they’d tried to poison him instead of giving him gelatin. 

“I was going to go find a restaurant close by and get him a decent dinner,” Gabriel said and that was the first Castiel had heard of it.

“There’s an Outback less than a block from here. Can’t go wrong with a good steak.”

“A good steak could bring world peace,” Gabriel said. Dean nodded in understanding. Castiel felt a headache coming on.

“Cas, we’re going to go get dinner. Here’s the remote, watch what you want to.” Dean kissed his forehead and the two men walked out of his room. His brother and his lover. This was a disaster of epic proportions. 

***  
Once Dean had gotten past the snippy older brother routine, he found that Gabe wasn’t half bad. A little out there perhaps, but it was evident that he loved Cas.

Gabe had a rental, but Dean took him in the Impala. He was buckling in when Baby spoke. He was so used to his talking car, that he’d forgotten what a stranger would think of it. Bobby would have his ass for letting a civilian in on that piece of technology.

“Marshal Winchester, there is an unknown passenger.” Dean did have to admit Gabe’s face was priceless.

“Yeah, Baby, this is Gabe Novak. He’s Cas’ brother.”

“Hello, Mr. Novak. Your brother is an exceptional member of our team. Marshal Winchester has grown quite attached. They had intercourse.”

“Okay, you can shut up now,” Dean shouted at the car. The damage was done though because Gabe was busting a gut laughing. 

“I trust I have said something inappropriate again,” Baby said, almost sounding contrite.

“Yeah, you need to use a filter, Dude,” Dean muttered. 

“Your car talks…that’s way cool,” Gabe said between bouts of laughter that sounded to Dean like cackling. 

“You tell anyone about it, I’ll have to kill you. This is top secret government secret squirrel stuff.”

Gabe mimicked zipping his lips. “So, you did my brother and the car knows about it?”

“Marshal Novak and Marshal Winchester had sexual intercourse on the front of my chassis.”

Dean banged his forehead on the steering wheel. “Wow…there are no words,” Gabe said, voice cracking with mirth.

“Kiss my ass,” Dean growled and punched the gas. The heavy black car’s tires screeched out of the parking lot. 

“Call from Sam, Marshal Winchester.”

“Go ahead.”

“We are going to get Chinese food for dinner, when will you be back?” Sam’s voice came through the speakers loud and clear.

“Eat without me. I’m with Cas’ brother and we’re heading to the Outback to grab steaks for the three of us.”

“Castiel’s brother is here?”

“Yeah, got in this morning, I guess,” Dean said, looking at Gabe for affirmation. Gabe nodded.

“Bet Castiel was glad to see him.”

“Not sure about that. He had Cas’ remote hostage and was forcing him to watch a shopping channel.”

“Okay then. He’s the older brother, I take it,” Sam said mockingly.

“I’d never make you watch the shopping channel, Sammy,” Dean retorted.

“Dean, you put Nair in my shampoo…give me the shopping channel any day.”

“Goodbye, Sam.”

“Bye, Dean.” 

“I think I’m going to like you, Dean,” Gabe said with a evil grin on his face. Dean wasn’t really sure that was a good thing.

They were seated and Dean ordered a beer. Gabriel ordered some fancy-assed fruity drink and flirted outrageously with the pretty waitress while Dean rolled his eyes. 

After she left with their orders, Gabe grew quiet and stared down at his glass. “Something on your mind?” Dean asked, not really wanting to know.

“How much has Castiel told you about his last year in the Army?”

Dean shrugged. “We haven’t talked about it a whole bunch. I read his file, he’s highly decorated…spent a lot of time in the Middle East…why?”

“Nothing. I guess if you’ve read his file, you know why I’m worried about this thing you and he have developed.”

Eyes narrowing in confusion, Dean wondered what Gabe was talking about, so he asked. “What specifically are you worried about?”

“You read his file…so you know about the court martial…” At the look on Dean’s face, Gabe groaned. “You don’t know.”

“Cas was court martialed…for being gay?” Dean’s mind raced. It had been repealed. Gays in the military weren’t kicked around anymore.

“No, Dumbass. But being gay started a domino effect.”

The waitress sat plates down in front of them, but suddenly Dean didn’t have an appetite. “Tell me.”

“When Castiel came out to his unit, most of the men were okay with it. But…there was one guy, a religious zealot who was…not so okay. There was an incident in Afghanistan. The sorry motherfucker refused to have Castiel’s back. It could have been real bad. Not just for Castiel, but for the other men as well. Castiel beat the holy fuck out of him. After a long stay in the hospital, the bastard was court martialed for endangering his unit. Castiel was punished for beating the guy up. They removed him from his unit and were putting him on desk duty to serve out the rest of his enlistment. They weren’t going to give him the option of reenlisting.”

“That’s fucked up,” Dean snarled. He was pissed at Bobby for not giving him Cas’ entire file. It would have made a difference in the way he’d treated Cas from the beginning. Or would it have?

“Now you can see why I worry about this thing with you two. If it goes south, what’s going to happen to Castiel? He’s out on his ass and you go on your merry way. He’s got nothing to fall back on.”

Dean stared down at his plate, the steak’s juices congealing on his plate. He pushed it away. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Right…and how are you going to stop it? You just met and you’ve already fucked. Now, you both think you’re…” he used his fingers to form quotations. “…in love. You barely know each other. Castiel, for all his tough Ranger persona, is a softie. If he thinks he’s in love, I’d bet money on it…you…not so much.”

“Even if….this thing between Cas and I doesn’t work out…I’ll make damn sure he’s got a place with the Marshal’s Service. That’s a promise.”

Gabe looked at him for a long time and then nodded. “Just make sure you keep that promise.”

Dean called the waitress over and ordered a steak and baked potato to go and waited while Gabe finished his dinner. The drive back to the hospital was quiet. 

***  
Castiel sensed something was in the air as soon as Dean and Gabriel walked into his room. Dean was smiling and waxing poetic about the steak he’d delivered and Gabriel was complaining about Dean not letting him get dessert, but there was something off.

Dean made a big show over opening the Styrofoam container and Castiel’s mouth watered. The steak was rare just like he liked it and the potato was still steaming, butter and sour cream melting over it. He dug in. After several bites, he looked up and both of the other men were staring at each other, faces tense. “What did I miss?”

Gabriel turned around, a smile pasted on his face. “Nothing, Cassiopeia. How’s the dead cow?”

“My steak is fine, Gabriel.” 

“Good, that’s good. Red meat will help get your strength back,” Dean said. “Gabriel needs to get going…needs to get a hotel and all that…isn’t that right, Gabe?”

“Oh…I can stay a while longer. Don’t let me keep you, Dean. You can run along.” Castiel watched the tension building on Dean’s face. Why did he want Gabriel to leave?

“Dean is right, Gabriel, you should go find a room for the night. The doctor is releasing me in the morning, we can visit more then.”

Gabriel pursed his lips, irritation clearly written on his face. “Sure thing, Little Brother. I will see you in the morning.” To Dean, he just stared at him for a few seconds and gave a quick nod. “Winchester, don’t stay long. Castiel needs his rest.”

“I can take care of Cas, don’t worry.” There was another meaning behind his words that Castiel wanted to know. After the door shut behind his brother, he motioned for Dean to sit down.

Dean chose to sit on the edge of the bed instead of the chair. “What’s going on?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean’s eyes told Castiel his innocent act was just that…an act.

“Don’t play me for a fool, Dean. What is going on? Why did you want Gabriel to leave before you did?”

The other man sighed and hung his head. “He told me about what happened in Afghanistan.”

“I thought you read my file,” Castiel stated softly.

“That part was left out. I guess Bobby didn’t think it was important.”

“Is it important?” Castiel asked.

“Fuck, Cas. If I had known all that shit went down, I’d have…”

“You’d have what, Dean. Treated me like a charity case?” Castiel growled.

“No..no…” Dean stood and paced. “No, I’d have just handled things…better.”

“I’ve tried very hard to put that behind me, Dean.”

“Well…just so you know, that type of shit won’t happen with our team. No one would ever not have your back.”

“I know.” And he did, he knew the team would have his back no matter what. 

Long after Dean was gone, Castiel stayed awake. He’d refused the pain medication the nurse brought to help him relax. He didn’t want his head fucked up right now. Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about their conversation the night before. He didn’t even try to kiss him goodbye.

The next morning, Castiel’s stubbornness had taken its toll. He was in pain and he hadn’t slept much at all. The doctor came by about seven to check the wound. The stitches were beginning to itch, but he said there was no sign of infection. Castiel was free to go. 

Gabriel showed up a few minutes after the doctor left. He brought a large bag of donuts. The rubbery eggs and seemingly synthetic bacon were pushed away for the sugary goodness. “So, I guess you and the Stormtroopers are hitting the road today, huh?”

“Yes. I really appreciate you coming all this way to check on me, Gabriel,” Castiel said sincerely. For all his quirks, Gabriel was a good brother…a good friend.

“You’re my only kid brother, Casticle. Gotta do my best to keep you safe.” Castiel changed the subject and got Gabriel talking about some of his clients at the bakery. It lightened his mood and he was laughing when the door opened. Dean entered the room like he did everything else – with single purpose and bravado.

“Morning.” Dean nodded to Gabriel, but Castiel got the full smile. “Has the doctor released your ass yet?”

“Yes. The nurse is supposed to be bringing my discharge papers soon.”

“You want to get dressed?” Dean asked, pointing to the duffle he’d brought yesterday.

“I want to take a shower first.” 

“Okay, how are we gonna manage that, Einstein? You got a bum leg and stitches.”

“My nurse is going to assist me.” And with perfect timing, Castiel’s morning nurse entered the room. He was about thirty with thick blond hair and twinkling brown eyes.

“Ready for your shower, Mr. Novak?”

Dean straightened from his position against the wall. “Uhm…” Three pairs of eyes turned to him and Castiel smirked as Dean’s face reddened.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” Castiel asked, the picture of innocence.

“Yes…no…I mean…I can help you shower, Cas. No need to bother the…nurse.”

“It’s no bother. Mr. Novak is my patient.” The nurse, Keith, stepped forward and pulled aside the bedding. He tucked his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and helped him sit on the side of the bed. “I’m going to put an occlusive bandage on the two wounds and then we’ll get you all clean.” 

Gabriel seemed to be having a good time at Dean’s expense. Dean was biting his lower lip and fidgeting, clearly wanting to say something.

Keith placed the bandages on both wounds and then lifted Castiel up to a standing position. “Put all your weight on your good leg and me. I don’t want you to put any pressure on your bad leg. Understand?”

“Yes. I’m ready.” It was awkward and slow going, but they finally made it to the bathroom. Castiel’s catheter had been removed that morning by Keith and he’d never been more happy. He was glad Dean hadn’t been there to see that.

“Okay, lean against the wall, while I get the shower ready.” Castiel stayed where he was and watched the nurse adjust the temperature. There was a plastic bench in the stall and once the water was good enough for Keith, he turned the hand-held showerhead away and helped Castiel remove the gown. 

He heard Dean hiss at Gabriel, “I don’t see why he got stuck with a male nurse.” Castiel couldn’t hear his brother’s response.

Keith grinned at him and whispered, “Someone’s jealous.”

Castiel liked the thought of Dean being jealous. He’d begun to wonder if their whole conversation about loving each other was a pain induced dream.


	14. Chapter 14

When the bathroom door shut, Dean felt the need to burst through it and punch Keith in the face. The very thought of the man touching Cas…naked Cas…sent Dean into a tailspin of jealous rage. It didn’t help that Gabe was there to see his bout with the green-eyed monster.

Dean could hear the water running and Gabe just sat there with a smirk on his face. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Gabe answered, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“You were thinking too fuckin’ loud,” Dean snarled.

“Someone appears to be very jealous. I have it on good authority…okay…mainly because he’s my brother and I’ve known him all my life…but Castiel doesn’t go for blondes. He’s more of a brunette kind of guy…though once he dated a ginger. Now, that guy was hot. He played baseball.”

“Not needing this right now, Gabe.”

“I was just trying to tell you that you don’t have anything to worry about.” Gabe’s face turned serious. “Castiel may be a lot of things, but he doesn’t cheat. Ever.”

Dean blinked at Cas’ brother and then nodded. “No, he wouldn’t. Cas isn’t like that.”

Gabe leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. “For someone who hasn’t known my brother very long, you seem very sure of him.”

“Cas is a good man,” Dean stated.

“Yes, he is.”

The sound of the shower stopped and it seemed like forever before the door opened. Cas was in a clean gown and his hair was damp. “I’ll help him get dressed,” Dean said, coming forward to get on the other side of Cas. The nurse backed away with a knowing smile.

“I’m sure Mr. Novak will appreciate that.” The nurse left with a promise he’d be back shortly with the discharge papers. Dean unzipped the duffle and pulled out a pair of boxers. They were plain white, the kind old married men wore. He held them up. 

“Seriously, we need to get you some better underwear.”

“That’s all they sold at the BX,” Cas muttered, snatching them out of Dean’s hand. Dean watched him struggle for about fifteen seconds before lowering himself to his knees and dragging the garment up Cas’ muscular legs. It took Cas putting his hands on Dean’s shoulders and lifting slightly so Dean could get them over his ass. Dean kept his face averted and made sure the gown was covering Cas’ junk the whole time. When he reached for Cas’ jeans, he froze. Crap, jeans were probably not the best thing to wear with a gunshot wound to the leg. 

“Damn it. You can’t wear these.” Dean shoved them back into the bag. Cas arched an eyebrow at him.

“I can leave the hospital in my boxers, Dean.”

“No, shit, Sherlock.” Dean looked over at Gabe, who’d been quietly watching the entire thing. Dean pulled out his wallet and tossed it at Gabe. “There has to be a gift shop or something here. Go find Cas a pair of sweats.”

“You seem to think I work for you,” Gabe said, not moving.

“Don’t be an ass.” At Gabe’s look, Dean gave him an exasperated look and said, “Please. Will you…please…find your brother something to wear out of here?”

Gabe jumped up, grabbed Dean’s wallet and disappeared out the door. Dean stared after him for a moment and then looked back at Cas. “How safe is my credit card?”

Cas licked his lips nervously. “Don’t be surprised if there are a few strange charges on there.”

“Great…just fuckin’ great.” Dean held up Cas’ t-shirt and motioned for him to remove the gown.

“Dean, my arms are fine. I can dress myself.” Cas took the t-shirt and sat it on the bed and then he shrugged out of the gown. Dean’s eyes followed the cotton as it pooled in Cas’ lap. He looked his fill of Cas’ chest before the t-shirt covered it. Dean helped him with his socks and then they waited for Gabe to return. 

Keith returned with Cas’ discharge papers and held the clipboard out to Cas. Cas signed where he was supposed to and smiled up at the nurse. Dean’s fists clinched. He couldn’t help it. “Thank you, Keith.”

“You are very welcome, Mr. Novak.” Keith took the paperwork back. “Here are your discharge instructions and some supplies for re-dressing the wounds.” He held up a plastic bag with bandages and tubes of stuff in it. Dean took it from him. Okay, so maybe he took it a bit more forcefully than absolutely necessary, but he’d be the one taking care of Cas. Then the douche had the audacity to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Perhaps you’d like to hold onto the instruction sheets as well,” and didn’t he sound all snooty. 

“Yeah. I’ll be taking care of Cas.”

He gave Dean the rest of the papers and explained how to dress the wounds, the importance of not getting them wet until the stitches came out….yada yada yada. Dean had taken care of plenty of cuts and bruises on himself and his team over the years. “Mr. Novak, you will need to come back in ten days to have the stitches removed.”

“I won’t be in the area,” Cas informed him. “I can find a local clinic to remove them.”

“Nah, I can take ‘em out.” Cas and the nurse looked at Dean and he shrugged. “I’ve done it before, lots of times.”

After the nurse left, Cas regarded him closely. “Why are you jealous of Keith?”

“Jealous?” Dean snorted. “Right. I’m not jealous. He’s just too touchy-feely.”

“Dean, he’s a nurse. Would you dislike him as much if he were female?”

“His sex doesn’t have anything to do with it. He’s just…just…” Cas was grinning. “Fuck it, I didn’t like the way he was looking at you, okay?”

“He’s happily married with a set of twins at home, Dean.”

“Oh…well.” Cas was still smiling at him. Well, he wasn’t going to smile back. He busied himself by going through the plastic bag with Cas’ uniform in it. He pulled Cas’ stuff out of the pockets of his cargo pants. “Phone’s dead. We’ll charge it in the car.” He tossed Cas’ wallet, watch and other personal stuff into the duffle. He held up the pants and saw all the blood on them. They were slit up the sides where the emergency personnel cut them off. He felt nauseous. Quickly, he tossed them in the trashcan. The shirt faired a little better, but there was still blood on it. Cas could get more uniforms. The shirt and the bloody boxers followed the pants. His boots looked okay. 

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean turned around and nodded. “Yeah…sure…” Seeing the bloody clothing brought it all back. The panic he felt when he found out Cas had been shot. The feelings of helplessness as the surgeon repaired the damage. “Cas…”

***

“Yes?” Dean looked pale. Watching him discard his bloody uniform made Cas sick to his stomach, but Dean looked devastated.

“What we talked about…I do…you know…” Castiel looked down, he was wearing white boxers, one of his Army t-shirts and white socks and now Dean wants to talk about feelings. 

“I love you too, Dean. I’m scared, because we don’t really know each other. I’ve never…”

“Yeah, it’s weird. “ At Castiel’s amused look, he smiled. “You know what I mean. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“What do you say to going slow?” Castiel asked. They’d done things backwards, despising each other, sex and now love. Usual it was the complete opposite.

“Slow? Like how slow?” Dean asked, smiling slyly.

Castiel chuckled. “Well, with this leg, I’m out of commission for at least three weeks or so.”

“Three weeks…so, we’ll have to talk and stuff.”

Castiel let out a huge belly laugh. “I know it will be tough for you.”

“I’m back.” Gabriel announced, barging through the door. He held up a wad of fuchsia cloth. 

“Those aren’t sweatpants,” Dean stated the obvious.

“Hey, the gift shop didn’t have any of those. I got him some scrubs. He’ll look hot in them. Trust me.”

“They’re pink.”

“Hot pink,” corrected his brother.

“Still pink,” Dean muttered, but caught them when Gabriel tossed them through the air. Between the two of them, they managed to get the pants up around Castiel’s waist while Gabriel sat back and sucked on a lollipop. It was probably bought with Dean’s credit card. 

“Alright, lean on me and I’ll get them tied.” Castiel braced both hands on Dean’s shoulders and stood, keeping the foot of the injured leg off the floor. Dean pulled the drawstring snug and tied it in a bow. “Yo, Gabe, make yourself useful and go tell the nurse Cas is ready to go.”

Gabriel saluted Dean and disappeared. “Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

“For helping me dress, taking care of me and not killing my brother.”

“The day is still young, Cas,” Dean said, a slight smile on his face. “What time is his flight?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it.”

Keith came in pushing a wheelchair. A pair of crutches was leaning across the seat. Gabriel followed behind.

“Let’s get you out of here. I know you are ready to blow this joint,” Keith said, smiling at Castiel. The nurse had been so helpful. It was an added bonus that Dean was jealous of the man.

It took a few minutes and several jolts of pain before Castiel was seated in the wheelchair. Dean held the crutches and his bag and they made their way to the elevator. The four men rode down to the lobby in silence. Once the doors opened, Dean told them that he was going to get the car and he’d be right back. Castiel took that time to tell Keith how much he appreciated his care and Gabriel spent the time leering at every woman that passed them.

The black car rumbled to a stop by the front door and Keith pushed Castiel outside. Dean got out and opened the back door. Castiel turned to his brother. “What time is your flight?”

Gabriel managed to look sheepish. “I only booked one way. I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be in the hospital. I’ll just turn my rental in and wait at the airport for the next flight out.”

“Gabriel, you should have called the airlines earlier,” Castiel admonished. He felt guilty that his brother had to drop everything and fly all the way to California. Now, he was stuck at an airport until God knew when.

“Look, just follow us to the rig. You can call the airport and while we wait, we can get some lunch.”

Castiel looked at Dean in surprise. “Dean, that is…thank you.” To Gabriel he said, “You’ll be able to meet the rest of the team.”

“Cool.”

Dean closed the door as soon as Castiel was settled in the back seat, leg slung out straight beside him. With all the movement, he almost regretted not taking the painkillers he was given. They were currently in Dean’s pocket. 

“Marshal Novak, it is a pleasure to have you back with us.”

“Thank you, Baby.”

“I trust you are feeling better.”

“Yes, I am.” Dean caught his eye in the rearview mirror and winked. 

“I informed Marshal Winchester that with the injury you sustained, intercourse should be postponed for two to three weeks. However, fellatio could be performed by either one of you.”

Dean appeared to be choking on his own saliva, while Castiel was so stunned, he could not even blink. After Dean regained some semblance of control, he cried, “Jesus Christ, Baby, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“Where my words inappropriate?”

“New rule in the car – no one talks about sex – at all.”

“I will file that rule in my databank.”

Dean refused to meet Castiel’s eyes until they pulled up beside the rig.

***

Dean wondered if you could die of mortification. He’d had sex with Cas. Angry, hot sex on the top of his car, but having his car talking about it so clinically…well, that was just freakin’ embarrassing. Fellatio? Really? Who used that term? Blowjob. Face fucking. Giving head. Not fellatio…never fellatio.

He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Gabe pulled up next to them in his rental. Cas’ brother stared at the rig and the MCC in awe. Dean grinned. “Pretty fuckin’ awesome, huh? Wait until you see the inside.”

“So, my taxes paid for this, huh?”

“Hey, we are keeping the dirtbags off the street. Show some respect.” Dean opened the back door and picked up the crutches off the floor. He leaned them against the car and helped Cas out. He saw Cas wince and knew the man was in pain. As soon as Cas was settled, he was making him take a pain pill.

The rig’s side door opened and both Cole and Benny jumped down. “Hey, need help?”

Dean looked at the ladder and then back at the man leaning on crutches beside him. “Crap. I should have driven up the ramps.”

“Don’t sweat it. I got it covered,” Benny said. He walked to the end of the truck where the ramps usually came down and using a key, unlocked a panel. He pushed a button and there was a whirring sound. A lift came down, like the kind on moving trucks.

“How come I’m the last to know about shit like this,” Dean said, now close enough to the panel to look into it. There were six lit buttons.

“You were in the same orientation talk as we were, Dean,” Benny told him.

“Yeah, but you were playing Angry Birds instead of paying attention,” Cole added with a smirk.

“Both of you can kiss my white ass,” Dean said huffily. He went back to make sure Cas was okay, but the man was already moving towards them on his crutches. Gabe was behind him, close enough to help, if needed.

“I’ll introduce you to everyone once we get inside,” Dean said to Gabriel, who was now staring up into the open bay where Baby rode.

“This is better than a NASCAR trailer.”

“You watch NASCAR?” Dean asked disbelievingly.

“Hell no, I just know those cars are treated special.” Castiel hobbled up on the lift and Dean put his arm around his waist to steady him. With a nod to Benny, the lift rose slowly until it was even with the bay floor.

Dean, Gabe and Cas entered the main living area, with Cole and Benny close behind. “Hey, look whose home,” Jo said, coming over to give Cas a gentle hug. She looked into his face and whispered. “We’re glad you’re home.”

He saw Cas’ soft smile and knew Jo’s words meant the world to the Ranger. After what Gabe had told him, he realized that being a part of this team…this family…was more important to Cas than anything else. 

Sam, Charlie and Victor came forward to put their hands on Cas’ shoulders or arms. It was like the entire team needed to touch him to make sure he was really okay…still with them. In all their years together, this was the closest they’d ever come to losing one of their own.

Even Whiskey limped over to him and gave him a sniff before wagging his tail. Cas leaned down, balanced on one leg and one crutch and scratched the dog’s ears.

“Listen up, People. This is Cas’ brother, Gabe. He’s going to hang out with us until after lunch. Gabe, you’ve met Charlie and Jo, but this is…” Dean pointed to each person in turn. “…my brother, Sam, Victor, Benny and Cole.”

Pleasantries were exchanged, but Dean noticed Cas’ face was pale. “Come on, let’s get you over to the couch,” he whispered.

“I think I want to go lay down on my…” Cas stopped.

Dean smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I’m taking your bunk and you’ve got mine. But you need to eat something before you lay down.”

“Charlie and I are going to pick up lunch. Any preferences?” Sam asked the room in general.

“Chinese…” Cole called out.

“We just had Chinese the other night,” whined Charlie.

Dean grinned at Cole’s pout. To be so tough, the man was a child sometimes. “Do I get a vote?” Gabriel asked.

Everyone turned their eyes to him. “Uhm, sure,” Dean said.

“I called the airlines from my car and my plane doesn’t leave until two. I want to be in charge of lunch. Can you give me about 45 minutes to shop? My treat.”

“Hell, yeah,” Jo said enthusiastically. 

Gabriel looked at Benny. “Cajun, huh?”

“Born and bred. Why?”

“Can you come shopping with me?”

“Sure, Brother.” 

After they were gone, Dean got a Coke out of the refrigerator and fished the bottle of pills out of his pocket. He brought both the Cas. “Take one.”

“I’m fine, Dean. I have some acetaminophen in my locker. If you could get me a few of those.”

Dean crossed his arms. Cas was stubborn. Dean was even more so. “Nope. You’ve been moving a lot today and I can tell you are in pain. Take the pill, Cas.”

“No.”

“Goddamn it, Cas. I’m not going to sit here and watch you hurt.” Dean’s voice was a bit louder and he’d forgotten the rest of his team was there and now they were all staring at them.

“Dean, acetaminophen will suffice,” Cas said, his tone low and steely. 

“You don’t want to get into a battle of wills with me, Cas. You’ll lose.” Dean’s voice was just as cool.

Determined blue eyes stared up at him. “I don’t like being out of control. Narcotics tend to do that to a person.”

“Fine,” Dean snapped. He left the Coke and the pills where they were, but made sure to slam the door that lead into the bunkroom. Cas bucked his authority in front of the others. And he’d let him. He opened Cas’ locker and located the small, white bottle easily. He shook out two and then added another. He got ready to slam the locker, knowing it would be heard in the main area when his eyes saw a stack of photographs. He picked them up. He recognized the rough landscapes of the Middle East. Tan tents, Humvees and men in desert BDUs. Cas was in a few of them. Damn, he looked so fuckin’ hot with his rifle slung over his back. There was one of him in just his pants and boots, playing volleyball with some more soldiers. These must have been taken before that motherfucker started his shit. He carefully put the pictures back.

He opened the door and looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“They went outside. Something about it being a nice afternoon and they wanted to take advantage of it before being cooped up in trucks for two days.”

Dean knew his team very well. They were giving him and Cas some alone time to settle the clash of wills from earlier. Dean knelt in front of Cas and held out the mild pain relievers. “Here.”

“Thank you, Dean. I know you mean well, but painkillers make me say and do things…” Cas popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed some of the soft drink. 

“Like telling me my freckles remind you of the Milky Way.”

Cas blushed the cutest shade of pink and Dean didn’t think, he just acted. His lips met Cas’ in a soft, lazy kiss. Cas’ reaction was a few seconds behind Dean’s, but when he caught up, Dean saw fireworks. The kiss deepened and Cas’ lips parted. Dean was lost.

***

Castiel didn’t expect the kiss. Frankly, he had been confused by Dean’s behavior. He said he loved him and then he backed off like it never happened. Then he comes back and says that he meant it, but still treats him like one of the guys. Now, oh God, now…as the kiss deepened from affectionate to passionate, Castiel couldn’t help but give it his all. His hand cupped the back of Dean’s neck and held him captive. They would both have burns from the stubble on both their faces. He let his lips slide up Dean’s jawline. “God, Dean…”

“Shhhhh, just don’t stop,” Dean whispered. He’d let his neck arch back, bearing his throat and Castiel took advantage of it. He could feel Dean’s pulse, quick and strong under his lips. Dean’s hands moved over his chest, brushing his nipples through the worn cotton of his shirt. He gasped and he felt Dean’s smile against his skin. “Like that, Babe?”

“Yes…God…yes,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s warm skin. Dean took Castiel’s hand and pushed it between his legs. 

“Feel what you’re doing to me, Cas.” Castiel felt the thick, hard cock straining against Dean’s jeans. He cupped it and applied pressure. Dean moaned and rolled his hips, rubbing against Castiel’s hand. Their lips found each other again. The kiss was wet and hard. Castiel took Dean’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down, not enough to hurt, but just enough to cause Dean to growl and push harder against his palm. 

Castiel’s own cock was aching. “Dean…Dean…”

“Shhhh,” Dean whispered his mouth finding the shell of Castiel’s ear and damn….

“And this is awkward,” Charlie’s voice broke them apart guiltily. Castiel’s hand automatically came down to cover his obvious erection in the damn pink scrubs. Dean kept his back to Charlie, but rested his forehead on Castiel’s chest, breathing deeply.

“I’ll just go…back…”

“No, Charlie. It’s okay,” Dean said roughly, his back still to the girl. Castiel could see the outline of Dean’s cock clearly and knew the man was trying to will it away. 

“I just wanted to let you know that Gabe and Benny are back. You’ll never guess what Gabe is making us.”

Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s and he gave him a tight smile. “Sorry I got carried away,” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Castiel murmured before smiling at Charlie. “So, what is my brother going to make us for lunch?” 

“He went to Wally World and bought a big outdoor cooker and all the stuff to make a shrimp boil. Benny is ready to divorce Andrea and marry the man. So, I’ll just go back outside and…watch him…cook.” She gave Castiel a little wave that Castiel returned. Once the door clicked shut, Dean let out a long breath and sank back down to the edge of the couch. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten so…how’s your leg? Did I hurt it?” Dean looked a bit anxious.

“I have to admit that the flow of blood to my dick made it throb just a bit, but seriously, Dean. I was just as much to blame as you.”

“Well, Charlie’s arrival saved me the embarrassment of coming in my jeans,” Dean admitted ruefully.

“Good to know I can turn you on like that.”

“There shouldn’t have been any doubt about how much you turn me on. Shit, even when we’re pissed at each other…” Castiel knew Dean was alluding to their rough sex on the hood of the Impala.

Castiel looked away for a moment and then back, catching Dean’s eyes and holding them. “Do you think this thing between us is just…physical?”

Dean frowned. “Do you?”

“I don’t want it to be, Dean. I’ve never felt…it happened so fast.”

“Yeah. I don’t want this heat to burn out…ya know?”

“I know.” And Castiel did know. He worried the attraction…the love he was feeling would just burn itself out. They’d get into a sexual situation and Dean would tire of it. Where would that leave him? He couldn’t really go back to Fort Benning to a desk job. It would drive him nuts. But, he wouldn’t have a place here either. And that would kill him.

Dean left him to go outside to check on things and soon, Charlie came back in. She smiled at Castiel. “Sorry to interrupt earlier.”

“It’s quite all right, Charlie,” Castiel said warmly. “Dean and I should not have gotten so…carried away.”

“He’s a good man, Castiel. I’ve known him a long time. Dean is the type of person that only gives his heart once. Please take care of it.”

“It scares me that this happened so fast,” Castiel admitted. 

“Sometimes your heart just knows,” she said sagely.

The door opened and Dean came in. He looked at both of them, knowing he’d interrupted but saying nothing about it. “Lunch is just about ready. Charlie you and I are on KP duty.”

Castiel watched the two sit out plates, paper towels and cans of soda. Soon the rig was filled with the team and the smell of Gabriel’s cooking. Castiel had his brother’s shrimp boil before and he knew everyone would love it. There were excited exclamations as they tasted it. Castiel smiled proudly at his brother. Gabriel could be a pain in the ass, but he was the best brother a man could have.

All too soon, it was time for Gabriel to head to the airport. Castiel used his crutches to pull himself to his feet and they hugged goodbye. “I don’t need any more calls that that one, Casserole. Stay safe, okay?”

“Thank you for coming, Gabriel.” 

His brother stepped away and addressed everyone else. “It was great meeting all of you and if you guys get to Georgia, stop by the bakery and I’ll hook you up.”

They all said their goodbyes and Dean followed him to the door. “I’ll take good care of him, Gabe.”

“I know you will. Hurt him and you will die a slow painful death.”

Fair enough,” Dean said softly before shutting the door behind his brother. Dean met his eyes and they shared a smile. From behind him, Castiel heard a soft ‘ahhh’ from Jo. Dean rolled his eyes, but they twinkled with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience...with being sick and other assorted "crap" that's been happening, I know I've been slow with my updates. I will try to do better over the coming days.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean helped Cas to his bunk and made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. He sat his book, another soda and the bottle of acetaminophen on the floor next to the bed. “Try to get some sleep. We’ll be pulling out in about thirty minutes.”

Cas took and held his hand. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Hey, enough of that. You’d do the same for me.” Dean brushed his lips across Cas’ forehead and hoped the man would get some rest.

They got the rig ready, with the sides in, the bunk area was not nearly as big, but it would be easier for them to check on him if he called out. Normally, when they were going cross country, Dean liked being in Baby on the open road. Usually, he’d leave the trucks behind, but the idea of driving without Cas in the passenger seat seemed wrong.

While everyone was getting gear stowed for their trip home, Dean went out to load up the car. He got in and inserted the key. “Marshal Winchester, I have been informed we are going to Lebanon. Would you like me to plot the fastest course?”

“No. You and I are riding in the truck this time.”

“Have I malfunctioned in some way?” Dean smiled. The A.I. voice almost sounded like it was pouting.

“No, Baby. I just wanted to stay near Cas in case he needed me.”

“I’m sure Marshal Novak could let Marshals Bradbury and Winchester attend to his needs.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, but Cas is my…responsibility.” Dean almost said boyfriend and he figured Baby would have some sort of electrical short circuit with that type of information.

“I understand. You are in a relationship now. It is natural to feel the need to protect.”

“Yeah…well…whatever. Let’s get you loaded up.” Dean drove the car around to the back of the trailer and pushed the button that activated the ramps. “Alright, ready whenever you are.”

“I am ready, Marshal Winchester.” Dean heard the soft sound of hydraulics and the heavy car began to slowly climb the ramps.

Once they were parked, Dean heard the clank of the floor brackets engaging. He got ready to open the door, but an errant thought popped into his mind. “Hey…uhm…were your cameras activated…when…uhm…Cas and I…fuck…never mind…”

My cameras are always active, Marshal Winchester. They are motion activated. Did you need footage from a particular time and date?”

Dean looked at the door leading to the living area. He figured everyone would be getting ready to travel. He had a few minutes before anyone came looking for him. “Pull up the footage of the night that Cas and I…” Shit, what in the hell was he doing? Fuck it. “…had sex.”

“You wish to see the footage of you and Marshal Novak engaging in coitus?”

“Jesus, Baby…don’t use words like that. It’s sex…fucking…getting it on…bumping bellies…anything but…but what you said.”

“You wish to see the footage of you and Marshal Novak engaging in bumping bellies? I find that term confusing. Sexual intercourse is using defined as a penis being inserted into a…”

“Stop…for the love of God and all that’s holy…just stop. Show me the footage of Cas and I having sex,” Dean all but shouted in the confines of the car.

“Very well, Marshal Winchester.” The screen on the dashboard came to life. Dean pushed through the door with Cas following closely behind. Dean looked pissed and Cas just looked disgruntled, sexy as hell, but still not a happy camper.

Dean watched the screen as Cas crossed his arms. “Cas, look…”

“I’ll stay until Pellegrino is caught, but that’s it. I can’t be here anymore.”

Dean winced at Cas’ angry words coming through the speakers. Their exchange was heated and Dean’s retort, “The princess doesn’t get what he wants and he turns tail and runs…” sounded loud in the quiet of the car.

He watched the start of the fight. The punches thrown were meant to hurt. The onscreen Dean hauled his fist back and then that’s when the shit got interesting. Damn. Dean’s cock twitched in his jeans as the onscreen couple began to rip each other’s clothes off.

They were like animals. Dean chuckled. He remembered the bite marks and bruising he’d sported for the next few days. He could almost feel the burn he’d felt from being ridden fast and hard without much prep.

“Make it hurt.” Dean cupped his dick and squeezed. Holy fuck. He watched Cas push into him and was just about to unzip his jeans when the passenger door opened.

“Why are you just sitting…Oh God…Dean…” Sam had his hands over his eyes. “My eyes. My eyes.”

The video kept playing. With sound effects. “Baby…stop…stop.” Dean felt like he was going to have a stroke. “Jesus…Sam…don’t you know how to fucking knock?”

“Knock? You’re in your car, Dean.” Sam still had his eyes covered, like he wasn’t trusting the now dark screen.

“Cars have doors. You could have knocked.”

“You know it’s bad enough I open my laptop and find your porn…but this…this…God, it’s you and Castiel. I can never unsee my brother being plowed…”

“Enough,” Dean screamed. For a few heartbeats, neither man spoke.

“To plow means to turn up the earth before planting. I don’t understand the use of the word ‘plowed’ for the act of sexual intercourse.”

Dean’s forehead thunked against the steering wheel and he expelled a feeble moan.

***

Castiel woke and was disoriented for a moment. Then the gentle rocking let him know he was in the rig and they must be on their way back to Kansas. He rolled to his side and saw the soda, acetaminophen and book Dean had left by the bedside. The pain in his leg was manageable right now, but he took two of the pill relievers anyway.

He wanted to get up, but negotiating crutches in a moving vehicle wouldn’t be a smart move. Castiel was used to being active. He was a runner, a soldier. Being laid up with an injury was already getting on his nerves.

With a huff, he picked up his book and opened it to the dog-earred page marking his place. He read a paragraph before his bladder told him that he needed to use the facilities. With a grimace, he got himself into a sitting position. Using the crutches Dean left leaning against the lockers, he pulled up until he was standing. He waited a few minutes, letting his legs get used to the constant sway of the trailer. He took a step, then another. Ten more steps…that’s all he needed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Castiel looked up into Dean’s frowning face.

“Going to the bathroom,” Castiel said. The ‘duh’ on the end of the sentence was implied.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Dean was already in his personal space, a hand on his waist.

“What? Are you going to hold it for me?” Castiel’s tone dripped with sarcasm. He sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t care.

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond. Castiel found he couldn’t really use the crutches with Dean’s hand resting on the waistband of his pants. The fuchsia scrubs he hadn’t bothered to change out of because they were comfortable.

“Damn it, Dean, I’ve got to pee,” Castiel was past the point of playing the tough guy card. Dean took his hand away, but stayed close. Castiel hobbled to the door and Dean reached around to open it for him. He wacked the crutches a few times trying to get into the narrower than usual opening.

With his crutches, Castiel found that he did not have room to shut the door. He closed his eyes and huffed loudly. “No one is coming. Don’t worry about someone seeing your junk, just go.” Castiel growled, but he realized Dean had his back to him. He balanced as best as he could and did what he needed to do. He flushed and turned to the sink.

“Alright. I’m done.”

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Dean said and Castiel found himself not minding Dean’s hovering now. It wasn’t Dean’s fault he was stuck in bed with a bum leg.

Dean took the crutches from him as Castiel eased himself onto the bunk. “You want me to get you something? You slept through dinner.”

Castiel looked around in confusion. “What time is it?”

“2100.” Castiel had slept for six hours. “We just went through a drive-thru. We got you a chicken sandwich and chips. Want me to go get it?”

“Yes…please.” Dean raked his fingers through Castiel’s hair affectionately.

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel watched him go and sighed. He wasn’t the easiest of patients to deal with, but he needed to remember that Dean was just trying to help.

The team leader was back within minutes, a white bag in one and a bottle of water in the other. Much to Castiel’s surprise, Dean sat on the end of the bed and watched him eat. “Are we going to be stopping for the night?”

“Yes and no. Jo and Benny are driving the trucks until ten, then we’re going to pull into a rest stop. Everyone will nap for a couple of hours, and then Victor and Cole will take over while Jo and Benny sleep. We wanted to shorten the trip, so we opted to do this instead of set up somewhere for a whole night. With pit stops for gas and food, we should be home by five or six o’clock tomorrow.”

Castiel tucked his trash back into the bag and finished off his water. “Thank you for dinner, Dean.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Dean said, taking the bag from him and putting it on the floor. Dean hesitated for a moment. “Scoot over.”

“What?”

“Move over some, so I can lay down with you,” Dean said, his face slightly pink. Castiel gave him a small smile and then scooted over towards the wall. With both of them being tall and not on the skinny side, the fit was tight. The small bunk wasn’t meant to house two grown men.

They were quiet for almost a minute. Dean seemed content to just be there, his arms around Castiel, taking the position of the big spoon. “I’m not very good at this,” Castiel mumbled.

He both felt and heard Dean’s chuckle. “Spooning isn’t that difficult, Cas.”

“I’m not good at being dependent on someone. I’ve been on my own for so long.”

“You aren’t alone anymore. You’ve got six new siblings and me. We take care of our own.” Dean’s baritone softly spoken against the skin of his neck sent shivers up Castiel’s spine.

“And what are you?”

Dean’s lips moved up to Castiel’s ear. “Friend, lover…I want to be everything, Cas.”

***

When Dean caught Cas standing in the aisle, swaying unsteadily, he was angry. He could have fallen. But Cas was like a pissed off kitten. Vulnerable, but mad at the world. Dean understood. He’d busted his ankle a few years back. He was the worst patient ever. No one could stand to be around him. Cas was a Ranger. Yep, Dean understood. So, that’s why he didn’t snap back when Cas bowed up at him.

And now, here he was, wrapped around the man, having a chick flick moment. He was aware when Cas drifted off to sleep. The tension in the man’s shoulders eased and his breathing was soft and steady. “Night, Cas,” Dean said, even though the man was already asleep. He kissed the skin under Cas’ ear.

Dean heard the change in the throb of the engine. They were stopping to rest and switch drivers. Sam and Victor entered the bunk room. Dean turned his head so he could see them. Sam whispered, “He doing okay?”

He nodded, not wanting to risk waking Cas. Sam waved goodnight and crawled into his bunk. Victor hit the lights and the truck was quiet.

Thinking back to his past relationships, Dean couldn’t remember every wanting to just hold someone like this. With Zar, they would have sex and then both return to their sides of the bed. On nights they were too tired or not in the mood for sex, there was still a foot of empty mattress between them. Anna wanted to cuddle after sex and Dean did it for her, but he never got anything out of it. This was a different feeling.

The sound of the motor woke Dean and he reached over to get his phone. It was midnight, Victor and Cole must be pulling out of the rest stop. Cas murmured in his sleep and Dean wondered if he should wake the man to give him more pain reliever. He breathed in Cas’ scent and decided against it.

Dean was dreaming of blue eyes glazed over with lust, a cock thrusting into him over and over. The steady hum of tires on Interstate slowly drew him towards consciousness. He blinked awake, suddenly very aware of his morning wood pressing against Cas’ ass through his jeans. There was no way Cas wouldn’t be able to feel that when he woke up. That was embarrassing. He carefully lifted his arm, preparing to ease out of bed, but Cas’ hand on his wrist stopped him. “Don’t go.”

“I…uhm…” Well, this was awkward.

Cas shifted and Dean bit back a moan. It took everything he had not to rut against Cas. Cas took his hand and moved it down to his own dick. Dean closed his eyes when his fingers brushed the heated, velvety flesh. The very hard flesh. “Cas, I don’t think…”

“Don’t think,” Cas said, his hips rolling back against Dean’s straining zipper. Don’t think, he says. Dean ventures a look down the aisle. Victor is snoring. Sam’s bunk is empty.

It took a lot of shimmying and maybe Dean giggled, but soon the two men had their pants off and were under the blanket. Dean made sure he was careful with Cas’ leg. They faced each other, Cas’ bad leg on top of his good one, cocks pressed together between their bodies. “You okay?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas’ tone told Dean his injury was the last thing on his mind. Their kisses were teasing. Their words whispered. Their hips moved slowly, neither in a hurry for release. Fingers brushed nipples, warm skin, stubbled faces.

“Cas…” Dean’s fingers dug into Cas’ hips, holding him steady. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Dean.” Okay, so Cas said his name with enough edge to it that Dean wouldn’t be bringing it up again.

“Okay…okay…” Dean wrapped his hand around their cocks, slick with arousal. He felt Cas’ teeth drag across his Adam’s apple and he bared his throat. Cas took full advantage of that, sucking and biting. Dean’s hand pumped steadily, driving them both closer to orgasm.

He felt Cas’ hand moving across his ass. He gasped and lost his rhythm when Cas’ thumb brushed against his hole. “I can’t wait until I can fuck you again, Dean. God, you were so tight around my cock…I want to lick you open and fuck you until you can’t breathe.”

Damn, the man’s husky voice whispering shit like that…Dean was done for. “Want…that…too,” Dean panted out. He was close. His balls were tight and his blood pounded in his veins.

“Do you want to fuck me, Dean? Spread me open and fuck my ass…fuck me until I can’t walk…”

His mind refused to work. Dean loved giving and taking dick, he’d always been a switch hitter, but he just assumed Cas was a born top. “Yes. Fuck…”

Cas’ mouth took his again, just as he came. He swallowed Dean’s moan while he continued to fuck into Dean’s fist. “So good…so…ahhhhh.” Dean felt the throb of Cas’ cock as more cum splashed on their bellies.

Their heartbeats slowed and then Dean chuckled. “I can’t believe with just did that. Victor is less than five feet away,” he murmured.

“The fear of getting caught is quite an aphrodisiac,” Cas said softly, his fingers drawing small circles on Dean’s back.

Dean snorted. “Yeah, I guess so.” He needed to get up and get into the shower. Cas probably wanted one too. Too bad they weren’t back at the bunker already, the shower in the truck was barely big enough for one person.

The sound of footsteps on metal floors had the men pulling away from each other. Dean had just enough time to shove their pants under the bed so no one would know they were half naked. Sam head poked around the corner. “Good, you’re awake. Bobby is on the com.”

“Can you tell him I’m in the shower and I’ll call him back?”

Sam stayed where he was. Dean’s eyes shifted away from his brother’s. He couldn’t get out of bed without his pants on and covered in cum. “Hey…uhm…will you go get Cas some water while I…uhm…take a piss.”

“Sure,” Sam said, smirking. “Oh, and Dean, your boxers are sticking out under your pillow. Just sayin’.

Dean groaned as the door shut, blocking out Sam’s soft laughter.

He managed to make it to the shower before Victor woke up. He brought back a warm washcloth and helped Cas get cleaned up and dressed in a pair of sweats. “I’ll bring you some breakfast after I talk to Bobby.” Sam had delivered a bottle of water while he was gone and he made sure Cas took another dose of pain relievers before he left.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel heard the sound out air brakes and felt the truck bump over uneven ground. He sat up and reached for his crutches. Before he could stand, Dean came in. “Get any more sleep?”

“A little. Where are we? What time is it?”

“We are just outside of Cheyenne. It’s a little after two.”

Castiel groaned. “Two? I’ve slept all day.”

“Half of the day, Princess. And it’s okay. Your body is healing. The good news is that we’ll be home by nine.”

“Why are we stopping?”

“We needed gas and a late lunch. Come on and I’ll make sure you make it out to the table without falling on your ass.”

“Thank you for your concern for my safety,” Castiel said dryly. Dean leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Castiel closed his eyes and sank into Dean’s arms.

“Hmmmm,” Dean murmured. “I love how you feel in my arms.” Castiel’s stomach rumbled and Dean chuckled.

“What are we having for lunch?”

“Someone mentioned burgers,” Dean said, finally pulling away from Castiel. Dean hovered behind him as he made his way into the living area. Sam and Charlie looked up.

“You are looking better,” Charlie said, standing and folding him into a hug.

“I’m feeling better. The pain is more manageable now.”

The side door opened and Victor and Benny came in holding several bags. The trailer was filled with the smell of fried food. Castiel realized he was starving. Cole and Jo drifted in and soon they were all eating and talking. Dean sat next to Castiel and fed him a French fry. Castiel opened his mouth to accept it and noticed everyone was watching them. He felt his face heat, but Dean seemed oblivious.

After lunch and cleanup were done, Benny and Cole helped Whiskey out of the truck and they took off in the MCC. Charlie and Sam got back to their computers. Jo and Victor went up to the cab to drive the semi the last leg home.

Dean moved off the couch and arranged Castiel’s legs and then he sat on the floor with his back to the couch. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to get some work done while you rest.” Dean picked up his tablet off the counter and began to type. Castiel’s fingers itched to run through Dean’s hair. Why not, it wasn’t like the team didn’t know they were together. He combed through Dean’s short hair and Dean leaned into the touch. Having Dean close and the steady hum of the tires on asphalt let Castiel’s mind wander. What would things be like when they got back to the bunker? He knew Benny was married. Did the team members have their own homes? Would everyone leave since they had a week off? Castiel was homeless. His belongings were in Gabriel’s garage. He needed to ask if it was okay if he stayed in the bunker. He must have dozed off again because Jo’s voice over the intercom woke him. “Fifteen minutes from home, asshats.”

Dean pushed himself to his feet and stretched. “I’m going to go clean the bunks. You sit tight, Princess.”

Charlie and Sam stood up as well and there was a lot of activity. Dean came through with a armload of sheets and blankets. He dumped them in the middle of the floor. “Tomorrow will be laundry day.”

Castiel felt the big rig execute a tight turn and they were rolling down an incline. He remembered there was a ramp leading down into the large bays. They were at the bunker.

He felt helpless. The team was cleaning out the truck and he overheard Dean telling Benny that he was going to do an oil change on both trucks tomorrow. All he could do was sit and watch. Finally, Dean came up to him and held out his hands. “We’re home, Babe. The trucks are clean, now we can relax some before going to bed.”

Sitting at the library table, Castiel sipped a soft drink and listened to Charlie and Jo talk about plans to go shopping. Dean had disappeared down the hall.

“I’m heading home. Andrea and I will see you tomorrow night.” Benny gave them a wave and left.

“Does everyone have homes around here?” Castiel asked the girls.

“Some of us used to, before the task force was started and we moved into the bunker. Now, Benny and Andrea are the only ones with a real house. We’ve made this our home,” Jo informed him.

“Isn’t it…difficult to work and live so closely together?”

Charlie laughed. “God, yes. Sometimes we want to kill each other. But really…the bunker is big enough that if you want privacy, you can find it. All the bedrooms have cable and internet access, so if you want to disappear behind a closed door, you can and no one will bother you.”

“That’s good to know,” Castiel said with a smile.

“You’ll get to meet Andrea tomorrow. You’ll love her. We all do. Benny worships her and she makes him tow the line whenever he’s home.”

“I’m looking forward to it then,” Castiel said and he meant it.

“Looking forward to what?” Dean asked, coming up behind Castiel and putting his hands on his shoulders.

“We were telling Castiel about Andrea and how he’d meet her tomorrow night.”

“Ahhh, you told him about tomorrow night. I wanted to surprise him,” Dean pouted. Castiel turned his head so he could see Dean’s face.

“No, we didn’t mention…we just told him he’d meet Andrea.”

Dean grinned. “Cool.”

“What am I missing?”

***

Dean was glad the girls hadn’t told Cas about their little tradition. He find out soon enough. With his leg injury, he couldn’t participate this time, but he could watch and listen.

“You ready for bed, Cas?”

“I feel like I’ve been sleeping for the last forty-eight hours. I’d like to stay up for awhile, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. You want to shower and change into some fresh clothes?”  
“Yes.”

Dean got everything ready for the shower while Cas sat on the bench. He pulled out towels and dug the occlusive bandages out of the supplies from the hospital. Dean helped Cas get undressed and then put the waterproof dressing over the two wounds. Dean noticed they were a good color with no sign of infection.

He pushed his own jeans and boxers off and helped Cas to the shower stall. “Worst thing about traveling in the rig is that tiny fuckin’ shower,” Dean muttered. He adjusted the water and stepped in first. He held out his hand to help Cas over the slight step.

Dean washed Cas’ hair and soaped down his body. He loved the feel of Cas’ skin, slick with soap. Dean let his hands glide up and down, not to arouse, but to relax. Their kisses were chaste. Dean noticed the shadowed area under Cas’ eyes, the pinched look around his mouth. Cas had been standing too long. “Come on, Princess, you need to get off your leg.”

Dean put clean, fresh bandages after applying antibiotic ointment. He helped Cas dress in a pair of flannel sleep pants and then handed him his crutches. “You still want to stay up and watch television or something?” Dean asked, fighting a yawn.

“Why don’t you go to bed, Dean. I’ll be fine,” Cas said, his hand coming up to cup Dean’s face.

“I’m not leaving you alone, Cas.”

Cas gave him a stern look. “I said I’ll be fine.”

Dean gave him an equally stern look back, then he lifted an eyebrow as a challenge.

“Fine,” Cas snapped. “I’ll go lay down and read. Happy now?”

“Very.” They made their way slowly down the hall. Dean opened his door and Cas kept walking. “Hey, where’re you going?”

“My room,” Cas said, the ‘duh’ at the end of the sentence was implied.

“I thought we’d sleep together,” Dean whispered.

Cas stopped. “You want us to share a room?” Okay, when he said it like that, it sounded like Dean had asked him to move in…living together…were they ready for that?”

At Dean’s hesitation, Cas tilted his head slightly to the left. “Dean, what happened to taking things a bit slower?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I just…”

“I know,” Cas murmured and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Get some sleep, Dean.”

Dean sat down on his bed after he made sure Cas was settled in bed with his book. Originally, all the rooms had been equipped with a twin sized bunk. Over time, a few, like Dean, had gotten better beds. Dean’s was now a queen size with a memory foam mattress. Cas’ room still had the smaller bunk. He’d have to make sure Cas got another bed.

The next day was busy. Sam, Charlie and Cole went to the grocery store after making a weekly meal chart, compliments of Dean. Dean checked in on Cas and found him asleep with his book open across his chest. He took Cas’ phone that had been charging on the dresser and placed it next to the bed.

He grabbed two chairs out of one of the storage rooms and dragged them to the garage. Then he gathered all the stuff he needed to do oil changes on the rig. After everything was set up, he slipped his iPod into the dock Sam had installed for him on the workbench.

Dean walked back down the halls until he was outside of Cas’ door. He pushed it open. “Cas, hey, time to get up, Princess.”

Cas grumbled and tried to cover his face with his pillow. “Le me lone.”

“Nope, sorry, you’ve got to keep me company while I change the oil.”

It took some doing because Cas was really a brat when he was sleepy. “Noooo,” he shoved at Dean’s hand.

“Come on, Cranky Pants.” It finally took Dean yanking off all the blankets and snatching Cas’ pillow from under his head. Cas was not amused. “I’ve got coffee.”

“Vienna?” Cas asked petulantly.

“Folgers,” Dean replied with a grin.

Soon, Dean had Cas ensconced in a chair with his leg propped up on another one. He was on his back under the rig. Their conversations ranged from religion to politics to guinea pigs. Dean shook his head, the man wanted a guinea pig.

***  
Truth be told, Castiel had forgotten about the surprise happening that night. It was only after Dean forced him to take another shower and shave, that he remembered.

He was seated in the library when Jo and Charlie danced in, both in tight jeans, boots and frilly tops. Sam and Cole were also in jeans and Castiel noticed they were wearing cologne. Dean was still in his room.

Benny walked in with a very attractive women. “Hey, Castiel, this is my wife, Andrea.”

“It is nice to meet you, Andrea. I’ve heard many nice things about you.”

Andrea took his hand and held it. “My pleasure. And let me say that I prayed for your recovery when Benny told me what happened. I’m so glad you are a member of the team.”  
“Thank you,”

Dean strolled into the room, talking to Victor. Both men were dressed in jeans. Dean hugged Andrea and kissed her on the cheek. “Hey, Pretty Lady. When you going to ditch this big dumb Cajun and marry me?”

“I’ve been informed I have competition for your affections now, Dean,” she teased. Dean grinned.

“There is plenty of Dean Winchester to go around.”

“Okay, it’s getting deep in here. Let’s split,” Jo chimed in, giving Dean a playful shove.

They nine of them piled into the Impala and Benny’s Tahoe. Once Dean started the car, Castiel spoke up. “Will someone tell me where we are going?”

He was in the front seat of the Impala, his back to the door and his legs stretched out over the seat, feet resting on Dean’s lap. Charlie and Sam were in the back seat.

“According to my calculations, we are on US Highway 281, heading north. Would you like a listing of probable destinations, Marshal Novak?”

Charlie giggled from behind him. “No, Baby, I guess I will find out when we get there.” Dean glanced over at him and smiled. He rested his hand on Castiel’s calf.

Dean pulled the Impala into a parking lot and Castiel looked at the nondescript brick building. There was a sign mounted on the brick which read ‘Do Ri Me’. Castiel was confused.

Everyone got out of the vehicles and Dean handed Cas his crutches. “Cas, it is a tradition for the team to come here after every successful case. You’ll sit out tonight, because of the bum leg, but next time…we will show no mercy.”

Once inside, Castiel looked around. There were several tables, mostly filled with people. A long bar was against one wall and there was a stage in the back of the room. Charlie led them to a corner, where Cole and Sam pulled two tables together. Dean made sure Castiel was comfortable with an extra chair for his leg.

As a server came to their table, a young woman took the stage. Castiel ordered a beer and then stared at her. She nodded to a man sitting at a table surrounding by notebooks and CDs. Something that looked like a small stereo was on the table next to him. Music began to play and the woman held a microphone to her mouth. She began to sing. Castiel winced. That was not singing. She was screeching something about a wrecking ball. Strange.

“Alright, Jo, let’s do this,” Sam said. Castiel brought his attention back to the table. Jo opened her purse and pulled out seven index cards and passed on to everyone except Castiel. She also tossed out several pens.

Dean picked up a card and a pen. He pointed to Castiel. “Here’s what we do. We have to write down a song on the card. The cards are shuffled and passed out. Whatever song you get, you have to sing. No, trading, no excuses.”

Castiel nodded in understanding. It sounded embarrassing and he was glad he was sitting this out. His friends scribbled onto their cards and tossed them face down into the center of the table. Jo grabbed them up and shuffled them around. Then she passed them out.

Beside him, Dean groaned. “No…no…no…”

“Hurry up, guys,” Cole said. He wrote his name on his card and everyone else followed suit. Cole took them up to the man on the stage.

“Our friends from the US Marshals Service are in the house tonight, folks. I know I feel safer,” the man said into the microphone. “Since y’all are drinking, I’m assuming you guys are off duty.”

“Yes, Sir,” called Sam.

“I guess we’re going to hear from Cole first. Ladies, he’s single. Come on up, Son.”

Cole stood up, shaking his head and laughing at the disc jockey. He walked to the stage amid catcalls from his team. He took the microphone and the music started. He’d heard Cole sing, but he was still surprised at the quality of his voice as he sang Desperado by The Eagles.

Their table clapped and whistled when Cole finished and jumped off the stage. The DJ let a few others go next. Dean and Victor did a couple of shots of tequila and then Dean downed two beers afterwards. Castiel guessed Dean had a decent buzz going by the way he was laughing and leaning against him.

“Next up is Dean. For those of you who’ve never heard this man, you’re in for a treat.”

“Not tonight, Lou,” Dean said as he stepped up on the stage. Lou looked down at the card and began to laugh.

“Like I said, you are in for a treat.”

The music started and everyone at the table laughed. Castiel was clueless. He didn’t recognize the tune.

**_I love myself, I want you to love me_ **   
**_When I’m feeling down, I want you above me_ **   
**_I search myself, I want you to find me_ **   
**_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_ **   
**_I don't want anybody else_ **   
**_When I think about you, I touch myself_ **   
**_Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no_ **   
**_Oh, no, oh, no_ **

  
Castiel’s eyes widened at the words. Dean was grinning at the table. He was really hamming it up. Castiel had heard the man sing, he had a beautiful voice. Tonight, he was obviously playing around, because he was off key. It could have been a result of the tequila shots.

  
**_You're the one who makes me coming running_**  
 ** _You're the sun who makes me shine_**  
 ** _When you're around I'm always laughin',_**  
 ** _I want to make you mine_**

  
Dean was looking directly at Castiel now and…and he was running his hand up and down his stomach, each downward stroke getting lower and lower.

 ** _I close my eyes and see you before me_**  
**_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_**  
 ** _A fool could see just how much I adore you_**  
 ** _I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_**

  
Dean’s hand cupped his crotch and Lou shook his head, laughing. “Keep it PG, Marshal.”

  
**_I don't want anybody else_**  
 ** _When I think about you, I touch myself_**  
 ** _Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no_**  
 ** _Oh, no, oh, no_**

  
**_I love myself, I want you to love me_ **   
**_When I feel down, I want you above me_ **   
**_I search myself, I want you to find me_ **   
**_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_ **   
**_I don't want anybody else_ **

  
**_When I think about you, I touch myself_ **   
**_Oh, I don't want anybody else, oh, no_ **   
**_Oh, no, oh, no_ **

  
The man had no shame, Castiel thought with a grin. He’d jumped down off the stage and was heading towards their table, hips swaying in an exaggerated manner.

  
**_I want you, I don't want anybody else_**  
 ** _And when I think about you, I touch myself,_**  
 ** _Oo, oo, oo oo, ah_**  
 ** _I want you, I don't want anybody else_**  
 ** _And when I think about you, I touch myself,_**  
 ** _Oo, oo, oo oo, ah_**

He got to Castiel and dropped to his knees. He sang right to Castiel, his hand still rubbing at his crotch. Castiel’s face was burning. He couldn’t look away from Dean’s grinning face.

  
**_I don't want anybody else_**  
 ** _When I think about you, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I don't want anybody else_**  
 ** _When I think about you, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I honestly do_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I honestly do_**  
 ** _I touch myself, I touch myself_**  
 ** _I touch myself_**

  
Dean bounced up on his feet and returned the microphone. The crowd was stomping and cheering. He got back to the table and flopped down on the chair. He looked around the table. “Someone is going to pay for that,” he growled, but he was still smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Touch Myself by The Divinyls is what Dean sang in the Karaoke club. And he touched himself...


	17. Chapter 17

Dean couldn’t believe one of his team put that song title on a piece of paper. Mostly, there was a mixture of classic rock songs or country tunes when they played this game. And everyone else’s songs were the normal ones. His eyes narrowed. Someone had rigged it so Dean got that risqué little song.

It wasn’t so much that he’d been embarrassed, because that wasn’t the case. When it came to their karaoke nights, add a few shots of tequila and Dean was the biggest ham there was. Getting to tease Cas with that particular song was just an added bonus.

Cas wasn’t drinking near as much as Dean. Dean used to pound them back, but once he was picked by Bobby to lead the task force, he’d cut back to a social drink every now and then. After successful arrests though, Dean liked to kick up his heels. He’d licked the salt off his hand and his eyes met Cas’ and he paused, tongue right there, salt at the tip. Cas’ eyes were dark and his mouth was parted. Oh, hell. Dean’s dick decided to wake up and say hey.

He kept his eyes locked with Cas’ as he shot back the fiery alcohol. He was doing his best to look sexy, but then he sucked on the lime and his face squinted up as the sour acid hit his taste buds. When he finally opened his watery eyes again, Cas was smiling and shaking his head. So, much for seduction.

It was well after eleven when Benny and Andrea got up and called it a night. They all tossed money on the table to pay their tab and then headed out to the vehicles. As Dean got ready to get behind the wheel, Cas came forward. “Dean, you can’t drive.”

“Don’t have to…remember…Baby will get us home,” Dean said, his voice only slightly slurred.

They piled into the car. Cas took a few minutes to get comfortable.

“Yo, Baby, take us home.”

“Marshal Winchester, you appear to be intoxicated.”

“Just a wee bit buzzed, Baby. But you’re my designated driver, so it’s all good,” Dean said, then laughing at his own joke. 

Benny dropped his passengers off and then he and his wife drove off to their home. The rest of them went their separate ways once they were inside the bunker. Dean followed Cas to the men’s room and stood beside him as they brushed their teeth. “Did you like my little song, Cas?”

Cas smiled into the mirror, froth around his lips. “It was very…enlightening.”

Dean laughed. “Remember when we got those hotel rooms in Sante Fe?” Why was Dean talking…he needed to shut up now…damn tequila.

“Yes.” Cas wiped his mouth and met his eyes in the mirror.

“I jerked off thinking about you.” Dean’s eyes widened at his confession. Fuck. Cas was just staring at him and then one corner of his mouth lifted.

“I thought you still hated me,” Cas’ said softly.

“I never hated you, Cas.” Dean stepped closer and leaned in, pressing Cas back so his butt was against the counter. His hands gripped his waist and he tilted his head so their lips lined up perfectly. He felt Cas’ hands on his back and he moaned into the kiss.

“Y’all need to just take that to your rooms, Man,” Victor said from behind him. Dean lazily straightened up, but kept his hands on Cas’ waist. 

“We were just kissing, Vic…the dirty stuff will come later.”

Victor shook his head and chuckled. “Well, some of us ain’t getting any, so you need to move that shit along.”

“Nothing stopping you from making your move on Jo.”

Dean didn’t think a black man could blush like that. Cas elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey.”

“Dean, be nice,” Cas chastised.

“Yeah, Dean, listen to your boyfriend. Be nice,” Victor said and moved to one of the sinks. Boyfriend? Was that what his team was calling Cas? Dean’s boyfriend?

Dean walked beside Cas down the hallway, the steady thump thump from his crutches echoing off the walls. “Does being labeled as my boyfriend bother you, Cas?”

“Is that what we are? Boyfriends?”

“Hell if I know. Boyfriend sounds so high school.”

“Lovers? It may be a bit soon to call us partners.”

“Lovers? That sounds like something out of a porn movie.”

“Boyfriends it is then,” Cas said, making the decision. Since there weren’t many choices, Dean had to agree.

Outside Cas’ room, both men stopped. “Need me to help you get undressed?” Dean asked with a comical leer.

“I think I can manage, but if you want to come in…I would not be opposed to continuing what we started in the bathroom.”

***

Castiel knew inviting Dean into his room went against the ‘go slow’ policy he’d set out, but Dean’s confession on top of the explicit display at the club had him feeling horny, add the kiss and Castiel mind was bring ruled by his dick.

Dean followed him inside his room and shut the door. He took Castiel’s crutches and helped him sit on the edge of the bed. Dean knelt down and removed Castiel’s boots and socks. “I don’t do this for just anyone, you know.”

He was still buzzed from his night of drinking and Castiel was grateful that Dean wasn’t one of those belligerent drunks. No, Dean was just loveable and cute. “I would hope not. It would make me jealous.”

Dean grinned at him. “We wouldn’t want that now.” He unsnapped Castiel’s loose cargo pants and gave him a playful shove backwards. Slowly, he eased the zipper down and carefully pulled them down Castiel’s legs. He tossed them over his shoulder and stared at Castiel’s white boxers. “Okay, tomorrow – you, me, Target for some new underwear.”  
Castiel raised himself up on his elbows and look at his boxers. “These are perfectly serviceable.”

“No, they are about as unsexy as you can possibly get, Cas.” Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband and tugged them down. He took a minute to check Castiel’s bandages. “Come on, let’s get the shirt off. Where are your pajamas?” Dean asked, standing to take Castiel’s shirt and throwing it on top of the discarded jeans and boxers.

“I don’t wear pajamas.” Dean was on his way over to Castiel’s dresser, but stopped and spun around. 

“You sleep in the buff?”

“Mostly, yes. Obviously, I couldn’t when I shared a tent with other members of my unit, but when I’m at home…yes.”

“See, something new I learned about you.” Dean stepped closer. “Come on, get under the covers.” Castiel shifted so that his head was on the pillow. Dean tucked the blanket around him, making Castiel laugh softly. He sat down next to Castiel and leaned against the headboard. “Favorite color?” The bed was narrow, but they managed to both lay side by side.

“I’ve never thought about it. Green, I guess,” Castiel picked the color of Dean’s eyes because they were truly beautiful. “Yours?”

“Blue. Let’s see, I know your favorite type of coffee…what’s your favorite food?”

“Burgers. And yours is pie.”

“Dog or cat?” 

Castiel thought about it for a few seconds before responding. “I’m not sure. I’ve never had a pet. I’ve always wanted a guinea pig…”

“A guinea pig…like one of those rat things?” Dean’s hand had somehow drifter over so that it was resting on Castiel’s nape. He became very aware of Dean’s fingers combing through the hair at the back of his head.

“While a member of the rodent family, a guinea pig is not a rat. Though rats do have a bad reputation, they are very intelligent and loving creatures.”

“Thank you, Animal Planet.”

Castiel gave him a quizzical look. “Animal Planet.”

“Yeah, you know…television…oh, yeah…I can see now that I will be educating you during your convalescent leave.”

“What is your favorite type of music?” Castiel steered the conversation back to getting to know each other.

“Rock, mostly…the good stuff like AC/DC, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Led Zeppelin. I like country too, but don’t you dare tell the others.”

“Why are you ashamed of that?” Dean’s fingers were a distraction now. And the man had also pulled Castiel closer to him.

“I just have a reputation, that’s all.”

“I believe your team loves and respects you, Dean. They would not care what type of music you listen too.”

“Our team, Cas. They aren’t just mine. You have become a big part of this team, don’t forget that.”

Castiel smiled into Dean’s chest and let his hand rest over Dean’s stomach. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I do love you.”

He felt the brush of Dean’s lips against his hairline. “I love you too, Princess.” Dean’s words were soft and sleepy. Castiel heard the deepening of Dean’s breaths and knew he’d fallen asleep. He stayed where he was even though his back was twisted at an odd angle. He’d been horny, but just being close to Dean and talking about unimportant things was even better than sex.

***

Dean woke with a stiff neck and his left arm was asleep. He realized he was in Cas’ bed with the other man draped over him. Despite the alcohol, Dean remembered their evening and smiled fondly at the soft snores. It took a few attempts, but he was finally free of Cas’ arms and legs. He left him sleeping and eased out the door.

In the kitchen, he got out a skillet and began to prepare breakfast. Jo shuffled in, yawning. Her hair was frightful and the robe she was wearing had seen better days. She grunted at him as she walked over to the coffeemaker. He knew better than to talk to Jo until she’s had at least two cups of coffee. He didn’t envy Victor if he ever made his move. She walked over to Dean and stared at the sizzling bacon. “Don’t get any ideas, this is for Cas.”

“Bastard,” she mumbled and then turned away.

“Bacon…there is a God,” Cole said, coming into the room in a set of sweats, Whiskey at his side.

“Not for us. For his boyfriend,” Jo informed him moodily.

“That’s just wrong,” Cole said, pouring himself coffee. “What does a person have to do to get breakfast around here?”

“Get shot.”

“Sleep with Dean.” 

Both Dean and Jo commented at the same time. Cole smirked. “Not up for either of those.”

Jo snickered and Dean flipped them both off. Jo hauled herself up so she was sitting on the counter, while Cole leaned against it. Dean took the bacon out and drained it on paper towels. He cracked two eggs into the skillet and pushed the button down on the toaster. He frowned at the eggs. He didn’t know how Cas liked them. With a swirl of the spatula, he scrambled them. Everyone liked scrambled eggs, didn’t they? Once the eggs were done, he cut off the stove and got a plate out of the cabinet. He arranged the food on the plate, poured some coffee and a glass of orange juice. He found an old tray stuck between the refrigerator and the pantry and put everything on it.

“You should go pick him a flower,” Jo said, eyeing the tray hungrily. 

“Yeah, a flower would be romantic,” Cole agreed.

“Bite me,” Dean muttered and picked up the tray. A guy gets a boyfriend and suddenly everyone’s a comedian.

He walked carefully down the hall, not wanting the juice and coffee to slosh. Sam came out of his room, saw the tray and winked. “Ahhhh, how sweet.”

“Fuck you.”

Dean balanced the tray on his hip and opened Cas’ door. The man was still asleep. Dean stood in the door for a moment or two. It hit him suddenly that all the teasing from his teammates didn’t bother him. He knew they supported and cared about him. 

“Rise and shine, Princess.” Dean kicked the door shut with his foot. Cas blinked and grunted something unintelligible. “Don’t be like that, Babe. I brought you breakfast.”

Cas lifted his head and blinked again. “Breakfast?”

“Yep.” Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched and Dean likened him to a warm, fuzzy puppy. “And how gay is that,” Dean mumbled to himself.

Dean came forward and put the tray down on the side of the bed. Cas looked down at it and then up at Dean. “You made my breakfast.”

“Your brain cells don’t fire on all cylinders in the morning, do they? Drink you coffee.”

Cas picked up the mug and took a sip. He closed his eyes and moaned. “So, I was thinking…we could spend the day watching movies. I thought about dragging your ass to Target for some new undies, but I don’t think they have the scooter things like Walmart and you really shouldn’t be hobbling around on your crutches. The girls said something about going shopping, so I’ll just ask them to pick some up for you.”

Cas stopped mid-chew. “Dean, why are you obsessed with my underwear?”

“Obsessed is such a strong word. Is it wrong to want your cute ass to look all nice and snug in a pair of boxer briefs…or some of those sexy low-rise ones that you see the male models in?”

Cas was looking at him like he was a few French fries short of a Happy Meal. “I don’t feel comfortable about Jo and Charlie buying me underwear, Dean.”

“Hey, we’re family. I had to go out and get Jo tampons once. It’s not that big of a deal.

***

The next week flew by for Castiel. He and Dean spent every waking minute together. Most of the time they watched television and Dean opened up a whole new world. His favorite by far was the Big Bang Theory. 

Castiel rarely saw the rest of the team. They all had lives here. He told Dean he was okay staying by himself if Dean wanted to go out and see friends, but Dean just told him that he was enjoying himself.

Jo and Charlie did buy him underwear much to his chagrin. Dean loved the racy scraps of cloth and told him they made his package look “yummy”. 

They’d made out a few times, but Dean always pulled back when things got too heated, leaving Castiel to sate himself with his right hand.

As Monday dawned, the team was called into the library for a teleconference with the Chief Deputy Marshal. Castiel took a seat and listened intently as Chief Singer discussed open cases with them. Each of them held their tablets in front of them as pictures and files were analyzed.

Most of the work would begin with Sam and Charlie researching. Dean planned a few training exercises to keep them in shape. Castiel, technically still on convalescent leave, sat around and tried to be helpful. He was in his room reading when his personal cell phone rang. Since he got his new one with all the bells and whistles, his old one had remained in his room plugged into an outlet. Frowning, he picked it up. Captain Charles Shurley’s name was on the screen. He hadn’t talked to his commanding officer since the man had signed off on his paperwork to be on loan to the Marshal’s Service.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Novak. Rumor has it you took a bullet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You doing okay?”

“I am, Captain.”

“Good. I have some news that you need to hear.”

“Raphael Barnes escaped.” Castiel closed his eyes. Raphael Barnes was the man Castiel put in the hospital. He was also the man who put Castiel’s entire unit in danger. He’d gotten an email after the court martial that Barnes was remanded into custody at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas. A four hour drive from the bunker. He was to serve a year and then receive a dishonorable discharge from the Army.

“What does this have to do with me, Sir?”

“At the court martial he let it be known that he hated you and even threatened to get even.”

“I can handle myself, Captain.”

“Castiel, he’s a loose cannon.” The captain had never called him by his given name before and Castiel knew the captain was taking this as a serious threat.

“Thanks for the heads up, Captain. I’ll make a few phone calls.”

“I’ll keep you in the loop.” The captain signed off and Castiel sat staring at the phone for several minutes.

He pulled out his other phone and called Chief Singer. Once he explained what was going on, the Chief was very quiet. “Chief?”

“You are still on convalescent leave, Novak. I’m going to talk to a few folks and see if we can get the team assigned finding this bastard. You will stay put in the bunker. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Castiel hung up. There was no way he was going to sit on his ass while his team hunts for the man who wanted Castiel dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean was at the shooting range with the team when his phone rang. It was Bobby. “Heya, Bobby, what’s shakin’?”

  
“Dean, I’m your superior, could you at least act like I have some authority over you?”

  
His grinned widened. “Sure, Chief Singer, Sir.”

  
“Don’t make me kick your ass, Boy.”

  
“Hard to do from Virginia, Bobby. When you coming for a visit?” Dean missed the older man and wished he lived closer.

  
“Not sure. But I was hoping you, Sam and Jo could come out for Christmas. Ellen misses Jo and you know how that woman worries.”

  
“Christmas, huh? Let me talk to Sam and Jo…see what they say. It’s still a few months away.”

  
“Shooting the shit isn’t why I called, Dean.” The friendly tone had disappeared. Bobby was all business now.

  
“You need me to gather the team?”

  
“Can you do it without Novak being around?” Dean stiffened.

  
“What the fuck, Bobby? Cas is a member of this team. I don’t play games with my team. What’s going on?”

  
“Go to the com room and lock the door. Call me on the link, when you get ready.” Dean touched Benny’s shoulder. The man had his ear protection on and he was aiming at the targets down range. Benny lowered his gun and pushed the muffs back.

  
“What?”

  
“I gotta take a call from Bobby. Can you handle the range?”

  
“Sure.”

  
Dean’s hands were trembling by the time he got to the com room. He turned the deadbolt and moved the mouse on the conference table to open a link. Bobby’s face took over the screen on the wall. “Talk to me.”

  
“I left part of Novak’s file out…”

  
Dean interrupted, “Yeah, thanks for that. Cas told me though. Kind of blindsided me.”

  
“I had my reasons, Dean. First of all, it wasn’t my story to tell and second, I knew you’d use it against the man.”

  
“Fuck you, Bobby. You know I’d never…”

  
“Dean, you made it clear you didn’t want the man to join the team. I didn’t mean you’d use it against him because he’s gay – I’m not stupid, you idjitt. I thought you might think of him as having a short fuse…a troublemaker.”

  
He didn’t respond. He knew Bobby was probably right about that. “Alright, so why are we talking about this now?”

  
“The guy he put in the hospital and was later court martialed…he escaped from Leavenworth. “

  
“He escaped from Leavenworth? Damn, that’s not easy to do.”

  
“The Army thinks he might have had some inside help.”

  
Dean glanced up at the large map on the wall. Leaveneworth was less than four hours from the bunker. “You think he’s coming after Cas?”

  
“Captain Shurley, Novak’s superior, told me that the guy threatened Novak during the proceedings.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. His muscles were bunched up tight.  
“What’s the Army gonna do about it?”

“That’s why I’m calling you. I pulled some strings and we are taking lead on this. The CID is using their personnel for the manhunt. We are going to use what we have at our disposal to help with that. You will be making the decisions though…” Dean watched Bobby ruffle through some papers. “…your contact will be a Captain Braeden. She’s overseeing the search. So, you need to share intel with her and vice versa.”

“Ten-four.” Dean’s mind was racing now. Someone was out there that wanted Cas out of the picture…for good apparently.

“And Dean?”

“Yeah?”

  
“Novak called me and gave me the initial heads up. I gave him orders to stay at the bunker. But…if he’s the man I think he is, he’s not going to sit still. It’s your call.” Cas had called Bobby without talking to him about it first. That hurt.

“Cas ain’t going nowhere.” Dean stood up and began to pace the room. “Send me what you got, Bobby and I’ll brief the team.”

“It’s on its way,” Bobby said, tapping his fingers on his keyboard.

Dean sat for a few minutes more, then he got his game face on and marched down to the range. “Cease fire.”

The shooting stopped and everyone turned. “Unload and show clear.” His team ejected their clips and pulled the slide forward to show a clear chamber. “Meeting in library, five minutes.” Dean turned and walked away.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall. When he got to Cas’ door he paused. He really wanted to keep Cas out of this, but Cas might have some insight. He knocked. There was a muffled, ‘Come in’.

Dean opened the door and stepped into the room. Cas was reclining on his bed, reading. He smiled at Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey…we’re having a meeting in the library.” He watched as Cas took the crutches from their place leaning against the wall and heft himself up. He was getting better at it. “How’s the leg?”

***

“Good today.” Dean had taken out the stitches yesterday and cleaned the wounds. There was still no sign of infection. Without the stitches pulling on the tender skin, Castiel was able to move around better.

“That’s good.” Dean stepped aside so Castiel could leave the room first. Dean wasn’t his usual self. He hadn’t smiled once since opening the door.

“Something’s wrong,” Castiel said when he got in front of Dean.

“Bobby told me about your little conversation,” Dean growled. Castiel settled his face into a cool mask. He knew where this was going. “I should have been told first, Cas.”

“Why, Dean? I called Bobby to inform him of a situation that had nothing to do with the team.”

“Well, now it does. Bobby pulled some strings and I’m in charge now.”

“What?” Castiel was shocked. He’d only called to inform Bobby and so Bobby could keep him informed on any updates. He hadn’t really expected Bobby to be able to step in and take over.

“Come on, the team’s waiting,” Dean said instead of answering. Castiel was moving fast on his crutches. He wanted to know what was going on. And why was Dean so pissed off.  
They gathered in the library and Dean told Castiel’s story. He felt their eyes on him, but he was looking straight ahead. Then Dean told them about Barnes escaping from Leavenworth.

“The Army and Bobby have come to some sort of agreement and we’re in charge of the manhunt. CID already has men on the ground. He was less than four hours away and we believe he is going to try to find Cas. He made threats already.”

Charlie spoke up, “So, how would he even know where Castiel is? Was it common knowledge that he was coming to work for the Marshals Service? Even if that was the case, the bat cave is top secret.” Castiel loved Charlie’s nickname for the bunker.

“Good question, Charlie. Barnes had someone on the inside to help him escape. He may know Cas is working with us now, but I doubt he knows the existence of the bunker.”

“What’s the plan?” Cole asked.

“Charlie and Sam will try to work some magic. Bobby sent us all the intel we have. We’ll have a liaison from the CID named Braeden. We share everything we have with her. We’ll sit tight until we hear something and then we roll. So, pack up and be ready.”

“I’m going back to Fort Benning,” Castiel spoke up. “Barnes knew about my brother. I need to be there with Gabriel.”

“You aren’t going anywhere, Cas,” Dean said, brushing him off like he wasn’t a part of this. “I’ll get Bobby to get some men on Gabriel.”

“He is my brother and I’m responsible for this.”

“How are you responsible, Cas? Huh? Some homophobic dick puts your whole fuckin’ unit in danger and somehow that’s on you?”

“This isn’t your fight, Dean,” Castiel was trying very hard to control his temper.

“The fuck it ain’t. This team is going to get this motherfucker and you’re going to stay here where it’s safe and finish healing up. That’s a fuckin’ order.

Castiel stood up. “I have never stayed where it’s safe, Dean. I refuse to start now. I’m a Ranger first, Dean.” He swept out of the room as fast as he could on his crutches. He got to his room and slammed the door. He was going to Gabriel and Dean couldn’t stop him.

***

  
The room was silent and all eyes were on Dean. He slammed his fist down on the table. “Stubborn bastard,” he muttered.

“Dean, if it were one of us instead of Castiel, would you have ordered us to stay away from our family?” Jo asked, her tone soft.

“Hell, yeah,” Dean shouted. But all the faces of his team showed disbelief.  
“You’d never tell us no to something like that, Dean,” Benny said.

“Are you questioning my authority?” Dean knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he sounded like a douche.

Sam rested his elbows on the table and met Dean’s angry stare head on. “This is what I was afraid of, Dean. You say you love Castiel and I believe you. But because you do, you want to protect him and that could put the whole team at risk.”

Dean stood up, the legs of the chair scraping loudly over the wood floors. “I want to protect everyone on this team,” he said through clinched teeth.

“Yeah, you do…we all do, but Castiel is a member of this team and he’s got to know you trust him to pull his weight.”

“He’s fuckin’ hurt.”

“You’d never give any of us a direct order to stay behind, Dean, not unless we were tied to a hospital bed,” Charlie said. Dean ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew what they said was true. But this was Cas…he was already hurt and there was a bastard out there wanting to kill him.

“We have his back, Dean,” Cole said.

Dean eyes went to each face in turn. He read the same thing on all of them. He chewed on his bottom lip and then nodded. He turned and strode down the hall. He banged his fist on Cas’ door. A second later, it was snatched open. Dean took in the suitcase on the bed, the open drawers of the dresser and the pissed of look of his…boyfriend.

“Cas…”

“Don’t say another word, Dean. I’m going to Gabriel and you can’t stop me. I know how Barnes thinks.”

“I’ll drive.” Cas stopped packing up his toiletries and stared. “What? You can’t very well drive a thousand miles with that leg.”

“I can take care of myself, Dean. I don’t need your protection.”

“No, I guess not. But you’re still a member of this team and we watch each other’s backs. Finish packing and I’ll get everything ready to go.” He stepped forward and cupped Cas’ jaw and his lips settled over Cas. It was a brief kiss and Dean pulled back. “I love you. And I’m sorry I came across like a dick. I just…”

“…went into overprotective boyfriend mode,” Cas finished for him.

“Yeah, something like that,” Dean said sheepishly. He gave him another gentle kiss and backed out the door. “Can you be ready to go in thirty?”

“Yes.” There it was, that small smile that made Dean weak at the knees. He closed the door before he lost control and shoved the suitcase to floor and ripped off Cas’ clothes.

“Cole, Benny, you’re with me.” Both men met him in the hallway.

“We’re going to Georgia. I’ll take the Impala, you’ll be following in the MCC. Cas seems to think this asshat will be going after Gabriel. We’ll meet in the garage in thirty.”

“Ten-four, Boss,” Benny saluted him with two fingers against his forehead and the two men left at a jog.

Dean found Sam and Charlie in the conference room, both focusing on their computers. “Cas and I are going to Fort Benning. Benny and Cole will follow. Jo, Victor and you two will wait here until we get a lead.”

Charlie smiled at him. “Okay. We’ll catch this asshat, Dean.”

Victor and Jo were in the kitchen sharing some coffee. They both looked up. Dean blinked at them for a minute. They’d been standing really close together…and was Jo blushing? He raised a brow, but didn’t comment. He told them the plans and gave them instructions to have the rig packed and ready to go at a moment’s notice.

In his own room, he hastily packed and changed into his BDUs. He checked his weapons and holstered his Glock. A glance at his alarm clock told him it was almost time.

With one more stop at Cas’ room to help him with his bags, the four men met in the garage. After they got settled in the Impala, Dean pulled out of the garage with the MCC right behind them. Cas had called Gabe and explained the situation, so Cas’ brother was staying alert. Bobby had ordered a few deputy marshals to watch Gabe’s house and the bakery.

An hour into the trip, Dean spoke. “Baby, get me Captain Braeden on the line.”

“As you wish, Marshal Winchester.”

Cas looked over at him. “Why are you calling him?”

“It’s a her according to Bobby. She’s our liaison, so I wanted to tell her what we were doing.”

“Captain Braeden here.” Dean expected an older voice.

“This is Marshal Winchester, I just wanted to let you know that I have Sergeant Novak with me and we are heading to Fort Benning.”

“Why would you be doing that?”

“Cas’ brother is there and Cas feels that Barnes may try to get some information out of Gabe on Cas’ whereabouts.”

“We have men in the area and I believe you have a few men here too.”  
“We do, but I trust Cas’ instinct. He knows the man.”

“Very well, when you get into the area, please let me know and we can discuss our strategy.”

“Sure thing, Captain.”

Dean hung up and they continued to drive. He wanted to make it to Tulsa tonight. With an early start, they’d make Fort Benning by nightfall. He hadn’t asked for road clearance, but he was doing about eighty on the Interstate. The MCC was staying with him and he could see it in his rearview mirror.

He got Cas to tell him everything he could about Barnes. The guy sounded like a psychopath. A part of Dean wanted to be the one to take the man down, but another part wanted someone to get him soon. The idea of Cas or even Gabe being in danger made him skin crawl.

Baby acted as a tour guide, dishing out facts about the different towns they passed through.

When they rolled into Tulsa, it was well past dinner time. Dean wanted nothing more than to find a place and eat a hearty meal. He saw a barbeque place and turned on his blinker. He saw the MCC mimic them.

The waitress just brought their meals when Dean’s phone rang. He looked at the huge slab of brisket on his plate and groaned. “Winchester.”

“Dean, one of the soldiers at Benning thinks he spotted Barnes,” Charlie said, sounding breathless. Food forgotten, Dean snapped into his leadership role.

“Damn it. We’re still eleven or twelve hours out.”

“Chief Singer figured that. He wants you to meet at a helipad on the south side of town, I’m sending Baby the coordinates. He’ll have a chopper waiting for you in fifteen minutes.”

“Ten-four.” Dean pushed his untouched plate away. “We have a possible sighting. Bobby is sending a copter.”

***

The men threw money down on the table and left the restaurant. Castiel waited until they were in the car. “I’m calling Gabriel.”

“Cas, Babe, he’s got a lot of people watching out for him. Don’t worry.” But Castiel was worried. Dean didn’t know Raphael Barnes. He didn’t know what the man was capable of.

Neither spoke again until Baby informed them the helipad was less than a quarter of a mile away. “Everything is going to be okay, Cas.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and interlaced their fingers, Castiel felt Dean’s thumb rubbing softly on his knuckles.

He nodded. It was time to put the worry about his brother aside. He needed to get into the Ranger headspace. There was a helicopter sitting on the pad, two marshals stood next to it. Castiel left his crutches in the back seat and pulled out his rifle. He was already wearing his sidearm. Cole, Dean and Benny were moving ammo and other equipment out of the MCC and into the back of the copter. Whiskey was dancing around, picking up on the adrenaline from the men.

Dean looked up at him as he neared. “Where are your crutches?”

“In the car. I can’t shoot if I’m relying on them.” At Dean’s concerned look, Castiel touched his arm. “I’m okay, Dean.”

The helicopter lifted off. Dean spoke into his headphones. “How long?”

The pilot looked back at him and then his eyes returned to the windshield. Castiel heard the man’s voice through his own headphones. “We’ll touch down around two.”

“We should probably rest as much as we can,” Dean said to the three other members of the team. They got as comfortable as they could in the confined space. Castiel didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, but he drifted off with his head leaning against Dean’s side. The soft bump of the aircraft touching down woke him. There was a black SUV parked fifty yards away. As they men drew near, a woman in an Army uniform got out.

She held out her hand. Dean took it. “Captain Braedon?”

“Yes, you must be Marshal Winchester.”

“Yeah. This is Cas Novak, Benny Lafitte and Cole Trenton.” She let her eyes roam over the men, but lingered on Castiel.

“Sergeant Novak, I’ve heard a lot about you.” She didn’t sound like whatever she heard was very good. Her appraising eyes returned to Dean. “I’ve been working with the local marshals and we think Barnes is in a stolen pickup.”

“Is there a BOLO out?” Dean asked. If he noticed the way the woman was looking at him, he wasn’t letting on.

“Yes. Gabriel Novak is at his home with armed guards both inside and out.”

“He’s not going after Gabriel.” Everyone stopped and turned towards Castiel. He continued. “He let himself be seen to draw me here. It’s me he wants. Gabriel was just the bait.”

“What’s the plan, Cas?” Castiel was startled by Dean’s question. Dean was the team leader, not him. Dean must have seen the disbelief on Castiel’s face. “You know this guy the best. Tell us what we need to do.”

Castiel outlined what he thought would work. When he was done, the Captain frowned. “We don’t know this will work. I think we should continue surveillance until he makes his move.”

“Captain Braedon…” Dean started.

“Please call me Lisa.” Castiel shook his head at the flirtatious look she was giving Dean.

“Captain Braedon, I trust Cas. If he thinks his plan will work, we’re going with it.” Castiel sent a smug look the captain’s way. Dean had rebuked the woman’s advance.

“I want to go on record…”

Dean waved his hand and motioned towards the SUV. “Let’s get this show on the road. The four men piled in the SUV. Dean took the drivers’ seat and Castiel sat shotgun. The Captain was sandwiched between Cole and Benny and Whiskey rode in the cargo area. He put his massive head over the seat and sniffed the captain a few times. Dean winked at him. Castiel just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone as a safe and wonderful Christmas, holiday, Yule or any other celebration you have. I love you all. Sorry, but it's a family holiday and I'm heading to Florida for that. I will be back at it Monday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as the team chases down the soldier that wants Cas dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. I will be updating a bit faster now that Christmas is over. This chapter is fast paced, but there is a bit of smut.
> 
> There is a bit of crime related violence, but nothing too graphic.

When they pulled up at Gabriel’s house, Dean looked over at Cas. He reached a hand out and pulled on the Velcro tab that kept the Kevlar vest in place. “You good?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s do this then,” Dean said. He was nervous, but he trusted Cas’ instincts. Charlie had come through with what Cas asked for and everything was a go. Cas got out of the SUV with Benny and he watched them stroll up the walk to the door. He released the breath he was holding until they were safe behind the door. Then he pulled away. He was a block away when he pulled into a convenience store’s parking lot. 

He put the three-way call into Charlie and Bobby. “Cas is inside. You guys set up?”

“Ten-four, Boss. The infrared cameras the local guys set up are operational. With the coordinates Castiel sent me for Gabriel’s location, I was able to get satellite images for all the places a sniper could set up.”

“We’ll wait here and roll when you get something,” Dean said. He heard the back door open and close and then the passenger seat Cas had vacated was filled with Captain Braedon. He looked at her. At one time, he would have tapped that, but after meeting Cas, she wasn’t even remotely interesting to him. “Something you need, Captain?”

“You are based out of Lebanon, Kansas, right?”

“Yep.”

“With all the travel you do, I guess it makes it hard to have a relationship with someone, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Benny’s married and has an understanding wife. They’re going on ten years now, right, Cole?”

“Yes, ten years last March,” Cole answered from the back seat.

“What about you, Marshal Winchester…may I call you Dean?”

“Sure, that’s my name. And what about me?” Dean asked, knowing perfectly well what she was getting   
at.

“I just wondered if there was someone special back home?”

“Nope, no one special back home,” Dean replied, purposely obtuse. Technically, Cas wasn’t back home, he was here.

“Maybe when this is over, you can hang around here for a few days. I can show you…around.”

Dean heard a snort from the back seat and tried not to smile. The captain turned in her seat to look back at Cole with a frown. “That sounds nice, but when this is over, we’re heading home.”

“That’s a shame.” And much to Dean’s surprise, the woman’s hand landed softly on his thigh.

Without a word, he took her hand and put it on the seat between them. His casual smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed. “I think maybe you should keep your head in the game, Captain.”

She met his eyes and damn, if she didn’t look pissed off. Her tone was cool when she got back to the business at hand. “I just think we should have discussed Sergeant Novak’s plan a bit more. How do we even know Barnes will show up?”

“Because Cas says so,” Dean answered matter-of-factly. 

“You do realize the Novak doesn’t have the most stellar of records. His file lists him as a hot head. I don’t want to jeopardize a civilian because he loses his shit.”

“Look, Lady…” All traces of respectful conversation were over. “…I’ve worked beside Cas, you haven’t. You need to keep your opinions to yourself.”

She must have read something in his eyes because she got out her phone and started typing out something. He thought he heard a snicker from behind him. In the rearview mirror, he met Cole’s eyes. They crinkled at the corners with suppressed laughter.

***

Castiel and Benny entered the house and found Gabriel sitting on the couch eating popcorn while a movie played on his large plasma television. “Hey, Bro. Nice of you to drop by.”

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Gabriel.”

Gabriel tossed up a hand. “Don’t sweat it, Cassiopeia.” He gestured towards the two armed marshals standing by the front and rear doors. “You’ll be much better company than these two. They won’t even watch ‘Single White Female’ with me.”

Benny glanced at the two men and grinned. “Come on, guys, Bridget Fonda…hello?”

The man by the door shook his head, but smiled.   
“So, Little Brother of Mine, what is the game plan?”

“You are going to stay away from all windows. We’ve got infrared cameras on all the spots that a trained sniper would use. I will make it known that I’m in here. Since there is a mole that is feeding Barnes information, the only people that know the plan are my team, Chief Singer and these two.” Castiel gave a pointed look to the two marshals. Other than Captain Braedon, the Army wasn’t told anything and since she is with Dean, she’d be ruled out.

As the night gave way to early morning, Gabriel was escorted to his room to sleep. Castiel made a point of walking by the large window that faced the backyard. If he were going to take someone out, that would be the direction he’d choose. There was a small incline that led to a bank of trees. Castiel would have climbed up one of those to get the best shot.

His and Benny’s handheld radios squawked at the same time. “We got movement behind the house, up in the tree line.” Dean’s voice sounded like he was in a vacuum. “Get ready.”

Benny opened the small case he’d brought with him. He pulled out a projector and within minutes, a hologram of Castiel was in the room. The two other marshals grinned. “Pretty cool. Heard your team had all the best toys.”

The Cajun gave them a broad smile. “You should see our truck.”

“Heard rumors,” the taller of the two said.

“All true,” Benny bragged. With a push of a button, Benny had the fake Castiel walking in front of the window. “Time to draw him out.”

Castiel nodded and quietly left by the front door. With the black face paint, he’d recently applied, he blended into the darkness. Staying low to the ground, he sprinted down the block. The SUV was waiting at the designated space. He saw the captain in the passenger seat, so he jumped in the back.

“How’s Gabe?” Dean asked, putting the truck in gear.”

“Fine, taking it all in stride.”

“Good.” Dean drove around the block and up onto a highway. Checking the coordinates on his phone, he pulled off the road and turned off the ignition. “Charlie has him about 150 yards from here. We need to move.”

The men and the captain got out of the SUV and met at the back of the vehicle. Cole opened the hatch and Whiskey leapt out, nose immediately to the ground. Castiel picked up his rifle and checked it over quickly. “Captain, you need to stay here.”

“Dean, I’m a highly trained…”

“Captain, you aren’t a member of my team. No offense, but you take orders from me and I say you stay here.”

Castiel saw the look of fury on the woman’s face. After a nod from Dean, the three men and the dog entered the woods using a well used path. They were only a few yards in when Cole spotted the motorcycle just off the trail. 

“Whiskey, Quiet,” Cole commanded. The dog looked up at his handler. “Whiskey, hunt.” Cole tapped the side of the bike and the dog sniffed it, whined once and walked forward, nose to the ground.

Using their night vision goggles, the three men and the dog walked carefully to avoid detection. Castiel knew that Benny was keeping the hologram moving just out of sight until they got in position. Suddenly, Whiskey froze, muzzle in the air. Cole rested his hand on the dog’s back and signaled with his head. Dean and Castiel swept the area with their goggles. Castiel held up his hand and pointed. 

With his eyes on the house, Barnes didn’t hear or see them. He was sitting in a tree, straddling a large branch. In his camouflaged BDUs, they would have missed him without a warning from the dog. He had a rifle at his shoulder, ready to shoot. Dean motioned for Castiel to go right and he went left. Cole and Whiskey stayed at the ready.

Castiel got into position and waited for the signal. His phone vibrated once. He counted to ten and it vibrated again. With his scope, from his vantage point, Castiel could see into Gabriel’s backyard. The hologram walked in front of the window and he saw Barnes shift as he got ready to fire.

“U.S. Marshals. We have you surrounded, Barnes. Drop your weapon,” Dean yelled to his left. He saw Barnes spin around, rifle waving erratically. Then Whiskey began to bark.

“I wouldn’t chance it if I were you,” Dean called out.

Barnes threw his rifle to the ground. Castiel knew he’d have a sidearm, so his rifle remained on the man. With a grunt, the soldier landed on his feet below the tree. Dean came into sight, his Glock trained on Barnes. Cole came forward as well, Whiskey straining on his leash, growling, teeth bared menacingly.

Castiel got up from his kneeling position and slung his rifle over his shoulder. He pulled his own sidearm and stepped towards them. When Barnes saw him, he looked surprised. “How…”

“Magic is so much fun,” Dean said with a sardonic grin. He took out his cuffs and walked up to Barnes. “Looks like you’re going back to Leavenworth…they’ll be a bit more careful next time.”

“He’s the one that should be in jail,” Barnes said, pointing towards Castiel. “Fucking faggot.” 

Castiel reacted as Dean raised his pistol. “Dean, don’t.”

Dean’s eyes blazed with fury, but he lowered his gun. Whiskey reacted to the tension and Cole let the leash out until the dog was only a foot away from their prisoner, snarling and snapping. Barnes tried to back away, but Castiel was already at his back, his pistol shoved against the man’s back.

“Hands behind your back, Asshole,” Dean said, holstering his Glock. Castiel barely got a chance to open his mouth to warn Dean when the man pulled a knife. Dean foot came up and took out Barnes’ knee. The man buckled and went down. Dean grabbed the wrist holding the knife and slammed it on the ground. The weapon landed a few feet away. Castiel picked it up. 

Whiskey was in a frenzy by this time and Cole was having trouble holding him back. “Whiskey wants to play, Boss.”

“Hear that, Barnes? The dog wants to play.”

“Keep that fucking mutt away from me,” Barnes said, voice tinged with fear.

Castiel watched as Dean flipped the Barnes over and placed a knee in the center of his back. Dean shifted so all his weight was on Barnes. Barnes gave a cry of pain as Dean grabbed his wrists and snapped them into the cuffs. Dean kept his knee in place, holding the man down. 

“Hey, Cas, call Bobby and tell him to send the locals to pick up this son of a bitch.”

Castiel took out his phone and placed the call to the chief and then he called Benny to give him the news. Benny and the two marshals came from the direction of Gabriel’s house. Dean finally stood up, leaving Barnes on his stomach, face in the dirt.

“Get him up to the road,” Dean ordered the two marshals. He fist bumped Benny, grinning. 

***

Dean watched as two Army MPs loaded Barnes into a car. He’d get a crack at him in the interrogation room. He wanted to find out who the mole was. Captain ‘call me Lisa’ Braedon walked over to him. He grabbed Cas’ arm as he walked by on his way to see his old commanding officer. “Don’t leave me.”

Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion and then he saw the captain. Understanding dawned in his eyes. “Shall I stake my claim?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, since she can’t take a hint.” 

“Dean, congratulations. Sergeant Barnes will not be seeing the light of day for a very long time. We’re adding attempted murder to the charges already against him.” Once again, her hand reached out to touch him, this time on his arm.

Cas stepped closer. He looked down at the captain’s hand and then up at her before turning his adoring gaze to Dean. “Sweetheart, I hate to interrupt, but I want to get some rest before you interrogate Barnes.” 

With all the local marshals and military around, Dean was impressed that Cas didn’t just plant one on him. He should have known better. Cas wasn’t like that. Dean, however, was. He reached for Cas’ hand and tugged him against his chest. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Be done in a minute, Princess.”

The captain remained motionless, eyes wide for a few seconds and then she took a step back. “Again, congratulations, Marshal Winchester.” She did an about face and walked away. They were getting a few stares from some of the soldiers milling around, but Dean didn’t give a shit.

“Dean, you could have been a bit more subtle.”

“Women like her don’t do subtle, Cas,” Dean said with a smirk. 

Since Gabriel lived in Columbus, they were close to the marshals’ office. Dean cleared it with Captain Shurley that no one would question the prisoner until the next morning. He was given the use of the SUV for the duration of their stay and they found a hotel right off the interstate. Dean got two rooms. Cole and Whiskey went into one room, while Cas and Dean entered the other. Dean noticed Cas was limping pretty bad.

“You’re hurting.” It wasn’t a question. Cas nodded. Dean took his and Cas’ bags and tossed them on the bed closest to the door. He unzipped Cas’ and found the bottle of painkillers. He was about to open the bottle when he saw the prescription bottle for the pain meds. He pulled it out and shook out two. “Take these.”

“Dean, just give me the OTC stuff.”

“Your boss is ordering you to take these.” At Cas’ steely look, Dean shrugged. “Look, Babe, you’ve been on your feet for hours. I ain’t taking no for an answer.”

Cas made a sound deep in his throat that showed his displeasure.

“Did you just growl at me? Seriously. You growled. That’s kind of hot, Cas.” Dean got a plastic cup from above the room’s coffeemaker and filled it with water. He dropped the two tablets in Cas’ hand and then gave him the water. Cas looked like a petulant child, but he took the pills.

“These make me do and say stupid things,” Cas muttered after swallowing the water. He limped over to his bag and pulled out his toothbrush. Dean thought he looked like a betrayed puppy.

When Cas was finished in the bathroom, Dean took his turn. When he came out, Cas was under the covers, chest bare. His eyes lingered on Cas’ exposed nipples, zeroing in on the small mole over his right one. Cas raised an eyebrow. “You coming to bed?”

“Uhm…yeah…” Wow, they were going to do this...he was going to have sex…with Cas. Dean felt his heart rate increase and Little Dean perked up. Quickly, Dean undressed, tossing his clothing to the other bed. He got his pants undone and halfway down his thighs when he remembered his boots. He sat quickly and unlaced the boots. 

He slipped under the covers still wearing his boxers. Both men lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. He felt Cas’ pinkie finger brush against his and he linked them. Okay, so yeah, it was a sappy thing to do, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like they were going to pull his man card.

“Dean?”

“Hm?” Dean glanced over to find Cas watching him intently.

“If you want to have sex, can we get on with it before the pills kick in?” Cas’ face was so serious that Dean really didn’t process the words at first. When they finally registered, he laughed out loud.

“Way to put me in the mood, Princess,” Dean said, but he rolled over so he was on his side, hand on Cas’ chest. Cas had that half smile on his face, the one that made Dean’s insides feel all gooey. He closed his eyes and let his lips find Cas’. 

The kiss was slow and easy, tongues touching and then retreating, playful. Dean let his hand move over Cas’ chest, pausing to softly pinch his nipples before trailing down towards his belly. Cas’ hands weren’t idle. They seemed to be everywhere. Dean felt Cas’ fingers on his ribs, on his hip, back up to his face. “I love you, Dean.” Cas’ whispered words against his mouth made Dean weak. He sighed and opened his eyes. Blue eyes met his without blinking. 

“Love you too, Cas,” he murmured, his eyes drifting down to Cas’ lips. They were kiss-swollen and God, how he wanted this man. He needed to feel Cas inside of him. As if the man read his mind, Cas reached over to the nightstand that sat between the beds. Dean looked over and smiled. “You must have been a boy scout.” 

Cas chuckled softly. “Be prepared.” Dean took the tube of lube out of Cas’ hand. In one easy motion, Dean moved onto Cas, straddling his hips. He sat up and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. When he went to reach behind him, Cas touched his wrist. “Let me.”

“Yeah.” It was all he could say. He smeared the lube between the cheeks of his ass and Cas’ hand went from his hip to his ass cheek to his…Dean moaned at Cas’ touch. Cas licked his lips and Dean was so focused on that little glimpse of tongue that he barely felt Cas’ finger breech him. Soon, Dean was rolling his hips, his cock against Cas’. Cas had two fingers in now and Dean was feeling close to the edge. He had to stop rubbing against Cas or this would be over before it even started. When he stilled, Cas looked up at him, face intent.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Babe…nothing at all. I just need to slow down or I won’t last. Need to feel your cock inside me.”

With his other hand, Cas reached up and cupped Dean’s neck, dragging him down for another kiss. As their lips touched, Cas pushed in another finger. Dean groaned into Cas’ mouth. “Ready for you,” Dean said softly.

“No. Not this time. This time I want to make love, Dean.” Dean’s mouth froze and he rose up a few inches. Not sure what to say, he just nodded his head. He felt the burn as his body stretched to accommodate Cas’ fingers. He was trembling with exertion that came with fighting his body’s need to grind against Cas’. “So good, Dean,” Cas murmured softly, his lips moving over the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck.

Just when he didn’t think he could last another minute, Cas removed his fingers slowly. Dean whimpered. “Please.” He wasn’t one to beg, but he needed this…needed Cas.   
Cas’ arm stretched to the nightstand again and he reached for the condom. Dean hand on his forearm stopped him. “I haven’t been with anyone in six months, Cas. I’ve had a physical since then.”

Cas’ gaze was unreadable. They breathed almost as one. Then Cas’ arm relaxed and bent to allow him to touch Dean’s face. No one had ever looked at him like that. No one had ever touched him the way Cas touched him. Dean rose up and Cas reached down to hold his shaft steady. Dean sank down until he felt the head of Cas’ cock at his entrance. Slowly he lowered his hips until Cas was buried deep inside of him. He rested his forehead on Cas’, breathing steady. He felt Cas’ hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing small circles on his skin. He felt grounded and knew he’d remember this moment in time for the rest of his life.

Dean rolled his hips once…twice…then he sat up. Using his strong thigh muscles he began to ride Cas. Their eyes remained locked, heat simmering in Cas’. Cas let him set the pace. With his hands splayed across Cas’ chest for balance, Dean moved up and down. He loved feeling the drag of Cas’ cock inside of him. In and out…Dean’s speed built until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Cas began. Cas was murmuring soft words and then he wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean was slick with his arousal and Cas’ hand slipped up and down faster and faster. “Come for me, Dean.”

“Cas…” Dean reached down and cupped his balls. Cas’ hand was still pumping him.

***

Castiel had never felt anything like this. Even with Michael, they’d never gotten this intimate, never barebacked. Dean was so tight, so slick…so damn hot. He’d let Dean set the pace, but now with Dean above him, back arched, head thrown back. He looked like a work of art. He wanted…no…he needed to feel Dean come on his cock. He needed to feel Dean’s body contract around him. 

He continued to stroke Dean’s cock faster and faster. Dean was rolling his balls in his hand and Castiel couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight. Dean made a low guttural sound and his body tensed. Dean had him in a vice-like grip, so tight it almost hurt. Cum erupted from Dean’s cock onto Castiel’s belly and chest. It was hot on his skin. He wanted to taste Dean. He brought his fingers up and licked them. Dean, sated, was watching him with hooded eyes. His mouth opened in awe. 

Castiel would have been satisfied just watching Dean’s release, but Dean began to move again. “Come on, Princess, your turn.”

Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s thighs, they were quivering with the effort. Dean began to ride him. Then he reached behind and squeezed Castiel’s balls. Castiel jerked his hips upward, slamming into Dean. Dean held on. “That’s it, Babe, fuck me.”

“Dean…God…” Castiel thrust up again and again. 

“Come on, Cas…I want to feel your cum inside me.” Castiel’s mind went blank except for that one thought. Coming inside of Dean, his cum filling him. His leg was burning and the pain medication was beginning to take effect. He felt the familiar heat in his belly. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he thrust upward. Dean was grinding against him now. “That’s it, Babe.”

Castiel’s orgasm seemed to rip from his body. His muscles spasmed and his heart pounded in his chest. He could barely breathe. Dean was touching his face. “Easy, Cas…I got you.”

“I’m in love with your eyes.” His voice was slurred.

Dean laughed. “And the meds just kicked in.” Castiel was vaguely aware of Dean easing off of his spent cock. When he disappeared in the bathroom, Castiel got disoriented. 

“Dean, don’t leave.”

“It’s okay, Princess, I’ll be right back.” Castiel heard Dean’s voice, but his head felt like it was filled with cotton. When the warm cloth was pressed against his cock, he giggled. 

“Warm…” he said dreamily. 

“Yeah, and don’t even think about peeing right now,” Dean’s voice sounded disembodied. Castiel laughed. 

“Have to pee.”

“Great. Alright, come on, Sweet Cheeks.” Dean hefted him up and took the majority of his weight. Together they stumbled into the bathroom. Dean got him in position in front of the toilet and Castiel stared down into the bowl. “Cas, you gotta aim, Buddy.”

Castiel brain wasn’t firing on all cylinders and his hand-eye coordination was off. He reached for his cock and missed. Dean snickered. He tried again. “You tell anyone I did this and they will never find your body, Cas. Got it?”

Castiel looked up at him and nodded, not really understanding. He felt Dean’s hand on his cock and then he relieved himself. “Shake it more than twice, you’re playing with it,” Castiel said, giggling. Dean groaned and flushed the toilet. 

“If I didn’t love you, I’d have to kill you now.”

Dean led him back to the bed and he sighed. The pain in his leg was now a dull ache. “Pain pills are our friend.”

“Yes, they are.” Dean’s voice sounded far away. 

“You won’t leave me…”

“Never, Princess. You’re stuck with me.”

“Happy to be stuck with you…” Castiel sang softly.

“Huey Lewis, Cas?”

“Happy to be stuck…” Castiel drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a NSFW picture in this chapter...you might like it.

Dean lay awake listening to Cas breathing. They’d made love. It wasn’t angry sex or even the fumbling around type of sex. He’d let Cas go bareback. In the bathroom afterwards, as he ran the water to get it warm enough, Cas’ cum had ran down his legs. Instead of feeling gross or worrying about catching something, Dean felt like he belonged to Cas. He stared at his reflection. Did he look different now that he was hopelessly in love with the drugged up man in the other room? Nope. He just looked like he just been fucked senseless.

Cas on drugs was priceless. Or so he thought until he had to take him to the bathroom and hold his dick for him. Not something he’d ever imagined doing for anyone. Cas would do it for him though. He was sure of it. Not that he’d ever want to find out. That little tidbit would go to his grave with him…and Cas, if he knew what was good for him.

He picked up his phone from the floor where he’d dropped it along with his pants. He typed in a text message.

**Text to Bobby/11:13 – I want to take a couple of vacation days.**

He couldn’t remember when he took a personal day. Bobby had basically ordered the week vacation after Pellegrino, so that didn’t count. Dean thought about it and remembered the last time he took off was the three day weekend he took with Zar to see the Dallas game. Zar hated it. He hated football…baseball…any sport really. He wondered if Cas liked sports?

Dean wasn’t ready for the alarm the next morning. Cas grumbled something incoherent and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. Dean silenced his phone and sat up, rubbing his face. He rubbed Cas’ back. “Come on, we have to get moving.” He saw the text from Bobby.

**Text from Bobby/6:00 – You just had a vacation.**   
**Text to Bobby/7:00 – Cas and I need a few days.**   
**Text from Bobby/7:03 – Three days.**   
**Text to Bobby/7:04 – Thanks.**

“No.” This again. The man hated mornings. He was worse than Jo before coffee.

“If you hurry, we can share a shower and I’ll give you head.”

The pillow was sent to the floor. Cas stared at him through tired eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, why is that such a shock?”

“We haven’t ever…”

“Jeez, Cas, we haven’t had a lot of time to…explore our sex life. We have a whole wide world of exploration ahead of us. Come on, get up.” Dean rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom, buck naked. He wasn’t even to the door yet, when he heard Cas’ feet hit the floor. He smirked.

Cas crowded him against the counter, trying to get to his toothbrush. Dean reached around him in the small space and turned on the shower. Soon, steam rolled over the curtain. He looked into the mirror at Cas’ mouth, dripping with foam. Morning breath. Shit. He’d have to take his turn at the sink. “Get in, I’ll be there in a second.”

Cas kissed him quickly on the mouth before stepping into the tub. Dean ran his tongue over his teeth. It felt like they were wearing tiny, fuzzy sweaters. He brushed quickly. He could hear Cas humming something. He cocked his head and listened. “Is that Billy Joel?” The humming stopped.

Dean pulled the shower curtain aside and peered in. “Just the Way You Are? Billy Joel…”

“Maybe.” Cas turned his face towards the showerhead. Dean stepped in and wrapped his arms around Cas from behind.

“You are such a sap. Love songs in the shower…”

“Shut up,” Cas muttered.

“Hey, it beats Huey Lewis,” Dean said, grinning, his chin resting on Cas’ shoulder.

“What? That’s random.”

Dean tightened his arms, chuckling now. “Happy to Be Stuck With You…you were singing that to me last night.”

Cas tried to pull away and turn around, but Dean held on. He kissed Cas’ neck. “I do not recall singing to you,” and didn’t he sound put out. Dean thought a petulant Cas was an adorable Cas.

“But you did. And it was so sweet. Of course, that was after I had to hold your dick for you so you could pee.”

Cas groaned and covered his face with his hands. “This is why I hate taking narcotics. You could be making all this up and I wouldn’t know.”

Dean reached down and palmed Cas’ flaccid cock. “Nope, you wouldn’t know.” His cock thickened under Dean’s hand and Dean’s own cock paid attention.

He loosened his hold and let Cas turn around. The man’s cheeks were red. “Ah, don’t be embarrassed, Princess. You are so cute when you’re high.”

“Fuck you, Dean,” Cas said, but there was no heat behind the words.

“Maybe later. Now, I just want to suck your dick.” Dean lowered himself to his knees. He looked up. Cas was staring down at him, eyes full of lust. Dean licked his lips and then brought his tongue to the tip of Cas’ cock. He lapped at the slit, dragging a moan from Cas. Smiling, Dean took the man into his mouth. He used his left hand to hold Cas’ cock steady, while his right hand was stroking his own erection.

Cas held tightly to the shower curtain rod, while Dean sucked and licked him. Cas was close if the shaking of his thighs was anything to go by. “Dean…fuck….” Cas’ balls tightened and the other man’s breathing was erratic. “Fuck…gonna come…”

 

Dean pulled off, his hand still gripping the base of Cas’ cock, he stroked it a few times and Cas cried out. Dean let Cas’ load hit him in the face. He felt it on his cheeks, his lips, his chin. Cas looked down at him, mouth open, eyes wide…the man looked completely and utterly debauched. Dean licked his lips, catching some of Cas’ cum on his tongue. His eyes never left Cas’. Cas dropped down to his knees and took Dean’s face in both of his hands. He kissed him. It was wet and sloppy. Knowing Cas was tasting his own spunk drove Dean over the edge and he jerked as his own orgasm rolled over him. “Fuck, Cas,” he panted when he could finally put two words together. “That was…fuckin’ awesome.”

“Yes, it was,” Cas murmured in his ear.

After they dried off, Dean inspected Cas’ wounds. They were still dark, but fading to a pink. He’d always have scars, but Dean had his fair share too. Nothing could detract from Cas’ beautiful body.

***  
The men drove to the base where Barnes was being held. As they pulled up to the gate, Castiel held out his military ID and they were waved through. Castiel directed them to the CID building. Cole was on the phone with Sam, so Benny stayed with him while Castiel and Dean went inside alone.

Captain Braedon was waiting for them. “The prisoner would not talk to us. His appointed JAG lawyer is in with him now.”

“Just point us in the general direction and we’ll take it from here.”

“Now, that he has been captured, your jurisdiction ends, Marshal Winchester.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Captain. He had insider information on my team. If you have an issue with my _jurisdiction_ , I suggest you take it up with Captain Shurley and Chief Singer. But we both know it would be just a waste of your time, so please, just show be where Barnes is.”

Castiel noted the pinched look on the woman’s face. She looked pissed. He wondered how much of it was Dean usurping her authority and how much was Dean’s lack of interest. She pointed to a hallway. “Room 108.”

“Thanks, Captain.” Dean gave her one of his charming smiles, but she didn’t react. Dean led the way to the door of the interrogation room. “You can sit this out if you want.”

“No. I’m fine, Dean.” And he found that he was. Barnes’ vile words couldn’t hurt him.

Dean pushed open the door. Barnes and his attorney sat at a long wooden table. Dean grinned. “How goes it, Asshole?”

“You cannot talk to my client that way,” the young attorney said.

“Who said I was talking to your client.” Dean smirked. Castiel hid his smile behind a cough. The attorney, still wet behind the ears, looked flustered.

“We just have a few questions,” Dean said, pulling out a chair and turning it around so when he sat, he could rest his arms on the back. He looked relaxed. Castiel sat down next to him. Barnes gave him a look full of hatred. Castiel met his eyes unflinchingly.

“My client does not want to answer any more questions. Anything he has to say will be brought up at his new trial.”

“Yeah, about that trial. You had…what…seven years for your first offense…that right, Barnes?” Barnes crossed his arms, refusing to speak. Dean glanced over at Castiel. “Do I have those numbers right, Cas?”

“Seven years is correct, Dean.”

Dean moved his gaze back to Barnes. “Raphael…can I call you Raphael? Wasn’t that one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?”

Castiel shrugged. “I’m not familiar with…”

“Yes, Raphael was one of them,” the attorney said with a small smile and a nod.

“I liked Leonardo myself. Cas here is more of a Donatello.”

Barnes slammed his handcuffed hands down on the table. “Can we stop talking about a fuckin’ cartoon?”

Dean’s pouty face was priceless. It took everything Castiel had not to smile. “You’re no fun, Raphie.”

Castiel saw the tightening of Barnes’ jaw at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

“Suit yourself. Anyway, getting back to the subject at hand…you had seven years. The Army is going to tack on a few more for your escape, but damn, Raphy, attempted murder is so not cool. You’re going to be a really old man when you get out. Ain’t that right, Mister….”

“Milligan,” replied the attorney. “Lieutenant Milligan.”

“What’s attempted murder going for these days? Fifteen years?”

“That’s about right,” answered the lieutenant.

“Give or take a few months, you got about twenty-five years ahead of you. You look to be about thirty-five now, add it up and when you get out, you’re gonna need Viagra to get your dick hard. That sucks, man. But, if you give us the name of your inside man, the courts may be a bit more lenient.”

“Fuck you,” growled Barnes.

“Marshals, may I have a word with my client?”

“Sure thing, LT. We’ll be right outside, just bang on the door when you’re ready.” Dean got up like he didn’t have a care in the world. Castiel followed him out.

“You think he’ll talk?

“Not sure. He’s got a young attorney that probably doesn’t know Habeas Corpus and Corpus Christi. It’s a crap shoot. We have his phone though, Charlie should be able to get something off it.”

Benny, Cole and Whiskey came down the hallway. “How goes it?”

Dean shrugged. “Who knows? I think his attorney is trying to talk him into spilling his guts. What’s the scoop with the rest of the team?”

“They picked up the Impala and the MCC in Tulsa and have been driving most of the night. They should be here by mid-day.”

“Cool. I want Charlie on Barnes’ cell phone a.s.a.p.”

There was a knock on the door. Dean looked at everyone and said, “Moment of truth.”

He opened the door and strolled inside. This time they didn’t bother to sit down. “My client is willing to give you a name in exchange for dropping the attempted murder charge.”

Dean laughed. Castiel smiled when Dean threw back his head. His laughter came from deep within. “I think my partner might find your client’s offer amusing,” Castiel said, amusement clear in his tone.

“Here’s the thing…” Dean said, when he’d finished laughing. “…we have his phone, his laptop, his credit cards. We’ll find out whoever it was without him. I was just trying to play nice and save a little time.”

Barnes leaned over and whispered something in the attorney’s ear. Milligan nodded and spoke. “Reduce the charges to second degree attempted murder and he’ll talk.”

“Cas, go tell the captain to come in here.” Castiel leaned his head out the door.

“Benny, get Captain Braedon, please.”

Thirty minutes later, the four marshals left the building with the information they needed. Dean was fuming as he punched numbers on his phone.

“Bobby, yeah, got a name…yeah…Dick Roman…I know…yeah, he’s the one…no…not intentionally…Zar wouldn’t do something like that…I know…got it.”

Castiel didn’t ask Dean any questions. He didn’t really look in the mood to talk. Benny and Cole were just as quiet. Barnes had given them the name of a man he’d met a few years back. When Barnes went to Leavenworth, the two had communicated via email. Castiel wasn’t sure who Dick Roman was, but he’d find out soon.

They met Gabriel for lunch as they waited for the rest of the team. When the rig finally arrived, Dean and Charlie worked on the phone and laptop.

Castiel pulled Sam outside and asked him about Roman.

Sam leaned against the truck and blew out a breath. “Roman and Dean have a history. Not a good one. He wanted to be on the task force, but Dean nixed the idea. Roman held a grudge.”

“Why did Dean say no?”

“Roman is a real hothead. Had a few questionable takedowns. Dean wanted people he could trust on the team.”

“How does…Dean’s ex…fit into this?”

“Roman works out of the local office…same place Balthazar works…” Sam hesitated. “…look, this is something Dean should be telling you.”

“Thanks, Sam, I take it from here,” Dean said from behind him. Castiel turned. He hadn’t heard the door to the rig open. Sam nodded and stepped away.

Castiel met his eyes. Dean looked back at him for a few seconds and then away. “Roman was the one who I caught in bed with Zar.”

“Oh…Dean…” Castiel wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I know what everyone’s thinking. That Zar is dirty, but he wouldn’t do this.”

“I hope you are right,” Castiel said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

***

The news about Roman had the whole team in a funk. Bobby had Roman taken into custody and Zar was under house arrest until he could be cleared of any wrongdoing. He’d called Dean several times, but Dean couldn’t make himself answer.

They took turns driving steadily until they got back to the bunker. Cas had been subdued and Dean didn’t blame him. Sleeping in the bunk, knowing Cas was right under him, didn’t make things easier. The morning in the hotel shower seemed like weeks ago instead of three days.

Charlie had enough evidence from Barnes’ phone and laptop, along with Roman’s confiscated phone and computer to put both away on first degree attempted murder. Barnes had pled out to second degree. Since Roman was just an accomplice, he was looking at about three to five years.

When they arrived home, Cas took his bag to his room. Dean followed him. “I hoped you’d sleep in my room.”

“I wasn’t sure where we stood,” Cas said in a tone that broke Dean’s heart. Dean shut the door.  
“Nothing’s changed between us, Cas. I love you.”

Cas sat down on his bed and Dean sat next to him. “I love you too, Dean. I’m just not sure how to act when we’re around the team. You seemed standoffish.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and interlocked their fingers. He stared down at them. “I just had this whole thing with Zar on my mind, Cas. As far as how we act around the team…well, I don’t think they’d appreciate us touching tonsils, but they know we’re together and they are all cool with it.”

 

“Did you love him?”

He sighed. He knew this was coming. “Yeah, I guess. But not…it wasn’t the happily ever after thing. I wasn’t in love with him. Does that make sense?”

“Are you in love with me?”

“Yeah…yes, I am.” God, he hated chick flick moments, but if he didn’t say it now… “I can’t imagine my life without you in it, Cas. I want it all. Maybe even marriage and a few rugrats.”

He felt and heard Cas’ swift intake of breath. “Not like right away, jeez.”

“Good, that’s good. I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about…children.”

“That’s not a deal breaker is it? Children, I mean. Because I want them…someday.”

“Someday…I wouldn’t mind having a child.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “Good. Yeah, that’s good. Now, enough of this touchy-feely shit. Grab your stuff, you’re sleeping with me. And tomorrow, you can move into my room.”

“Bossy, aren’t you?”

“It’s because I’m the boss, Cas.” Dean was still smiling later that night as he wrapped his arms around Cas.

“I think I owe you a blowjob.”

“You do,” Dean said, grinning. He’d just taken off his clothes and was standing there, his dick already at half mast. He stroked it a few times and watched how heated Cas’ eyes became.

Cas tossed back the sheet and Dean gazed down at his nude body. The man was fine. “You’re not going to get it over there. I’m still an invalid, you know.”

Dean snorted. “Invalid, my ass. You’re not even using your crutches anymore.” He crawled on the bed and stopped to nuzzle the apex of Cas’ thighs.

“I thought it was my turn.”

  
“Who’s keeping score?” Dean swung his body around and sighed as Cas took his cock into his mouth. He looked down at kissed the tip of Cas’ cock. He opened his mouth and let his tongue move around the head. Under him, Cas, moaned and Dean rolled his hips, driving his own dick deeper down Cas’ throat. Cas’ hands were cupping his ass, guiding him up and down. The wet sounds of their mouths working on heated flesh was the only sound in the room. Cas brought his knees up and spread his legs. Dean pulled off his cock to suck on his balls, letting his spit drip down. He eased his finger between Cas’ cheeks and ran it over the puckered entrance. Watching his finger disappear into Cas’ body, the feel of Cas’ mouth on his cock, the musky smell of sex was driving Dean closer.

Cas’ throat was so relaxed that he was taking most of Dean’s cock easily. He took Cas back into his mouth. His finger moved in and out…faster…his mouth matched the rhythm. Cas jerked beneath him, an inhuman sound escaped around Dean’s cock and Dean’s mouth was filled with Cas’ cum. He swallowed Cas load while his hips pumped his own cum down Cas’ throat. He didn’t want to move, but knew he was probably suffocating Cas, so he rolled off with a grunt.

He ran his hand along Cas’ ribs. “Good, Babe?”

“Very good, Dean.”

They lay like that for several more minutes while their breathing returned to normal. Dean was the first to move. He threw his legs off the bed. “I’m going to go get us some water. Need anything?”

“Only you.”

“Sap,” Dean said, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

In the kitchen, he pulled two bottles of water from the fridge and saw Charlie standing in the doorway. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” he replied.

“Are you and Cas okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just checking…he seemed quiet on the trip home.”

“I think the stress of the whole Barnes thing…add to that the fact that my ex may be involved somehow…”

“You don’t think Balthazar is really involved, do you?”

The fact was that Dean dreaded the meeting with Zar and his attorney. He wanted to believe Zar didn’t hate him…not enough to do something like help someone to take out Cas. “I hope not, Charlie.”

“Me too.” She hugged him and he kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Charlie.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who know me and those that don't, my updates are usually faster, but for this work in particular, I failed miserably. I blame it on December - my month was filled with holiday stuff, family stuff and all the stuff associated with it. Now, it is a new year and things will move along faster. This story is almost over and I'm sad about that, but I've got two more in the works. One will be a bit of tardy Christmas fluff and one will be a hunter!Dean witch!Cas fiction written with my muse and dear friend, Angi. So, stay tuned. Now, on with the next chapter.

Castiel woke before Dean’s alarm. He rolled over and stared at the man…his lover. They’d fallen asleep with the lamp on, so he took his time gazing at Dean’s face, peaceful in sleep. Lightly, he traced a line from one freckle to another and then another. Dean murmured in his sleep and Castiel sighed when he pulled his finger away. 

Today would be hard for Dean. Facing his ex, someone he’d loved and trusted, only to catch them in bed with someone else had to be hard. Dean tried to pretend it wasn’t bothering him, but Castiel had picked up on the nuances of pain etched on Dean’s face. He would just be there for him. 

When the alarm sounded, Dean opened his eyes and met Castiel’s. He blinked sleepily at him and then smiled. “Morning, Princess.”

“Good morning, Dean.” If anyone else in the world even thought about calling him princess, Castiel would have hurt them…badly, but Dean…Dean was different. 

“Guess we need to get up and get this shit over with, huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, not something I’m looking forward to, but it’s gotta be done.” Dean rolled over and sat up. Castiel did the same on his side of the bed. He stopped…this was real...waking up with Dean, sharing a bed. It was really happening.

Since the bathroom was communal, the two men took their showers, separated by a wall. Since water was already running when they entered, Castiel knew one or more of the team was already showering. Dean, not shy, yelled out, “Dean Winchester’s fine ass is coming in.”

“Sam’s ass is finer,” came Sam’s voice from one of the end stalls. 

“You wish,” Dean called out, turning on the hot water. He grinned at Castiel. “Cas can tell you just how fine it really is.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. I will not discuss your brother’s ass with you,” Castiel said loud enough to be heard over the water.

“Thank you,” came the reply.

After a quick breakfast meeting with the rest of the team, Dean announced he was heading to the district office. Castiel stood up and followed him out of the room. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Dean stopped and hesitated before turning towards him. “Cas, I’m going to be facing my ex…not really something I want to do with you around.”

Castiel felt something akin to hurt in his belly. He swallowed and pasted on a fake smile. “Sure, I get that.” He spun around and headed away. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but it needed to be away from Dean. 

Dean caught up with him when he was turning into the room that housed the gym. He grabbed Castiel’s shoulder and Castiel jerked it off. “Cas, come on.”

“What, Dean? I thought we were partners.”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch, Cas. I just thought this is something I should do without distractions…”

“Wow. I’m a distraction now,” Castiel snapped back.

“Damn it, Cas, stop taking everything I say and twisting it around.”

“I didn’t twist anything around, Dean. You don’t want me to be with you while you interrogate your ex because you think I’ll be a distraction.” Castiel bit out that last word. Dean raked his hands through his hair.

“Fine. You want to come. Fine.”

“No, that’s quite alright, Dean. I’ll stay here…” Castiel knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered and slapped his hand against the wall, the noise made Castiel flinch. “I don’t know what you want me to do here, Cas. Tell me what it’ll take to make you happy.”

Castiel suddenly felt contrite. He was behaving like a brat. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean stood there, his vivid green eyes full of confusion. “Cas…this is hard for me…okay? Seeing Zar again under these circumstances…wondering if he sold me out…sold you out…”

“How does he even know about our relationship?”

“He doesn’t. He can’t know. The team wouldn’t talk. And we’re too new to be office gossip yet. Obviously, he knows we have a new member on the task force, since we work out of the district office and all paperwork goes through there, but he wouldn’t know anything about us.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it? Okay?”

“Go. You’re going to be late.” Castiel leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. A goodbye kiss.

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean walked down the hall and Castiel watched his back. A slight smile graced his lips at the slightly bowed legs that gave his lover a rolling gait. Dean turned the corner and Castiel bowed his head, blowing a long breath out of his mouth. “Cas.”

Castiel looked up. Dean was walking back towards him.

***

Their argument frustrated Dean, but he could see the exact moment Cas realized he was acting crazy. They’d left it on a positive note and Dean was fine with leaving Cas behind now. When he’d said Cas was a distraction, he didn’t mean it the way Cas took it. Zar knew Dean very well, he would be able to pick up on the fact Cas and Dean were sleeping together if they were in the same room. 

He’d just turned the corner to head to the garage when he realized he didn’t care of Zar knew about them. Cas had proved himself in the interrogation room, playing off Dean’s questioning techniques like they’d been partners for years instead of weeks. He stopped in his tracks, then walked back to Cas. Cas had his head bowed, hands at his sides and Dean wondered how he’d gotten so damn lucky.

“Cas.”

Cas looked up questioningly. 

“Come on. I want you to go with me. You need to see the district office anyway. Let me introduce you to everyone.”

“Dean, you don’t have to do this to appease me. I was being unreasonable and I’m really fine with staying here.”

“I’m not doing this to appease you. I want you with me.”

Cas’ warm smile told him he’d made the right decision. 

Dean sat in the driver’s seat and patted the steering wheel affectionately. “Morning, Baby.”

“Good morning, Marshal Winchester.”

“Did you miss me?” From the passenger side of the car, Cas chuckled.

“Marshal Winchester, it is impossible for me to feel human emotions, therefore I could not possibly miss you.”

“You’re breaking my heart, Baby.”

“You are being facetious,” replied the car. Dean laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pushed through the double glass doors of the district office. Usually, marshals and employees were milling about the large bullpen, laughing and making lewd comments. Today, things were subdued. One of their own was under arrest and another one was being questioned. Dean nodded at several of the marshals and made his way towards the district chief’s office. Castiel followed closely behind.

Chief Turner’s secretary, Linda, gave Dean a disapproving once over. He met it with one of his most charming smiles. “Morning, Linda, how’s things?”

“You know how things are, Marshal Winchester,” she said in her usual no-nonsense way. 

“Linda, this is the newest member of the task force, Castiel Novak. Guess you’ve heard about him.”

“I have. Nice to meet you, Marshal Novak.” Cas stepped forward and held out his hand. She took it and they shook briefly.

“Nice to meet you as well.”

“Winchester, quit making small talk and get your ass in here,” the chief’s voice boomed out of the partially open doorway. Dean grinned and motioned for Cas to follow him.

“Morning, Chief. How’s it hanging?” Dean asked jovially. 

The older black man glared across his desk. “I’m up to my ass in paperwork because of that asshole, Roman. Another of my employees is sitting in an interrogation room and you have to ask.”

Dean smile left his face. “Yeah, sorry.”

Chief Turner turned his attention to Cas. “You Novak?”

“Yes, Sir.” Turner stood up and held out his hand. Dean watched them shake and waited while the two men exchanged pleasantries.

“Anything I need to know before questioning Zar…Roche,” Dean corrected. Everyone knew they’d had a thing, a year-long thing with a nasty breakup, but he needed to be professional.

“He’s claiming innocence,” Chief Turner said, settling back into his chair. “I tend to believe him, Winchester.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Dean exited the office. “Come on, Cas. Let me show you around. You’ve seen the bullpen and the chief’s office, down here are the marshals’ office. I have one, but I never use it.”

“Dean, shouldn’t we be questioning…Zar?”

“I’m letting him sweat some, Cas. Just using good interrogation techniques.”

Cas nodded sagely and let Dean lead him all over the building. He introduced Cas to just about everyone, but when Dean got to Zar’s office he stopped. “This is Zar’s office.”

Cas brushed past him and pulled him inside. He shut the door. “Dean, you don’t need to put on an act for me. I know you’re avoiding seeing him. I know he betrayed you once, but you still care and that’s okay.”

Dean smiled softly, loving the fact that Cas understood him. “Thanks, Cas. Let’s do this.”

At the door of the interrogation room, he stopped, knocked and strode in. He was ready for this. Zar sat at the table, hands folded in front of him. His eyes met Dean’s. “Dean.”

“Zar.” 

Dean sat down across from Zar and Cas stood, leaning casually against the wall. “This is Marshal Novak.”  
Zar spared Cas a glance and then said, “I figured as much.”

Wanting to get this over with, Dean opened the file that had been left on the table. He studied Zar’s phone records. They dated back a year. When Roman’s number started showing up, it was a month before he’d caught them together. He wasn’t prepared for the anger he felt. His fingers tightened on the paper. “Explain your relationship with Roman.”

“We had a sexual relationship for a few months. It ended four months ago.”

Dean was still staring at the file, not up at Zar. “Did you ever meet or talk with Raphael Barnes?”

“No.”

“Were you aware…”

“Dean, I didn’t know anything about all this. Roman was a smooth talker. He was a marshal. When he asked questions about my day or what was going on with the task force, I talked. I didn’t think anything of it. Christ, Dean, I knew he hated you for not considering him for your team, but I never realized…”

“What information did you share with him about me?” Cas’ voice came from behind him and Dean relaxed his shoulders. Cas was there. Cas loved him. Cas would help him through this.

“He wanted to know why you were chosen. What you had over what he had. He was jealous. I think he made contact with Barnes after your file was sent here by Chief Singer. Maybe I’m wrong. I just don’t know anything about their relationship. When I realized how deep his hatred for Dean was, I broke it off.”

“So, he had access to my file?” Cas asked harshly.

Dean did look up then. Zar looked uncomfortable.

“Under normal circumstances, any marshal’s file is under lock and key…I caught Roman in the chief’s office one night. I said something about it and he assured me that he was just trying to find his evaluations from Chief Turner. I believed him. I still reprimanded him and I thought that was the end of it.”

“Zar…” Dean felt Cas’ presence behind him. He could almost feel his body heat. Cas was close, but not touching. “I believe you.”

Zar visibly relaxed. “Thank you, Dean. I never meant to…”

Dean knew Zar wasn’t talking about Barnes and Roman now. “It’s over, Zar. No hard feelings.”

“I still…” Zar hesitated and looked up at Cas. “Can I have a private word with Dean?”

“Of course,” Cas said politely. 

***

Castiel stepped towards the door, but Dean’s words stopped him. “No, Cas, stay.” He turned around. Zar was frowning.

“Dean, please, I want to talk to you…privately.”

“No, Zar. Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Cas.”

Castiel saw poorly masked disappointment in the other man’s face. “Dean, it’s okay…” Castiel started, but Dean interrupted. 

“Stay, Cas.”

Castiel took his place against the wall again. Zar’s frown deepened and he lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. “Dean, I made a mistake. It cost me…everything. I loved you. I still love you.”

Dean’s bark of laughter sounded harsh in the small room. “You loved me? That’s rich, Zar. You loved me enough to fuck someone else in our bed.”

“You were never there, Dean. You were always on the road with your perfect little team and when you were home, you were always at the bunker training. I felt like I was the only one who wanted a relationship.”

“I was doing my job, Zar. I thought you, of all people, would understand that. I cared about you. We fuckin’ lived together,” Dean snapped.

Castiel took a chance and moved forward, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s tense muscles loosened under his touch and Dean gave him a grateful smile. Zar sat back, looking stunned. “You’re sleeping with him.”

“It’s more than that, Zar. I love him. I’m in love with him.” Castiel felt sorry for Zar. It looked like he’d been slapped. He watched the color drain from the other man’s face. 

“Zar, I’m sorry. Cas made me realize what I felt for you wasn’t really…he made me realize what love really was.”

To Castiel, Zar said, “You have a good man. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulder. “I know what I have and I don’t plan on ever doing anything to jeopardize it.”

“I’ll tell the chief you’re free to go, Zar,” Dean said softly. He stood and Castiel’s hand fell to his side. Dean met his eyes with a smile and Castiel knew Dean was good. He followed Dean out the door and back down a familiar hallway. Dean opened the door with his name etched on it and stepped inside. Before the door closed, Dean pulled Castiel into his arms. “Thank you for being there.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s back.

“You’re…we’re okay, right?” Dean whispered against his neck.

“Yes.” Castiel pulled back so he could look into Dean’s eyes. “Dean, you cared about him. You still care and that’s okay.”

Dean nodded. “I’m a lucky man, Cas.”

“How so?”

“I fell in love with a great guy.”

Castiel smiled, “So did I.” 

“Sap.”

“Can we go home now?” Castiel asked, suddenly needing to get Dean back to bed.

“Yeah, come on.” 

When they passed through the bullpen this time, Zar was standing there, talking to a few of the marshals. Castiel knew even though he’d been cleared, Zar would have to work hard to fit in again. He felt bad for the man. Dean threw up his hand and waved at the room in general and then they stepped out into the sunshine. 

“Hey, Cas, how do you feel about the mountains?” Castiel matched Dean’s quick stride across the parking lot.

“They’re pretty?” Castiel said, confused by the random question.

Dean laughed. “Good answer, Princesss.”

“Why do you ask?”

“We are taking a three day vacation to Aspen.”

“Aspen? Dean it’s September and even so, my leg isn’t up for skiing yet.”

“We aren’t going to be skiing, Princess,” Dean said, leering comically. “Bobby owns a cabin there. We are going to drive there as soon as we can get packed…and don’t worry about packing a lot because I plan on being in bed most of the time…”

“Dean, I don’t have any vacation time built up…”

“Don’t sweat the small stuff, Babe. Bobby rolled your leave time from the Army over into our books.”

Castiel stopped next to the passenger door and looked over the roof at Dean. “What is this really about, Dean?”

“Cas, since you joined the team, we’ve been on two stressful cases, you were shot and now, we need to hole up somewhere and get to know each other…intimately.”

“Oh…” Dean was still smiling when he got behind the wheel. 

“Baby, let’s go home. On the way, I need you to plot the quickest route to Aspen because we are going on a vacation.”

“Very well, Marshal Winchester.” 

After Castiel threw a few things into his bag, he made his way to the library, following laughter. Charlie, Jo and Cole were sitting at the table. They sobered when he walked in. “Everything go okay?” Cole asked solemnly.

“Yes. Dean is okay,” Castiel answered their unspoken question. “Zar was innocent.”

“I figured as much, but I’m glad Dean’s certain,” Jo said. She looked down at his bag. “Going somewhere?”

“Dean will probably tell you…we are taking some time off,” Castiel said, feeling guilty. They were going away for a long weekend and the team would be working.

“Great, y’all need it,” Charlie chimed in. “Don’t bring him back all worn out though, we have physicals next week.”

Castiel smiled shyly. “I will try to keep from breaking him.”

The three were still laughing when Dean walked in. “I miss something funny?”

“Nope. Castiel was just telling us about your little getaway,” Jo said, smirking at her boss. “Don’t worry about us while you are frolicking…” she paused, eyes squinting. “…where will you be frolicking?”

“I don’t frolic,” Dean said, making a disgusted face. “I’m taking Cas to Bobby’s cabin. It’s just for a few days.”

“What’s for just a few days?” Sam said, walking into the room.

“Castiel and Dean are going to do the nasty in the chief’s cabin for a few days,” Charlie informed him.

Castiel frowned at Charlie’s description of their sex life. Dean just laughed it off and grabbed his hand. “Don’t call unless it’s an emergency.”

They stowed their bags in the backseat of the Impala and got in the car. “Baby, got that route to Aspen?”

“Yes, Marshal Winchester.” The screen on the dashboard lit up with the GPS directions. Dean backed out of the garage. “Should I download the files for this case?”

“This isn’t a case, Baby. This is a vacation,” Dean said with a grin towards Castiel. “Right, Babe?”

“Babe? Short form of baby. Are you changing my nickname, Marshal Winchester?”

“No, you’re still my baby, but Cas is…special. I call him babe…it’s like a term of endearment.”

“My archived data lists Marshal Novak as ‘Princess’. Am I mistaken?”

“Nope. Cas is also a princess,” Dean said and smirked at Castiel’s face. “What? You don’t like being my princess anymore?”

“Aren’t princesses female? Wouldn’t Marshal Novak be referred to as a prince?”

“It’s just a nickname, Baby. I don’t have royal blood,” Castiel told the car.

“Nicknames seem very illogical,” the car lamented.

“Yeah, yeah…” Dean scoffed. The drive to Aspen took eight hours. They stopped for gas and a late lunch. Dean promised they’d have a nice dinner once they got into town. They spent their time listening to Baby’s commentary on the passing landmarks and talking about various subjects. Dean insisted on asking Castiel questions on everything from his favorite sports team to his political affiliation. 

Since it wasn’t ski season, the town wasn’t crowded with tourists. Dean managed to find them a parking place in front of a small steakhouse. They ate a leisurely dinner and then headed to a small grocery store to stock up for the weekend. 

Castiel wasn’t sure what he expected, but to him a mountain cabin was more rustic than what he was looking at now. Made of natural rock and cedar, the house was surrounded by trees. “This is beautiful.”

“Wait until you see it once the snow falls. Sam and I do a lot of cross country skiing here…well, we used to…haven’t been up here in a few years.”

“Does the chief come up here often? It looks well maintained.”

“Bobby and Ellen are up here during the whole month of December. It’s his thing. We’re always invited for Christmas. Last Christmas, I wasn’t in the mood to be around people, so I stayed home. Sam and Jo came up for a few days of skiing though.”

They got out of the car and Castiel shivered. It might only be late September, but with the setting sun came a drop in temperature. He was glad he’d brought his heavy coat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has lots of smut and fluff. There is a NSFW surprise at the end.

Dean shrugged into his coat and moved towards the shrubs by the side of the cabin. Cas called out, “What are you doing?”

“Getting the key,” he shouted back and lifted the flat rock hidden under a thick bush. “Aha.” He straightened up and held out a key.

Cas reached into the back seat and pulled out some their bags from the grocery store. Dean opened the other side and grabbed several. Together, they strode up the walk. Dean sat down his load down and unlocked the door. He reached around and flipped the light switch. Cas followed him inside. He watched Cas’ face as he took in the place.

Bobby built the cabin ten years back and furnished it with stuff made by local craftsmen. It was beautiful and spacious. “What do you think?”

“I think I’ll enjoy staying here. This is gorgeous, Dean.” He followed Dean to the kitchen where they deposited their groceries. It took another trip out to the car to get all their stuff inside.

Dean led the way to the bedroom and flipped on the light. The bedroom was nothing fancy, just a rough-hewn timber bed and a couple of nightstands. He couldn’t wait to see Cas’ face when he went into the bathroom. Cas tossed his bag on the bed and looked around. The fireplace was already laid and Dean knew they’d be having sex by firelight in a little while. “Check out the bathroom.”

He let Cas go first. He stopped in his tracks, stunned. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips and laid his chin on Cas’ shoulder so he could look into the room too. “Bobby is a romantic at heart. He built this for Ellen.”

“Ellen is Jo’s mother, right?”

“Yeah. Her and Bobby have been together for a long time.”

“They aren’t married?”

Dean laughed. “No, neither one of ‘em wants that. Both lost their spouses and when they met, it was supposed to be just for fun…you know? But after the first year of playing around, they decided they wanted to be together all the time. Ellen says they don’t need a marriage license to know they love each other.”

Cas was still staring into the bathroom. On one side was the typical bathroom, with the toilet, a walk-in shower and double vanity, but the other side was a work of art. The huge stone fireplace was positioned right next to a natural shaped sunken hot tub. The entire wall around it was glass. Outside it was dark, but during the day, Dean knew there was only trees. No neighbors for miles.

“Can we take a bath tonight?” Cas asked, leaning back against his chest.

“We can do anything you want,” Dean said, placing a kiss on Cas’ neck. “I’ve got to run back to the car. You get settled in here.”

“I got everything out of the car, Dean.” Dean had purposely put all the groceries and their bags in the backseat. He had a surprise in the trunk.

“Just one more thing in the trunk, Babe.” He left Cas to do the unpacking and jogged out to the car. As he got closer, he called out. “Baby, open the trunk.”

There was a click and the trunk popped open. He reached in and grabbed the two guitar cases. It had been hard to get Cas’ guitar without him knowing. He’d gotten Gabe’s help when they were at Fort Benning. When they’d left, it had been in the MCC because Cas never went into the back of that truck.

He sat them by the fireplace in the living room and went to find Cas. His boyfriend was unpacking their toiletries in the bathroom. “Ready for bath time? Or would you rather relax in front of the fire for a bit?”

“Let’s relax for a little while.” It was already ten, but Dean found he wasn’t really tired. Together, they started the fire in the living room and instead of taking a seat on the couch, Cas lowered himself to the floor and held out his hand for Dean to join him.

Dean held up a finger. “Just a sec. I have something for you.” He went to the door and held up the two cases. Cas’ face lit up.

“When did you…”

“Got it while your back was turned, Babe. Gabe got it out of his garage for me and we smuggled it home in the back of the MCC.”

“Dean…thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Want to play a song with me?”

“Of course.” Cas opened the case and removed a beautiful Ovation. Dean picked up his own guitar and they both tuned them, eyes meeting occasionally with a shared smile.

“Let’s see if you know this one,” Dean played the opening chords and then began to sing.

**_Look at this face_ **   
**_I know the years are showing_ **   
**_Look at this life_ **   
**_I still don't know where it's going_ **

**_I don't know much_ **   
**_But I know I love you_ **   
**_And that may be_ **   
**_All I need to know_ **

By the second verse, Cas had begun to play, he took over singing the third part.

_**Look at these eyes** _   
_**They never seen what mattered** _   
_**Look at these dreams** _   
_**So beaten and so battered** _

_**I don't know much** _   
_**But I know I love you** _   
_**And that may be** _   
_**All I need to know** _

Dean did look at those eyes. They were the bluest of blue and Dean knew he’d never tire of seeing them…every morning for the rest of his life. Dean’s fingers moved over the strings and he started to sing as Cas’ voice faded.

_**So many questions** _   
_**Still left unanswered** _   
_**So much** _   
_**I've never broken through** _

_**And when I feel you near me** _

_**Sometimes I see so clearly** _   
_**The only truth I've ever known** _   
_**Is me and you** _

Dean let his voice trail away and Cas finished the song.

_**Look at this man** _   
_**So blessed with inspiration** _   
_**Look at this soul** _   
_**Still searching for salvation** _

_**I don't know much** _   
_**But I know I love you** _   
_**And that may be** _   
_**All I need to know** _

Dean laid his guitar aside and stood. He closed the screen of the fireplace and held out his hand. Cas sat his guitar next to Dean’s and rose, accepting the hand up. Together, they walked to the bedroom. Dean picked up a box of matches on the mantel and lit the fire in the bedroom. Then he walked into the bathroom and did the same there.

***  
Castiel turned down the bedspread and turned off the lights in the bedroom, leaving the firelight as the only form of illumination.

In the bathroom, Dean was lighting an array of candles while the fire caught in the hearth. Castiel turned on the jets in the tub and the water steamed and swirled. Feeling suddenly shy, Castiel unbuttoned his shirt. Dean stepped forward and caught his hand. “Let me.”

If asked to describe the way he was feeling, Castiel probably couldn’t find the words. He was in love with the man before him. Madly, deeply, in love. Dean brushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Intent on his job, he didn’t look up as he unbuckled Castiel’s belt. Castiel’s fingers itched to touch Dean, but he let Dean have this time. Dean made short work of the zipper and he pushed Castiel’s pants off his hips. A soft chuckle erupted from his mouth. “Hot fuckin’ damn.”

Cas smiled. “The girls did okay, huh?”

“Yeah…yeah, they did.” Castiel was wearing a tight fitting pair of bright red underwear. “If I knew you were wearing these under your jeans, we would have had to stop somewhere along the trip.”

“I’m glad you like them.” His erection was straining against the fabric now and Dean touched the tip where a damp spot was forming. Castiel groaned. “Please, Dean, hurry.”

Dean backed up a step and peeled off his clothes, tossing them across the room. He grinned at Castiel and then pulled down his boxer briefs in one quick motion. His cock was hard and proud. Castiel’s mouth watered at the sight in front of him. He hooked his thumbs over the waistband of the red briefs and soon they joined Dean’s.

He took Dean’s hand and together, they stepped into the hot water. As they sank into the tub, Castiel released a loud sigh, causing Dean to laugh. “You need a moment alone, Cas?”

Instead of answering, Castiel pulled Dean onto his lap. Dean settled there with his arms around Castiel’s neck. They kissed, a heated kiss that sent shivers up Castiel’s spine. Dean ground his hips against Castiel’s in slow rhythmic circles.

Castiel felt as if he was on a precipice, holding on by his fingernails. Every movement of Dean’s body sent waves of pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. The hot water and the jets had increased his heart rate and add to that, the feeling of Dean’s hard cock rubbing against his was sending Castiel spiraling out of control. The lazy thrust of his hips and the wanton moans were all he could manage. “You good, Cas?” Dean’s husky voice against his ear made his cock twitch.

“Uh huh,” he mumbled. He felt Dean’s smile against his skin. Dean rocked again and Castiel cupped the man’s ass in his hands. That was when Dean broke away from him. Castiel opened his eyes in confusion.

“Sorry, Babe. I had to promise Bobby we wouldn’t come in the hot tub.” Dean leaned against the edge of the tub across from him, head resting against the smooth stone. Castiel could only stare. How could Dean be so casual when Castiel’s nerves were humming? The firelight and the flickering candles were the only light and Dean looked serene.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was rougher than usual, almost a low growl.

“Hmmm,” Dean murmured.

“Bed. Now.” Castiel rose out of the water, his aching cock jutting out from his body. Dean’s smile was teasing.

“But, Cas, I’m enjoying the…” Castiel didn’t give Dean time to finish, he reached down and grabbed his hand, yanking him up. Dean began to laugh softly. “Someone’s horny.”

Castiel’s answer was to give him a scathing look and throw a towel at him. Dean caught it easily and rubbed his briskly over his flushed skin. Castiel rubbed over his body quickly with luxurious bath sheet and dropped it on the floor. He would pick it up later, he promised his neat freak personality.

Since Castiel had done the unpacking, he taken the warming lubricant and the condoms and put them on the nightstand. Dean passed him and flopped down on the bed, legs spread invitingly. Castiel stayed standing, gazing down at Dean. After a full minute, Dean rose up on his elbows. “Babe, you okay?”

“I want you to…” Castiel had only bottomed once and the experience hadn’t been a good one. Michael was a power bottom and had never even hinted at wanting to penetrate Castiel. But with Dean…he felt a need.

Dean sat up, looking really concerned now, all teasing gone from his features. “Cas, you’re starting to scare me.”

“Will you…top?” Dean’s expression softened and he reached out his hand. Castiel took it and he felt the tug. He knelt on the edge of the bed and Dean pulled him the rest of the way down until he was lying on top of the man. Dean’s arms around him, hands soft on his back.

“You don’t seem very sure, Cas,” Dean whispered, staring straight into his eyes. “If we do this, you’re going to be positive you know what you want.”

“I’m sure.”

Dean rolled them so they were side by side and he stroked Castiel’s cheek with his thumb. Both had lost their erections with the seriousness of the moment and for that, Castiel was disappointed. He expected Dean to be on board with his wishes. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk. I want you to fuck me,” Castiel said, his voice sounding like a spoiled child to his own ears.

A whisper of a smile graced Dean’s lips. “And I want you to talk to me. So, we are at a stalemate.”

Castiel rolled away. He stared at the ceiling. “When I first came out, I dated a few men, but I didn’t have sex…well, that’s not true. There were blowjobs…mutual handjobs…but no penetration. Then I met someone. He was worldly…smooth…Scottish. The accent turned me on. We went out a few times, he spent a lot of money on fancy dinners and gifts. After a few weeks of this…” Castiel closed his eyes. “…he wanted more than I was ready for. He convinced me that I owed him my virginity.” Castiel heard the low rumble beside him and felt Dean’s fingers curl around his.

“He wasn’t…he didn’t rape me, Dean. I consented.”

“You weren’t ready, Cas. If he cared about you at all…”

***

“Shhh,” Cas whispered, like he was trying to console Dean. That was bullshit. Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas to stop defending the man, but Cas continued his story.

“He was courteous…” Dean snorted, but didn’t speak. “…but rushed. I wasn’t…turned on enough, I guess…it was painful, but not damaging. I left his apartment and never saw him again. He called and left messages, but I didn’t want to face him again.”

“And now you think you’re ready?”

“With you…yes…but I seemed to have ruined the mood,” Cas was staring at the ceiling again. Dean brought their clasped hands to his mouth and brushed his lips across Cas’ knuckles.

“Roll over on your stomach.” Cas turned his head to look at him. “Trust me.”

Cas rolled over and Dean got up on his knees. He maneuvered himself between Cas’ legs and patted his thighs. “Up on your knees.”

“Dean, I don’t…”

“I said to trust me,” Dean said softly, but firmly. Cas complied somewhat reluctantly and Dean looked at the man’s beautiful ass. He let his hands roam over Cas’ cheeks, slowly, reverently. “You’re beautiful, ya know?”

Cas looked over his shoulder, eyes bright and filled with apprehension. Dean returned his stare, hoping his feelings for the man showed in his expression. When Cas bent his head down to rest on his arms, Dean lowered his mouth to lightly rain kisses down over the nice butt in front of him. Cas bucked and tried to get away, but Dean held him firm by his hips. “Easy, Babe.”

“Tickles,” muttered Cas, the word muffled by the bedding.

Dean smiled to himself. He’d have to find all the spots Cas was ticklish sometime soon, but right now, he wanted to make Cas feel loved and wanted. He sank lower on his knees and parted that muscular runner’s ass. Cas’ puckered hole clinched from the exposure. When he took the first swipe with his tongue, Cas gasped out his name. By the time his tongue was buried deep in Cas’ hole, the man was incoherent. By the time, Dean was finished with this part of Cas’ seduction, Cas’ hole was loose and wet with spit. His tongue never left Cas, but his hand reached for the lube. He wished he would have picked up the flavored kind, but that could come later. Dean’s mouth was cramped from keeping his tongue so active, but he pulled in his reserves of patience. With one hand rubbing up and down Cas’ spine now, he popped the cap off the lubricant with the other. The gel dripped obscenely down Cas’ crack and Dean moved his mouth to Cas left cheek. He began to nibble and suck, distracting Cas from his finger circling his rim. With a steady, even pressure, he pushed in. He didn’t even think Cas noticed until he curled it, seeking Cas’ prostate. The low, guttural moan told him he found it. He continued to rub Cas’ back as he added another finger. Once he was moving them in and out easily, he whispered, “You alright?”

He got a mumbled response. “Cas, I need to hear you.”

“Feels…so…good.”

Dean worked in a third finger, still moving painfully slow. When Cas began to roll his hips, Dean added a fourth one. “Love you, Princess. You’re so fuckin’ perfect,” Dean murmured encouragingly.

“Please…Dean.”

“Please what, Babe?”

Cas was rocking steadily against his hand now and he didn’t answer. “You gotta say it, Cas. I can’t go any further until you say it.”

“Fuck me.” The words more sobbed than spoken. Dean slowly removed his fingers and pumped his own neglected cock. Staring down at Cas’ gaping hole, sloppy wet with lube, Dean almost shot his load on Cas’ ass. He gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, pinching his eyes shut and counting slowly to ten. He gained a bit of control and leaned forward, letting the head of his cock rub against Cas’ hole. He took a deep breath, held it and pushed in. He stopped when the glans disappeared. It took every ounce of control he had not to thrust inside. Beads of sweat dripped down his back. He felt the tension in Cas’ back and so he drew small circles on his skin until he relaxed again. Inch by inch, his cock sank into Cas’ willing body. When he was fully seated, his hips resting against Cas’ ass, he started massaging Cas’ shoulders.

“There aren’t any words, Babe.” And there weren’t. Cas’ tight heat pressed around him felt like heaven.

“Need you to move, Dean,” Cas demanded and Dean chuckled softly. He pulled out slowly and sank back in…again…and again. The heat from the fire behind them was making their skin slick with sweat, Dean’s hands glided easily over Cas’ flanks and back now. Cas was meeting him thrust for thrust now and he took a chance. He snapped his hips, driving his cock deep, hoping to hit… Cas cried out and Dean saw him reach for his cock. Mesmerized by the movement of Cas’ arm, knowing Cas was touching himself, drove Dean faster and faster. “DeanDeanDean.” The mantra spurred Dean on. He was close, so close. The almost inhuman sound reached his ears at the same time Cas clinched around him in a viselike grip. “God,” Cas screamed, drawing the word out until it ended with a moan, his whole body shaking. The high Dean got feeling Cas come apart under him, send him cartwheeling over the edge.

It was several minutes before either man could speak, their heavy breathing and the crackle snap of the fire the only sounds in the room.

“Thank you,” Cas’ softly spoken words confused Dean for a moment. He turned his head just enough to see Cas looking over at him from his own pillow.  
“For what?”

Cas moved his hand back and forth lazily. “Showing me how good it could be.”

Dean blushed. “Shut up, Princess.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and interlocked their fingers. When he fell asleep, he was still holding Cas’ hand.

***  
Castiel was the first to awaken. The sun poured through the sliding glass doors. Dean was sprawled out taking up most of the bed. Castiel smiled at the eighteen inches of space he’d been allowed during the night. Dean was a bed hog.

He got out of bed quietly and took care of things in the bathroom before padding naked and barefoot to the kitchen. He fumbled around with the coffeemaker a few minutes and while it brewed, he walked around the cabin. The previous night, he didn’t get a chance to explore. On the mantel, rows of family photos sat in mismatched silver frames. He recognized Chief Singer with his arm around an attractive woman and guessed that must be Ellen. There were pictures of Sam, Dean and Jo scattered among them, a large family shot of the five of them. A bearded man in a Stetson hat, a marshal’s badge hanging from his belt was at the end. Castiel picked it up. He wondered if this was John Winchester. He carefully sat the picture down and gazed out the windows at the back of the room. All he could see were trees. Miles and miles of trees.

He found two small guest rooms tucked behind the stairs that led to a loft. The space held a large oak desk, two heavily padded chairs and one wall was nothing but bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. He could get lost up here for hours. He ran his finger along the spines. There was everything from the Harry Potter books to old classics. He pulled Moby Dick off the shelf and tucked it under his arm.

Downstairs, the coffee was ready and he fixed himself a cup. He returned to the bedroom. Dean hadn’t moved, but now he was snoring softly. Gently, he pushed and prodded until Dean mumbled and rolled over on his side, freeing up more space for Castiel. He sipped his coffee and opened the book. He read the first line of the book twice before closing it again. He gazed over at Dean’s back. A smattering of freckles dotted his shoulders. His close cropped brown hair was sticking up in every direction and Castiel itched to smooth it down.

His thoughts took him back to the previous night. Dean had been so patient, so gentle. God, feeling Dean inside of him…it was such a heady experience. He was a bit sore, but he wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there against the headboard watching the rise and fall of Dean’s shoulders.

“I smell coffee,” came the mumbled voice of his lover.

“I made a pot.”

“Did you bring me any?” Dean said, rolling onto his back with a catlike stretch. The sheet and comforter slipped down until they pooled just below his navel. At Dean’s chuckle, Castiel looked up, realizing he was staring at the trail of hair that disappeared under the bedding.

“What? I’m sorry…I got distracted.”

“I asked if you brought me any coffee, you insatiable bastard.”

Castiel took a sip of his now cool coffee before answering. “Nope. You can get your lazy ass out of bed and get your own.”

Dean sighed dramatically and pulled the pillow over his head. “The honeymoon is already over,” he said from beneath the pillow.

“Wait…what? Did you drug me and take me off to Vegas to get married?” Castiel teased.

“So, what if I did?” Dean tossed the pillow at him. Castiel deflected it and it landed on the floor behind him.

Castiel made a show of looking down at his left hand. “You were too cheap to buy me a ring? Some husband you are.”

“I think the fake Elvis that married us stole it.”

“Figures. You can never trust a fat man wearing a rhinestone jumpsuit.”

Castiel waited for Dean to continue their little farce, but his face grew serious. “Would you ever…” He stopped and stood up. “Let’s make breakfast. I think I could eat a horse.”

“What were you going to ask?” Castiel stood up and caught the pair of sweats Dean pulled out of his bag and flung at him.

“Nothing…it was stupid.” Dean pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms he’d taken from his own bag.

Castiel laid a hand on Dean’s forearm and he froze. “Dean…”

Without looking at him, Dean hung his head. “Would you ever consider wearing my ring?”

Castiel moved so he was in Dean’s personal space. He took his forefinger and pushed Dean’s chin up until he could see into the green orbs. “Only if you would wear mine.”

A smile broke on Dean’s face and his eyes sparkled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They bumped against each other playfully several times as they made their way to the kitchen. Together, they cooked bacon and eggs and finished off the pot of coffee. Standing at the back window, they made plans for the day. Castiel complained about not having hiking boots, but longing to traipse through the woods, especially after Dean told him about the stream just a hundred or so yards beyond the tree line.

“Don’t be a whiner, Princess. You brought sneakers. You can wear those.”

“I brought my running shoes, Dean. They are not made for walking through rough terrain.”

“God, you’re freakin’ high maintenance. Don’t make me regret my proposal.”

“You didn’t proposal. A proposal is supposed to be romantic. I would expect you down on one knee waxing poetic about how you can’t last another day without me.”

“I asked you to wear my ring…now, if that’s not a proposal, I don’t know what is.” Castiel’s grin matched Dean. He loved bantering back and forth like this.

“I just told you what a proposal was. And you didn’t ask me to wear your ring, you asked if I would consider it.”

“Technicalities,” Dean huffed, pulling him towards the bedroom. “Get dressed, so we can go buy your skinny ass some hiking boots.”

“Skinny?” Castiel growled. “That’s not what you said last night.”

The ride down the mountain into town took about twenty minutes. The scenery was magnificent. Castiel took several pictures with his phone, wishing he’d had his camera with him. The blood pumping sound of Led Zeppelin drowned out any of Baby’s comments about the ambient temperature of the mountain range or the population of Aspen at the last census.

Dean pulled into a store that specialized in outdoor wear and turned off the ignition. “Baby, make sure no one dings the paint,” Dean told the car as they opened their doors.

“I shall warn people away, Marshall Winchester. Fear not.”

The two men were actually giggling as they entered the store. The thought of seeing someone’s face if they got to close to the car and Baby started lambasting them was hilarious. Castiel was shown to the back of the store and the sales clerk brought out several pairs of boots. Dean looked bored and he was picking up every shoe in the place and putting it back. The other salesman was following him straightening each one that Dean had touched. “Dean, can you make a grocery store run. We may need more beer.”

“But we didn’t drink…”

“Go, Dean.” Castiel could have sworn the man was grinning when he left the store. Curious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duet the boys sang was called DON'T KNOW MUCH, written by Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil and Tom Snow. It was made popular by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville. If you've never heard it, give it a listen. It's really beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys. Thanks for coming along for the ride. I want to give a shout out to my editor and my muse for this story, EthneDragon (a.k.a. Angi) - couldn't have done it without you, girlfriend.

Dean purposely dicked around with the shoes to get on Cas’ nerves. He had an errand to run – alone. Thank God, he spent time up at Bobby’s cabin and new the town of Aspen relatively well. When he hit the sidewalk, he sprinted, unsure of how much time he had.

The small jewelry store was just around the corner and he skidded to a stop. Note to self, a strangely unkempt man running into a shop with hundreds of thousands of dollars in gems and precious metals probably wasn’t a good idea. Two customers and three employees looked up, obviously startled. He grinned sheepishly.  
“U.S. Marshal. No need to panic.” But then again, having a marshal burst through your doors wasn’t much better. “Sorry. Off duty. Need a ring. Now.”

An older woman stepped forward. “I can help you.”

He thought it would be easy. Run in, grab a ring, hand out the credit card and poof, he’d be set. But noooo, the woman asked questions. Size? Does he wear gold or would he like platinum better, but then again, titanium is beautiful on men. Do you want a stone inset? It was overwhelming. His phone chirped and he knew Cas was looking for him. Christ on a crutch…

With a titanium ring in a velvet box in his coat pocket and a promise they could size it tomorrow if needed, Dean left the store. He sent Cas a text that he’d meet him at the car. Trying to get his heart rate under control, Dean took deep, even breaths. He could do this.

Cas was leaning against Baby, a huge bag in his hands. He didn’t look happy. “Where did you disappear to?”

“Why did you make me leave the store,” Dean countered, just as haughtily as his boyfriend.

“You were being a nuisance. The poor salesman looked like he was going to have a total freak out.”

“I was just looking and boots…and hell, Cas, what did you freakin’ buy?”

“Boots, some wool socks…don’t worry, I have some for you too. And a flannel shirt, long underwear…”

“What? No…hell, no…I just got you out of the old man underwear, you ain’t wearing longjohns. Fuck, that would ruin a wet dream.”

“I just got the undershirts, Assbutt. You’ve got a real hang-up about my underwear, don’t you?”

“Assbutt? What, are you twelve? And yes, I have a stake in your underwear, Cas.”

Someone clearing their throat stopped both men from their bickering. As one, they turned. A police officer stood next to the car, looking bemused. “Is there a problem here?”

“No, Officer,” both men said in stereo.

“There is no conflict here, Officer. Marshal Novak and Marshal Winchester have small arguments like this on a regular basis. After one such argument, they participated in intercourse on my…”

“Shut up,” Dean and Cas both shouted at the car. The officer was staring at the car, dumbfounded. “Did…did this car…talk?”

Dean sighed and took out his wallet. He flashed his I.D., since his badge was somewhere in Baby’s glovebox. “We’re marshals, up here on vacation. The car is a prototype…a prototype with a big mouth.”

“I do not have a mouth. My vocalized speech comes from two speakers located…”

“Enough,” Dean yelled. The car remained silent. He gave the officer a pained look. “Yeah…so…anyway…we’ll just be going now. Have a great day, Officer.”

Once inside the car, Dean’s forehead hit the steering wheel. “God, when did my life get so fuckin’ embarrassing?” He heard the laughter and turned his head. Cas was laughing, a full body laugh, with accompanying tears at the corners of his eyes. It took Dean’s breath away. He stared until finally Cas got a hold of himself and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry…”

“No problem. My life is sort of laughable.”

“I love your life.”

“Sap,” Dean muttered, but he was smiling when he started the ignition.

Back at the cabin, Dean made them a light lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, then they donned their hiking gear and set out. Dean led the way through paths worn by several years of hiking from the Singer slash Winchester clan and the deer. He heard the creek before he saw it. “How much longer?” Cas asked from behind him.

“Just another hundred yards or so.”

“My feet hurt.”

“Quit being a princess, Princess. It’ll be worth it.”

“These are new boots, Dean. I think I might have blisters.”

“Cry me a river…” Dean said before stepping out of the woods onto the bank of a picturesque creek. It looked like a painting. Cold water tumbled over rocks worn smooth by hundreds of years of the fast moving water. The shores of the creek were rock and Dean tread carefully, taking Cas’ hand to pull him along. “Just a few more…” And there it was, the falls. By most standards, they weren’t the highest or the most beautiful, but they were special.

“Oh, Dean…this is so…perfect.” Cas pulled out his phone and started taking pictures. Dean loved seeing this place through Cas’ eyes. He took out his own phone and took a few of Cas. He’d want to remember this day forever.

With the roar of the water as a backdrop, Dean stepped in front of Cas. “Hey, Babe?”

Cas tilted his head at Dean’s serious expression. “What?”

Dean’s fist curled around the box in his pocket and went down on one knee. Cas’ eyes widened.

“I wanted to do this right, since you didn’t take my first one seriously,” he teased and then his face sobered. “Cas, I love you and I know some people would say it’s too soon, but I really can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” He pulled out the box and opened it.  
“Dean…I…” Cas’ eyes were blinking rapidly and Dean was sure the man was holding back tears.

“Don’t leave me hanging here, Cas,” Dean said, trying to sound jovial, but the beginning of panic was settling in the pit of his stomach.

Cas held out his hand and pulled Dean to his feet. “I would be honored to marry you, Dean Winchester.” Dean let out the breath he’d been holding. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on Cas’ finger. It was snug, but it fit.

Cas looked down at it and then back up at Dean. “I do love you, Dean. More than you could ever know.”

That night after a dinner of steaks and baked potatoes, they played guitar in front of the roaring fire and then made love on the floor. Dean complained of rug burn on his ass, but he couldn’t have been happier. It was only after Cas had fallen asleep that Dean had a mild freak-out. He got out of bed and did a rough calculation of time zones in his head before calling his brother.

“Dean, it’s one in the morning, why are you calling me?”

“I proposed.” His announcement was met with silence. “Did you hear me?”

“I did.”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “You think this is a mistake, don’t you?”

“Mistake? Are you crazy? I may have had my doubts in the beginning, but Dean, Cas worships you and I’ve never seen you like this. I’m just…”

“Just what?”

“Disappointed that you didn’t talk about it to me first. I’m your brother, Dean. It’s what brothers do. You tell me you’re thinking about popping the question and I go with you to pick out the ring. You run the whole proposal plan by me and I tell you that you’re a sappy bastard. I think there are rules written down somewhere about all this.”

Dean smiled into the phone. “I got on one knee…down by the falls.”

“You are a sappy bastard, but I’m proud of you.”

“I really love him, Sammy.”

“I know. Now, can I tell the team, or is this a secret until you guys get back.”

“Go ahead…you couldn’t keep a secret from Charlie anyway.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”  
He felt better now. He joined his future husband in bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

 

**Epilogue**

**_Four years later…_ **

Castiel stood looking at the Christmas tree, hundreds of twinkling lights lit the spruce branches. Arms came around him from behind. “You were quiet at dinner. What gives?”

Dinner had been a boisterous affair. The cabin that had been a perfect hideaway for two, was crowded with eight. Bobby and Ellen were in the bedroom that they’d once shared. Sam and his new fiancé, Amy, were in one of the guest room, Dean and Castiel in the other. Jo and Victor lost the coin toss and were sleeping on the fold-out couch.

Instead of answering, Castiel said, “Let’s go for a walk.”

“You’re scaring me, Cas.”

“Don’t worry.” Castiel took his hand and led him to the back door.

“Where are you two going?” Bobby said gruffly from door to the kitchen. Yes, he called him Bobby now, at least at family functions.

“For a walk,” Castiel replied easily.

Ellen poked her head around Bobby. “Don’t be too long, boys. It’s dark out there and I don’t want to spend Christmas Eve in the E.R.”

Castiel grinned. “I promise I’ll keep him safe.”

Dean snorted, but followed him to the coat rack. They both bundled up and Castiel headed off down the trail. After all the years of coming here for holidays and their getaways, he knew the path just as good as Dean. He held a flashlight. “You gonna tell me what this is about any time soon?”

“Almost there,” was Castiel’s answer. He heard the rush of the water and slowed. When they got to the creek, the moon made it look like something out of a Tolkien novel. It looked magical. Castiel pulled Dean to sit beside him on one of the large boulders. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the roar of the water cascading over the falls further down the creek and watching the moonlight dancing on the moving creek. “I want to quit the team, Dean.”

Dean stiffened. “What the fuck?”

Castiel took his left hand and rubbed his finger of the band he’d put on Dean’s finger three years ago. “I’ve talked to Bobby and I’ll be staying with the marshal’s service, but I’ll do more local work.”

“You can’t just quit, Cas. Damn it, you talked to Bobby…before me?” Dean stood, yanking his hand from Castiel’s. He stomped off a few feet and then spun around. “Why?”

“I want us to buy a house, Dean.” That wasn’t all of it, but he needed to start small with Dean. “I want us to be a normal couple, like Andrea and Benny.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “But…we aren’t a normal couple, Cas. We’re the dynamic duo.”

Castiel chuckled. It was true. The task force had gotten a presidential nod just last year for closing a case on a nest of illegal gun runners. They worked like a well oiled machine. “We are, but I’m going to be forty-five in August. I’m ready to settle down, Dean. I can work in the local office and be home every night.”

“That’s all well and good, Cas, but I won’t be home every night.”

It was time to say it. Castiel stood and went to his husband. “One of has to be at home for the baby.” Dean had brought up adoption on several occasions, but Castiel didn’t think either of them was ready, but seeing Gabe and his wife’s new baby at Thanksgiving had done him in. He didn’t want time to pass them by.

Dean was staring at him blankly. “A…baby? Are you sure? Last time I brought it up, you said our life wasn’t…” Castiel put his finger over Dean’s lips.

“I’m sure.”

Dean wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him in a circle. It wasn’t an easy feat, since he was almost as big a man as Dean. “Merry Christmas, Princess.”

**_One year later….._ **

“Merry Christmas, Princess,” Dean said, lifting the tiny infant out of the crib. He snuggled her close and laughed as she reached for her bottle greedily. He let her have it while he walked back to the bedroom he shared with his husband.

They’d found the old farmhouse right after Christmas. It seemed his sneaky husband had already been searching for the ‘perfect’ house. The perfect house was a money pit. A hundred years old and in terrible shape, but between the two of them, the remodel only took six months and a fuckton of money. It was a good thing they both had great savings accounts.

Grace was unexpected. The adoption agencies they’d approached were less than thrilled they were both men. Prejudices still ran deep in the Midwest. It was Gabe who made the whole thing possible. A young employee found herself in trouble. A few phone calls, a few Skype conversations and several meetings later, Grace Elizabeth Novak-Winchester was born and put in their arms.

Dean carefully settled against the headboard and fed his new daughter. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her. Cas was equally smitten and the first week, both men fought over who was going to hold her. After five weeks, they’d gotten a little better.

Beside him, Cas opened his eyes. “Isn’t it my turn?” It was, but Dean was leaving in a few hours. The team was called out on a case in Texas.

“Yeah, but you’ll have her to yourself for the next week or so.”

Cas reached over and rubbed Dean’s arm. “Take all the time you need, Dean.” Cas stumbled out of bed and Dean heard him on the stairs. It wasn’t quite dawn.

“You papa is the greatest guy in the world. Next to your Daddy, that is. You be good for him while I’m gone, okay?”

Blue eyes blinked at him. The gentle sucking sounds amused him. Grace was a pig. A cute pig. Their pediatrician said she was gaining weight at a better than average rate.

They took a leisurely shower together when Grace went down for her morning nap. The baby monitor perched safely on the bathroom counter. The hot water pulsed over their entwined bodies. “I’m going to miss you guys,” Dean murmured into Cas’ warm, wet shoulder.

“You’ll be home before you know it. And we’ll Skype.”

After they’d dressed, they went down to the tree. It seemed strange not to be at the cabin, but with Grace being so young, the two decided on a quiet Christmas. Dean took Grace and put her in her infant seat on the floor next to them. He passed Cas his presents and then he began opening his. Cas loved the darkroom supplies Dean got him. His husband had started dabbling in photography and had gotten quite good at it. Dean teared up at the framed picture of the three of them taken the day they brought Grace home. “There’s a copy to go on the mantel at the cabin.”

Among the other gifts, clothes, books and movies, they traded soft kisses. Dean traveled a lot since they got married and Cas stepped into his role at the district office, but this was his first trip since they’d become fathers and Cas seemed to sense Dean’s pain.

As Dean backed out of the driveway, Cas stood on the pretty porch holding their daughter. He angrily brushed tears out of his eyes once he was on the road to the bunker.

“Marshal Novak-Winchester, I sense you are emotional.”

“I’m going to miss Cas and Grace…that’s all.”

“Grace. Your daughter. Marshal Bradbury downloaded pictures and information into my database.”

“Yeah, she’s beautiful…perfect…”

“The French don’t say ‘I miss you’, they say, ‘Tu me manques’, which means ‘You are missing from me’.

Dean stared at the dashboard for a second. “That’s deep, Baby.”

He let the car take him up into the rig and got out. The rest of the team dragged in a few minutes later. The newest member, who took Jo’s place when she decided to be a stay at home mom, was the last to straggle in. Dean looked up from the file. “Glad you could grace us with your presence, Fitzgerald.”

“Sorry, I’m late,” he said, blushing. He was a weird dude, but for some reason, Dean liked him. As he finished checking his sidearm, Sam rounded the corner. “How’s my niece?”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “She’s perfect. She’s eating so much, I think Cas and I need to take stock in a formula company…maybe a diaper company too.”

Sam nudged his shoulder. “We can do this without you, you know?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean eyed his brother warily.

“This case…hell, all the cases. Stay home, Dean. You’ve got a family now.”

“I can’t do that, Sammy.”

“Can’t or won’t? You put together the best of the best, Dean. It’s okay if you want to step back.”

“Drop it, Sam,” Dean didn’t want to admit that it was getting harder and harder to go on the road. Now, with Grace in the picture, he fuckin’ cried.

Perhaps the stars were aligned, because the case only took them five days. He called or Skyped Cas everyday and he missed them so much it ached. They were a few miles out of Dallas, heading home, when Bobby called him. “Son, Chief Turner announced his retirement today. He’ll be leaving the end of January.”

“Man, that sucks, but I wish the old man well. Who is gonna take his place?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you fly here a.s.a.p.?”

“Fly there…why?” Dean was kicked back in his bunk and now, he sat up straight.

“Turner named you to be his successor. The powers that be agreed.”

“Me,” Dean squeaked out, before deepening his voice again. “Bobby, I don’t…”

“Wasn’t up to me, Boy. I just stood on the sidelines. Didn’t want anyone to scream nepotism. Your record speaks for itself. Now, quit hem-hawing around and get your ass on a plane.”

“Yes…Sir.” Dean heard Bobby’s cackle of laughter as he hung up. He raced out to the main living area, punching at his phone as he went. “Garth, turn this rig around and get me to the Dallas airport.”

“Ten-four, Boss.”

Charlie, Sam and Victor were staring at him like he’d lost his mind. He grinned. “You’re looking at the new District Chief.”

Shocked faces segued into grins and slaps on the back. Sam hugged him and whispered, “You deserve this, Dean. Go call your husband and tell him you’ll be home late.”

**_The next year…._ **

Castiel knew Dean would be working late, so he started dinner. Grace sat in her highchair eating a snack of Cheerios, while he chopped the vegetables for a stir-fry. Dean would hate it, but both of them needed to watch their cholesterol. Dean’s was pretty damn high at his last physical.

He heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine and wiped his hands. Dean came through the door and hung his coat on the hook by the back door. “Honey, I’m home.”

They kissed and then Dean leaned in to kiss Grace, who tried to share her snack with him. “Daddy loves you, Sweetheart, but drool covered cereal is not my idea of a good time.”

“You get the packing done today?” Castiel had taken a vacation day to get all their stuff packed for Christmas in Aspen. It would be their first vacation since adopting Grace. He’d had a meltdown when the stack of stuff they needed for the baby reached epic proportions.

“I did.”

“Uh oh, sounds ominous.”

“Do you realize how much stuff we need to carry with us for Grace alone?” Castiel ticked items off on his fingers. “The pack-n-play, portable high chair, toys, diapers, her humidifier…” Dean took him into his arms and kissed him soundly, shutting him up.

When he finally released him, Dean said, “That’s why we bought the SUV, Cas.” To Grace, he said, “Your papa is freaking out, Sweet Pea.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Castiel pouted. “I’m just worried we’ll forget something.”

“Cas, we’re going to Aspen, not the outer reaches of Mongolia. If we forget something, we’ll buy it there.”

Two days later, Castiel was sitting on the floor in front of the fire while Dean sat on the couch reading a report. He’d brought work with him and they’d already had an argument about it. The makeup sex had been worth it. Grace was playing with her toy guitar Charlie had given her for her birthday. Dean and Castiel promised to give Charlie’s firstborn a set of drums. She pulled herself up on the coffee table and slapped her hands on the wooden surface. “Da…da…da…”

Dean looked up. “What’s up, Princess.” Castiel sighed, he never thought he’d miss the days that Dean called him Princess, but he wasn’t jealous of Grace getting his title.

She took a wobbling step towards him and then another. “Cas…Cas…she’s…”

“She’s walking. She’s walking,” Castiel said, laughing and fumbling for his phone to video the moment. She got to Dean before she fell back on her padded bottom. He scooped her up and swung her around. Her giggles rang out. Castiel quickly sent the video to everyone on his contact list.

That night, lying in bed, grateful they’d decided to come up a few days before everyone else, Castiel basked in the afterglow of one of Dean’s heart-stopping blowjobs. “Love you,” he whispered, kissing the small indention at Dean’s right clavicle.

“Love you more,” Dean mumbled, already half asleep.

Castiel watched the glowing embers, thinking back on his life since he met Dean Winchester. They’d come full circle. Now that Dean was the district chief, they rode to work together daily, dropping Grace off at the daycare near the office. Castiel and Zar weren’t truly friends, but as co-workers, they got along. He still got a bit jealous when Zar would disappear in Dean’s office and he counted the minutes until he came out again. He trusted his husband, but Zar was a flirt and the idea of him flirting with Dean, even knowing he didn’t stand a chance, made Castiel do childish things. Like throwing Zar’s favorite coffee mug in the trash or taking files off his desk and ‘hiding’ them on someone else’s desk. He’d gotten the innocent look down to a science. He thought Dean suspected, but he didn’t reprimand Castiel.

Tomorrow Bobby and Ellen would arrive, but Jo and Victor wouldn’t be here until Christmas Eve. Sam and Amy were on a belated honeymoon in Jamaica and wouldn’t make it this year.

Castiel yawned and curled against his husband. In his sleep, Dean’s arm tightened around him. They were good. Their lives were good. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.

 


End file.
